I Found Her on the Freeway
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Seth imprints on Max, a girl he finds, kicking her car, on the freeway. He'll get her to La Push eventually... if Jake ever gets a tow truck up to them... but what other trouble will she bring? T for Language... ... Seth/OC, Leah/OC in the middle...
1. Imprints on the Freeway

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, very jealous of her, and quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. it's my first twilight fic. **_

**-x-**

_Seth's POV_

I looked up as she laughed. It was hollow and tired. But she laughed.

That was the first I'd ever heard of her. And it was laughter. I don't have another clue why I followed the sound, only that Leah and Jacob howled at me to come back, and maybe because it wasn't an order, I ignored them, bounded away, and phased just behind the line of trees by the highway.

It was cold. Definitely cold, and raining too, I realised as I pulled the jeans I'd attached to my backside on. And her hollow laughter continued, though it was mixed with as shudder this time. I felt quite bad for her...

She sounded pissed… upset, and angry. It was that kind of laughter, filled with frustration as she kicked something with a thunk and swore. Loudly.

"Hey!" I shouted, almost running onto the freeway. "You alright?"

And she looked up at me, locked eyes with me, and everything melted around her. Everything got hotter inside me, like the sun was rising in my stomach and I couldn't think for a second. _shit. _

Was this what Jake was talking about when he said he'd imprinted?

_Shit. _

"I think I've… the damn thing won't start." Her weary voice broke into my thoughts and I almost raced to her side. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. How could she be so warm in this weather? Why didn't I have a jacket I could offer her?

Without thinking, I sighed.

"What's up?" She asked, locking her blue eyes with mine again. They were clear, like the sea, liquid, crystal, lovely. Beautiful.

"Too far to walk into town, and I'm not much of a mechanic." I grinned, she raised her eyebrows.

"Me neither." She sounded far too eager to leave. But she was blushing. _Embarrassment?_

"On the plus side, I could keep you company, and I have got a cell phone."

"Thanks." She smiled, "But you don't have to." She had an accent I couldn't quite place. I narrowed it down fast enough, though.

"You Australian?" She raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "English then?"

"Yeah." She nodded and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm…" She hesitated as I gripped her hand, she seemed to like my warmth. "Lizzie." Lizzie. The word swam around my mouth and it sounded wrong, didn't fit her face, her… existence. I shuddered a breath and spoke.

"No you're not." She stared at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

"You're not. You're scared I'm going to stalk you if I know your name." I almost laughed.

"I am."

"Scared, or Lizzie?" She laughed at that.

"Fine. I'm neither." She still shot a look of darkness at me, "What _is_ my name then?" I considered it. There was nothing I could think of. Apart from one.

"Max."

"Mackenzie, actually, but close enough." Reluctantly, she smiled. "Listen… can I use that mobile, please?"

"What?"

"Your…" She shuddered the word as she said it, as though she hated the American phrase, "_Cell phone_."

"Oh…" I put my hand into the back pocket of my jeans. It wasn't there… _shit_. "I… uh… might have dropped it." I hazarded the words, blurting them slowly and deliberately. She nodded simply.

"Wild child lost his civil toys." She said under her breath, a thin layer of malice masking her amusement. I had to pretend I couldn't hear, but a growl seeped from my chest before I could stop myself. My imprint was mad at me. I couldn't have that.

"Bitch." I tried to make her smile. She seemed to like hearing me talk… or at least… she might like arguing with me. It could warm her up a little.

"_Dog._" She retorted and I was stunned. Had she second guessed me?

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." She offered me a small smile. Then she shivered. Bigly… if that's the right word. It was really noticeable. I stepped forward and opened the door to her rental before I could think.

"Get in, put the heating on. I'll be back in a minute, see if I can find it around in the forest."

"The damn thing wont start." She said softly, kicking at the wheel again before she sat in the back seat, folding her arms, "I've tried the heating. It failed me miserably."

"Oh… well…" I stopped, fighting the desire to jump in beside her and hold her tight. I knew I would warm her up - I was literally too hot for my own good, but I didn't want to scare her. "I'll be back in half a minute."

Closing the door on her, hoping she wouldn't drive off, she hadn't been lying about being _not much of a mechanic,_ that she wasn't going to leave, I jumped into the tree line and dived into my phased form.

"_Jake… I've done it"_

"_What?" _Leah was there before Jacob, her voice, her worry.

"_I…" _

"_You alright Seth?" _Jacob's voice_._

"_I need a mechanic… can you help?" _

"_What did you do, Seth?" _Leah was mocking me, happy to do so, by the tone of her thoughts. For half a second, Max's face flashed into my mind, and there was a loud, pained… anguished howl in the trees, closer than I thought. _"You imprinted!!!" _

"_Way to go, Seth," _Jake's voice, elated. _"No dogs left now…"_

"_But the bitch is still waiting, Jake." _Leah reminded him bitterly.

"_Oh, shut up, let him have his moment." _Jake laughed, and I smiled to myself, _"I'll come find you in a minute, OK?"_

"_Thanks man." _I grinned, flashing a thought of her car to him, so he knew what to expect, and returned to my human form, retrieving the jeans I had so carefully removed before I had phased into my lupine self.

Slowly, I returned to the car, it was colder now, raining harder, and I could hear her breathing, slow and deep over the rain.

"He's coming back. The howling was nothing. He's alright." She was afraid of wolves? Oh, this was going to go well then.

I knocked gently on the window, she jolted back to the present and I pulled the door open, sliding in beside her.

"You're back." She said, her tone a mix of euphoria, fear, and sickness. She was still cold.

"You're cold."

"Touché." She smiled, "Did you see any wolves? I… I heard a howl."

"You scared?"

"Not of wolves." She smiled weakly, "I didn't want to be left alone long." Her smile grew as I casually put my arm across the back of the seat. She could feel the warmth there, and she arched her neck to feel the heat against her skin.

"You were worried about me." I teased kindly.

"I don't even know your name." She retorted. "How could I be worried?"

"Seth," I said softly, "My name's Seth Clearwater." She smiled at me, mouthing the words, putting the name to the face, letting them roll around her mouth happily as she repeated them.

"Max. _Mackenzie_ Scott." Pleased to meet you, imprint.

"S'nice to meet you… officially." She nodded and smiled, then gave an involuntary shudder. "You cold still?" I fiddled for a second with the dials on the front panels, trying to get the non-existent heating to work.

"I told you. It stopped working." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yeah, well… I had to try." She offered me a smile, and I swallowed my words slightly. "Listen… you wouldn't be averse to sharing body heat, would you?"

"Sorry?" She stiffened slightly, looking straight at me, terrified. "Sharing body heat?"

"I only meant… hugging." I winked. "No nakedness involved."

And she did about the only thing I didn't expect.

She laughed. Hard.

"Nakedness…" She spluttered, giggling, "Oh, god, come here." and suddenly, she was holding out her arms to me.

"You're weird." I breathed into her ear as she shuddered against my body. Against the heat I was trying to project into her. Accepting it. Trying to hold onto it, because she thought I was going to let go.

"You're hot." She muttered back. Then she sighed, pulling away slightly. "I don't even know you." She said softly, "I shouldn't be doing this." She smiled tiredly, "Did you get the cell phone?" She said it without prejudice this time.

"It had no juice." I lied smoothly, "Saw a pay phone. Used that. Jake should be out here soon." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." She said softly. "You didn't have to, you know."

"What? Call a mechanic?"

"No," She rolled her eyes, "I meant, you didn't have to find me. I'm kind of glad you did, of course, but you didn't have to."

"Had to help the damsel in distress." She smiled at me again, "I was kind of… I dunno, _drawn_ here."

"By what?"

"Your laughter."

"what?" She raised an eyebrow, uncertain. "You heard me laughing?"

"I was only behind the trees," _About thirteen miles away_. "No hardship. You sounded pissed."

"I was…" She stopped. "I don't think I am… now."

"Really?" I smiled. "Wonder why?"

"I guess it's because I've been getting warmer… and drier… and friendlier…" There was a moment of silence where she shuddered again and I pulled her towards me. This time, even with our relative anonymity, she hadn't push me away, even after nearly five minutes. She didn't even tense up when I pulled her legs across me, tried to heat them up through her jeans.

"I guess." I smiled.

"How long did your friend say he'd be?"

"I dunno." She paused and stared at me. "Not long." She looked up at me for a second, before she nestled against my bare chest again, shuddering theatrically. I hugged her closer.

"Not long enough." She murmured.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... if you like it, i'll keep going with it... i've got a little plot for it... :P**_


	2. Twenty Questions

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, very jealous of her, and quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_How long did your friend say he'd be?" _

"_I dunno." She paused and stared at me. "Not long." She looked up at me for a second, before she nestled against my bare chest again, shuddering theatrically. I hugged her closer. _

"_Not long enough." She murmured. _

-x-

_Seth's POV_

Thirteen and a half minutes later, I heard that familiar sound, a rumble that could only have been Jake's truck. And I sighed, tried to wake up from my daze.

"Max…" I leaned away and looked at her, she was dopey eyed, smiling, looking back up at me, "What're you so happy about?" She'd been terrified fifteen minutes ago.

"You smell nice." She muttered, then shook her head and cleared her little daze. "What?"

"I think Jake's here."

"Jake?" She was clearly confused.

"Mechanic? Cell phone…" The confusion cleared and she stared at me.

"Cool." She said softly. I liked her accent. It was soft, well rounded. Better than some I'd heard… in a way, I think I liked it better than the Cullen family's velvet tones. This was… softer. Malleable.

Or maybe it was just the imprint.

Slowly, I pulled my arm away from her, keeping the other around her shoulders, she leaned into my warmth. Her hair was soft on my skin, still damp, soaked from the rain, and it smelled nice. I felt the growl in my chest as someone approached the rental. Someone _phased_. There was silence, Max wouldn't hear, but the growling in my chest got louder, and Max looked at me, fear in her eyes.

I passed it off with a terrific hacking cough, and she settled again, back on my forearm, clinging onto the heat.

"Don't tell me I've made you ill, Seth," She smiled, putting her feet up on the headrest of the front seat.

"Doubt it." I grinned, "Been doing it a while," She nodded.

"At least it's not me. You're not allergic, or anything." There was silence between us, anonymous, friendly silence.

"I'm just going to go see if it is Jacob." She nodded, "You stay here."

"Oh. OK." I slid away from her, and for a second, she clung onto my fingers. "Seth?"

"Mm?" I was kind of preoccupied by the slim fingers clinging onto mine at that point.

"Be careful." I heard her. I didn't have to think twice. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against hers. Her breath caught in her chest but she was smiling.

"Don't worry." A small smile, I shifted slightly so our noses were touching. "You don't even know me, remember?"

I closed the car door behind me as she blinked. Had my jeans off in a flash, they sat on the roof of the rental. Phased before I could cough.

"_Jake?" _He appeared around the front of the rental. I was thankful for the rain, and the dead car, for that matter. If she'd been able to switch the windscreen wipers on… hoo, we'd be in trouble.

"_Too right, Seth. You sure it's dead?" _

"_Yup." _I mentally made the 'p' pop in my head_. "Pity really… she'll have to return it. Might not come back… I might have to take it back for her…" _

"_Don't go making rash decisions. You imprinted. So fucking what?" _Leah's voice joined us from nowhere. She howled in the forest and Jake tensed.

"_Don't touch her to hurt her, Leah." _He growled in his chest before I could think_. "That's an injunction, right there." _She howled loudly, and I phased back, almost immediately, knowing Max would get… _worried_. Jake was seconds behind me, running back to his truck to pull something on.

We laughed as we got back to the rental, Jake looking at my imprint fully as I pulled the door open and she ducked out.

"I heard the howling again… didn't sound too close this time," She said softly, a small smile lighting her face. Her hair was already plastering itself to her cheeks as the rain hit it, Jake was watching me, to see what I would do next.

"'S'alright," I put one arm around her, she leant into my warmth. "Nothing that'll hurt you."

"It's a wolf." She muttered. "Maybe more than one. But it won't hurt me." She looked up at me, "Alright."

"Hey…" Jake opened his mouth and she looked up at him, "I'm Jacob. Jake Black."

"Hi. Mackenzie. Max Scott" She smiled at him, he offered his hand. "You're bleeding." She muttered as she pulled back from the handshake, inspecting the blood on her fingers. "You might want to patch that up." He shrugged.

"I'll be alright in a minute." He grinned and curled his palm up, "What's wrong with the rental?"

"Dead." She muttered. "_Completely_."

"Everything?"

"No. Just the wipers." She rolled her eyes. "All dead, Jacob Black. Nothing working. Everything kaput."

"I like her. Glad you rescued her." He grinned and smiled at me.

There was silence for a second. I knew what he meant.

"Mackenzie," He turned to her, "Do you want to get into town, get something warm on, decent clothes or something?" She half looked at me, then back at Jake.

"Is there any way I can say yes without stranding one of you here?"

"I won't be stranded," Jake said softly, "Won't take me long to fix this up, I'm sure… and if it does, I'll just ring Seth," He pointed at me with his thumb, jerking his head at me, "And he'll come get me." He grinned and smiled.

She stretched up, trying to straighten herself out, and, as she did, her T-shirt stretched with her, revealing her stomach. I growled from my stomach and she looked at me.

No chance of turning that into a hacking cough, unfortunately.

"You 'kay, Seth?" She looked at Jake, he'd spoken, but she reached for me, shivering. Her cooler hand was incredible against mine as she gently pulled me towards her again. "I think she's cold." I put my arms around her without thinking. I wasn't supposed to enjoy this, was I?

It's incredible, how she feels… this is imprinting, I suppose…

"You can get off me now, if you really want," She said softly as Jake took his keys from his pocket, handed them to me.

"I'll call you later." Jacob smiled at Max and looked away as she watched me. "Don't push it past seventy," He called after me as I sat in the driver's seat. She sat beside me, drew her knees up onto the bench seat and watched as I drove.

"I'm taking you to La Push. It's a reserve…" She was nodding fervently. "Are you alright?"

"Very, very cold." She said softly.

"You just want a hug." I smiled at her, but she shook her head.

"I feel really, really cold."

_Could you get hypothermia out here? _

"I'll take you to the reserve, warm you up." She half smiled at that, and I reached down to blast up the heating for her. She groaned and held her hands out for the warm air. "Here…" I reached my arm around her, she shuddered against me. "Maybe I should take you to Forks… there's a doctor up there…" _A vampire doctor,_ I reminded myself. _Touché. _

"No… no, I'm ok… just cold." she murmured, I pulled her closer, she _mmm_'d gently, closing her eyes.

"Don't sleep, Mackenzie," I tried to keep her awake. I'd just imprinted on her… what did I need to know about my soul mate?

"Won't." She retorted, smiling against my shoulder.

"Well then… can we play twenty questions?"

"How about five?" She said softly. "I _want_ to sleep."

"You can't." She groaned.

"I _want_ to."

"Well… let me get you home, first, please." I was pleading, and I could only hope she could hear that. She closed her eyes and waited. "Question one?"

"Question one." She nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." This is good. I was physically about twenty one, right now, I guessed, "But my birthday's in about four days." Surprised me, but I wasn't going to complain.

"That's cool. Your question?"

"Same."

"About nineteen and a half." I grinned. I'd stopped growing when I'd hit seventeen. I think it was the accelerated-because-of-the-vampire-situation that matured me, then when it all blew over, it left me where I was. I seemed to have stopped generally aging… but now what happened? With my imprint?

"Cool." She snuggled up to me again. _I could get used to this. _

"Question two."

"Two." She echoed.

"Why're you here? In La Push, I mean?"

"Cause you drove me."

"You know what I mean." I grinned at her sheer cheekiness.

"Long story. Can I explain when I've slept?"

"Yeah," I muttered grudgingly. "OK, your question."

"Why're you so warm? You're too warm. You should be dead." She said softly. Her fingers curled around my wrist, felt my forehead.

"It's a long story." I replied softly. "How about I tell you when you've had some sleep?"

She let out a hollow laugh, and smiled at me.

"Fine." A small pause. "Question three?"

"Question three then." She watches me as I consider it. "Where'd you live in England?"

"London. Busy. Rainy. Bit naff. You never know… it was busy." she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Crap, really." She laughed softly. "Question three… What's La Push like?"

"Lovely." I answer honestly, "Rainy, but it gets sunny too. Life's good. We go cliff diving, every so often, and Jake's got bikes."

"Bikes?" She asks, suddenly intrigued, "And that's not question four."

"Motorbikes. And no, it's not."

We'd pulled up by Jake's house now, and she was drifting between sleep and sarcasm. I should probably take her in to Billy, but he wouldn't know what to do… I couldn't diagnose hypothermia… unless Renesmee and Bella were there, of course… because then Edward would be there… and that would be helpful. He knew some stuff…

I lifted her into my lap, then kicked open the door and alighted on the balls of my feet, carrying her, bridal style. If she woke up, she'd kill me.

_Shit_. She was asleep.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... and I kind of have a lot further to go... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Love you guys :P**_

_**xxx**_


	3. Pawing Palms

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_I lifted her into my lap, then kicked open the door and alighted on the balls of my feet, carrying her, bridal style. If she woke up, she'd kill me._

_Shit. She was asleep._

-x-

_Seth's POV_

"Billy?" The squeak of his wheels was enough to calm me down, but it was further away. The door had been flung open when I'd hit the driveway. One of the Cullen family must be around, either Alice or Edward.

"Put her on Jake's bed." Bella's voice sang through the living room. Edward appeared in the doorway, golden eyed. That was good. Still, his somewhat accusatory expression told me enough.

_I don't know what happened. I found her on the Freeway._

"It's alright, Seth." He slowly laid a hand on my shoulder. He'd been getting better at the touching-humans thing recently. "Thanks." I smiled, forgetting, for half a second, that he could read my mind.

_What's wrong with her? What's going to happen?_

"I don't know, do I?" He said softly. "I see your thoughts; ask Alice if you need the future."

"_Is she here?" _I thought and spoke aloud.

"No." He paused, "I should really get Carlisle." Seconds later, he was on the phone, talking in low whispers. "She's been here long enough; I don't think she'd be well enough to get to Forks. Her thoughts are a mess, Carlisle. An absolute jumble… nothing in particular. Nonsensical, even."

A small pause. She was still asleep on me. A dead weight in my arms… not that she was heavy. I sprinted up the stairs and placed her gently on Jacob's bed, trying to get her comfortable. She was breathing slowly. Really slowly.

_I don't think we have time for this, Cullen. She's not breathing well. And she's really cold. _

"Seth, Calm down!" Edward was getting annoyed, I could tell, but I didn't care. "Why do you care so much, anyway?

_I… _Hadn't thought about how I was going to tell them a certain specific fact. I didn't think about it, for a second, then the word hit my brain like a punch in the gut, and he knew.

_Do not tell anyone yet! _I shouted it as loud as I could. _Please, Edward… let her be ok, first. _

"Of course, Carlisle… I'll pass you over to him." He appeared beside me, handed me the phone before I'd registered anything.

"Seth?"

"Carlisle."

"I can't get down to La Push right now, but can you describe what's wrong with her? How you found her… everything?" He pauses, "I have an idea in my mind, but I just need a few details, I can help her out over the phone, alright?"

"Sure." I look at her. "What do you need to know?" He laughed softly. "What's funny?"

"You're so concerned. It's like you imprinted on her." I close my eyes, trying not to growl a yes.

"I'm just concerned, Dr. Cullen."

"Of course," His tone said he knew more than he let on. "What's her temperature?" I felt her forehead.

"Cold, Carlisle." I blurted. "I mean… icy cold,"

"As cold as Edward or Bella?" He sounded worried.

"Warmer than them." A small pause.

"How did you find her?"

"She was outside, on the freeway. In the rain… it was windy, she was only wearing light jeans, a T-Shirt… very little, really. She was soaked to the skin; the heater in her rental was broken. She'd been on the side of the road a while, I guess…"

"Hmm…" He paused, "Was she coherent?"

"Really sarcastic." I said, wracking my brains to remember. "Damn, she was cold then, too. Really cold… She was fine, really… a little confused… like she forgot where she was, when we were in the car, I was trying to warm her up… but she forgot I'd told her Jake was coming…"

"Her reactions?"

"Slow… I guess… I never really thought. She was clinging onto me, shivering loads. She kept trying to stop herself, but every time I distracted her, she was shuddering again."

"That's good. It's not severe… What else?"

"She got drowsy, fell asleep… I can't wake her up, Dr. Cullen…" And the panic hit me. My imprint, and I was failing her.

"You can't wake her up…" I was shaking her gently as he said the words.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she has mild hypothermia." He stopped, still thinking. "Right… I want you to do some stuff for her. Tell Edward as I say them, alright?"

_Edward. Carlisle wants us to do some stuff to help her._

"Is she alright?"

_She's hypothermic, he thinks._

"Out here?"

_She's not wearing a lot… and she'd been there a while. She was soaking wet too… it was windy…_

"OK, Seth. Get going."

"Go, Dr. Cullen." I said into the cell phone. He spoke quickly, I could barely keep quickly, but I could just about keep up.

"You need to wrap her up, keep her warm… but don't give her hot water bottles, or anything, don't pour water on her, or put her in the bath." He paused. "You said she was soaked through?"

"Yup."

"Change her into something dry, and keep her that way." A small pause, "Seth, if you phase, you could keep her warm - you could hug her, or something." A small pause.

"Do I have to phase?" I asked softly.

"It would be better…"

Did I really want to risk it? I did want her to get better… maybe I shouldn't risk getting found out… I looked up at Edward.

"Clearly you do." Edward looked, for once in his life, slightly embarrassed at reading my thoughts. "She's sweet."

"_Don't_." I growled.

"I meant her thoughts. She's dopey enough to not know why she is thinking of you. Then she keeps hearing howling. Which… I don't know." I smiled. "Very, very sweet thoughts," He corrected himself. "Is that better?"

"_Yes_." I was still mad. I knew he wanted the other part of her too. She must have good blood. I sighed and sat down beside her.

"I'll go and get Bella and Nessie. They'll be able to help…" And I knew, from his look, that she was sweet. Then I realised she still had blood on her hand - Jake had been bleeding when he'd met her… "Is that why she smells so good?" He asked softly as he reached the doorway.

"I guess so."

"Wash it off, would you?"

"Carlisle said keep her dry. Don't put water on her, warm or cold… it could damage her system."

"Oh." Within seconds, he was gone, and Bella was in his place, holding a towel and some blankets. She stood at the peripheral of the scene, watching us.

"She's got blood on her. Jake's blood." I filled in, "That's why…"

"I'm alright." She smiled. "Renesmee is coming… she's looking for some clothes to fit her." I had forgotten Renesmee stayed here with Jake sometimes. I looked down at Max. She was still asleep… or unconscious, I didn't really know.

"Carlisle said to strip her and dry her off." I muttered. Bella looked at me expectantly. Though I was desperate to, help, to touch her, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop… "I can hardly-"

"I-I'll try…" She said softly, taking a breath. "She's not so strong…" She muttered, "She stinks of wolf," a wide grin as I hovered, watching her gently remove the t-shirt, the soaking wet jeans. She left her underwear on, though, and pulled a blanket over her. It took her about twelve seconds

"You're used to it." I smiled. "We're always at your place."

"And we're always over here." She smiled "Why were you so close to her, anyway?

"I'm going to phase to keep her warm." I said softly, changing the subject as fast as I could. "Turn around. These are my favourite jeans." She obliged, I stripped and phased, carefully placing my front paws on the bed, shifting to lie on top of her. Bella grinned at me, pulled another blanket on top of us.

"I'll be back in a while." I grinned at her as she nodded and went to the door. "About ten minutes."

I shifted under the blanket so I was lying beside her, reckoning I should get rid of the blood. I was tired, but there were more pressing issues. I couldn't let her down. Not my imprint.

She shuddered as I pawed the palm of her hand, so I could see where the blood was. Closing my eyes and ignoring the taste, I gently licked it.

Not nice. At all. I hated blood, licking my wounds, even when I was human. And it was Jake's blood. That was probably why it tasted funky. I growled as she moved slightly, panicking, worried. She seemed to be warming up well, seemed to be far, far warmer than usual. I shifted down her body to be closer to her feet. They were the coldest part of her now, as I curled up, bending her legs so she was curled up in a ball, so I could keep the rest of her warm simultaneously.

The hand that woke me up half an hour later was much colder. Much, much colder.

My hackles rose before I could do anything about it, I'd realised there was something missing, and the vampire in front of me, Bella, was chewing her lip, looking nervous. I snarled as I looked up the bed, saw that she was missing.

"Phase, Seth," She said calmly. "Please. She's alright. Renesmee's with her." She nodded and turned around; I phased and dressed, pulled the jeans back on. "I've got a shirt for you too. Thought you ought to look presentable for your imprint." She smirked suddenly, looking at my feet.

"What?" _My imprint? Cullen… I'll be having words with you, Edward!_

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**If you're wondering how the Cullen family can be at Jake's house… he relaxed the treaty, I believe…**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... and I kind of have a lot further to go... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Love you guys :P**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Hypothetically, of course

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_My imprint? Cullen… I'll be having words with you, Edward!_

-x-

_Seth's POV_

"Where's the dog?" She groaned as she looked up at me, wrapped in a blanket, colour returned to her face along with a wide smile, "When did you get back?"

"Back?" I stare at Edward, Renesmee takes two steps towards me and brushes her hand against my elbow as she passes, showing me the memory.

"_He's gone to the store, he won't be long."_

"_I wanted to thank him. He's so sweet." She blushed, "What was that thing on my legs?"_

"_Dog. And a fluffy blanket. He thought it would keep you warm." Edward smiled. Strangely, for a human, she didn't recoil._

"Oh, I was only five minutes. I needed to go to the store for my mom."

"Oh." She closed her eyes, "Well… I wanted to say thank you…" Another small smile as she rose. Billy shook his head at her and she took her seat again.

"You're welcome." I said back.

Jake looked at me.

"I had to take the rental back for her. It was totally busted." She smiled at him there, and I felt a surge of jealousy. "All your stuff's at his place." He grinned, jerked his thumb at me, and then turned to face me, "I said you'd take her wherever she wanted."

"Thanks, again." She said.

"I've got to go and check on…" he trailed off and shot a look at Renesmee. "Dad, you want to give me a hand with those bikes. Nessie said she wanted a go." Bella laughed at Edward's expression.

"We'll leave you to it, I think." She nudged him and pulled him from the room. "Bye Mackenzie… Seth."

"Goodbye, Bella, Edward…" She rose again, "Thank you so much… for helping me out." He grinned at her, Bella offered her hand. They shook in silence. "I hope I see you again."

"I'm sure you will."

They left us in silence. Max looked at me, watching me with a small smile.

"Seth… I-"

"Don't… you don't have to say anything." She laughed quietly.

"I wasn't going to _say_ anything." She muttered, then, "So… your family pet's half wolf?"

"Yeah."

"Was a cutie…" She grinned, "Soft fur. Same colour as your hair." She smiled a little wider. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Do what?"

"Look after me."

"I did. I wasn't going to leave you." I realised I was still hovering by the doorway. "Can I come and…" I gestured awkwardly.

"No problems." she shifted over from me, so I had space to sit down. "Um… Seth?" She turned to look at me; I folded my arms and looked back at her. Awkwardness ensued in… quite a large amount.

"Yeah."

"We never finished playing."

"Playing?" For a second I was confused. "You mean… in the truck?"

"Yeah. We only got to question three." She smiled. "And…" Closing her eyes, she looked determinedly away from me, "I'm kind of cold again."

Oh, dear god. I don't need telling twice.

I wrap my arms around her and she sighs.

"Well… question four then?" she asked.

"OK… question four." I stopped for a second. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I… want…" She closed her eyes. "I'm happy, to be honest with you. Just happy to be here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like my life, to be honest. Nothing's been a problem until today."

"Can my question five be why?"

"Can I answer it later if I answer it truthfully?"

"Sure."

"Then OK." She closed her eyes. "My question four, for you, is… what're you scared of?"

"It used to be living without love." I whispered involuntarily. "But… that changed."

"When?" She looked at me, "and if you want, that can be my question five."

"It changed today." I said softly, not meeting her eye. She blushed and looked away.

"You don't know me."

"You'd be surprised what I know." I closed my eyes then, looked away.

"Seth?" She said softly, "Game over." I looked at her. Her face matched her tone, concern, curiosity, rather than the fury I expected. "What aren't you telling me? You don't have to, at all… but-"

"You never answered my question two." I blurt, remembering it from the journey in earlier. "Game resumed." she smirked lightly.

"Cheeky, you are."

"I've been told." A small pause. "Well?"

"What was your question?"

"Why're you here… in La Push?"

"Well… I was kind of…" She looked at the floor, blushing. She let out a burst of self-deprecating laughter and folded her arms. "I was… gonna try and do a road trip. All across America - like Kerouac… only my own route." She stopped. "Stupid, eh?"

"To be honest? No." I said softly. "It's a brilliant idea. If you've got a decent rental."

"I don't want to do it any more." She blurted then, as I went to put an arm around her. She let me hold onto her for a minute, and then looked up at me.

"Why not?"

"Herein lies the answer to question five."

"Oh."

"Will you answer my question two… truthfully, if I… spill?" she whispered.

"I… don't know if I can." I muttered.

"Please?" She said. "If you're… really ill or something… I could try and help."

"It's not that." She grinned then, relieved. "You have to answer first."

"Oh… alright." A small sigh. "Well… I kind of like it here." She stopped. "I'd be staying in my car, but I could live here." She grinned, "The problem… was…" I let my breath catch in my throat, "I couldn't leave. Because of… someone. I just don't want to go."

I smiled at her. Her face went bright pink, and she would not meet my eye. I don't think it was a decision, either. She was just _too_ embarrassed.

"Mackenzie…" I started, not exactly sure of my direction. "I… if it's because of-"

"It kind of is." she stuttered "But I don't want to be…"

"You're not." I blurted. It was a mutual feeling. But I didn't dare tell her. "You want to hear my answer to question two?"

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

So I told her. Well… I told her the Quileute legend I remembered hearing a couple of years ago, from Billy Black, and Old Quil. She watched me for a minute.

"Can't you say anything else?" She asked quietly.

"Not really." She frowned.

"Oh." She curled her hand around my wrist and pulled me toward her. "So I kind of… have to guess it?"

"We're gonna end up playing twenty questions again, aren't we?" She laughed loudly.

"I don't think it's going to come to that." she drummed her fingers on my wrist, watching me for what felt like an age. "Nineteen questions, maybe… but not twenty."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want something to eat?" I blurted suddenly, aware that if I didn't speak, she'd be bombarding me with awkward questions in seconds. "I can take you back to my place, make you something acceptable?"

"Sure." She smiled widely and I got lost in her eyes again. Two minutes later, I realised she was waiting for me to move. I held out my hand as I got up. She took it and the coolness of her skin burned as she curled her fingers around mine.

What's going on? Am I goofy Seth, or Chivalrous Seth or Brave Seth or Nice Seth today, or what?

"Thanks." She said softly as I opened my car door for her. "You gonna…" She left the words hanging in the air, so I employed the standard shut-her-up technique, and wrapped my arms around her. She felt my warmth and _mmm_'d again, then closed her eyes and looked at me.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"What?"

"Stunning me with your warmth." I laughed. "Gotcha." She smiled back.

"Dangit." She grinned. "You wanna play, uh, _nineteen questions, _now, don't you?"

"You've got as much right to ask me questions as I do you." She said softly. "As many as you want."

"Oh." I stared for a second, straight out of the windshield. "Well, alright."

"Question one," She said softly, "You're descended from the Quileute tribe, right?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Question One, your hair always brown?"

"Nope. It's kind of… rusty brown, usually." She smiled. "I never told anyone that."

"You have now." I braked at the lights nobody ever pays attention to, just so I could extend my time alone with her. "Your second question?"

"Is it… dangerous? _Hypothetically_, I mean."

"Clarify… it."

"You know… Actually. Don't worry. I think I know." She was a damn sight more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

"Know what?" She went to speak. "That's _not _my question two."

"Well, then, I won't answer until the game's over."

"Fine." I retorted. She blushed but set her jaw.

"Fine." A pause. "Your question two."

"Chocolate Chip cookies or Gingerbread cookies?" _WHAT? _

"Uh… chocolate chip?" _She now thing's you're a freak, dog-boy. Congratulations._

"Good." My favourite too.

"OK… um…" She looked down at the floor, I realised my trainers were still sitting on the passenger side floor. "Well… _Hyopthetically,_ Is it hard to cope with?"

"If I'm thinking of the right _**it**_," I muttered, "then no, it's alright, really. _Hypothetically, _You get used to it. And, _hypothetically_, it means you can run around shirtless all day..."

"Right." She nodded. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Would it matter?"

"What?"

"If it was hard to cope with, would it matter?"

"Not really. If that's… hypothetical. I tend to be happy with people. As long as they're honest…" She paused and grinned. "Hypothetically, of course."

The lights changed, and I gunned the engine. It roared as I took off, and I growled. She looked up at me, her eyes wide and slightly scared. I sighed and turned the corner, throwing my arm around her shoulders. She relaxed visibly but still folded her arms.

_Was she mad? Had I said something wrong? Was it the growl?_

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yes, twas a similar conversation to that of Edward and Bella… but I didn't realise that until halfway through! Haha… **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Love you guys :P**_

_**xxx**_


	5. You Make a Very Cute Wolf, Seth

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**It's not love. it's a fixation. I want a personal radiator.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_Was she mad? Had I said something wrong? Was it the growl?_

-x-

_Seth's POV_

We spent the rest of the journey in relative silence; she curled up against me and sighed as we turned into my driveway.

"This is my house."

"Nice." She didn't move from the passenger doorway for about half a minute.

"… I don't know if mom'll be in, but… she won't mind, I'm sure." She looked up at me, a dark blush forming on her face. "Don't worry, she'll like you, I'm sure." She definitely went pink then.

I pressed the door open and waited for mom to shout out. Nothing. It didn't sound like there was anyone in at all, to be honest, so I pushed onwards, upstairs, to show her where she would be staying. I'd looked at the time; it was almost half past ten.

"Mackenzie…" I went back down when I realised she was standing, looking terrified. "You can come in, you know." She blushed pink and looked at the floor; I offered her my hand and she took it, squeezing as she felt the warmth that rested there, waiting to be felt.

"I feel fifteen again," she blurted as I let her sit down in the kitchen.

"It's mutual, believe me," she laughed as I spoke, "We still playing 9 million questions, or what?" She smiled again.

"Nineteen," she repeated, "'S far less than nine million."

"True. Well… what question were we on?" I looked at her, having lost the thread of the conversation in the car. "Two, or three?"

"I don't really care." She blurted, then blushed and looked away. "I just want to know one more thing."

"What?"

"Do… do you like me?"

"I…" I looked away, out to the back yard. "I…"

"It's alright if you don't." She whispered, though I reckoned she was disappointed.

"I'm trying to figure out how to say I do." I blurted. Oh, _crap_.

"Cool." Her smile was back, and I liked it. "Was it one of those weird love-at-first-sight-moments?"

"Kind of was, yeah."

"Like the sun was rising in your chest?" I swallowed.

"Was it like that for you?"

"Kind of was, yeah." She echoed me, a little mocking tone in there somewhere. "Is that something to do with… _**it**_?"

"I still… can't really say." I could, but I was

"Oh…"

"Though I think you're pretty close." She paused as she went to reach for the glass of water on the table. "Because you're asking the right questions."

"Oh… I thought it was-" She stopped herself. "Don't worry."

"Take a guess." I offered, "I think you're gonna be right." I stopped and looked down at the work surface, then threw myself on top of it. "Well?"

"You're…" She stopped and looked at her feet, her eyes almost burning a hole through the table. "You're… a creature from the horror stories…" She laughed, disbelieving herself, "a werewolf, shape-shifter…" She laughed harder, trying to pretend she was kidding herself. "And you don't have a dog. _You_ were sleeping on top of me earlier…" she snorted then, half choking as she tried to stop herself, humiliated.

"You're not wrong. The, uh, _dog, _has the same colour fur as my hair for a reason." She snickered for a second, and then remembered herself.

And she stared at me, taking deep breaths, long, slow and nervous.

"You're taking the piss." She smirked, relaxing.

"You think I'm joking?"

"Clearly." She laughed, honestly this time.

"Then I'll show you." I went to pull my jeans off, and her eyes widened.

"What're you doing?" She yelped. I tensed and froze.

"What does it look like?"

"I know _that_… but _Why_?" She rocked back in the chair, it scraped across the floor and I winced. "Shit, sorry," she half-rose and looked at me again, before dropping to her seat again.

"Don't worry about it." I looked at her, my belt buckle in my hands, "Listen, you'll be perfectly safe."

"What?" She was having trouble taking her eyes off my hands. They moved along the notches to rest just above my pockets and I waited for her full attention. "Sorry."

"I said, you'll be perfectly safe." She stared at me, "Don't worry about anything."

"You swear?" She blushed as I nodded and shifted my hands again. "You'll know who I am?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Close your eyes for a second." she frowned and looked away instead.

I pulled my jeans off and let the residual fury within me bubble up to the surface. Within seconds, I was in my furry form, and I growled at her, perfectly aware she would be scared.

"S-Seth?" She turned and saw me, jumped to her feet. I inclined my head slightly, took a step forward. She stepped back slightly and I frowned. "It is kind of frightening, you know." She said airily, trying to push an aura of calm into the room, and not doing so well. There was a crack in her voice that stopped her succeeding.

Damn… where's Jasper Hale when you need him? I chuckled nervously and she squeaked.

I tried the upfront approach and leapt the table in one bound, knocking over her drink as I did so. I would have gently licked her hand, as an apology, of sorts, for both the glass and the terror, had a voice not interrupted.

"_Why do you need Jasper?" Aww. Crap, it was Jake. "Don't be rude."_

"_She's a bit… freaked. And I'm sorry. The mood rubs off, you know?"_

"_Oh. Right." A small pause where Jake got over his laughter. "Well… she didn't faint. That's good, I suppose."_

"_Just gotta work out my apology. She's terrified." _

"_Lick her. She'll come round quick."_

"_She likes me, Jake. She likes me back." I realised, suddenly elated. "Well, my human form, at least."_

"_Don't panic, Seth. She'll hate you just as quick." Leah butted in. _

"_Aww. Fuc-" _

"_Seth. No swearing for now, please. And apologise, please, too." It wasn't an injunction, but I guess I shouldn't have been rude. She's my sister, after all._

"_Alright. Sorry, sis." I looked up at Max again; she was staring at me, leaning against the wall. "Can I have ten minutes privacy?" There was a second where Leah grumbled and Jake sighed, "Just until I get her to come round. Five or ten minutes… please?" _

"_Oh, go on then. I've gotta eat, anyway." Leah growled again and her voice disappeared._

"_Take as long as you want." _

"_Thanks, man." Jake sent a smile my way and disappeared too. _

I looked up at Max again. She was pink-faced, blushing.

"Seth?" I nodded, taking a slow step forward and inclining my head towards her hand. She tentatively reached forward, going to stroke my ears. Very slowly, I raised my head and nudged her hand with my muzzle. She raised an eyebrow and half smiled.

"Don't get you." I raised my head and poked my tongue out. "You want to… lick my hand?" I nodded again. She half smiled, half laughed. "Alright…" she held it out, and crouched down. I sniffed gently as I got closer, taking in her scent. Her gorgeous scent.

It was like strawberries and cream. Strange, because I had never had them together before. I'd seen it on the sports channels a couple times, Wimbledon, I think. Definitely Tennis. Hated it, but that was the stupid game, not the whole idea of it. Just hated knocking a ball back and forth. So aimless. On the plus side, though, it seemed to rain a lot where they played, too… I liked it, I guess. It was cool.

She offered me an open hand as she dropped to her knees.

"OK… this is weird," She said softly as I let myself do it. "Nice, but weird." I raised an eyebrow at her and she elaborated slightly. "I had a dog at home, but for some reason… there's intimacy in this that you never think about when you're with a… normal dog." She paused then, her expression changed, afraid she had insulted me. "Not for a second do I mean you're a dog… you're a wolf," She paused and looked at me, a smile lighting her face, "A big, strong, lovely wolf."

She took a seat on the floor and I padded closer. She didn't move as I nudged her shoulder, then her cheek.

"Acclimatising myself to you," She smiled as I sat in front of her. I was about six inches from her face by the time she flinched. "You smell like forest," She grinned, "Fresh and green." I poked my tongue out at her and she smirked. "Go on." A pause, "If you must." And I bowled her over, jumping onto her and licking her face.

She laughed uncontrollably for about thirty seconds, and then composed herself.

"You're very sweet, but I don't snog on the first date." She laughed as she tried to get away from me. I had her pinned down beneath me, still licking her face every so often. I raise an eyebrow again and she laughs. "No, this is not our first date," She grins, second-guessing me. "Can you go back to being human now? I like having two people in a conversation."

Reluctantly, I stepped back and let her get to her feet. She consented to close her eyes, and I returned to my human form, scrambling to pull my jeans on.

"Are you decent?" She asked as the belt buckle _clinked, _when I refastened it.

"Yeah." She turned to look at me, I was still pulling on the black T-shirt that Bella had provided a couple of hours before. "W-well?"

She watched me, biting her lip.

"Well what?" She said softly, throwing herself down at the table and uprighting the glass of water I'd spilled on my over-excited leap.

"What did you think?"

"You make a very cute wolf, Seth," She grinned, resuming her staring contest with the table. I waited until she lost and looked at me again. "But I like you better as a man."

"You don't mind?"

"I think you swayed me, with all your licking." She laughed and I looked at her, remembering a question she'd asked me earlier.

"Good." I paused and closed my eyes, taking the seat opposite her and laying my hand on the table. She mirrored me, our hands touching. "Mackenzie," I started.

"Max." she grinned, "Calm down. Don't panic. Take a breath and start again." She winked and I went weak at the knees. _Take a breath, Seth, think._

"Max… that-sunrise-in-the-stomach-thing…" I was done with messing around. "It's called _imprinting_."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Because, Lol. Licking on the first date is rude. **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	6. She got the giggles

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves.**_

_**It's not love. it's a fixation. I want a personal radiator.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Max… that-sunrise-in-the-stomach-thing…" I was done with messing around. "It's called imprinting." _

-x-

_Seth's POV_

_Oh, shit._

There wasn't much more in my head, to be honest, just that, revolving over and over, telling me she would either scream, faint, or punch me. Or all three.

One, I could cope with, grab her around the middle, and either kiss her or slam my hand over her mouth, three would hurt her more than me, I'm sure - I remember Bella broke her hand when she hit Jake in the jaw, but two, two would be the worst, because I wouldn't know what was happening in her head. I could really have done with Cullen right now, but I would have to make do with my guesses from her body language.

She shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't pull her hand away. Good. No fainting... Yet.

"Well," she started nervously, "You can explain now?" She crossed her legs, folded one arm across her chest. She's only listening because she's got nowhere else to go, then. _Great. _

"I was kind of worried about telling you all of this stuff… I thought it would be easier for you to work it our for yourself - I didn't want to sc-scare you off, Macken-"

"For Christ's sake, Seth." she pulled her hand away, mine _thunked_ on the table, "Give me some credit! I'm not stupid…"

"What?! Max, I thought you-"

"I'm slightly reluctant to be anywhere near you right now, but that's because I don't know what imprinting is, and it sounds painful-"

"It's not! I swear, Max, it doesn't hurt…" She looked at me in pure disbelief. "Really, Max, it's a good thing!" I stretched my hand out to take hers, but she didn't move for a few seconds, I elaborated, trying to make her slightly more welcoming. "It's something…" I hesitated, "it means the wolf has found… a soul mate. Their…" I was slightly reluctant to say it - she wasn't really the fairytale type. It turned out she knew exactly what I meant.

"The wolf finds their true love." She said softly, her face going pink. "That true?"

"Mmm." I blushed, looking at the table. Very slowly, she replaced her fingers on the table, didn't pull away when I captured her hand between both of mine. She flushed bright red and I smiled, hoping she would relax if I did.

"Wow. And I thought I'd die ugly and alone," she whispered, almost to herself. I nearly laughed, but thought now wouldn't be the best time.

"You won't." I promise her, even though I know that might not be true. Now I had to backtrack, "I won't let that happen," I fixed my words and paused, "And," she looked at me expectantly, I played with her fingers to buy myself some time, some words, but within seconds, she had pulled them into a fist. I was content enough to break it up, very slowly, but she cleared her throat and made me look at her.

"And...?" she said softly. I looked up into her eyes and found my voice dropped to the low, desperate-for-a-girlfriend tone I hardly ever used. Time to put it into practise.

"I think you're beautiful." Then I snorted at the corniness of my words, kind of breaking the mood in a spectacular way.

She smiled, poorly suppressing her laughter - a giggle slipped easily from between her lips. I grinned.

"You laughing at me, or the words?" I muttered, suddenly hurt.

"Clearly the words," I laughed again and she grinned at me, "but I could ask you the same thing!" she poked her tongue out and smiled. The tension between us dispersed quickly. "Now I really feel fifteen," she grinned, wider if that was possible.

"Haha, great, join the club." I spoke, my voice heavy for reasons I didn't know, and she looked at me sideways for a second, tilting her head and frowning slightly.

"You know, Seth, I honestly can't work you out." she said, no hint of sarcasm that time, "you're sweet, and funny, and everything any girl would want. But you picked me. Hardly the best chocolate in the box."

"I didn't pick anything. This was fate." oh, smooth, jackass. Her face fell and she looked away for a long minute. "Mackenzie, that's not what I meant... You know that. You're gorgeous-" she smirked, let out a mirthless giggle, "I mean... You're way out of my league, if anything. Normally I would have been terrified of saying anything…" _Don't mention it, don't mention it! Seth, if you have any common sense, you'll stop, stop talking. Right now - _"But for the imprinting thing." _Aww. Damn, Seth, and you were doing so well, too._

"Seth…" she stared for a long minute, looking like she was fighting laughter. "You're... You're _hot_." she grinned, "in both senses of the word. Any girl would be lucky to have you." she paused, flushing pink and looking away.

"Max, I-"

"Where can I sleep?" she asked suddenly, I think she was keen to end the conversation, "I'm kind of knackered."

"Well…" I paused and thought about it, "You can sleep in my room- I'll take the spare."

"I'll take the spare," she said.

"No." I growled it, more forcefully than I had expected, she giggled nervously and bit her lip, "let me be a gentleman." she raised an eyebrow, "My room's the warmest in the house and after what you've been through…" I trailed off awkwardly "Would you just say yes, please?" I muttered after a few seconds, frustration getting the better of me.

"OK."" her smile was slightly disarming, I nodded and smiled at her.

"Follow me," I offered my hand to her, she smiled, a new thought hitting her.

"You're not gonna try and have your wicked way with me are you?" she laughed and I shook my head. For a second, she looked disappointed, and confusion hit me like a train.

"You alright, Max?" She didn't speak as we strode up the stairs.

"Yeah." I pushed my bedroom door open and cringed. I hadn't tidied the place for about... Eighteen, nineteen months, maybe, but she was grinning. I took it as a good sign.

"Sorry," I blushed, looking at the floor, realising it wasn't joy, but, for probably the ninetieth time today, suppressed laughter. "I-I've been kind of busy."

"For how long?" She paused and laughed, "It's tidier than mine," she grinned, but wouldn't meet my eye as she said it.

"You don't have to... to make me feel better, or anything." She blushed and looked up at me.

"Fine," She stuck her tongue out and I fought back a growl, "it's an absolute sty, but then again, some mess is healthy," a pause, "I wasn't lying, you know- I'm slightly worse - I can't... Couldn't see my floor."

"Couldn't?" Now I was intrigued.

"I left home three months ago; I had a huge fight with my parents. It was about... Well, it was about doing this."

"What, meeting a werewolf and finding out he's your soul mate?" she laughed and I felt her fingers slip into mine, gripping my hand ever so lightly.

"Exactly!" she laughed as though she hadn't moved, "You're perceptive, aren't you?!"

I let her take a look around my room - see where the TV was, and all that sort of thing. Minutes later, I caught the time on the clock.

"Max, it's a quarter past midnight." She appeared in my bedroom doorway, holding the jeans and top Renesmee had lent her. Her pyjamas looked pretty comfortable in the half-light from my bedside lamp. I bit back a growl again. _I need to practise that. _

"Oh, god…" Then she smirked, "Have I kept you up past your bedtime?" she turned to go back into the room. I didn't stop her, just followed, smiling.

"Very funny. Thought you might want some beauty sleep. God knows you need it."

"Muppet," _is that an insult?_

"Witch." _I'll be nice._

"Dog." She smiled, not expecting my reaction. I sprung at her, half dragging, half carrying her to land on top of her on the mattress. When the semi-angry-semi-playful fog cleared, I realised I had one hand on her shoulder, the other pulling her closer at the hip.

"How d'you like me now?" I growled, letting the wolf in me take over. I wouldn't phase - that would give her nightmares, but I _could_ scare her a little bit.

But she got the giggles.

I felt the laughter bubble up from her chest, could see her face contort, trying to hold her breath, to stop laughing.

"Go on," I rolled my eyes and she let the laughter loose. "I hate you," but my smile betrayed the truth. Within seconds, I had pulled away and stood up straight, controlling myself... _not on the first date, Seth, not right now_. "Goodnight, Max." She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling widely.

"'Night, Seth." I resisted the urge to murmur _sweet dreams. _I think she might have punched me if I had.

She didn't react too badly to the imprinting thing. I growled as I climbed into the spare bed, pulling my shirt off. I hadn't expected that, really. Her fury was good. The anger made life easier, made it interesting… more fun to diffuse.

It took my mind off the terror in her eyes when I had phased the first time.

She managed to hold it together though. I was impressed, I realised as I closed my eyes, waited for sleep to come. Incredible. She had actually impressed me.

And I was falling.

…

I woke up about three in the morning, feeling rested, ready to get up, make trouble, not do a lot - just like any other day.

Stretching my feet out, I kicked something. It groaned.

"S-Seth?" Her voice quickly went from tired to furious. "What're you-?"

The words were muffled by my foot as I kicked out, scrambling to sit up, take in my surroundings. I was sitting on my bed. On _my _bed. But I'd fallen asleep in the _spare _bed.

Oh god. What… when did I get up?

"I-I'm sorry," I mutter, standing up, nearly falling off the bed as I do. "I'm gonna go back to my be-"

"Seth… Seth, you alright?" her hand on my shoulder. She got out of the bed quickly, then. Faster than I could think.

"Yeah…" Then I looked into her eyes, "No. Not really. I don't get it. I don't want to leave you." I paused, closing my eyes again, sighing heavily. "But… I-" Her arms closed around me. The first hug we'd shared. A tight, warm hug.

I felt like my heart was going to explode. Oh god. She needs to meet the pack.

I closed my eyes and ignored it, that worrying feeling growing in my chest, and just let her warmth rise in my chest.

"Seth," She murmured, fighting to tighten the embrace again. "I'm kind of tired…" I nodded, reluctantly releasing her.

"Night, Max." I watched her climb back into my bed and smiled to myself. I turned away and went to go back to the spare.

"Uh… Seth?" I reached the doorway and turned back "I-"

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Any Guesses?**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	7. In For A Penny

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves. And Jasper from the movie. His face is incredible.**_

_**It's not love. it's a fixation. I want a personal radiator... And Jasper looks like he wants chocolate cake... but can't quite reach it...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Uh… Seth?" I reached the doorway and turned back "I-"_

-x-

_Seth's POV_

I turned to watch her, she was struggling to speak.

"Max?"

"Seth, you can...you know-" oh, this would be fun.

"No…" I grinned innocently, licked my lips, folded my arms, and sighed. "I can what?"

"Uh... G-get-"

"Get what?" I blinked, leaning against the doorway. "You want a glass of water?"

"N-no!" she yelped, her voice coming out in a squeak. "I mean, no, thanks," her face was staining red again, I was sure it was going to turn permanent, in the end.

"Uh, then what?" I grin, and I think she realised then, exactly what I was doing.

"Then you can... Actually, you know what?" I shrugged, "You can go back to bed." I shook my head.

"Max, I-"

"Go on…" She shooed me, "Unless you're done playing silly bollocks."

"What if I'm done?" she folded her arms and looked at me, smiling.

"Oh, well, if you're done, you can come and sleep here." she patted the bed beside her.

"It's a single bed." I said, realising it for the first time. She shrugged, smiling again.

"I'll cope if you can," a small smile, then it spread into a huge grin, "Come on." And she groaned as I put one arm around her. If I hadn't, I would have fallen from the bed, but I was doing it for the hug as well. In for a penny, in for a pound...

"Seth," she groaned again as I nodded against her neck, there was no further space on the bed. "Seth, get off me,"

"What?" I was not on her.

"Your leg," she groaned again, "it's on my-" she jerked her leg out from under mine and I smiled. "Goodnight, Seth." she reaffirmed as I pulled her closer subconsciously.

"Night, Mackenzie," and she smiled- I saw her cheekbones shift, before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. I realised very quickly that I wouldn't be sleeping fast. Her hand closed over mine and she leaned closer to me.

So I started to play.

I wondered, really, how close I could get to kissing her without waking her up. It was dark, but I gauged the space I had to lean back on the bed without difficulty, I rocked back so she was lying on her back, and I watched her sleeping, breathing softly, her lips slightly parted, her hand still holding mine tightly.

"Max?" I whispered right next to her ear. She snuffled, but didn't wake. Good. I pushed myself slightly closer to her, lifting myself up on one knee and one elbow, and I slid one finger across her cheek, flicking a strand of her hair from her face as I felt her warm skin beneath mine. She sighed in her sleep, and I felt her breath on my fingers, exhilarating my mind in its desperate-for-sleep state, keeping me awake. I leaned closer, closing my eyes for half a second as I felt her breath on my cheek.

Oh, dear god...

I closed my eyes again, waiting for a second. Then I leaned forward and let my lips hover over hers for a second. My arms gave a shudder and I was kissing her, then I tensed again and threw myself into a sleeping position before she could open her eyes.

"Seth?" I heard her voice, but breathed evenly and hoped she wouldn't notice. "Oh," she sighed and laid back down. I smiled a small smile of triumph and shifted slightly so I was lying back where I had been- one

arm around her, my lips close to the skin on her neck, breathing the smell of strawberries and cream into my nose, savouring it, licking my lips as it got stronger. She gripped my hand as she turned over, she groaned in her sleep and my lips tingled. Oh god.

-x-

She woke first in the morning, was already in the kitchen, staring at the table by the time I got up and dressed.

"Morning, Max," I grinned, she looked up and blushed, "You alright?"

"Mmm." she stopped and looked at me, wondering whether she should speak, I suppose. "Seth, was I dreaming last night?"

"I don't know?" I offered after a second, "I can't read your mind, remember."

"Oh." she stopped, "It's just... You kissed me, and it felt like-"

"N-not me, Max." I hated lying to her; felt as if I was burning a hole through one of my lungs, "I went straight off."

"Oh," she repeated, looking utterly broken. "Right then." a small pause, she blushed and looked at me. "Can I make you breakfast? It's the least I could do." I shrugged, not knowing really what to say to that.

"Why not?" I managed to squeeze from my throat as she turned and smiled at me, rising from her chair. "You can see the fridge…" she made a face, "I'm easy to please," she rolled her eyes, "Hey! None of that!" but she giggled, and I grabbed her in a bear hug. No particular reason, I just wanted to touch her. She replied with her arms wrapping themselves around my torso, and a loud, happy sigh.

"My mum, is gonna kill me." I heard her mutter softly as she pulled away.

"Why?"

"Because I've known you for a day, we've already technically slept together, and now I'm making you breakfast." she laughed and I pulled her back into my arms.

"Well, I can live with that," I smirked, "You'll just have to…" I paused, faking consideration, "Stay here forever." she giggled and pulled away, shooting a smile at me before she opened the fridge and crouched down.

"I could cope with that," she laughed, before straightening up with some eggs.

-x-

Embry called at nine, like he said he would. I still wasn't expecting it, though. Max had kind of gotten in the way of everything else in my brain.

She was in the shower, I had been planning to show her the reservation, to be honest, but this sort of threw me.

"Hey, Seth," he said happily, breaking me out of my trance as he leant on the doorframe, "Jake said we could borrow the bikes and have a laugh for the day, remember?" he must have taken my horror for confusion, because he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me properly, "You alright, man?"

"Mmm…" I trailed off, looking absently past him. Jake had turned into my driveway as we had been talking. "Hey, Jake... Embry wanted to borrow the bikes today, but I know Nessie wanted to-" when Embry

turned, I shot a desperate look at Jacob. He nodded and dropped his shoulders slightly.

"I kinda promised Ness." Embry sighed, but I grinned inwardly, expecting a nice long day doing nothing.

"Well, you can always come diving, Seth, if you wanna?"

"Remember last time, Em'?" Jake laughed, "He nearly broke his leg…"

"I'll come next time, OK?" I laughed as he pouted, and he smiled.

"I'll hold you to that, Seth." And he was gone. Jake was laughing as he strode into the house.

"She alright this morning?" he grinned as he took in the dirty plates and cutlery in the sink. "You fed her?"

"She made breakfast, I just ate." Jake laughed again and I rolled my eyes. "I was gonna take her into the forest today, show her around, you know…"

"Well, Nessie and I were gonna hang out on the strip for a while,"

"You make it sound so cool,"

"Haha, very funny," he was grinning, "I was gonna say, do you want to meet up at the beach after lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," I smiled, "Yeah, why not?"

"Cool." then I thought about it.

"Don't tell Nessie about the whole... Imprinting thing... I want to let her know first," He nodded before smiling and getting up from the table.

"What, exactly, does she know?"

"Most of it," I conceded, blushing. "I know it's stupid, but I kind of didn't tell her"

"You made her guess? Harsh, Seth," Jake didn't sound impressed, but he smiled anyway, "you do know you could have just... Told her,"

"Mmm…" I blushed again, and he laughed.

"Well, at least we know she's not stupid,"

"I dunno - she's still here, isn't she?" he laughed again.

"Uh... Seth?" her voice made me jump, I turned, expecting her to be at the door, but she wasn't.

"Max?" she didn't reply for a second, and, pathetically, I worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied eventually, "but I can't…" she trailed off and I looked up the stairway. She was standing there, a blue towel wrapped around her, her wet hair dripping down her back. "It's the taps, they won't-"

"Oh, damn, I knew there was something I'd forgotten- you've got to…" I jogged up the stairs, suddenly fighting the urge to swing her into my arms as I passed.

She followed me into the bathroom, watched as I jumped under the stream of hot water.

"You'll scald yourself, Seth," she said as I turned up the heat.

"Wolves heal quickly- watch," I twisted the water off, "You have to turn it right up before you can switch it off," I explained as I watched her watch the skin on my hands.

She made a face at the raw redness on the surface, then, her mouth dropped open as she saw the redness and scarring fade.

"Christ! Seth!" she shouted out, stumbling back and hitting her back on the towel rail, "Ow!" she doubled over, half resting on the wall, I raced to grab her hand and see if she was alright.

"Are you hurt?" I said as I lifted her off the wall and stood her straight up. "Where does it-" she looked up at me, and stared for a second, a minute, it felt like forever, and it felt good.

"That's incredible," she whispered, "Completely inhuman, but incredible…" she paused, and I think she had a moment, "Jake's a wolf too?" I nodded after a second. "How many of you are there?"

"Sixteen," I said softly, "Two packs, Jake, me and my sister, and then some other guys from the reservation,"

"Huh." she stared at me for what felt like forever again, "Well, that's cool... I think." She looked faint.

"I'm gonna put you back in my bed," I said softly as she stumbled, "You've had a big shock, and I think-"

he burst out laughing again, and it wasn't, as I had expected, hysterical, oh, no. In fact, if she weren't perfectly normal, I would have expected this: denial. She thinks she's dreaming.

"Mackenzie?" I asked softly as I sat her down on my duvet, "Are you alright?" a pause where her laughter intensified. Jake could handle this, "Jake! Little help, please!"

He appeared in less than a second and stood beside me, watching her for a second.

"She's fine. Honestly, don't worry, Seth…" She choked with laughter and looked up at me.

"This makes perfect sense." She giggled. "Everything except…"

And I waited, cringing, readying myself for the blow.

"What?" Jake blurted, checking himself as he realised this was supposed to be a private conversation.

"Seth…" She looked up at me, taking my hand and swinging it.

"I like you." I whispered it, hoping against hope that she would hear. "Alright?"

She nodded silently.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Who knows what she's thinking?**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	8. I'd Snapped

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves. And Jasper from the movie. His face is incredible.**_

_**It's not love. it's a fixation. I want a personal radiator... And Jasper looks like he wants chocolate cake... but can't quite reach it...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_I like you." I whispered it, hoping against hope that she would hear. "Alright?" _

_She nodded silently._

-x-

_Seth's POV_

_Jake looked at me, I was watching her sitting comfortably on the side of the track, eyes closed in the sunshine. We had skipped a tour of the reservation in favour of running bikes up and down the strip for the morning. I was going to take her hiking in the afternoon._

"You fell fast, man," he muttered as I looked up at him, kicking the stand down again so I could relax for half a second.

"yeah." A blush must have risen in my cheeks because he grinned.

"Well, watch her freak out when you get on." he paused, "She doesn't bike, does she?"

"I honestly don't know," I paused, "I don't know a lot, really," She was looking at me now.

"You will," he murmured, "eventually." Then I saw how he knew.

Nessie had pressed her hand to Max's cheek. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was concentrating hard. She was showing her memories, I was sure of it. Max swallowed nervously as she pulled away, inching backwards slowly.

"That's pretty much it," Nessie muttered, Max blushing. "He was very protective of me when I was growing up, but he knew when to back off…" Max frowned at her, then at me, panic in her eyes, although I'm sure she didn't think I saw. Nessie curled her hand around Max's wrist and smiled at her. "You should relax, Mackenzie, it's alright…" A small pause, "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"No offence meant, but you're a freak." She countered, her face not exactly happy with the situation. "You _showed_ me memories by touching me. What is that? Some sort of superhero power? You've got the wolves and the witch… or what?" She had risen to her feet now, terror in her eyes. "Well? Tell me."

"Max?" I was running before I could think, knowing… _feeling _that she was scared, and determined to stop it. "Max, what's wrong?"

"It's… I-" She stopped and looked at me. "I can't do this." and she was running. Running hard, running fast, straight towards Jake. Nobody was expecting it, I hadn't moved by the time it took her to reach the damn bike, and as she shoved Jake out of the way with almost superhuman strength, he stumbled. He actually stumbled.

That hadn't happened for four years.

Within seconds, she had kicked the bike into life, was tearing away from us, towards the road.

_Max's POV_

I'd snapped. I'd snapped. Oh, god help me… what was I doing?

Mum used to bike, she'd made me and my brother, Ben, learn how to ride as soon as we were old enough, because _we'd never know when we needed it._

God, I never knew she would be right. I swallowed as I realised I didn't have a helmet, that I'd gone off without one. Maybe I should have gone back, I don't know, but I kept my eyes on the road, tried to avoid puddles, and rode. The wind whipped my hair back from my face and my eyes stung from the speed of the wind, but I didn't care. I was leaving that… _werewolf_ nonsense behind.

I hated myself for doing it as well. I couldn't work out why, until I heard the howling. I couldn't work out why there was part of me that had felt so wrong, flicking the kickstand out of the way and gunning the bike like I had done so many times before.

All I know is that I'd had my fill of fantasy creatures, and I was happy enough to be leaving. But there was something in my chest telling me I was leaving behind something that would have changed my life for the better, if only I'd hung around long enough to find that out. And Seth… oh, I'd seen his face, the fear… the horror in his eyes, the terror that I was going to leave.

He'd fallen for me the second he met me, he wasn't scared to admit it, and I'm not denying that the earth moved for me, just looking in his eyes, even thinking about him was exhilarating - though that may well have been the adrenaline.

I felt so guilty. I honestly felt awful. Because I think… and I realised it when I turned the corner into the petrol station in Forks, lost control for a second as my world came crashing down around me, and skidded onto my side, hitting the tree on the grass bank, I think, whatever magic those werewolves weaved, whatever they did to me - whether it was the imprinting thing, or whether it was because I was desperate for love, to be held close and wanted, that I… I'd fallen for him too.

Bloody hell, Mackenzie. Really good, you are. Probably not even twenty four hours yet, and you're in love.

That's pathetic. I shook myself as I tried to drag myself out from beneath the still roaring bike. I couldn't move, and my leg hurt. A lot.

"Hey…" I looked up, realised that my vision was slightly red. Blood all over my face, no doubt. "Hey, are you alright?" I resisted the urge to scream at them in frustration, but the longer I rested there, the calmer I felt. _Weird. _

"I… I can't get out from under…" I gestured at the bike, looking at him. His eyes were golden.

That was a flipping physical impossibility.

He lifted the bike one-handed and helped me to sit down on the grass slope.

"Thanks." I muttered. "I'll be alright from here."

"You're bleeding." He said. "That's a head wound. You might have concussion." I felt like hell again, everything flipping over in my head as I looked down at the grass. When I looked up into his face again, I felt immediately like a wave of calm was racing over me.

_Again with the weirdness._

"I'm alright." He offered me his hand and I took it. Ice cold. Like the bloke yesterday, Edward. _Is everyone around here weird, at super-temperature-extremes, or what? _I was sensible enough to resist the urge to ask.

I stood awkwardly, and he smiled at me as I winced and grabbed my calf.

"I think you'll have a nice bruise," He smiled as I sat back down and rolled up the leg of my jeans. "Maybe you should… you should see a doctor." he confirms to himself. "Stay here." And I try resisting the urge to run again.

He returns with a beautiful woman, twenty, maybe, and she pulls me to my feet.

"So you're Mackenzie, then?" She says, and I tense beneath her hand. "Don't worry, Edward told us about you."

"Wh-who are you?" I managed to mutter.

"Alice," She pointed at herself, "and Jasper." He smiled at me, but at the same time, looked a little hungry.

"Is he alright?" I muttered.

"A little ill." He muttered back. "You should really see a doctor, don't you think, Alice?"

"Probably. We should take her to Carlisle."

"Rose will kill her."

"Why?"

"It'll be like Bella all over again." Jasper said. I hated it when people talked about me in the third person.

"'S'cuse me, I don't mean to be rude… but, I'm kind of here."

"Oh… right." She paused and looked at Jasper again. "Come on." She grinned at him, then at me. "What's the worst that could happen?" _Oh, god, don't say that! I'll bloody die. Something bad __**always **__happens when you say stuff like that!_

He shrugged.

"Fine." though it sounded like he was reluctant.

"Well… get her bike." He did as Alice said and she helped me limp into their truck.

I didn't care anymore.

I could've been getting into a truck with a pair of vampires, and I wouldn't have given a shit.

I was honestly beyond thinking, at this point. Everything was a blur - the trees, the road, Alice wiping the blood from my face with a cloth, smiling as my vision cleared.

"Wow…" Alice grinned as I spoke, she helped me into their front room without replying.

"Bella!" She called, but it was no louder than a spoken word. Both Edward and Bella, the two I'd met yesterday, appeared in the living room and Bella let out a squeak as she saw the state I was in. "One of your friends took a spill at the gas station." She said softly. "We're gonna be friends too," she added in an excited whisper. _What?_

I groaned as I felt ice cold fingers on my forehead, opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me, concerned.

"Did you fight with Seth?" He muttered, looking almost longingly at the blood on his fingers.

"No." I smirk. "I freaked out. Oh… by the way," I looked at Bella, feeling kind of drunk. I assume that was the head injury. Now I was speaking without thinking too. _Great. _"You know your sister… or whoever…" I was slurring, my eyes were closing, "Nessie… she can show you her memories. S'very cool… but very odd…" I lost consciousness, felt a pair of hands stroking my forehead, brushing my hair out of the way as I slipped into darkness.

Seth's face blew into my mind as I slept.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	9. It was Luck and Having a Good Heart

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves. And Jasper from the movie. His face is incredible, and he wants cake.**_

_**The first little Max POV is just a bit I thought would work well here...**_

_**For some weird reason, it's also super long.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_Seth's face blew into my mind as I slept._

-x-

_Max's POV_

_I fluttered my eyes open at about half past eight. _

"_Mackenzie?" Bella was sitting, watching me look tired and ill. "Hello!" She said softly._

"_Uhhh… hi?" I smiled, my lips hurting terribly. "Where…"_

"_Carlisle put you in the top room in the house." She paused, "Alice said that Seth's coming." She smiled again, "Apparently, he's terrified for you." _

"_Oh, bloody hell-" I started, but a shot of pain through my head told me I had said enough._

"_Here… drink this," She whispered, handing me a drink of something warm. I ignored the empty taste of it and drank deeply, grateful for the warmth. "As I said, Seth is utterly terrified for you."_

Seth's POV

I thought about phasing and streaking after her, but realised that would probably do more harm than good. She was scared - I could smell her fear, and Jacob was watching me nervously as I growled loudly and swore.

"Dude…" Jake managed to blurt seconds later, still staring into the distance after her. "Aren't you gonna chase her?" I shrugged. I didn't know.

"She wants to leave." I managed to squeak from my throat. I hated it. The word… "Wants to." I repeated, "She's scared. I didn't do it right, I should have just told her straight out… I did it all frickin' wrong… I should hav-"

"Don't worry, Seth," Nessie said softly, Jacob moved to sit down beside her, and she curled her arms around him and sighed. I shuddered as I imagined Max doing the same thing.

"Maybe you should go home, Ness'." Jacob muttered a couple of minutes later, "I think Seth'll be sending out a search party in about thirty seconds…" I smirked at him, baring my teeth in a silent growl. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I growled back, "You think she's alright? Do you? Do you think I'm gonna be able to face myself if I let her run away and she… she crashes or something? What, is that funny to you?" He frowned immediately, knowing he'd done wrong.

"No… Seth, no…" he laid a hand on my arm and tried to calm me. I almost barked at him, wrenching myself out of his grip.

"She's gonna hurt herself…" I groaned, falling to the floor beside them, crossing my legs and putting my head in my hands. "I… God…" I looked up at Jake, he was wearing a worried smile, "This is imprinting, is it?" I snarled suddenly.

"Seth, this is… this is imprinting, yeah," I almost screamed in frustration. I could have done it, but for the solitary tear that traced its way down my cheek. Blinking twice, I realised it wasn't tears. It was raining.

"Oh, Christ." I looked at them both, and realised I was running before I could stop. With one bound, I was a shaggy-haired, sandy brown wolf, loping down the strip, growling and snarling.

I had to find her.

If I didn't find her and something happened… I'd never forgive myself. God, I'm not going to forgive myself now. I swore as I sniffed the air. The rain was dissipating the scent quickly, but I could follow it. I could track.

I told myself so as I bounded further down the strip, following the freeway as I found it, trying to take care to stay out of sight.

Max is in trouble, I murmured to myself as I felt half a stab of pain in my chest, forgetting about anything that could be hurting me, forgetting that I mattered, and knowing there's one person in the world who means everything to me, and that I should be with her.

I've only known her for a day and a half.

This is imprinting, I guess. Can't say I don't like it.

-x-

I pushed on until the rain got too hard. It felt like bullets in my back, and I dropped under a couple of trees to try and breathe easy for a while.

Max's face never left my mind as I ran, as I rested. I couldn't breathe easy for longer than the time her face was out of my mind. It was always there.

I sighed and went to start running again, as soon as the rain backed off a little, drew back the curtain of cloud and left me with a glimmer of colour, a glimmer of hope.

"_Stop, Seth." Jake's voice startled me. "Ha, knew you weren't expecting me," I kept running, trying to shake his voice out of my head. "Seth… calm down. Cullen is on the phone. He says… they found her, Alice and Jasper found her. She was bleeding." _

"_Did he freak out?" I knew Jasper was weak-willed when it came to blood. I worried especially because Edward had said she was sweet. _

"_No, according to Alice he was very good. He managed to wipe most of it away from her, actually. Alice was quite proud." _

"_I don't think I have time for this, Jake. Either she's alive or not." I muttered mentally, and then shook myself. "Well?" Jake pulled a face at me in my mind. "Is she alright or not?" _

"_She's…" He swallowed, and I could feel the nerves in his chest, hovering over the conversation. "She's unconscious, Seth, but Carlisle thinks she's gonna be cool." if Carlisle thought it, I was cool. "He said… Edward said… you should go home, get her a change of clothes and eat something, because they're not offering." He laughed, "Though Bella was going to make something for Nessie - I've got some stuff to get from the store, and there's a game on, apparently, so I'm there." He grinned again. "So Edward was probably making it up, though…" I listened to the pause with a little trepidation. "I'm feeling good today; Seth… like life's got stuff to offer." He laughed. "Maybe it's Mackenzie - she's a livewire, isn't she?" He mentally grinned and extended some calm to me. "Come back home, get something to eat, and relax for an hour - get her some clothes, jeans and shirt, Edward said… and then go up about eight." _

_I nodded, shuddering for a second. _

"_You're cold, Seth?" he interjected my thoughts, surprised. I turned on my heel and started stalking back home. _

"_I'm coming back." He nodded in my head again. _

"_What did it, then? Do you know?" I stopped as he dared to ask. "Did you scare her last night?" _

"_I ended up sleeping in her bed." I stopped, wondering why I was admitting it, "I'd sleepwalked." I almost laughed at myself, it was so pathetic, "She let me hug her to sleep though. Seemed pretty OK with it." another tiny pause, "I… I think she freaked at the super-fast-healing-thing too." _

"_I guess." He paused, seemed to consider it. "What're you gonna do when you see her again?" _

"_I'm gonna take it slow." There was a long pause. I'd honestly spoken before I thought about it, but, now that I was thinking straight again, I think I was right to say it. "I don't want to scare her." _

"_Fair enough." He nodded._

"_Stop nodding in my head," I muttered back at him, "It's making me feel nauseous."_

_He went to nod, but just stopped himself in time. My head jolted, spinning at the weird half-nodding situation. _

"_Well…" I stopped. "What do I do?" I looked at the trees around me, my head hurting along with my heart. Jake shrugged._

"_Come home. When I drop Nessie off tonight, I'll give you a call, you can come up too. We'll get her, bring her back-"_

"_Yeah." I sighed, phasing back to my human form. _

I pulled my jeans back on and sat down under the shade of the trees as I felt the rain on my chest. Curling up against the nearest tree trunk, I groaned and closed my eyes. Mackenzie's face flickered into my mind, the fear in her eyes as she screamed away on that damn bike, I imagined her face as she lost control and crashed - was she scared? Crying, blinded by tears? Or maybe, just maybe, she was pleased. I hated that picture in my head - there was nothing worse at that second than that smile on her face, the pure joy I imagined on her face as she turned the corner, skidded and lay bleeding in the road.

No. I blocked that from my mind. She said she liked me. She said… she didn't want to leave.

This was Renesmee's fault. She showed her those memories, sent her over the edge into madness.

_Awful. _ I thought to myself, realising I should stop being so freaking selfish, stop it right now. She needed me, and I was sitting here, doing nothing.

-x-

I made it back to my house at about half six, just before seven o'clock, maybe. I had sat, moping for twenty minutes flat, thinking about what it meant to me to have imprinted, why I should keep trying to get her to stay, and everything like that, and I had come to the conclusion that she didn't have to stay. She could leave if she wanted, but I would be going with her. I'd follow her to the centre of the earth, if I had to. _Although I would rather she wouldn't make me go. That didn't seem like such a nice place to go._

I didn't eat. I figured I would be sick if I did, because I just felt awful. Everything seemed to be going over my head, I couldn't function without her, sick with worry, and as I pulled a T-shirt on with a muddy wolf print on the shoulder, I was painfully reminded of why I was dressing up. For the longest time I'd run around shirtless, but now, it seemed, the longer I was around her, the more clothes I was wearing - even though I wanted to be wearing less and less.

"You coming, then, Seth?" Jake appeared at my door at seven, half dragged me to his truck and made me sit by the window.

I ignored the talk between Nessie and Jacob and sat with my eyes closed, my head pressed against the cold glass of the window. It was too hot in here. I didn't want to be here. I was afraid. That was the problem.

I was scared I'd fallen too far.

_**Max's POV**_

I rocked on my heels as I tried to get up, Jasper caught me under the arm and I smiled warily. Bella watched us from the corner of the room. I had wanted to thank Jasper, but he wouldn't take a step closer to me.

Apparently, they had to explain.

Turned out I _had_ been in that car with two vampires.

Denial, I think, was hardly an option, this time, considering I was sensible to put two and two together and not get seventy-three.

_Oh, I had a slight freak-out, because … well, first werewolves, then bloody memory-girl down at La Push, and freaking… these guys are a family of vegetarian vampires…_

_What kind of crap is that?_

"_Please, Mackenzie, it's not crap-"_

"_Get out of my head!" I shrieked at Edward, my heart rate rising, "That's so weird!"_

"Calm down." Jasper had said softly, and then the atmosphere calmed again - Alice had pulled him towards her, said something into his ear, and he smiled, took a deep breath and stepped forward. Everyone but Bella had slipped out when I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"So…" He said when he'd set me to my feet again.

"I'd hug you, but you might eat me."

"I'm getting better, I promise." He laughed again, biting his lip. "Listen, it was nothing, really. Alice did most of it-"

"You could have left me there." I said, not looking at him, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. "And you didn't. You're just as sweet as Seth."

"I doubt that." He smiled again, very gingerly taking my hand between his. "Listen… don't mention it, alright? It was nothing. Just luck, and…" He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Luck and having a good heart." I smiled. "Thanks, Jasper."

"You're welcome."

He left with an embarrassed smile on his face, running a hand through his hair.

"I doubt he expected that, Mackenzie."

"Call me Max." I said reflexively, and then swallowed, closing my eyes and fighting the panic that had hit me. I think it hadn't hit before now because of the stuff Carlisle had put into me, painkillers, all that sort of thing, but now that fog was clearing, and I was suddenly in the middle of all these thoughts I couldn't understand. "When's Seth gonna get here?"

"Soon, Mackenzie."

"Max." She laid a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her and spoke reflexively again.

"You don't seem scared, Max." She said softly. "There are several vampires in the house, and you're going to go off with Wolves. But you're not scared."

"Hey," I grinned, "I'm terrified, but…" I paused, reluctant to say any more. "You don't know the half of it."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Well, does anyone think they know the half of it? Do guess, **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	10. Don't Tell Me He's Making Tea

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves. And Jasper from the movie. His face is incredible, and he wants cake.**_

_**All the Britishness in this chapter is dedicated to ..x. ... Marmite will follow...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Hey," I grinned, "I'm terrified, but…" I paused, reluctant to say any more. "You don't know the half of it." _

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

I wrapped my arms around myself as I sat in their dining room. Her soft voice wasn't there. I couldn't hear her, but I wanted to be able to. It was kind of… reassuring to be within shouting distance of her, but terrifying to be so far away at the same time.

She stepped down the stairs supported by Jasper about twenty minutes after we'd arrived. Jake didn't look up, having been talking to Emmet and Alice about nothing in particular, I assumed she would have let him know Max was coming, but I was stunned.

Jasper had his arm around her, she was leaning her weight onto him. And he wasn't even fazed by it… well, if he was, he didn't look it.

She wouldn't look at me as he helped her over to the chair beside me, and she smiled up at him as he pulled away. He returned the smile and released her hand slowly.

"Thanks, Jazz." They seemed to be very… friendly.

A surge of jealousy hit me, and Jasper looked up at me, trying to suppress it for me. I half smiled at him, then he stepped back and left the pair of us sitting opposite each other around the dining room table.

"Max, I'm sorry," I started, but she was staring at me, confused.

"Why're you… you don't need to apologise, Seth…" she blushed and looked down at the glossy sheen on the table. "The vampires are nice." She gestured.

"I know." A small pause, "Max, I-"

"I haven't been upfront with you." She steps in before I can speak. "I should have told you- I mean I wanted to but I was a bit scared of… what you'd think…"

"Of what?" _Don't tell me she had murdered someone. _I thought to myself, then I looked at her, her nervous smile and her soft hands, curling themselves around her own wrists as she sat, looking terrified, watching my reactions.

"I…" She looked down and away. "S-Seth, you know I said I'd rowed with my parents a couple of months ago… then I flew over here last week… not even last week," She sidetracked herself, shaking her head a couple of seconds later, "Sorry… I mean… I wasn't totally honest."

_**Max's POV**_

I look at him, twisting my hand around my wrist and then moving to rub my elbow.

"I wasn't totally honest," I admit, feeling humiliated.

"What do you mean?" He's wary now. Damn… I don't want to…

"I… had a row with my parents, yeah, but what I didn't tell you is that… well, they didn't exactly throw me out." he looks up at me.

"You ran away?" he sounds shocked, but not… terribly so.

"Perceptive, you are." I've said it before, and I'll say it again. He grinned for a second, but it was replaced just as suddenly by the concerned gaze of five minutes ago. "Yes, I ran away. They weren't going to let me come out here, on my own, see, I'd just…" I stop, not really willing to let him know, "…" I stopped talking, running out of the words I could say that wouldn't hurt us both.

"Go on." He said softly, taking my hand, shifting his seat closer to me. I shuddered at his warmth again.

"I'd just… I'd come out of a…" I don't want to say it, because he'll know I'm stupid, and worthless, and he won't want to speak to me again. "It's ridiculous." I sigh.

"Max," His hand grazes the curve of my jaw and I submit. If he wants to know, he only has to say the word. "Please, Max. Tell me," He breathes softly, and I crumble.

"I… I…" apparently, I only know how to pronounce one buggering word. "I… it was an accident, OK?" I looked at him and then at the floor, "Ben - my brother… he was going off to uni…" He nodded, "And we were going to go out, on his bike - one last ride before he sold it." I told him to keep it, as well… "And there was… I just didn't see it, it was too fast - a car sideswiped us, and… just everything for the past six months has been weird and…" He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I lost enough of my thoughts to forget that I had the solid, slightly painful, wooden arm of the chair digging into what Carlisle had said was a bruised rib.

"Is that all?" he paused. "I mean… not that it's not anything… but… you had me terrified that you'd murdered someone…"

"_All_?!" I yelped, "That… I thought you'd be… mad that I'd run away… left my parents…or something."

"Max." He pulled a face, "Right now, all I want to do, is get you home, and make sure you're alright. You've run away… and that was a seriously bad idea, because your parents are probably really worried, but I… I want to help you work it all out."

"You what?" I couldn't believe it. "Is this the imprinting thing?" I blurted, "Or would you do it anyway?"

He spent maybe two or three minutes considering it. I was surprised, again, that he didn't just reply reflexively, reply without thinking, or speak and run at the same time.

"I think…" He said slowly after those long three minutes, "I think it's amplified by the imprinting thing," He breathed in and out slowly again, determined, I'm sure, to throw me by being a prat… but a lovely prat, "But…" He said even slower, "I think I would have done it anyway…" he smiled, "at least I hope I would have done it anyway."

I felt myself leaning forward and tried to stop, but couldn't. I could feel his breath against my cheek, his heat pressing against my chest,

"Max, I- Oh," Carlisle broke our little moment up, holding a cumbersome ice pack. _Aren't they all?_ I sighed and felt Seth wrap his arm around my waist, lift me to my feet and set me down. I leaned against him as the vampire doctor crouched down and wrapped the ice pack around the swollen ankle I was determined to put my weight on.

Seth looked at me sideways as I lifted my foot gingerly, took a step and fell backwards. I was inches from the floor when I felt his arms around me. His strong, muscled- stop.

_Mackenzie Scott. _

_Stop and control yourself. I know you don't want to, but you should. If that Edward Cullen can read minds like he said he could… you could be in big trouble right now. _

I laughed to myself and wrinkled my nose. Seth looked at me again, tilting his head slightly as he locked eyes with me.

"I think… if you want to, you can go home, Mackenzie. Seth will look after you." Carlisle directed his soft gaze at Seth for a few seconds. "No exertion, give her something to eat, and get her to bed."

"Yes sir!" He grinned, a little _too_ enthusiastically.

"He said no exertion," I whispered as Carlisle walked away, laughing softly at nothing in particular, and Seth wrapped both his arms around me tightly, "Prat."

"Thank you," He paused, "I think?"

_**Seth's POV**_

"Don't take it as a compliment," She grins and bats me lightly on the arm, "Let me go, please."

"Fine," I smirk, watching her limp to the seat beside mine. She was having trouble. I had to help "Here." I lifted her from her feet and placed her in the seat gently. "We'll have to wait for Jake to say his…" I smirked, "_Long_ _goodbye_ to Nessie." She laughed and folded her arms, shaking her head. "Then I can get you home."

I pushed back my seat, watched her as she pulled her hair softly, wincing as it caught her stitches.

"Max," I breathed, closing my eyes and pulling her closer, into my arms. She pulled away, embarrassment making her cheeks burn bright pink and her eyes shine with tears of frustration, or fear, I wasn't sure. "Come on, it's not-"

"Don't," she said softly, "I don't think I'm worth your time, Seth." she pulled away and limped from her chair, refusing to let me help her.

"Max-" I stopped and scooped her up in my arms, "That's it. I'm taking you home." I said, half expecting her to argue. Her fingers wound into my hair and she pulled herself closer to me. Sudden change of heart.

"You really don't care, do you?" she asked softly, her face buried into my shoulder, muffling her words. I shrugged gently, trying to avoid hurting her any more. "You don't care who, or what I am… You lo-" I had to cut her off. I didn't want to admit it in a house full of people who didn't know I'd imprinted.

"To be honest, Max, it wouldn't make a difference to me if you were the queen of England, or a lion tamer… or whatever." She sighed against me, her shoulders dropping slightly to fit against mine, her soft fingers tightening her grip on my hair.

"What about a runaway?" She breathed into my ear. "Would you be put off by that?"

"Wouldn't bother me for a second." I breathed into her ear. She sniffed and smiled at me, I could feel my heart racing in my chest and I pulled her even closer. I didn't want to lie - because I was a little worried that she would want to go home… and leave me, but I thought that this was what she needed to hear. "I can't be bothered to wait for Jake." I blurted, suddenly determined to get her home, and hug her to sleep again. "He can run."

"Run?" I felt her look up at me, and then shake her head. "That's harsh, Seth."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be-"

"I didn't say you had to explain yourself," She smiled, "Just that it's mean."

"Oh." I paused. "Weird, you English." she smiled and stuck her tongue out at me, "Next you'll be wanting…" I paused again, thinking of the stereotypical British person, "_Cricket_ on the sports channels and drinking _warm_ beer-"

"Don't forget tea," She grinned, then gently tapped on my chest. "Let me down, please."

I placed her gently on the floor and helped her limp into the hallway. Edward was playing the piano with Alice, Bella sitting cross-legged on the floor beside them, her head against Edward's knee. She looked up at us and smiled; Edward cut off mid-bar and looked up at us. Alice smiled and looked over at Jasper, watching him warily for a second. He nodded at her and she turned back to playing happily. They knew we were going home. Of course they did - Alice knew as soon as I had decided Jake could run.

Jasper stepped forward, Carlisle joining him, as Esme bustled through with some biscuits.

"I thought you could take these with you," She said softly, "Carlisle said you should probably get some sugar…" before Max could reply, she had pushed the packet into her hands and stepped back to watch. Carlisle nodded and smiled at her before turning to Max.

"That was what I was going to say. Mackenzie, I… think you should go home and get some rest," a small pause, "Maybe come and see me in a week or so, we can look at those stitches." She nodded, and Carlisle stepped back. Jasper watched her for a second, waiting to speak as she squeezed the end of the biscuit packet between her fingers.

"You'll kill those biscuits," He laughed and she looked up, grinning.

"Thanks, Jazz." She smiled, warily holding out her hand. He took it, and she winced at the cold touch of his skin, but didn't pull away. I was impressed. They shook for a minute, and he released her hand.

"You're welcome… although, I'd rather you didn't do it again… I might not be there next time." I was stunned as he smiled, winked and then turned to me. She was watching me too, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Rose is fixing Jake's bike, so…" A small pause, "You can take the truck."

"Thanks." I lifted Max into my arms and she shrieked in surprise.

"No problems, man." Jasper nodded at the pair of us, "See you guys soon."

"Yeah."

I carried her to the truck.

_**Max's POV**_

"Carlisle said you needed sugar…" He smiled as he set the blue and white mug in front of me, an hour after we'd left the Cullen household, "And…" He blushed intensely, "You said you were English." Only then did I peer into the cup.

"_Tea_?" Oh, God… don't tell me he's trying to make tea. I closed my eyes and picked up the mug, hoping against hope that somehow, some way, a box of PG Tips, or Twinings had made it across the pond in some freak accident involving mislabelled shipping crates.

If I didn't drink it, I would probably offend him, though, and I didn't want to do that... I was reluctant to hurt him at all, so I picked up the mug, closed my eyes and sniffed the stuff. It smelled familiar enough, so I thought it would be a good idea to give it a go.

I didn't expect Seth to be a pretty decent tea maker. Nowhere near as good as mum, or Ben, but… close.

"Not bad for a first time, Seth." I said as I sipped the hot liquid, rejuvenation seeping into my veins along with the warmth. "Of course… it's a little fortnight…"

"What?" I looked up at him and grinned. "What do you mean… fortnight?"

"It's too weak… a play on words, you know?" His face lit up as he comprehended it. "Now you get me."

"That's exactly the sort of thing Quil would find funny." _Is it now? Any clues who Quil is, or are you just going to let me stew?_

"Quil…?" He looked up at me, realising I had no idea who, or what, for that matter, he was on about.

"I'll tell you tomorrow… and maybe you'll last the day without severe injury." He smiled and I laughed. Suddenly, Seth looked at the biscuits Esme had given me. They were sitting on the sideboard, but I didn't fancy them, really. The tea was good. Really good, actually.

"You're actually a pretty good tea maker, Seth," I muttered, finishing the mug with a long gulp. He watched me swallow the last of it, almost eagerly, I suppose.

"Was that a compliment, or are my ears playing tricks on me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything." But I winked and he almost ran across the room at me. "What _are_ you doing, Seth Clearwater?" his eyes were a little wild and he seemed not to know himself as he picked me up for about the thirty fifth time in two days, and held me in his arms. This wasn't a carry lift, more an off-the-ground-hug. Which was nice, but I wanted to make it just that little bit more comfortable.

I pushed him away, he let me take my rightful place on the floor, beside him, and I pulled him back to me, into a tight hug.

_**Seth's POV**_

"You ever tasted tea, Seth?" I smiled as she looked up at me. I'd forgotten she was short… well, average for a human, but… still shorter than me.

"Nuh-uh…" I lost the power of speech and shook my head like a little kid as she smiled and stretched up on tiptoe one-footed. My arms tightened around her and I felt her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me down to her level.

My lips touched hers and the world melted. She tasted like sugary tea, I suppose - I had put about six spoonfuls into the cup, and the slightly odd taste beneath that must have been the tea. Well… I had to say it was pretty alright, but I preferred strawberries and cream.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Awwh for strawberries and cream... and I will follow with Marmite for you, Rose...**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	11. Your Message Has Been Sent & Marmite

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I am, however, quite in love with werewolves. And Jasper from the movie. His face is incredible, and he wants cake.**_

_**All the Britishness in the last chapter was (and still is) dedicated to BadWolfRose, but it didn't come up last time...**_

_**I don't own Marmite, but all the mentions of it are also dedicated to her...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_Well… I had to say it was pretty alright, but I preferred strawberries and cream. _

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

She pulled away after three minutes, her lips bright red and her cheeks flushed.

"I like tea," I whispered as she dropped down from her tiptoes.

"Good," She smiled at me, closing her eyes tight and pulling her hand slowly over my shoulders. I shuddered beneath her touch and she looked up at me, feeling it. "You alright?"

"You shake me." I whispered without thinking. She stared for a second, and I realised neither of us were breathing. "Oh, god… I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. That was a blinding cuppa you made." her eyes closed for a second and she twitched her nose. "God, you kiss like a…" She opened her eyes and realised I was staring, watching her throat as she swallowed her words. I blinked a couple of times and looked into her eyes. "You…"

"Kiss by the book?" I paused and smiled, "No, wait, that's Romeo and Juliet."

"You know Shakespeare?" She sounded a little surprised, bounced up on tiptoe and yelped in pain. It cut me to the core, my chest tightened and I had to so something. Sweeping her off her feet, I rushed her upstairs and put her on my bed, rolling up her jeans to the knee in the blink of an eye.

"Where does it hurt? And yes, I know Shakespeare." I grinned, "Last semester of school, we had, like, some huge boom in love and stuff… and our English Lit class was all about the Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh… right," I gently ran my hand down the dark purple bruise forming down her leg. "There," She whimpered as I lay my palm against it. "That's quite nice," She breathed, "Leave your hand there."

"OK…" I paused, wondering about her state of mind.

"Tell me about Romeo and Juliet," She whispered as I released her calf and rolled the jeans down. "And pass me those Pyjamas." I looked at where she was pointing and reached them easily and threw them to her.

"I'll give you a minute," I paused and waited, watching her face cross through a range of emotions. She nodded eventually and I left, went to make another mug of tea - a strangely therapeutic process, actually.

Ten minutes later, I returned, holding a mug for her and sipping my own.

"I made it a bit stronger…" She raised an eyebrow at my mug, "Trying to make you feel at home." A small smile, "And I kind of like the taste."

"Wahey, I've converted one!" She said, her tired voice not echoing the tone of her words. She smiled at me when I frowned. "That, Seth, is sarcasm… of the less biting kind."

"No duh." she patted the bed beside her and drew her good knee up to her chest, leaning her chin on it as she stretched the leg with the swollen ankle and severe bruising. She winced and groaned. I just laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I smiled. She didn't believe me. "I'm gonna take the spare again-" I gestured as I spoke, but she shook her head.

"You don't have to," She smiled. "You were quite nice as a personal radiator, last night," She looked away, waiting for me to contest her decision. I didn't make a sound as she smiled. "Good." dropping her knee to the bed, and nearly slopping her tea all over her, she watched me shuffle closer to her. Her shoulders relaxed and she closed her eyes as I draped my arm around her shoulders, sipping the tea again.

"Mackenzie…" I started as I stood up and looked down at her, so pretty and fragile sitting on my black duvet, "I… I'm glad you're back." she blushed and looked down the bed at her feet.

"I shouldn't have gone." Her fingers wound into her hair and she tugged at it gently, "I… panicked." She combed her fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes. "I should have said something before I…"

"It's OK." I spluttered, she stared at me, open-mouthed.

"What?" She was thinking now. "Seth… how can you say that? I… you love me, and yet you're willing to just accept every whim and will I have… without question?" She curled her hand around her wrist and looked up at me.

"It's…" But she didn't let me finish.

"The imprinting thing, isn't it?" She licked her lips. "Is it really… love? Or is it just the imprinting? Is it real, Seth?"

I licked my lips, waiting for the answer to surface in my head. Did I love her? Or was I just drawn to her? I stared at her, looked into her eyes, and watched her face turn pink. If I had not imprinted on her, would I have pulled her from the freeway?

Yes. Her laugh was what drew me - and you don't know your imprint until they look into your eyes.

This wasn't just imprinting. Maybe my feelings had been amplified by the imprinting, but I think there was that spark there that I wanted to ignite.

"It's real." I said, sitting down beside her and pulling her against me. "It's… the start of love. And I want it to blossom." She closed her eyes and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Her lips curved into a smile as she leaned into my warmth again.

"Thank you." She murmured, nuzzling against me. Her lips turned back to a frown and I tilted her head up to look at me.

"Kiss me, Max?" She nodded and I leaned down again, quite enjoying the taste of the over-sweet tea this time. Her scent - the strawberries and cream - slipped into my lungs as I moved to kiss her gently again, keeping her close with one hand, holding her around the waist with the other.

"Seth I-" She started, but I couldn't stop myself, I kissed her again. She pressed me away with the hand with the mug in it; I felt the heat of the tea and looked up. "Seth?" She repeated, her hand curling into my hair, gripping it hard, pulling it gently as she leaned close and kissed along my jaw line.

I loved that feeling.

"Max… maybe we should sleep… I mean, it's late-" She pulled away, a reluctant look in her eye, and got up, limping away and disappearing for five minutes. When she returned, she climbed under the covers and laid down against the pillows.

In _absolute_ frickin' silence.

What was she trying to do to me? Kill me? Or what?

I climbed in beside her after going to the bathroom and finding a pair of pyjama bottoms to wear. She watched me as I flitted around my room, closed her eyes when I changed and put her hands behind her head as I joined her under the covers.

"This…" She said softly, "Is nicer than last night." She whispered, leaning back against me. My arm reached around her reflexively and she took my hand, held it against her.

"Bedtime, Mackenzie," I muttered softly, she nodded and turned to give me a kiss goodnight. Her lips hit my cheek and I grinned to myself. "Remember what Carlisle said - no exertion…" She smiled at me and turned back over, I decided to tell her all about Romeo and Juliet.

_**Max's POV**_

He snuffled in his sleep, in an extremely cute way- his deep, soft voice translating into the semi-growl I had become quickly accustomed to hearing as he dozed and slept. His lips were close to my neck, as I rolled over to face him, his face split into a smile and he looked at me, eyes dark and heavy-lidded with sleep.

"Seth?" I whispered, half-asleep myself.

"That's me," he returned, "What's up? You cold?"

"Aye." I murmured, suddenly feeling it. His arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes, burying my head into both his chest and the pillow. As I dozed, and he gently slid his hand up and down my arm, I closed my eyes and listened to him, whispering the story of Romeo and Juliet dopily into my ear again, then the tone of his voice changed and he was whispering that legend, the Quileute one he'd told me about the wolves. Now that I knew everything about it, it made so much more sense. And in a very strange way, it calmed me.

"Ugh! Seth, two days and you're already sleeping with her? That's so pathetic." I opened my eyes at the girl's voice and Seth released me. The pair of us shot into sitting positions, Seth wrapping one arm around me protectively. I looked at the girl in the doorway, she looked daggers back. It was all I could really do not to snarl at her, like Seth did beside me.

"Back off, Leah." So this was his sister?

"Ooh, so frickin' protective of your little imprint, ain'tcha?" I looked at Seth; he gave me a tiny smile.

"You Seth's sister?" I asked softly, trying my best to be nice, "S'nice to meet you." I didn't hold out my hand.

"You bike?" she muttered, then "Jake told me,"

"Clearly you know I do, then." I stopped, feeling frustration building in my chest. "Yes, I do." I paused, thinking I should be polite.

"And you're English. That's _just_ _lovely_." She said it so it was clear it was neither appreciated nor lovely. "Seth, mom's staying at Charlie's for the next couple days- helping him decorate, so I was thinking we could get the guys over, you know, play some cards, race a bit…" Oh, good. I'd clearly gone past the stage of existence-acknowledgement and into 'I'm going to ignore you completely'. That was fine with me. I fell back to the pillows, closed my eyes and ignored the conversation, realizing with a jolt that it was my birthday- my 20th birthday, in two days.

Bugger.

Now, I knew I should probably phone home, let them know I was alright, that I was happy, and not to worry about me, because I wouldn't be coming back for a while. Where could I go to do that?

I sighed heavily as Seth's bedroom door slammed and he returned to my side- I hadn't even noticed he was gone.

"She's gone off to one of her friend's places in Port Angeles." He grinned at me; it slid off his face slowly as he saw my expression. "Don't worry about Leah - she's just jealous- she hasn't imprinted yet and she thinks it's her, so she hates the world…" Another small pause, he gently wrapped one arm around me, pulling me against him.

"Oh," I muttered, "Well, at least she doesn't hate me for a reason," I tried a smile but he didn't buy it for a second.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did? I said, maybe?" I shook my head vehemently.

"God, Seth, no... It's not you at all." I smiled at him then, "It's just that it's my birthday the day after tomorrow and I should probably ring home, I just... Don't know if I really fancy it." He smiled and nuzzled against my neck as he lay me back down. It relaxed me quickly and I sighed against his neck as he kissed my forehead.

"I'll take you to Jake's place... You can email them, maybe?" he paused, "That way you won't have to talk to them face to face - and you… won't need to worry." I smiled at him as he pulled me closer and hugged me half to death.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to really claim me, all the time aware that my leg was throbbing, and my head hurt, but not really caring, as long as I was with him.

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

I tried not to read over her shoulder as she typed furiously, staring at the screen, and swearing as she deleted the conclusion of her little email repeatedly, trying to get it right. The temptation was a little too much, really.

_**Mum, dad. **_

_**Please, don't be mad… although you probably are utterly furious. I had to leave because England was suffocating me, and you guys weren't helping. Now you don't have so many problems… although I bet uni has rung you a few times wondering where I am… tell them I am pulling out, please. **_

_**I'm alright out here. I've met some people, they're cool. There's this really nice guy who I've been… seeing around a lot, and he's not been too forward or anything, so don't worry. I've met some other people, they're cool too. **_

_**I've already bruised myself and my rental broke down on the motorway, but I'm alright now. **_

_**As I said… don't worry about me, I'll be alright… and I'll have a good birthday tomorrow as well. I won't be home for a while, so don't worry about sudden appearances or anything… **_

_**Love you…**_

She didn't sign it, I had watched her delete the _I've been seeing a lot, we're getting very close _and change it to _seeing around a lot_, and I loved the lie that I wasn't being forward.

"You're anything but slow, Seth," She grinned as she felt me leaning over her shoulder, "I think forward's actually a bit of a weak term for it… upfront werewolf is probably the best phrase." She laughed and I kissed her cheek, she ran a hand through my hair gently, pulling me closer to her shoulder.

"You gonna send it?" I asked as her finger hovered over the mouse for a few seconds.

"You know what?" I shook my head, "do it for me." she wrinkled her nose and looked at the floor. "Welcome to the rest of your life with a coward, Seth Clearwater." Her voice was dejected and her eyes were closed. I loved her even more for admitting it. She swallowed, opening her eyes and staring at her hand. The pointer was still hovering over that lovely little _**send**_ button.

My hand slid up to cover hers and she smiled at me. I felt her fingers move beneath mine and she clicked the button**. **_**Your message has been sent **_flashed up on the screen and she sighed.

"One less problem to deal with," She said softly as she folded her arms and looked at the screen, logging off and closing the window.

"You're not a coward, Mackenzie." I said softly. "Maybe you're afraid, but you've got every right." I swallowed loudly as she looked at me - _why was it she could turn me into a complete mess without even trying? _"Max…" She nodded, biting her bottom lip, "You stood there, when I phased, and jumped at you, and you didn't bat an eyelid."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You miss home, don't you?" I asked suddenly.

"Some things." A small pause, "The tea's taken care of… I don't really miss Mum and Dad… they were making my life hell anyway… I kind of miss the food." I pulled a face.

"The food? Honestly?"

_**Max's POV**_

"I've never gone more than three days without marmite." I have to grin, "It's kind of an obsession of mine."

He grinned at me; _don't tell me he had some? I'd kick him for hiding it from me. _I smile at him, slightly hopefully.

"I've never heard of it." I sighed, my shoulders dropping as I got up from the computer and switched the screen off. "But I'll ask mom if she knows where we could get some-"

"I think I'm in love with you," I grinned, he smiled at me, slightly missing the humour in my voice. Of course, I was in love with him, but I wouldn't say it just yet.

"Just for marmite?" I put an arm around him, kissed his cheek.

"Well… mainly for marmite."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Haha... now, tell me, should she get Marmite? Or should I make her suffer? Lol... that's cruel. She'll meet the pack next chapter (or the one after it... dependent on my rambling) haha... and if she does get Marmite, you can bet Quil and Embry will try it... lol...**_

**_Also: I need two potentially humiliating Bets... for instance: "I bet you (your humiliating bet here)" Please leave them in your reviews/PMs_**

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	12. Sixteen Hungry Wolves, Plus Imprints

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.I don't own Marmite, but all the mentions of it are also dedicated to badwolfrose... because I love my love-it friend... I also do not own any of the footy/soccer teams in here... though that would be cool.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Just for marmite?" I put an arm around him, kissed his cheek._

"_Well… mainly for marmite." _

_**-x-**_

_**Max's POV (continued straight from the last chapter)**_

"Oh." He sounded very hopeful then.

"Don't get your hopes up, prat." I poked his ribs as I passed him, picking up my coat from Jacob's bed and striding downstairs, finding Jake sitting on the sofa, lazily flicking through the sports channels. "Football on?" He paused on the NFL channel.

"Oh… I mean…" I didn't want the word to pass my lips. "_Soccer_."

"Oh… right." Jake smiled at me, "We're gonna have to clear that one up before we go much further," He laughed, loud and rumbling and I was slightly unnerved. I hated Americanisms sometimes.

"Football is football," I argued, like I had done so many times before, "Because you can only handle it with your _feet_, see Jake?" I explained with a laugh. He flicked through a couple of channels as I spoke, finding some _soccer _highlights. A live game was on next, according to the on-screen schedule.

"_Really_? Is _that_ it? I did wonder…" He smirked and Seth sat down beside him, stretching his legs out to watch whatever game was on.

"Who's playing?" Seth said, eyes focussed on me for a few minutes, he didn't appear to be listening to Jake.

"D.C. United against the Kansas City Wizards." A pause, "Then they're gonna preview the new Seattle guys."

"Cool," Seth was listening now, "I bet you their forward doesn't last ten minutes. He'll take him off." Oh, god of gods - they know football!

"Bet you he'll keep him on until the end of the period."

"Half, pillock." I couldn't help butting in.

"He'll keep him on 'til the end of the _half_, then." He paused, grinning, "You in, English?" I laughed and sank down on the armchair in the corner.

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that."

"Really?"

"We had a lot of lodgers. We played a lot of cards. We bet quite a bit."

"Well good." He smiled, "I'll ask again, you in then, English?"

"Fine, he'll keep him on for twenty minutes; take him off, change the formation around to four-three-three, better aggression that way."

"Four-three what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Four defenders, Four midfield, two deep wingers… so it's like there are three strikers." I stopped, "So it's like there are three Forwards."

"Oh." Seth seemed to be getting all of it, Jake was nodding.

"How much are we betting?" I couldn't help wondering.

"It's the usual."

"Which would be?"

"Well…" Jake looked at Seth and grinned, "We'll have to think of one for you, won't we?" I sighed, knowing I should have expected nothing less.

"Well… at home, it used to be me making dinner for the night."

"Well…" Jacob smirked, "You can make dinner for the whole pack, then."

"Not so bad." I returned, "There are what… sixteen of you?"

"Plus imprints." Seth added, "Or were you not going to eat?"

"Touché. Thought I'd get away with that." I smiled, "But, I've said it before, and I'll say again… Perceptive, you are… and deceptively quick." He winked and smiled at me. "What're your forfeits?"

"Well," Jacob smiled, "Usually, I have to relinquish all my injunctions on the winner for a week, and wear high heels until the night's out." I bit my lip, imagining him wobbling around in red stilettos and trying to suppress all my laughter. Didn't work exactly and I sniggered loudly. "Seth, you want to tell your imprint your marvellous forfeit?"

He went bright pink and looked down at the floor. I held out my hand and gripped his shoulder, smiling.

"Go on…" I goaded gently.

"It involved the guys and make up." He said hollowly, and I realised exactly what he meant. And why he didn't want to tell me. It was humiliating, I guess...

"Makeovers, Jacob?" I tried my best to look unimpressed, though there was a giggle bubbling up inside me. "That's bloody immature."

"He's a very pretty girl, though, Maxxie." He pouted girlishly.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, he's still a pretty little girl." I had to snigger again, looking at Seth. He laughed, turning bright pink.

"You poor thing!" I got up and ruffled his hair, then looked at Jacob. "Do you guys want a drink? If so where are your glasses… or your drinks, for that matter?"

"Oh, right…" I must have looked surprised, because he explained almost immediately, "I'm used to the guys helping themselves… and not asking." He grinned, "Yeah, um, I could drink. Kitchens through there-" he pointed, "Fridge is behind the door. I'm not bothered with a glass."

"Me too." Seth looked up at me, still smiling slightly, though his embarrassed blush was fading fast. "Please."

"No problems." I smiled, going to the fridge and finding two beers for the guys and a can of fizzy for me, returning with them to find the boys arguing over a free kick.

"Guys… please." I threw them their drinks, "Don't argue. 'S just a game."

"It was never a kick though." Seth said softly. "And it's our forward." I resisted the urge to growl _Striker_ at them.

"Wait for the replay, you'll see, Maxxie." Jacob said without looking up from the game.

"Maxxie?" I said softly. "S'cuse me? When did my name get shortened and lengthened?" I was slightly affronted. My brother Ben had called me Maxxie, and I hadn't heard it in ages.

"When I wanted it to be." Jacob grinned. I rolled my eyes and tore them away from Seth long enough to see the replay. It wasn't a free kick at all.

"He dived." I stated simply. "And he's coming off." Oh, bugger. The game had only been on for seven minutes. "There goes my bet."

"Seth wins." Jacob applauded sarcastically. "So you're making dinner for the pack tonight, and I'm wearing heels all night."

"Great. What do you guys eat?" I suddenly saw the mammoth task before me.

"Forget about that until after the game." The boys said, and I had to agree with them. This was the American version of the premiership, and I wasn't going to put off sport for anything. I was a considerable tomboy, I supposed. Oh well. I enjoyed it for the hour and a half, but it was no Gunners/Spurs cup-tie.

Jake lost himself in the sports channels for another hour and a half after the game, which gave me some time to look through the Black's fridge. To be honest, there wasn't a lot in there. Just some steak - barely enough for one - and a few pieces of chicken.

Seth had followed me into the kitchen, sat on the counter as I leaned into the fridge.

"There's nothing in here but steak, beer and chicken… oh, and some milk." I pulled it out and sniffed it. "Some yoghurt, more like." I put it on the sideboard and Seth went to sniff it. "Don't! It's-"

"Uugh." He groaned and held it as far from his face as possible. "Damnit!"

"How far's the store?"

"Not too far. Five minutes there, five back…"

"Half hour wandering the aisles." I added sarcastically.

"Actually, about ten. There's not much there… it's kind of small... But it'll be enough. You got twenty bucks on you?" I looked at him, nodding.

"In my bag." I grinned and went to get it. Jake caught me as I started rummaging for my purse. All my worldly cash had been changed into dollars, so I was pretty set, for now.

"Not running out on dinner, are you, Maxxie?" He grinned as I straightened up with the money.

"Stop calling me that, Jakey." He pulled a face, "Exactly. No, I'm gonna go with Seth to get some decent food. You've got rotten milk and Steak. That won't satisfy sixteen hungry wolves…" I paused, hesitating slightly, "Plus imprints."

"Plus imprints." He grinned, "They said they'd be over at seven." He said more to Seth than me, but grinned at me as he spoke. "They're gonna arrive kind of staggered, so they can get over the whole… British-girl-imprint-thing…"

"I kind of take offence." Seth and I spoke at the same time, he looked at me, and I grinned back.

"I'm joking. They're gonna be here later, anyway." He laughed. "And I'll fulfil my forfeit then too…" Seth punched the air and laughed.

"Don't take the Mickey, Seth. That's harsh." I grinned.

"I only-" He pouted and started to apologise.

"I only said it was harsh. We've been over this before. You can still do it… it's just harsh."

_**Seth's POV**_

I had two baskets full of food, and she had at least two as well. We were still striding up and down the aisles, pretty aimlessly, to be honest, but I was enjoying just wandering around with her, listening to her muse aloud, wondering whether her savings would last cooking for wolves, whether she would have to do this, or that, or which would be better-

"Seth!" She yelped my name and I snapped back to the present. "Good. You've not gone soft in the head." I grinned sheepishly, pink-faced. "For the fourth time, do you know where you can find tomato paste?"

"Ketchup, you mean?"

"No…" She shook her head, "That's tomato sauce. I mean stuff you can chuck into pasta sauce."

"The guys aren't big fans of Italian." I smiled, "But it's very nice of you-"

"I'll make it anyway… I want some variation… and maybe the girls like it."

"Touché." I smiled at her and threw an arm awkwardly around her shoulders. She leaned against me. "Follow me."

"Oh…" She paused, stopping halfway down the aisle, and looked up at me, "And where would I find the jam and stuff?"

"Jam?" A pause, "You mean Jelly?" She rolled her eyes, clearly not getting the whole _American_ thing.

"Yes." She looked like she was fighting the urge to punch something. "I mean Jelly."

"Hey, go back to England and get some _Jam_ if you don't like the jelly." I remembered reading that from one of my older books - the teenage ones that had been left to yellow on the floor of my bedroom. She laughed.

"I would, but I think I prefer it here."

"Oh, well, good. Because I think I'd go insane if you left." I steered her toward the sandwich spreads and let her take a look. I was becoming very forward around her. I didn't want to terrify her too much.

"I'm gonna get a couple of these… do you mind?" She looked up at me. "I was kind of hoping they'd have marmite," She sighed as she straightened up. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to hope…"

"I'll get mom to check out the store in Forks… She might be going to Port Angeles soon, too…"

"It's alright-"

"No, I'll ask her… you don't have to worry - it's only asking."

_**Max's POV**_

Thirty-five dollars later, I'm sitting in Jake's truck, Seth steering nonchalantly beside me.

"Well, I think this'll do us alright, don't you?"

"Should do… unless Embry or Jared are _really _hungry."

"Am I gonna get confused with all the names?" I suddenly worried aloud, then, "Will they like me?"

"Yes." He smiled, "They'll all like you."

"Good." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me across the bench seat so I'm leaning against his side. "Can you cook?" He looked at me, absolutely stunned.

"Me? I'm a wolf. I am _not_ good at cooking. I eat mine raw."

"Ew!"

"In wolf form!" He clarified quickly. "Crap, no that's disgusting… when I'm human, I'm human-"

"Tell me you don't eat squirrels." I blurted, "Not the cute and fluffy squirrels!" I groaned melodramatically. He grinned and laughed, squeezing me a little tighter.

"Very funny." He grinned. "Come on," I realised we had pulled up outside Jacob's house. There was another car outside, on the driveway, and I looked at it as I passed. "Paul's here."

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Paul," I echoed simply, followed Seth into the house, he was carrying the largest two shopping bags, and I had the smaller one.

"Seth, Maxxie?" I pulled a furious face as Jacob called out.

"He'll stop that soon," Seth grinned, pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, awkwardly, considering the stupid shopping. "You'll be fine." Then he looked up into the hallway and grinned. "Yeah, it's us."

"Cool."

"We've got the dinner… but I'll be about half an hour, an hour maybe, before you can eat."

"Oh… OK." Jake sounded slightly dejected, but grinned as he found us in the kitchen minutes later. Seth was watching me flit around the room, pulling things out of bags and finding knives and pots and pans.

Ten minutes later, everything was cooking nicely, and Seth was watching me nervously from the doorway.

"Paul will be down in five minutes - he's just had a shower, so he won't be lon-" he started to explain, but was cut off by the appearance of a six-foot-eight-man-beast who could only have been Paul.

"Who's this then?" His voice was as deep as he was tall. I stared at him for a second, he grinned and I blushed darkly.

"M-" I got one letter out before I had to breathe again. "Max." I stuttered my way through my words, "Is every wolf as tall as you? You're terrifying! Oh, my god… I don't think I got enough food-"

"You're cooking?" He boomed and I squeaked. "Don't be scared…"

"He has his phasing under control, Maxxie!" Jacob shouted from the living room. I looked daggers at him through the walls.

"Git." I muttered.

"Thank you!" He shouted back at me. I blushed, half wondering how he could hear me, but generally consumed with frustration. Before I could open my mouth to reply, Seth had grabbed me in a tight hug and grinned.

"Hey, Jake, could I use your computer quickly?" He said, and when Jacob assented, he disappeared without letting me question where on earth he was going. It was nosy to want to know, I know, but I was curious. I left it when I smelled the chicken.

"Shit!" Paul had pulled it from the oven in time, the edges of the meat were slightly crisped, but it wasn't burnt yet.

"Sorry!" I squeaked back, here was a man, six foot eight, holding a burning hot metal tray in his fingers. Bloody hell. The world was screwed up more than I thought.

"It's OK…" He was looking at his hands as though he was in considerable pain, though.

"Put the bloody tray down, you prat!"

"Thank you for saving the chicken, Paul, I don't know what we would have eaten if you hadn't…" he started sarcastically. I looked at him, and laughed. I don't think he quite knew what was funny, but I kept giggling at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Thank you, Paul." I spluttered through my laughter, he grinned and I alleviated him of the tray - wearing a tea towel as an oven glove, of course - _what do you think I am, stupid? _"I'll save you some extra pasta." He pulled a face. "It's good for you. And I make the sauce myself."

It was about the only thing I could cook from scratch perfectly, though I would give it all a go.

"Well then, I'll have to try it." Jacob appeared at the doorway, "Paul, where are the other guys?"

"Patrol." He said, as though it explained everything. "Seth's on tonight, remind me to tell him." I looked up at the mention of Seth's name and Jacob smiled.

"Don't worry, Maxxie," I let out a growl. Who knew I could? I was damn surprised at the volume and intensity of it, but Jacob seemed completely unfazed. In fact, he was laughing. "It's not dangerous at all."

"Oh… OK." I nodded and turned back to the dinner. "How long are the rest of you going to be?"

"They shouldn't be long," Seth appeared, jogging down the stairs, grabbing his jacket as he flew out the door. "Won't be long either! Half hour! Save me something!"

I stared, dumbstruck, as he disappeared out of the door and into the forest.

"What. The. Hell?" Paul was looking at Jacob, Jacob was staring at me.

"I hoped you'd know." He said to the pair of us, never taking his eyes from my face, I knew he was talking to me.

I didn't.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**So, where's Seth gone? I'm curious to see if anyone's clicked yet... hmmm... *waits to see...*  
**__**And i'm still waiting on two bets... please?!  
And she'll meet the pack next chapter. i just went overboard on the rambling here =P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	13. Does Every Dinner End Like This?

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
I don't own Marmite, and make no profit from it, but all the mentions of it are also dedicated to badwolfrose... **_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_I hoped you'd know." He said to the pair of us, never taking his eyes from my face, I knew he was talking to me._

_I didn't._

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

Seth had abandoned me. Ok, well, Jake was there, and I vaguely knew Paul now, but I really could have done with my wolf-boy standing beside me, telling me who everyone was and what they were like, rather than these two - Instead of Seth, I had Paul on one side, who everyone seemed to call 'anger management' and Jake, who seemed more interested in the food I had left ready on the table, on my other, half paying attention, half salivating over the steak.

"This is Jared," Paul introduced me to the taller-than-Seth-but-shorter-than-him, dark eyed guy with the wide smile and the pretty girl on his arm, "and Kim." Jared nodded and smiled at me, I felt my face heat up again.

"Hi," the girl looked enthralled at having a new face on the scene, "You cooked all this?" Jake had obviously mentioned dinner was on me, "it looks really good."

"Thanks," I blushed and looked away.

"You're English?" she seemed stunned, "That's way cool!"

"Again, thanks," I smiled, blushing darkly. I was saved by the introduction of the terrifying height that was Sam Uley. His hand enveloped mine in a searing warmth- hotter than Seth's hand, even. I blushed and shook his hand back, gasping as he released me.

"You alright, English?" Jake laughed and I nodded. "His hand is pretty hot, actually…" Jake paused, "Must be all the wolf blood." He laughed, and I grinned nervously back.

"You're Max, then?" Sam grinned, "Emily can't wait to meet you," I looked at him, cocking my head slightly, "My wife - she's really excited about having a new girl for the pack-" My blush stopped him in his tracks. "You're shy as well!" he laughed and shook his head, "interesting." He turned to Jake, "I'm kinda surprised about that… Seth never seemed the type-," His stomach literally growled and I jumped.

"I will never get used to that," I said softly to Jacob as Sam wandered in the direction of dinner.

"You will... Eventually," I turned at the soft voice, emanating calm and happiness, gasping at the sight of her face. She blushed and I must have matched and surpassed her colour, because she was grinning within seconds. "I'm Emily." I was too embarrassed to speak.

"Maxxie," Jake elbowed me and I blushed pinker. "This is Max, who has apparently decided to go mute, Em,"

"Hi…" she smiled as I squeaked the words out, "I'm Max," she nodded and laid her hand on my arm carefully.

"I'll look after you," she smiled at me, Jacob grinned at her and Paul stepped away, going to eat.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So... You're Sam's wife?" she nodded, "and, uh...-" I didn't really want to say it, instead offering a nervous gesture. She knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yeah, it was... Sam didn't have a lot of control when he was younger," She said softly, smiling slightly, "I got in his way," a small moment of silence, "it's not a regular thing, of course, just a complete accident, Sam still beats himself up about it…" My silence finally broke with a squeak as the door burst open behind her.

The squeak turned into a yelp of horror as a pair of wolves greeted me. My eyes went wide and I stared as they threw themselves through the door, the frame creaking loudly as one got their shoulder caught.

"Guys," Emily was grinning wildly, "Phase back, please. We've got a lovely dinner here, and I don't want you guys spoiling it." They nodded, backed out of the room as two hulking wolves, and reappeared, laughing, five minutes later, as two hulking teenage boys. "Apologise to Max, please."

"Hi!" I looked at the one who had spoken; he had a handsome face, bright eyes and a ridiculous amount of long hair. "I'm Brady, this is Collin," I looked between them and grinned. It was hard not to feel utterly at home between the three of them - Emily smiling incessantly, and these two laughing like lunatics all the time was something close to how home used to be, before the bike crash.

"Hi." I returned, finding a smile on my face before I could stop it. "I'm Mackenzie."

"We're sorry for scaring you." They grinned, speaking simultaneously and I laughed loudly, I think hysteria was starting to take over. "Thank you for dinner-"

"How'd you know I cooked it?"

"Jake can't cook." They chorused, bowling off into the dining room and helping themselves.

"You know, we could go and eat," Emily offered, "Quil and Embry shouldn't be long, and Claire's not coming tonight-"

"Claire?"

"Quil's imprint. She's only eight," My face must have fallen, gone pink, because she hurriedly tried to explain, "I-imprinting doesn't necessarily mean love." she paused, "Well, it is love, but not… _love_… it's platonic." She explained, my head was swimming still, "if she wants him as… a lover, it'll be when she needs it, right now he's like her protector, her big brother, you know?"

It made sense, perfect sense, of course it did - that must have been why Seth was so desperate to please me, to look after me, so concerned, so obsessed… I blinked, nodded and smiled.

"Makes perfect sense." I replied.

"Cool." she nodded, "Come on, or everything will be gone."

"I doubt it. I made enough to feed a small army." I ate my words as I went through the doorway, looking at the plates of food… well, the plates that used to be full of food. There were maybe three steaks left, a couple of chicken breasts and three quarters of the bowl of pasta. "I think I'll go make some more… if there are ten more of you coming-"

"Plus imprints," Jacob politely reminded me through a mouthful of what used to be steak, "don't forget."

"How could I?" I said under my breath, Collin howled with laughter and I blushed again.

"You're funny, you are." He laughed, "'Specially your accent…"

"Oh, thanks." I smirked back, "I happen to think your accent," I thickened the received pronunciation to my best Queen's English, "Is terribly _amu_-sing as well," Jacob was now giggling loudly, his mouth hanging open, "My dear American friend."

"I love this girl," Collin was still laughing, "Damn, it's a pity Seth's in my way."

"You shut your trap now," I said defensively, Collin's laughter dropped away and he grinned sheepishly. I returned the smile and he poked his tongue out. The laughter returned as Jacob half-choked on whatever he was still shovelling into his mouth.

"Jacob!" Emily reprimanded him suddenly, "Eat with your mouth closed, please, and leave some for the rest of us!" She looked across at Sam and Jared, "That goes for you too." A small pause, she passed the pasta over to me.

All hell broke loose at that precise moment. There was a small _flick_ of sound, and I felt a splatter of something hit my head. Jared growled at Jacob, his face smeared with uneaten pasta sauce, and then retaliated with a handful of half-eaten chips.

"Fries, Jared?" Sam groaned as Brady took a shot at Collin and Emily looked at me, jerking her head for us to leave the room. I willingly agreed, taking the still-nearly-full bowl of pasta with me. Kim appeared in the kitchen moments later, her face tomato-smeared, but her eyes bright with laughter.

"Does every dinner end like this?" I managed to get out when Kim had finished her explosion of giggles. "I mean, with the food fights and stuff?"

"Usually slightly less jovial fights," A small pause, "You've got sauce in your hair." Emily threw a kitchen towel to me and I soaked it, trying to get the chunks of tomato out. Any further extension of the conversation was halted by the arrival of two more hulking blokes, about six foot five each.

"Who's this lovely lady then?" One shoved the other, laughing, "I was talking about her, not you!"

"Damn you, Embry, I thought I was in there!"

"Well, Quil, I'll just let Claire-bear know all about our little love affair, then, shall-"

"Say a word, and I'll rip you to shreds," The taller one laughed at the stockier one's reaction, I assumed the latter was Quil, his hand had a small scratch on it, it was healing before I could blink.

"You must be Quil?" I offered, "And Embry?"

"Oh, I see our reputation precedes us, my dear boy," Embry altered his accent to a stereotypical British one. "Terribly, uh, Spiffing to meet you…" His accent dropped, "Yeah, that's about right…"

"Close enough."

"I bet I can pull a better one!" Quil shoved Embry to the side and Emily made a small noise of aggravation. "Yes, my dear?" his accent was strikingly bad.

"Uh, Quil?" I offered kindly, "That's Australian. You kind of suck at accents. Even your American one stinks."

"I'd like to see you try and match mine." I bit my lip. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut sometimes? "Ha, exactly!"

"Well, dude, it's like, totally close," I tried my best, and Emily and Kim burst out laughing. I made a face, went bright pink and shut my mouth.

"You totally suck at American accents too!" Quil grinned and grabbed me in a hug. I stiffened slightly, surprised by the sudden contact. He laughed and patted the top of my head; Embry stole me, grabbed me and hugged me. I was getting used to the random whims of the werewolves now.

"Is there anything we can eat?!" Embry butted in suddenly, "We've been on patrol all afternoon, and we're hungry-"

"Go see what's left in there," Emily said, a small smile on her face. They raced into the dining room, surging back out seconds later, covered in potato, steak and general foodstuffs.

"So… not a lot then?" I grinned; Embry dragged a hand through his hair, ending up with a handful of huge, cooling mashed potato. "Eurgh." I made the noise without thinking as he ate it from his hand. "That's nasty!"

"Actually, it's pretty decent." He said it so simply that I grinned and thanked him profusely. "Although it is a bit cold."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

I looked up as the door burst open, expecting to see another wolf, or Billy Black appearing with one of the people from Forks helping him in.

Seth flew through the door, grinned at Embry and Quil, pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently on the lips. I barely had time to register the flipping and cartwheeling in my stomach before he had thrust a bag into my hand and disappeared into the dining room. I looked at Emily, she shrugged, Embry and Quil had followed him into the brawl and, laughing, gotten stuck in.

I looked at Kim, she shrugged too, and I decided I should see what on earth was going on. I put the bag on the counter and followed my Wolf-boy into the fray.

The food fight had finished, Collin and Brady looked the most disgusting, Jake not far behind them. It looked like Jared had taken refuge under the table with his plate, only surfacing now as Kim cleared her throat and shook her head.

"You guys are filthy," Seth grinned as he saw me, though looked disappointed that he had missed the fun. He contented himself with filling his plate with the remnants of the dinner I'd made, shovelling it into his mouth without saying a word. When he'd finished - which only took about thirty seconds, can I add - he looked up at Paul and Sam and grinned, "Where are the others?"

"Patrol." The single word made Seth stiffen in his seat. He reached for his drink slowly, his face falling slightly. "Don't forget, you're on tonight. Ten till eight…"

"Ten hours? That's a little harsh, Paul,"

"He copped off early a couple days ago, didn't he?" Paul growled, shooting a look at me, "I mean, he had his reasons, but… we did our bit." Seth nodded and turned to me, half-smiling.

"I'll not be coming home tonight, Mackenzie," He said softly, I was suddenly hyper-aware of everyone in the room staring at me. Seth shot a quick look at Jacob, who nodded slightly, "You can stay here, if you want?"

"We were gonna play cards, anyway, Max." Emily spoke. I jolted, having not realised she had followed me into the room.

"I got something for you- in the bag, as well," Seth said, "It's… well, it's not much, but I think it might make you feel a little more at home." I blushed and looked at him, cocking my head in a silent question. He shrugged. "I… it's an early birthday present."

"I said you don't have to get me anything." I said, the others were watching me carefully now, Quil had his arms folded, leaning on Jacob's shoulders. "I'm fine. It'll just be a…" _waste of your money on someone who doesn't deserve it. _I didn't say it. I knew I would have hurt him if I had.

"It's nothing, really…" He smiled at me, biting his lip, "Anyway, I think you'll be happy with it." He mumbled something else, but I didn't press him for it - he looked so heartbroken at me telling him he'd done something unnecessary just to make me happy. I was happy… I _am_ happy.

I didn't go and get the bag until Seth had kissed me swiftly on the cheek and left with Brady and Paul, and the others were sitting around the dining table playing blackjack - my luck had run out during the first game, and I was desperate for a drink.

The bag was taunting me, almost calling my name, and I tore it open without thinking. The animalistic tendencies of my new friends, I played with the word for a second, deciding I preferred _family_, because that's how they had accepted me, how they had taken me in. I had been an outsider for all of thirty seconds; their tendencies had rubbed off on me in just one evening.

I pulled it open, tearing it half to shreds. Inside was an envelope with my name on it and a large jar of marmite. I smiled to myself, feeling my eyes starting to water.

"_Silly sod,_" I murmured to myself, sniffing and blushing about such a simple gesture. I put the card back in the bag and opened the jar, finding the half-eaten loaf of bread from earlier and buttering a couple of slices.

"What're you eating?" Quil's voice made me jump, I turned around and smiled, still blushing, "You alright?"

"Yeah." He joined me by the breadboard, put an arm around me and picked up the jar.

"Marmite?" A tiny pause, "What the hell?" He stared at it for a second, watched me bite into my hurriedly finished marmite sandwich and I smiled, embarrassedly.

"It's English. Seth got it for me." He looked at it again.

"Can I try it?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked up the jar, went to the drawer and grabbed a spoon.

"What're you doing?" I went to grab the jar out of his hand, "You'll be sick!"

"No, I won't." He grinned, "Although… Embry would…" His eyes lit up and he scampered away.

"Come back here with that!"

Bugger. I followed him into the dining room and stood behind him, my arms folded.

"Give it back!"

"Not yet." He turned to Embry, "I bet you can't take a whole mouthful of this."

"What is it?"

"Some English stuff…" He handed him the spoon and the jar, then looked at me. "Two spoonfuls, Max… it's not a lot!"

Famous last words, no doubt.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Marmite returns – Thank you so much for the good luck wishes from BadWolfRose – my chem exam was torture, as all exams are, but I hope it went well!! **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	14. You're Not Trying To Poison Me, Then?

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
I don't own Marmite, and make no profit from it, but all the mentions of it are also dedicated to badwolfrose... (still)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

_Famous last words, no doubt._

_**-x-**_

_**Max's POV**_

I rolled my eyes and snatched the jar from the pair of them.

"Check it! English wants to go first!" Quil laughed. I frowned and folded my arms, shaking my head.

"You'll be sick. The pair of you will."

"We _won't_" Quil repeated, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Nine million," I retorted, "You don't even know what's in there." He picked it up and read the ingredients aloud. "You facetious bastard."

"Thanks." He smirked. "Come on. If you're so sure you'll be sick, I dare you to try it."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been dared," Emily said it like it was law, "You've gotta do it, Max."

"What? You're saying it like it's-"

"Oh, come on, for a laugh-"

"But-"

"Max…" Jacob sent me a warning look. I took it to mean that getting wolves mad would lead to dangerous situations for the human. "Go on, I'm betting on you."

"What, another night in the heels, Jake?" Collin kicked at Jacob's feet and laughed. "Lovely shoes by the way, man."

"Thanks, dude," He grinned and laughed as he caught my eye, raising his eyebrows as a challenge. I wrinkled my nose and held out my hand for a spoon. "Good girl." He laughed.

"Don't patronise me." I retorted, taking a spoonful of the stuff and sticking it into my mouth. I felt slightly sick at the volume of it, but managed to swallow every last bit. "Lovely." Then the flavour really hit, I coughed violently and half choked. The boys sat laughing for about twenty-five minutes.

Quil looked at the pot slightly apprehensively as it came to his turn.

"We do it together," He said to Embry.

"Guys, it's not like… you're gonna jump off a building. It's Marmite. It's all good." I said, "Besides, you can't have the girl taking it on all on her own, and you guys are too chicken to do it…"

"Fine." I had goaded him sufficiently. He snatched the spoon from the carpet and stuck it into the thick gloop, then held it up and placed it firmly into his mouth with a huge smirk. He grinned, not even choking as he swallowed it and licked the spoon. "_That_ was _Lovely._" He smirked. "Actually, it was quite nice."

"Really?" Embry butted in, grabbing the jar from him, Quil fought back with everything he had, "Gimme-"

"Don't fight, guys." Emily interjected softly, "That's Max's favourite." I blushed and she smiled at me widely.

"Sorry Maxxie," Quil smirked again. It was all I could do not to punch him, though I had some ideas that that would be a stupid thing to do. He laughed and handed the jar back to Embry, smiling. "There you go, Emb', you should like it…" There was something in his eyes that told me the truth would be exactly the opposite. I smirked and watched him take a huge mouthful of it.

And waited for the hell to break loose. He balked, paling slightly and pressing his lips together in an attempt to hold back the retch with a loud squeak. Quil had pressed his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his hysterical laughter as he watched Embry choke, holding his breath and going pink.

Jacob and Collin were giggling like schoolgirls, clutching at each other, Jared and Kim even pulled away from each others lips to have a look at the spectacle in front of them. Emily was keeping her face straight; I was sitting, biting my lip and holding my breath, trying to stop myself laughing.

Embry sat giggling as well when he had managed to drink enough water to clear the choking.

"It's kind of strong."

"It's fantastic," Quil laughed.

"I like it," I grinned, "But obviously… you don't." Embry laughed.

"I guess not." He frowned. "Oh well. You guys got your laughs."

"We did," Jacob grinned, "We did."

-x-

At quarter past one, far later than I thought it was, I wandered up the stairs into Seth's bedroom, half expecting him to be sitting on the bed, laughing happily. I was met with the empty room, dark even though the curtains were open.

I sat down on the duvet and pulled the envelope that had been in the bag out of the paper and looked at the card.

It was lovely, small and birthday-ey. I opened it up and smiled.

Seth's handwriting was big, spiky and boyish, though not as messy as mine was. He had written the card with care, I assumed, as there was quite a long message in the centre. I sat back and looked at it, letting his voice fill my head through his words.

_**Dear Mackenzie,**_

_**Happy 20th birthday! I know you'll open this early, but… still, happy birthday! I hope you have a good one, I'll try and make it fun for you.**_

_**It's going to sound pathetic, but even though I've only known you for a few days, but I feel so comfortable around you, and I hope you feel the same. (there's not a lot of space in here, is there?) … I feel like I know you, Max, and I know you well enough to be myself around you. **_

_**I hope you know it's not just the imprinting thing either. What I feel, I know, deep down, is… right, I guess, and I don't want to waste a second of it… especially when… I think I love you.**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**All my love, Seth.**_

He's so sweet! I sit, reading it over and over, the wide grin on my face spreading as I read the last phrase again. _I think I love you._ I think it would be daunting if he wasn't so sure, if he wasn't so honest with me. I knew there was something in my mind that told me he was right for me too, my heart leapt when he touched me, and when I had kissed him the day before yesterday, when he'd kissed me last night, as he'd given me the marmite, my stomach had turned over in such a pleasant, happy way. It was lovely.

I grinned to myself as I thought about it, staring down at the card.

"Happy, are you?" I looked up to see Leah in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you." I replied just as frostily. She pressed her lips together, tightened her eyes and frowned at me.

"Good." another pause, "You know, just 'cause you're my brother's imprint, doesn't mean I like you."

"I didn't say you had to like me," I replied, half wondering why she was still there when she clearly didn't want to talk. "In fact, I'd say," I paused, not willing to antagonise her, "I hadn't said anything at all."

Her expression darkened and I looked down, determined not to get her mad. It didn't seem to be working.

"Bitch." She spat as she walked away. _Don't rise. Don't rise, Max, you know she wants you to… don't rise. Don't __**rise!**_

"Mmm." I intended for that to be the end of it. She had other ideas.

"Excuse me?" She turned with an odd expression on her face, somewhere between amusement and fury.

"I said _Mmm_." I replied, louder this time.

"Right." She nodded and slammed the door behind her. Five minutes later, she returned with two glasses and an unopened bottle of wine. She thrust one glass at me, a small smile playing about her lips.

"What's this?" I was immediately suspicious.

"I figured… maybe… if we're gonna hate each other, we may as well enjoy ourselves."

"You're not trying to poison me, then?"

"No." She laughed, honestly, this time, and smiled at me, "I'm starting to like you already." Her smile faded slightly, "And Seth said it was your birthday."

"Well, tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow's today, Max - it's nearly two AM." She opened the wine and looked at me. "Happy birthday, um… Mackenzie." She sounded genuinely shy, not meeting my eye as she poured the drinks.

"Thanks," I bit my lip, "Leah." She nodded and necked her glass in one. I nearly gasped, but held my breath for long enough to let it pass.

"I still don't like you." She was suddenly stern faced again, "But still… I don't hate you, do I?"

_**Seth's POV**_

I get back to the house and go upstairs, ultimately, my goal was to get straight into the day, wish Max a happy birthday, take her to breakfast somewhere, then to wander around the reservation for an hour or so with her and relax. To try and make it her best birthday ever.

I stepped into my room and closed my eyes as I smelled her scent from all the way across the room - strawberries and cream. Padding forward, I watched her sleeping, a huge grin on her face. Her hair was set in dark blonde, natural waves, splayed out all around her head, and it was arched almost carefully over the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted, but were a dark scarlet from a gleam of sunlight streaming in between a gap in my curtains. She looked so perfect, frozen like sleeping beauty in that perfect second. I took a deep breath and crept towards her, sitting down on the duvet, stripping down to a pair of shorts and curling up next to her, smiling to myself.

I bet I didn't look a patch on Max, who was so beautiful in the darkness of my room, frozen in her sleep. I was covered in mud and dirt, sweat streaking the filth away. There was never any time to shower, but I'd do it later, when she was busy. I just didn't want to move, I wanted to watch her, to smile as she smiled and know she was there.

It wasn't imprinting. The gravity I felt towards her was caused by it, that I knew, the desire, the obsession to be with her was enhanced by the imprinting, I knew that too, but the friendship between us, forged by such a random event… that couldn't be imprinting.

In a sudden fit of movement, she twisted towards me, her arm finding its way around my torso. Effectively, she had trapped me - I was physically strong enough, smart enough to break her grip and move away, but I just didn't _want_ to. Her breath tickled my neck as she sighed, and I mirrored her, biting my lip.

I felt my eyes closing, tried to fight it, tried to hold onto the feeling of aliveness that being beside her brought me, tried to scrabble around for the last shreds of my desire to watch her sleeping, but my exhaustion won the battle.

"Night Max." I said, my speech slurred with sleep, even though I knew it was half past eight in the morning, and today was a brand new day.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	15. The wolfpup face, not a Puppydog look

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
I know this is short, but i've got a longer one that should be up tomorrow/thursday **_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Night Max." I said, my speech slurred with sleep, even though I knew it was half past eight in the morning, and today was a brand new day._

---

_**Seth's POV**_

I opened my eyes and stretched forward, pulling her closer, feeling her soft hair against my cheek. Somehow, she had found her way into my arms as I had slept, but she had been hugging me when I had fallen asleep, I'm sure.

Her lips were still curved into a small smile; I resisted the urge to kiss her on the lips, along the jaw, against her temple, her cheek. She smiled again as I leaned her against me, used my free hand to stroke the hair obscuring her face away, up onto the pillow, leaving her skin exposed, her jaw twitching slightly as I played that game again - how close could I get before I caved in?

It didn't take me long this time. My lips were against hers, messing around before I could stop myself, I barely felt her slap me away, but as she shoved against me, I relented and she opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" She said, breathing heavily, "Not that I really wanted to hurt you, but… what?"

"I just wanted to start your birthday right," I replied simply, putting on my best puppy-dog face… or should that be wolf-pup face? Hmmm. New one.

"Oh." Her eyes widened and she stared for a long second, before murmuring_, "Three days, Mackenzie, just three days," _to herself and looking at me, smiling. "Well, you're setting it up well," she grinned.

"Good."

"I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't want to wake you." I replied, her fingers slid down my bare arm and she shivered gently. "You cold?"

"You're warm," She replied with a smile. "And I'm not." She grinned, "Maybe we could change that?"

"You're so dopey in the mornings." I smirked and pressed our foreheads together very gently, so she would feel that heat as well. She shivered and snuggled closer to me. I grinned inwardly, sticking my tongue out.

"How do you know?" She murmured as she flicked a strand of her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was so strange to me that something I had seen Leah do a million times, Emily probably ten times that, as simple as getting a bit of hair out of her way, could be so… incredible, so sensual… so, _attractive_.

I felt the low, gentle growl slide up through my chest and from my lips as she raised herself on one elbow and went to get up.

"Can I-…" She started to ask about breakfast.

"Don't worry about anything," I smiled, "Today's your birthday. Nothing to worry about, today."

Max's POV

He kept repeating it. Today was a new day, today was this, today was that, today I was free to do what I liked, today I could be whoever I wanted to be. In his words, not mine,

"It's your birthday, Max. Anything goes." there was silence after his words, searching me, looking for the flaws in his argument, not finding any, and it was doing my head in.

I was a stranger, in a foreign country, in a foreign town, in a foreign house, in a foreign bedroom. Today was a new day, of course it was. But I was in a new place too, and maybe it was time I took a look around - if I was in love with Seth, which, I have to say, I don't doubt I was now, just thinking about him sent me dizzy, the dopiness he associated with the early mornings had more to do with his face being the first thing I saw.

I closed my eyes again as I sat up, found a clean top, skinny-strapped, blue and white today. I pulled my jeans from their neatly folded pile on the floor and gathered everything else, then, supposedly oblivious to his gaze, I strode to the bathroom and dressed, leaning heavily against the door as I tried to shake the shuddering from my chest.

I want to see the reservation. I told myself that about thirty times - the amount it took me to get up from the floor, lose the dazed confusion and return to Seth, who was lazing on his bed still, staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head, his smile wide and unrelenting.

"Hey, Wolf-Boy," My words made him turn to look at me. "You wanted to give me the tour?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The tour?"

"Reservation. Somewhere I've never been… ringing any bells?"

"You want me to take you around the reserve?" His eyes had lit up suddenly, he was grinning wildly and he sat up like lightning. "Max, it's your birthday-"

"And I want to look around. You can tell me whatever you want, but I'm dead set on the idea now." He smiles, the corners of his lips curving up slightly, sexily, _attractively._ That seems to be the only word to describe him. Simply attractive.

I turned to go downstairs, maybe make myself some marmite toast for breakfast, because it was my birthday, and I could. Seth disappeared into the bathroom for a while; I heard the shower switch on, rushes of hot water sliding through the pipes. I could almost feel the water on my skin, knowing the heat I would feel would merely be cool on his skin, because he was so hot he should probably be dead.

I pulled one knee under me, half-crossing my legs as I sat down at the table, finding the tea bags Seth had used to make me a decent cuppa a day-and-night-ago. Sighing, I make two cups, pouring hot water into the blue mug Seth seemed to have reserved for me, and the black mug I had seen him use before.

I don't listen to anything but the whistle of the kettle, so as I turn to look at the doorway, feeling a presence standing there, watching me, I jolt.

"Hello…" She says softly.

"Hi." My blush rises in her face.

"Who are you?" Her voice is soft, but laden with warning, threat, and danger. I am a stranger here; I shouldn't even expect half a polite conversation.

"I-I'm Mackenzie… um…" I blush, my eyes now finding the floor and refusing to leave the cracked wooden tile on the left hand side of the door panel. "I'm from England…" Information is flying through my lips and I can't stop it. "Seth… Seth… I-imprinted on me." Her face pales and I take a deep breath, swallowing any other words that might want to escape, "M-maybe I should make you… a cup of tea."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**aah, yay for tea.**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	16. You're all Mental, Every One of You

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_Seth… Seth… I-imprinted on me." Her face paled and I took a deep breath, swallowing any other words that might want to escape, "M-maybe I should make you… a cup of tea."_

-x-

_**Seth's POV. **_

When I got down the stairs, my hair still damp, wearing a faded pair of denim shorts and old, greying trainers, I found mom sitting opposite Max, with a coffee mug in her hand, and a small smile on her face. Mackenzie had her lips against her own mug, which I assume had a good cup of tea in it. My own mug was sitting on the sideboard, steaming almost violently. I could smell tea from that side of the room, so I guessed that was what I'd got.

"Seth, nice of you to join us," Mom looked at me, her smile disappearing.

"Sorry, Mom, I was in the shower." I sat down beside Max, her hand dropped to my knee under the table, and I put my arm around her shoulders with as much calm as I could. "This is Max, by the way."

"Yes, she did tell me." Mom's seriously not happy now. I looked away and blushed. "You don't think you could have picked up the phone, do you?"

"Mrs Clearwater-" Max cut in in my defence.

"Call me Sue, dear," She smiled at Max, who nodded.

"Sue, um… the past four days have gone… pretty quickly, to be honest with you." She smiled, and Mom looked at her, her face softening, "He's been so… good with me, looking after me all the time… he hasn't left my side, Mrs Clearwater…"

"Even so, a five minute phone call, Seth." Mom looked at me, almost pleading. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the guilt in my chest.

"I could have, mom, I'm sorry…" She smiled and looked at me again, her face suddenly aglow with pride.

"It's fine, Seth, just a little bit of an update, next time, yeah?" I nodded furiously, and Max giggled, "So…" Her voice had changed to match her expression, pure pride emanating from her very being. "You imprinted?"

I was nodding before I could think. Max had gone bright pink somewhere in the last line of conversation, her face burning.

"I did."

"Tell me all about it!" She squeaked then turned to Max, "I'll have to get to know you better… I don't really have a lot of time today - I only came back to pick up a couple more cans of paint, I'm helping Bella's father redecorate," There was a moment of silence and I nodded, Max went wide-eyed and wouldn't look at me. Mom sent me a look and I shook my head. I didn't want to get into that whole thing just yet.

"Hey, Max… why don't you…" I paused and looked at her, "Go and get a jacket, and some shoes, and we can be ready to go, yeah?" Mom shot me the dirtiest look. I returned it with a soft, simple gaze, wishing, once more, that Jasper was around to calm the situation down, no matter how unnaturally his methods were.

Mackenzie nodded awkwardly, still blushing, and left me sitting opposite mom, my head swimming violently as I tried to make sense of the situation.

"Well?" Mom is staring at me eagerly. "Tell me, why is she the _third_ girl you've '_imprinted_' on in the past eight months?" Her smile is suddenly venomous. "Who is she, and what did you spin to get her to stay?"

"Mom! No, it's nothing like that!" _Those other girls were… _"They were… nobody. _**Mackenzie **__**is**__** my imprint." **_I couldn't get it across hard enough, she felt it too. I found her on the freeway…" I started to explain everything, right down to the almost gravitational-pull that was going on twenty-four-seven between Max and I.

Mom listened intently for fifteen minutes, not taking her eyes from my face. I was sure she wasn't convinced, because she still looked slightly uncertain, but when Max came back into the room, wrapped in a thin coat, not even as thick as a hooded jacket, and I demanded that she returned and took mine from my wardrobe, she bit her lip, sighed and let a huge smile burst onto her face.

"Incredible." She murmured, her smile positively radiant. "You are _so_ your father's son."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I winked at her. "You don't mind if we head out, do you mom? I mean… we would hang out a bit longer, but Max wanted to see the reservation, I thought I would take her around, you know, show her… stuff."

"That's fine." She smiled, "Are you going to hike, or-"

"I was thinking we could borrow one of Jake's bikes, we'd take helmets and stuff…" I stopped talking as she nodded sagely again and smiled. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Her voice was almost sad, I don't know, it was… strange. She seemed to be reluctant to say no, but at the same time, I think she was glad to see me happy. Dad's death had been hard for me, it was five years ago, but I could have done with him around, you know? Max had been one of the best things that had happened to me in the past… hell, what was I saying? She was the best thing that had happened to me in my whole life.

I put my arm around her as we walked down the street to Jake's house. It was a mile or so, but we walked it anyway, at a leisurely pace, nothing really making us want to accelerate, no real need to get going, or be anywhere.

I just enjoyed being with her. Her relatively cool skin was comforting, her soft hair against my cheek was marvellous, the sweet scent of her mixing with the earthy scent of the woods around us. Her lips curved into a nervous smile, and she bit her lip as she saw the bikes, gleaming in the sunshine, on Jacob's driveway.

"You know… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if we did hike…"

"Yeah, because you've got boots, don't you?" I replied jovially. "There's no getting out of this, Max, you're gonna get around in style, if you're gonna get around at all." She laughed. "I'll go get the keys and the helmets." She nodded and stretched out on the front lawn for a couple of minutes while I went inside.

_**Max's POV**_

I waited for Seth; he appeared about two minutes later, a pair of helmets under his arm. It made me feel better just seeing them, and as he threw one to me, and pulled the other one on himself, he laughed.

"What?" The visor muffled my voice; I slid it up and repeated my question. He grinned.

"You're wearing my jacket."

"You're not wearing anything."

"Jeans."

"On your top half, then, boyo." I grinned, "Come on. I want to see the reservation before I turn twenty one, thank you very much." He grabbed me around the waist, laughing, pulled me off my feet and half-threw me into the air. I shrieked aloud as he caught me before I hit the ground, smacking him hard on the chest.

"What?"

"You're a cheeky bastard." I smirk.

"Thanks." He swung his leg over the bike and motioned for me to get on, I obliged happily, pulling the coat tighter around myself. It got warmer suddenly as he turned the bike around and I wrapped my arms around him tight. He laughed and the bike roared into life. He was moving so fast, I barely had time to register his gentle command of, "Feet up," before we were racing along the street.

_**Seth's POV**_

She was holding onto me tight, I was her personal radiator for the day, if she said the word, I would be her personal slave for the day… hell, if she said the right words, I would be her personal radiator for life. _Who was I kidding? I was already hers for life. She just didn't know it yet. _

"Seth, slow down!" she squeaked nervously, her voice barely carrying to me at the speed we were going. I laughed and did as she requested, sighing sadly.

"I was having fun…" I protested mildly. She growled from her throat loudly and my head snapped round.

"Watch the road." She said softly. "You look away for a second, we could go _smack_! Into a tree."

"You growled." I think my tone of voice might have betrayed the panic in my heart.

"I did indeed." She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not a wolf." her arms tightened around me. "I think my stitches prove that unconditionally." She laughed into my ear again. "I don't wanna die on my birthday," She whispered, barely audible as I turned the corner, onto the main track into the forest.

I kept going for five miles, until the trail really ran out and it left us rumbling along, dodging trees and roots pretty dangerously. We abandoned the bike, locking it up at the furthest-into-the-forest gatepost, and carrying on on foot.

I ended up walking towards the beach, to be honest, as we got to the cliffs where Jared, Sam and Embry still went diving from, I realised Max had seen the people standing up at the top and stiffened, probably scared of being introduced to anybody new. I looked a little longer and realised it was just Embry and Jared, probably waiting for Sam to turn up, or Jacob. He'd mentioned taking a trip up to the cliffs.

Then I remembered what I'd said to Embry on Thursday.

"_Well, you can always come diving, Seth, if you wanna?"_

"_Remember last time, Em'?" Jake laughed, "He nearly broke his leg…"_

"_I'll come next time, OK?" I laughed as he pouted, and he smiled._

"_I'll hold you to that, Seth." _

They were looking at me expectantly, too.

I closed my eyes and tried not to look at Max, but I think she felt my panic anyway, because she gripped my wrist and stopped walking. I nearly dragged her on anyway, stopping just in time as I realised she was frowning.

"Seth?" She said softly. "What's up?"

"I… kind of… it's nothing. Come on. Let's go see Jared and Embry." I gestured up the road to the cliff top.

"What're they doing?" I smiled at her words.

"Jumping off a cliff."

"You're all mental. Every one of you."

"Purely recreational purposes, Mackenzie," She shrieked as Quil appeared behind her, grabbed her around the waist and let her drop onto her bad leg. When she had regained her balance and used enough curses to damn the pain to hell, she looked at him and aimed a kick at his… area. "Hey!"

"No pain, no gain, Quil." I had to giggle as his eyes widened, and she took half a lunge towards him.

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared." He laughed and she nearly got him, her kicks more accurate than I had thought. "OK. Maybe I _am _scared_._"

"Be scared, Quil. I see you when you sleep."

"I love this girl." he threw his arm around her shoulders and I sent him a glare. He rolled his eyes and sighed, but didn't withdraw his arm. He did love to mess with me.

"Hey, Quil! Is that Seth and…" A moment of hesitation, "Max you got with you?" Jared was looking, Embry was laughing.

"Yeah."

"You guys jumping?" Max froze beside me, and Quil looked at her strangely. I could almost hear her heartbeat quicken nervously as she blushed and shook her head.

"I-I've never done it before." Max whispered, looking at me. "It seems to be something… utterly ridiculous to do." Another pause, "I'd probably break my neck anyway."

"Life needs spice, Max." I grinned, "But if you don't want to jump, I'll stay up here with you?" I think she could tell I was desperate to get stuck in, because she shook her head.

"I'm alright. Don't you need trunks or something to wear?" I nodded. It was probably best.

"I'll run back to the bike. Jake usually keeps some stuff in there… maybe he left some trunks." I ran back to the treeline, phased, and ran back to the bike, and awkwardly opened the storage compartment. After much rummaging, I found a couple of pairs of shorts, and a t-shirt I could wear on the way back later. I took them all back with me, figuring that as the weather was getting better, Max might want something a little less… denim to wear. She took them gratefully, disappeared for a minute to put them on, and returned with her hair up, her top, the blue and white one, pulled up so we could see her midriff if she stretched, and Jake's shorts practically falling down on her. She looked so tiny, but she drew them tighter around her and sat down in the grass by the cliff edge, watching the sea-spray bash against the rocks.

I groaned inwardly as she looked up at me, her eyes wide and slightly fearful. I didn't want to see her like this, because I wouldn't be able to say no. I bit my lip, stepped closer to her, and kissed her gently.

Her hands found their way into my hair, and she tugged me closer, almost pulling me on top of her as I nearly lost my balance. It was more exhilarating than any jump I'd made before, and probably that I'd ever make again, but I wanted to prove I wasn't the useless little pup I used to be, the eighteen year old who had nearly broken his leg diving was gone, replaced by the nineteen year old who had imprinted, and was desperate to impress.

"You're diving, Seth?" Jared grinned, "Don't hurt yourself, dude."

I laughed and walked ten paces, loving the feel of running towards what, for a normal person, could be severely painful. If I landed wrong, it would be a matter of Jared or Embry pulling whatever bone I'd broken out straight, and letting it heal quickly before I ran back up here.

I put my best sprint on, Jared and Embry cleared the way, and I flew over the mud, my bare feet loving the feeling of the earth between my toes as I launched into the air, flying.

I turned to look in midair, seeing the guys grinning and a look of horror on Max's face. But I'm flying. It's incredible. Freefall makes my heart flutter and I move into my dive within seconds.

I'm flying.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**I've had a really good day today. Several cancelled lessons and some hands of cards cleared yesterdays anger and hurt.**_

_**Still. Reviews are my hugs, so please drop me a line...**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	17. If you do it, I won't

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_**It's Short, I know, but that's because it's a cliffhanger-setting up chapter...So, again, the next one will be longer...**_

**-x-**

_**I turned to look in midair, seeing the guys grinning and a look of horror on Max's face. But I'm flying. It's incredible. Freefall makes my heart flutter and I move into my dive within seconds. **_

_I'm flying. _

**Seth's POV**

The freefall doesn't last as long as I thought it would, so I still have my arms up when I plunge into the water. Within seconds, I'm powering back to the surface, my hip and my ankle hurting slightly, but by the time I'm on the surface, the pain's gone. I follow the current diagonally, and swim back to the shore where it's weakest, shaking myself dry and bounding back up to the top of the cliff. The whole knackering dive took twenty minutes to complete, Max was sitting, staring down into the water as I got back to the top of the cliff.

Embry had tried to do the same as me, take a running jump of a cliff - I'd told him to do it enough times, but this time, he'd listened. Jared was giggling as he pulled Embry's arm out straight and he howled in pain.

"Mate… it's just a dislocation!" Max pulled herself from her staring and looked at him, a small smile playing about her face. "Seth!" She yelped my name as soon as she saw me, throwing herself into my arms. "God, do you know how terrifying it is to sit and watch you go flying like that?"

"Max, it's perfectly safe-"

"I thought you were going to break something! I thought you weren't gonna come up from the-"

"Shh…" I kissed her gently on the lips and she collapsed against my chest. "It's alright, Max…"

Embry split us apart with a huge scream of pain again.

"Embry…" Max turned away from me, rushing to his side, looking at his face, screwed up in his horrific agony. She wrenched the leather strap she wore as a bracelet from her wrist and told him to bite down on it. "Now do it." She looked at Jared. I crouched down beside him and pushed at his shoulders, forcing him down into the dirt. "Don't let go." She frowned at Embry, who made a horrific squeaking noise as, with a crunch, Jared forced his shoulder back in.

"Fuck!" Embry repeated it over and over again, groaning and moaning as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt _so _much."

"Calm down. Just don't jump for a few days." Max was saying.

"I won't if you do." Embry teased.

"I'm serious, Embry."

"So am I." He returned.

"I'm not jumping."

"Then I'm having another go."

**Max's POV**

I would swear he is like my brother.

"Bloody hell, Embry," I chewed my lip for as long as I could, staring at him. "You're a prat."

"I'll not jump until it's healed, properly, not wolf-fixing, even, if you go."

"No." He went to get up, went to move, and I felt Seth growling beside me. "Fucking hell." I looked at him and shook my head. "Embry, you will hurt yourself."

"Live a little," Embry returned. "One of them will go with you. I don't ask for much," He smirked and I took a deep breath.

Seth was looking at me, shaking his head. I could feel his thoughts forcing themselves at me - _do not do it, if you are scared, it's not worth it. You'll be alright. Embry is fine. He's just teasing you, don't worry… _

But I didn't miss the grin when he turned away. He wanted me to do it too. In his heart of hearts, he knew all the antagonising was working, and I was getting mad… and I was going to do it.

"Right." Suddenly, I was so fuming that I didn't think of anything but landing in that water. I looked at Quil, my face set. "You're coming with me." and I turned to the bane of my existence, took his face between my index finger and thumb and nearly slapped him. "And you, Embry, you can be sure if this goes wrong, I will rip you _**limb. From. Limb**_." Seth growled beside me, obviously heartbroken that I hadn't chosen him to dive with me - but Quil hadn't dived yet, and Seth looked like his foot was hurting.

"Alright." Embry nodded. "Seth'll gladly help, I think." There was a moment of silence and I took a deep breath.

_**Embry's POV**_

She started stripping in front of us. It must have been the fury, the anger, because her body suddenly appeared, her pale, English, flawless skin, her perfectly shaped chest, her calmly rounded shoulders, her shaking head as she tugged the too-big shorts down.

Clad in a simple pair of blue girl-boxer-shorts and a matching bra, she looked daggers at me.

"I'll bloody kill you, you pillock." She said, and then turned to Quil. "You ready?" He nodded and winked at me. I nodded back. He knew what we were going to do.

"Point your toes, hands by your sides, and when you go in, fight for the surface and strike out diagonally across the current," Seth was saying to her, he pulled her close, she shuddered against his body - cold in her barely clothed state, and tiptoed to kiss him.

A minute later, she took Quil's hand, and pulled him far enough back for a decent run-up. She screamed as she arced into the air, Quil had let go of her hand, managed to stop himself before he had hit the end of the cliff. Her momentum had taken her over the edge alone, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. I was on my feet.

"You were supposed to stop her!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet and watching her arms freewheel as she flew through the air, pinning them to her sides just in time.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Seth screamed, panic surging through his voice as he phased, control of his emotions completely gone. He dived at me snarling at my throat, cutting me, making my side bleed. It healed within seconds and I held up my hand.

"She's not surfaced!" Quil was yelling without anybody hearing him. I looked up and Seth froze, whimpering. He phased back and picked up the abandoned shorts, pulling them on.

"I have to help her." Seth went forward, but Quil threw his arm across his chest.

"She'll be alright." Quil was chanting under his breath. Seth looked at him. "I'm going down there."

"We can both go."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Wow for accidental diving lol...**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Reviews are my hugs, so please drop me a line...**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	18. I'll Try to Find her Emotions

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_She'll be alright." Quil was chanting under his breath. Seth looked at him. "I'm going down there." _

"_We can both go."_

-x-

_**Quil's POV**_

"No!" I yelped, Seth glared daggers at me, so hard it almost hurt. "No…" He stared, cocking his head ever-so-slightly. "Listen to me, Seth, man…"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." He growled, ready to pounce, to phase in mid-air. "Because I'm about ready to."

"The longer you waste here, the longer she's under water." I grunted back, jerking my thumb over the edge. "If you go back to the bike, you can get the first aid kit…" I said softly, buying myself time to think, "We'll watch and see where she comes up, then we can go over together to look for her, alright?"

He looked really hesitant, his eyes dancing around in a panic as he looked around at Embry, staring, angry and drew a finger across his throat, furious.

"If she dies… I am holding the pair of you responsible. Alright?" There was a pause, he turned to me, "And I can't believe how irresponsible you've been… Quil, I thought you were better than this-" He turned and flew towards the bikes, red faced, furious. He phased just behind the bushes, a pair of shorts came flying at Embry, completely intact, thank god. We were running out of clothes.

"Right," I muttered as soon as Seth had gone. "Em', would you explain what happened to… to Jared? When he gets back up here… get him down to the beach, he'll know what the hell to do." I sighed and took a deep breath.

"You're not gonna-"

"Yep. You can't do it, and it's totally my fault-"

"Quil… don't." Embry said softly, "If you don't come up with her… or she's hurt… He'll kill you." I shrugged.

"Life needs spice, dude."

I took eight steps backwards, and ran towards the edge of the cliff. Everything was running through my head, telling me I was being far from chivalrous, being ridiculously stupid as I ran and hit the edge of the cliff like a freakin' springboard.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I jumped alone, knowing that I had demanded that Seth returned to the bike and got the first aid kit, because _**I**__ wanted _to save _**her**_ **myself**.

Of course I felt responsible - Jared would kill me - she had no experience and she jumped alone. Screw it. Jared was going to absolutely kill me, _absolutely_. Seth would probably join him. But I should not have let her jump. I should have held onto her tighter… I should have done so many things, but as I opened my mouth slightly, biting my lip, I groaned. I could smell blood in the air, in the water. Where the hell was she? I had to know… I had to find out… I had to help her.

-x-

I hit the water with a splash, barely remembering to take a deep breath, to suck in as much air as I possible could. All I remember thinking was Jared would murder me. He was the health and safety nut, if somebody hadn't jumped before, he would take them down to the lower jumps, the lower platforms, to make sure they would be alright when they took their first leap - he would ease them in, like an instructor.

I sucked as a friend, and I sucked as a wolf, and I sucked as a person. I had no common sense, damn it. I wasn't right for the world. Everything seemed to be weird or wrong for me. I sighed mentally and flipped over, trying to fight against the current. Perversely, I was glad that I couldn't find her near the surface - live people sank, dead people floated, at least… that's what I was lead to believe.

I had stronger lungs than the rest of the wolves - I could hold my breath for three minutes, the guys, at best, could hold for one and a half. I guess it was because Claire delighted in sticking my head under the water to look at the fish, every single time we went to the beach.

My underwater vision wasn't bad either, to be honest, it hurt to open my eyes in the beginning, but it ended up OK, I blinked a few times and everything turned out blurred-but-visible.

I struck down, deeper into the water, feeling my lungs start to burn. I didn't have much breath left, and it was starting to worry me. If I had been down there for three minutes already, she'd already been down here for ten. Christ…

Then I saw it. It was a tiny gap in the rock - she must have been disoriented, thought there was a rock barrier… the current must have knocked her against it - that would explain the blood, maybe burst her stitches… She must have swum that way thinking it was safe - there was light and everything, that way, but I didn't have a clue what the light was. Without thinking, I sniffed the water, choking as it rushed down my throat. _Did not think that one through, Quil__…_I argued internally, but I ignored myself. Until I tasted the blood in the water and I had half a heart attack.

I felt sick at all the images in my head. Seth should be here, not me. He would help, he would be able to think rationally… except, I realised, she was his imprint. He would have a fit if he knew what was going on.

She'd been here, and she'd been here minutes ago… if I went this way… what would I find? Would it be her? Would I honestly _want _to find her if… if that would be what I would find?

I was in a tunnel, a tunnel that I hoped lead somewhere where there was oxygen, and Max, and life, and an escape. Because my chest was burning, and I was getting petrified - I couldn't see, I couldn't hear… and I felt ridiculously trapped.

I swum on a little longer, until I could feel gravel beneath me. The space had widened out, too, and it was light in here, I could see through the crystal clear water - no waves, no fish, but light, and sand. I padded forwards when my head broke the surface, cracking it hard on a rock that was jutting out.

"Fuck!" I yelled, coughing, gasping for air, collapsing forward through the warm, open air.

"Quil?" Her voice was slurred, weak… But it was her voice!

"Max?!!!" I scrambled forward, she groaned, was lying on the sand, looking bedraggled, choked with water. There was a lot of blood in the golden debris around her. "Christ Max… what happened?"

"I bit my lip as I went in…" She tried to sit up, but her body wasn't having it. "And I think… I," She rolled onto her back, obviously tired. Her cheek had a gaping cut across it that was bleeding profusely. "Yeah… that'll be my face bleeding too."

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?" Her eyes were closed; she didn't seem to want to move. I cupped my hands and shuffled to the water, took a handful and tipped it over the sand mixing with the blood on her face. She groaned and tried to bat my hand away. I was stronger than she was. "What're you doing?" her eyes were open as she looked at me.

"Trying to clean you up." I grinned.

"You didn't answer my question, are you alright?" She nodded as I gestured at the water again.

"Yes, I'm fine," I muttered as I poured the water across her face again, the blood ran clear and I smiled. "I just hit my head. Can you sit up properly?" She struggled, but as I helped her up, she relaxed and leaned into my arms.

_**Embry's POV**_

I sniggered as I watched Quil and Seth go at it mentally. Quil would easily take Seth in wolf form, although if it was over Max… I think Seth would find some way to rip him limb from limb. I laughed again as Seth returned, looking absolutely petrified, his face bright pink, his eyes wide.

"Where is she? And Quil… where's he?" Jared spoke before Seth could get the words out. I gestured silently over the cliff. "But she didn't want to jump." Jared spluttered.

"Technically, she didn't." Seth spat through gritted teeth.

"Embry, you didn't?" Jared looks so disappointed in me right now. I can't help but laugh. And nod. A lot. "Oh, for God's sake, Man… I told you not to do it. I told you when you did it to Kim, and when you did it to Rachel and when you did it to Nessie. Now she's gone. What the hell were you thinking?" He's mad. And I feel kind of guilty... it wasn't really my fault, was it? I couldn't kill someone... I just joked around.

"She wasn't supposed to go over. It was a frickin' joke, Jar'. A Joke." I looked at Seth, "You know that, right?"

"It was a joke when she was on this side of the cliff." He grunted, shaking his head. "Did they come up? Were they on the beach?" He looked at Jared, who shrugged back, and sat down on the cliff edge.

"There's nothing there right now. I'm guessing Quil's still looking."

"But… if she's been down there… what, twenty minutes now? She's… she'll be de-" He couldn't say it. He just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, joining Jared on the cliff top and staring into the water. "I hate you right now, Embry."

"I don't expect any less." I replied, knowing he wouldn't feel any less furious, but it would make me feel slightly better. "But… Seth… it was an accident. I'm sure she's fine."

"Right. Whatever." Jared growled, looking at the pair of us. "You." He pointed at me, "You go get Jake. Now. Tell him I don't care what he's doing, or what, but you've been a dick and someone… no, tell him Max could be dead because of it." He paused, "It won't do any good to be sketchy, either. You make sure you're in for the blame, Embry. You make sure it's all your fault. Because if you've done what you say you've done… you're gonna get the shit kicked out of you by the pack."

I start hyperventilating, and Seth looks at me, throwing the keys to the bike to me. I shake my head, and pull my shorts off just beyond the trees, phasing with them in my mouth and bounding through the blur of trees to get back to Jake's place, back to town.

If he wasn't there…

"_Embry! What the hell's going on?"_

"_Sam?!" He hadn't phased in about two and a half years. Dear god… "Sam… Where's Jake? Are you on patrol? Can you get to the diving cliff, like now?" _

"_What's happened?" I was still racing toward Billy's place, feeling sick as everything rushed past at me at a ridiculous pace. "Is Seth alright? Should I get Emily? Is it Max?" I thought about everything that had happened and my head felt like it was spinning. Sam shook his head and bounded further away. _

"_Where are you going?" I howled after him, he stopped and half-turned. _

"_To get Emily, and everyone else, for that matter…" He stopped to think, "This is gonna be a major operation… And you'll need to go up to the Cullen's place to get Jake. He's with Nessie. And he's not gonna appreciate you screwing up his alone time with her." he paused again, and I changed direction, "And see if you can get the Vamps to help out… Edward and Jasper might be able to give us a hand…" Sam disappeared from my mind and I roared up a gear, speeding towards Forks. _

_Oh, God… what have I done?_

_-x-_

I got to the Cullen place about twenty minutes later, I had been running fast, utterly shattered as I phased back, pulled my shorts on and found the door open for me already.

I couldn't speak - I was shattered, and I collapsed to my knees in the doorway, almost screaming at Edward in my head. He relayed everything to the amassed family as I panted, and looked up into Jake's eyes. He was fuming, and I looked out of the corner of my eye at Jasper. His face would have been purple, I think, if he'd had blood in him. He let out a snarl as I tried to get to my feet.

"Are you saying you nearly killed her?" He muttered as I looked up at his voice.

"No." I muttered, "I'm starting to think _nearly _isn't gonna come into it." my voice dropped as I admitted it.

I did it. I had killed someone. And I'd done it… on purpose.

"No, you didn't." Edward said. "It was a joke… a prank. It went wrong."

"Shut up, Eddie!" Jasper roared suddenly, "Look… I dunno about you… but I think we're wasting time here. We've gotta stop explaining shit and get down to doing something… because if we don't, then…" A wave of solemnity washed over us and I felt sick. "We all know what's gonna happen. We've gotta stay calm and think this through."

"Right. But we can't afford to waste time… I think we need to start a search or something…"

"They're only gonna be on the coastline," Jacob's voice split the silence in two, Emmet, Jasper and Alice moved to his side of the room, everyone else shifted towards Carlisle. "We go in two groups, right?"

"Right." Carlisle's voice was soft, almost light. Edward, Esme and Bella stood beside him, looking set. "Embry, you go with them, alright?" Jake said softly, "That way we've got two people who know the place. I'll start what… two miles south? You start north… we'll cover it that way… but…" He paused, "Edward, can you get to the diving cliff? Bella knows where it is-"

"No." Edward muttered, "I swore I'd never go there." He said softly, "Not after-"

"Edward, please," Bella said softly, gripping his wrist gently. "I don't want this to go bad… if you're there… you'll be able to hear them… their thoughts… you could pinpoint them, couldn't you?"

"I can't go there, Bella." He said again, "Because of you."

"Edward-" Carlisle jumped in, but Jasper gripped his brother by the collar and pulled him close, roughly.

"So you're going to let her die, are you? And Quil too?" He snarled, "Is that the kind of person you are? Really? I thought you were all for preserving life… obviously not." He shoved him and let him go. "I'll go. I'll see what I can feel - if it's pain, or whatever… I'll give it a try."

Edward looked like he was fighting himself, chewing his lip almost nervously.

"Alright." he dropped his voice and stared at the floor. "Alright… I'll go. And I'll see what I can do." HE stopped, "But I'm not promising anything." Jasper smiled at his brother and relaxed slightly. "She's probably dead, though." he said softly, a hint of malice in his voice.

Jasper growled and joined the other search party.

"I'm gonna find her." he said softly. "And I'm gonna make _sure _she's alive when I bring her back…" I swallowed nervously at the foreboding in his voice.

Oh, shit. What have I done?

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**What has he done?!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Reviews are my hugs, so please drop me a line...**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	19. The Bra and Knickers Combo are Toasty

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

**-x-**

"_I'm gonna find her." he said softly. "And I'm gonna make sure she's alive when I bring her back…" I swallowed nervously at the foreboding in his voice. _

_Oh, shit. What have I done?_

-x-

**Quil's POV**

I rubbed her shoulder gently as she tried to stand up, collapsed sideways and fell into my lap. She whimpered and I put my arms around her. Something in my subconscious told me to let go, but I wasn't going to. She needed me. I had to help.

"You're so warm," She murmured, her eyes closing again as she leaned closer to me.

"You're cold and wet." I sniggered back.

"I was trying to turn it into one of those wonderful we're-going-to-die-but-let's-make-the-best-of-it moments, pillock." She said without opening her eyes, and I smiled.

"Good." I laughed and looked into the water. Something was telling me it was getting higher, climbing up the side of the rocks. "Do you think the tide's coming in?" I murmured aloud, though I realised I shouldn't have bothered her, it sucked the fun out of the place. It was nice in here, kind of - there was a miniature beach and enough light to be comfortable.

I had carried her body to the patch of sunlight in the centre of the cavern, and let her lay down, dry off, but now I was getting restless, and she still hadn't really recovered.

"We're not going to die, are we really?" She asked a few minutes later, still staring into the middle distance.

"I honestly don't know." I sighed. She scrabbled into a sitting position and groaned as she put her face into her hands.

"Can you imagine? I've been here five bloody days, and I end up dead-"

"Don't think that." I murmured. "There's always a way out of these places in the movies… surely there's one here too?"

"That's fiction and you know it." I heard her say, but I was beyond listening.

"How strong are you?" I asked as I paced around the cavern, "Can you… stand up?" Shakily, she got to her feet. That's when I remembered exactly what she was wearing… or, to be more exact, her _lack_ of outerwear. "You must be cold."

"No, the bra and knickers combo are toasty." She retorted sarcastically.

"Come here." I opened my arms and hugged her, feeling guilty as I enjoyed the cool feel of her skin against mine. Claire wouldn't know any better, but Seth would know as soon as I phased. He would feel the… weirdness about me, when I thought of the pair of them, I guess I would feel slightly jealous - he had known her for days, and she meant everything to him… and she could reciprocate those feelings. Claire and me… well, it was awkward, to say the least.

It was sad to say, but I was nearly twenty-four, and had never been kissed. Sucked, really, but what I'd never had, I'd never miss, I guess… still… it would be nice to know-

"Max?" I looked down at her; she had limped over to a flat rock and sat down on it, crossing her legs, and then drawing them to her chest. She looked up at me and nodded silently. "I was just wondering," _get in there slowly, Quil… _"If we were going to die down here-"

"I thought we weren't going to die down here?" She offered me a small smile of defiance, I grinned back at her. "Well?"

"Humour me. Pretend that dark thoughts keep me going."

"Why?" She was letting me talk. I liked that - none of the wolves usually let me get a word in edgewise, so it was kind of nice to be able to speak like normal.

"Because I… I don't like being stuck in places. It makes me feel all…" I paused, "Trapped."

"And being stuck in the body of a wolf doesn't bother you?" She laughed.

"Not as much as you'd think. It feels all… natural, I guess. It's weird when you phase, but other than that-" I smiled. She'd stopped me thinking about it, really.

"Yeah?"

"Other than that, it's pretty cool. You get the odd desire to eat some pretty weird stuff… but it's cool." I smiled at her, she laughed and grinned back. "So, how're we gonna get out of here, then?" I asked softly.

"To be honest, I was thinking you'd be able to work that one out…" She stopped and looked to the floor, I grinned and smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. "You could get out the way you came, couldn't you?" She asked softly, breaking the silence just as fast as she had formed it.

"I guess so." I smiled at her, "But… you wouldn't be able to hold your breath for that long, would you?"

"I wouldn't." She said certainly, "I think… I think I hit my head when I got in there. The current must have swept me in here - I remember opening my eyes and coughing up a load of water." She pulled her feet up beneath her and sighed. "Worrying, that, isn't it?"

"What?"

"To have nearly drowned, and not known it was going to happen…" I heard her sigh and she closed her eyes. "Bloody terrifying."

"You actually want to know when you die?" I asked softly. "You're mad, you are."

"I've been told," She replied. "You know, you've got to be… a little mad, to get to where you want to be -" She smiled and looked to the floor, "I wouldn't have let this go for the world - it's incredible. I don't honestly know where I am, but I know I am here for a reason - there's a reason for everything… a meaning… I'm here because I want to be… and if that makes me mad… then so be it."

I chewed my bottom lip for a minute as I watched her. She stared back.

"Well, what would you want, if you were going to die?"

"I'd want to be warm. To be comfortable," She said morbidly, staring at me, into the middle distance. "I'd want to be with someone who loved me as much as I loved them - l-like Seth." She splutters, not looking at me. "You?" She raced through the words and looked back at the sand again.

"I… I guess it would be the same." She bit at her thumbnail for a second and stared into the sand, flicking her toes into it for a moment, she smiled.

"There must be more to it than that? If you could have something, before you died… anything at all, what would it be?"

_Silly bitch has just asked me my own question. What do I want if I'm going to die? To be kissed, properly, passionately, desperately. By her. _

"It's stupid."

"No… go on." She looked up, tearing her eyes away from the sand, "I'm genuinely interested."

"I-I've never been kissed."

_**Jared's POV**_

"She's not dead, Seth." I repeat for the fiftieth time, although I think my conviction levels were sinking rapidly, I was starting to disbelieve myself. Seth knew it. He could see it in my face.

I was seething, pretty much ready to punch a hole in the cliff face, ready to break through the solid rock, because if I didn't hit something before Embry came back, we'd have one less wolf in the pack.

"You don't believe that." Seth hissed back at me.

"Oh, _shut_ _**up**_." I grunted, staring into the water. "You've done nothing but send out bad vibes. I bet you Quil's got her, and he's looking after her-"

"Then where the hell are they?" I've got my back to him now, looking deeper into the waves.

"They're stuck." I said softly. "Stuck."

"Where?" He made a small, strangled noise in his throat.

"How the hell should I know, Seth? Dude, to be honest, I don't have a clue where they could be on this coastline." I waved my hand around. I liked angry Seth better than I liked weak and pathetic Seth. He was far easier to cope with in the middle of his frustration.

I looked down at my nails, realising they were cracked and broken from months of working with Brady and Collin on building new shelters on the reservation. I'd become a pretty good carpenter since I had left school. I was enjoying it. Kim adored being able to live and work on the reservation, she adored being able to _be_ alive, to be… herself. I loved that the reservation could bring people out of themselves, to turn them into who they were inside - who they wanted to be.

Seth looked at me, he had probably said something but I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention any longer. His nose twitched in silent anger and I felt the heat rise in my face.

"What did you say?" I kept my voice as even as I possibly could, trying not to breathe, trying not to get mad.

"I said, the Cullens are coming." He was pointing down at the beach, I could see two people, one standing, perfectly still, trying to sense something, the other, crouched down, looking up at us.

"The one on the floor is Alice's mate." I said softly. "Jasper, is it?"

"Yeah." I swallowed. I had heard some stuff about him. We were friends, sort of, but it was still a bit nerve wracking to know the young man in front of me had feasted on human blood as recently as fifteen, twenty years ago. He seemed nice enough, though. And I was not one to judge by rumours.

"Jacob's coming… I think." Seth looked at me for a second and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna phase, to make sure. Alright?" He paused, trying to keep as level headed as he possibly could. I nodded and gestured to the beach.

"I'll stay here, keep my eyes on the water… when Jasper and," I looked again, "I think it's Edward, get up here… I'll see what we can do, alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah." Another pause, "Hey, if you phase, will you be able to catch Embry on his way back?"

"Maybe." I said, raising an eyebrow. He nodded hopefully. I smiled and gritted my teeth. "Alright. But I'll do it quickly. You go." He nodded again, but didn't move. "That means you'll need to move your feet, Seth."

"Right." He nodded and fought to start moving. I pulled my trunks off and shuddered into wolf form.

"_Embry? You back?"_

"_We're two miles south of you. But we've not seen anything yet."_

"_Right."_

"_Jake's a couple of miles north of you too… alright at the cliffs?" _

"_Jasper and Edward have just got here." I looked down and shot him a picture of the scene in front of us. I bowed my head and pawed at the ground for a couple of seconds. "Do you think she's alright?" I said._

"_I hope so." He sounded genuinely hurt. "It's all my fault, Jar'. I feel so bad." I stopped pawing and looked up. "I was irresponsible, reckless and I should have been doing something sensible… not dislocating my arm, for one."_

"_Oh, shut up, Embry." I muttered, for once, sick of being the father figure of our younger group. I saw a pair of pairs of feet and looked up. "Gotta go, the vampires need me." _

I phased back and pulled my trunks on.

"Jared." I nodded as Edward spoke.

"Jasper." He nodded at me.

"What've you got?" He said softly, closing his eyes, trying to find some means of calming the situation. There was a long moment of silence and he looked up at me.

"Are you sure, Jasper?" Edward was staring at him, his fear pretty obvious in his eyes. "You think… you think you can track her blood?"

My mouth must have fallen open and I stared at him.

"Jasper?" Edward said softly. "You can smell her that strong?" he inclined his head very slightly and looked away.

"In the water. It's weak… but… I can smell it."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yay for Jasper's part in this... I love him so...**_

_**I probably won't have an update for you tomorrow – I'm gonna be watching the Inauguration at school, so you know, lol... i'll be slightly busy... still... if there's time, i'll rock on and reply to a few hundred reviews... (I hope there are that many. That would ROCK!)**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**REVIEW, guys, i'll want to update more!! Lol **_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	20. Exhibit A: Your Current Predicament

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_My mouth must have fallen open and I stared at him. _

"_Jasper?" Edward said softly. "You can smell her that strong?" he inclined his head very slightly and looked away. _

"_In the water. It's weak… but… I can smell it." _

-x-

_**Quil's POV**_

I looked down at the water's edge.

"You know," She said softly, "That wasn't there ten minutes ago."

"How do you know it was ten minutes?"

"I used the position of Jupiter and Mars." She muttered sarcastically, "Rough guesstimate, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah, well-"

"Look. If the water's rising… what do we do?"

"What is it they say? Sit down, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye?" I smiled, looking up at the stream of sunlight beaming down from the ceiling. "I don't know." I conceded, tired of an argument nobody was going to win.

"You…" She was staring at me, a weak smile on her face. "You know how you could get out, don't you?"

"No?" She gestures back at the water. "But we wouldn't make it." I said, "You wouldn't last - you're only human."

"Which is why I said it was _you _that could get out." _Yeah, that had thunked into place, thanks for saying it aloud. _I felt sick as she said the words.

"I'm not leaving you." I set my jaw as best as I could and said it bravely. "There's no way I could get back for you." She seemed to be fixated on a point just above my shoulder, unfocused, not looking at me.

"I understand that." She said, her voice low, even, but with an undercurrent of terror as strong as the current under the water. "But you have to understand, that there is an eight year old girl out there, who needs you in her life far more than I do."

"What?" I had forgotten about Claire completely. I was supposed to be babysitting her tonight. I doubted that was going to happen now. "You can't say things like that!" I realised what she was saying as her words echoed around the cavern. "What about Seth? You've just met him! Your life would be perfect-"

"I," She swallowed and looked away, her eyes returning to the thin shaft of light from the top of the cavern. "I don't think so."

"What?"

"Life's never perfect, Quil." She stopped and looked at me, grabbing my shoulders as if she was going to shake me, "Exhibit A; Your current location and predicament."

"But Max-" I stopped and looked at her, sighed and put my head in my hands. "We _will _get out of here."

"Keep telling yourself that. Oh, and when the water's up to your neck, don't come crying to me."

"Let me rephrase: If we don't get out of here, I will have no faith in humanity."

"You'll be dead." She retorted, standing up and going over to the water's edge. It lapped gently at her knees as she crouched down on the tiny 'shoreline' and looked into the water, sighed and pulled her hair back from her face, as though she was looking at her reflection. She murmured something inaudible, and I heard a half-sob.

"Mackenzie?" She didn't reply, didn't look up at me. Her eyes stayed focussed on the ground as she rose to her feet, her stance suddenly defiant, she turned away so her back was to me, and she looked up at the gap in the ceiling of the cavern. It looked like there was some calculation going on in her head, her eyes flickered up the walls, her head inclined slightly, and she took four steps forward, so she was standing right up against the wall. "Max, what are you doing?"

She didn't turn to me, just looked away, at the floor and went back to the water, sat down, let her hair fall back into the blood on her cheek, sighed sadly, and looked away again.

"Nothing, Quil." I sat down beside her, closed my eyes and put my arm around her.

"You sure?" her fingers curled around my wrist, and she pulled my hand in front of her face.

"Quil…" She paused, looked to the water again, "I don't want to die." She murmured, tears in her eyes, "Not today."

"You won't." I said certainly, though in my head, the words came out with more conviction. She bit her bottom lip and sucked on it, the blood on her cheek having trickled down to pool against her lips.

I took a deep breath and pulled her against my chest; let her hair fall against my bare skin.

"How can you be so sure?" I heard her say a couple of seconds later. I looked down at the top of her head, closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her hair, hoping she wouldn't feel it.

"I can't." She choked mid-sob and looked up at me, "But the pack will do anything to save you. Seth would follow you to the ends of the earth…"

"I think," She smirked as she pulled away, shaking her head, "I think… we're stuck in the bowels of the Earth, Quil." She smiled, her sarcastic nature returning as she regained a little defiance, a little fight.

"And you don't think he'll follow you here too?"

"I just don't think there's space for three of us." She waved her arm around the cavern and laughed.

_**Seth's POV**_

__Frantic probably wasn't the word. I was pacing up and down, listening to Jake's voice; he was trying to calm me down. Apparently the rest of the pack was searching further up and down the coastline, Brady and Collin were checking all the known caves in the area, but they'd come up with nothing.

Mom, Emily, Kim and Billy were our sort of headquarters, they had come up to the beach, had made up a campfire, started cooking for us.

I was more interested in Jasper and Edward. The latter couldn't hear anybody's thoughts, which worried me a lot, to be honest with you, because I think he could hear through pretty much anything - apart from maybe a hundred foot of solid rock. Jasper on the other hand, was arguing with Edward like a cat and a dog.

"Look, you're just gonna hold me back. You couldn't follow me - you know I'm faster in the water than you are." Jasper had a huge, defiant, smug smile on his face.

"Jasper, it's her _blood _in the water." Edward was talking as though he was a kindergarten teacher, "You know what you're like around blood."

I watched their exchange with a long face, watched how animated Jasper got, how frustrated Edward was in return. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You stay here." He said finally to Edward. "I'm gonna do this alone."

"You can't-"

"_Eddie_." He yelled, "For god's sake, we're running on borrowed time. If she is bleeding, I will cope. It's not like I'll have to… give her mouth to mouth - Quil's with her." He shot me a look that clearly screamed _tell me I'm right! _and nodded.

"Fine." Edward conceded like a little child. "Whatever."

"Idiot." Jasper muttered, and then looked up at me, a sheepish grin on his face. "You got any swimming trunks I can borrow?" I smirked and gestured silently to the pair I was wearing. "I'll take that as a no."

He threw his shirt to Edward and pulled off his shoes. He was wearing board shorts anyway - clearly one of Alice's obscure whims - so as he waded into the water and grinned at me, running a hand through his messy blonde hair, he looked simply as though he was going to go surf.

Hardly the most positive picture for a rescue mission.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I threw myself into the water, trying to quell the panic that had been fluctuating within me for the past few hours. I could smell the blood in the water, and was following it blindly - a few tendrils of blood led here, a few more there, as I dove deeper, following the thicker trail downwards.

I assumed it had been from the cliff - as I had swept past it I could smell the blood on the rock at the base of the platform, where all the Quileute kids dived. I'd tried it a couple of times - Jacob had invited me and I'd taken him up on it, interested in what I could do as a vampire - I'd never really been into extreme sports, but I had to admit this had been kind of fun.

The current had picked up since they had dived - the weather had worsened, and a storm had blown in above the surface. It was nice not to have to worry about breathing as I followed the blood deeper into the water, I felt all new and clear-headed again. It only took a few parts per million of blood in the water for a shark to track its victim. It took me even less, apparently, because as I neared a human-sized crack in the rock face, about half a mile along the base of the cliff, I was practically shaking with anticipation.

It hit me then that Edward had probably been right, and I hoped that Quil was in the mood to fight, because it might come to it. I didn't want to hurt her, of course - the last time I'd been tempted was by Bella, when she'd cut her hand, nearly six years ago, now, but I was kind of afraid that I'd be tempted into a frenzy if I smelled blood.

I was controlling myself pretty well now, though, as I kicked through the gap in the rock, the smell strengthened and I blew out a deep breath. Terrifying, really. There was enough space for two or three people to get through the gap, and as the swell of the current passed and the water cleared, the blood in the water seemed to dissipate.

Kicking up from the gravely sand on the bed of the sea, I coughed reflexively as my head broke the surface. I choked on the stench of stale blood - not as appetizing as a fresh wound, and froze as a wave of fear coursed over me, then settled into relief. Human emotions. I sucked in a convulsive breath and let out all of the water I'd breathed in tracking her.

Then I looked up at Quil and a huge wave of frustration bubbled up in my chest.

"You," I said as he reached forward and helped me out of the water, "Could have phased." The look on his face told me that he hadn't even thought of it. "Idiot."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yay for Jasper's part in this... I love him so...**_

_**I hope you don't mind, because everyone is like "Why doesn't Quil Just PHASE!!" I'll explain in the next chapter... **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Small challenge for you: How will Jasper get them out? PM me and let me know (because if you're right, I don't want to ruin it for everyone...)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	21. An Orchestra Playing A Symphony

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_Then I looked up at Quil and a huge wave of frustration bubbled up in my chest. _

"_You," I said as he reached forward and helped me out of the water, "Could have phased." The look on his face told me that he hadn't even thought of it. _

_-x-_

_**Jasper's POV.**_

"Idiot." I snapped, looking for Mackenzie. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Quil gestured towards the back of the cavern, still looking stunned at his own incompetence. "Look, jerkass, there's no need to look so stupid now. Can you phase and let them know you're alright?"

"I-" He looked around him, "I don't know if it'll work."

"What?"

"I could phase… I mean, I thought about it, but… Max has never seen me as a wolf and I didn't want to scare her, and I thought… see, usually, we're outside when we phase, no shitload of rock around us, you know?"

"You didn't think it was gonna work?" I could have hit him; I seriously could, because he shrugged. Like a frickin' five year old. "Couldn't you have… Oh, I dunno, given it a go?"

"I didn't want to screw up, give her false hope, you know?" He hissed the words, jerked his thumb at Mackenzie and I sighed, nodding tersely.

"Fine."

"Anyway, how did you find us?"

"Do you _know_ the scale of the rescue operation going on out there?" I retorted, done with screwing around. I couldn't see the way out. I couldn't see how we were going to get out of this hell hole, but I could see why she had her head in her hands, and was staring at the floor.

The venom started to flow in my mouth even as I looked up at her. Quil must have caught the change in atmosphere, because he started blocking my view of her, waving his arms around in exaggerated gestures as he spoke.

"Well, I think we've got two options of escape," He said a little too loudly. Mackenzie looked up, her eyes wide, and half-rose. She felt a twinge of pain in her knee - I could feel it too, and she sat back down.

"Go on." I said, voice soft as velvet, attempting to draw her closer. It was an unconscious reflex, but one that wouldn't be followed up, as far as I was concerned. It was taking all my concentration to keep looking at Quil right now.

"Well, there's the gap at the top." He gestured to where there was light, seeping into the space around us. "I can't get up there." He paused and dropped his voice, "Not even if I phased - there aren't enough footholds, and none wide enough for paws." I nodded, sighed and stared at the floor. "I don't know… could you get Max out that way?"

"I don't want to get up to the top of there and there not to be enough room." I said softly. "I don't think… by the looks of the area, I don't think I'd be able to break down the stone - it looks to be the wall that's got all the weight on it - if I bring it down, the whole place will go." He nodded, "That said, there might be space."

I made a couple of calculations and took a running jump at the wall, hitting it with a loud crack and grabbing onto a ledge about thirty feet up from my first jump - about forty feet off the ground. I liked being a vampire right now. It was handy when you needed to jump quite a way.

I bit my lip and found purchase on the wall, trusting any and all strength I had in my arms to climb up that face. It was sheer, but my fingers found grips and I managed to pull myself up to the hole, looking out of it. It was about nine inches wide, not large enough to get my shoulders through, so I assumed Max would have an issue too - she was skinny, but not that skinny. This was a hole for a four-year-old to squeeze through.

Oh, and there was the issue that it opened out onto the open ocean, about two thirds of the way up the cliff face. That meant no ledges, nowhere safe enough to put Max while I squeezed out.

That left one other way. Back the way we'd come in. It took me perhaps eight seconds to work it out.

I pulled myself back into the semi-darkness of the cave, and threw myself down to the sand on the floor. The world shook for a second, and Mackenzie looked up at me. My stomach lurched as I saw the blood on her cheek. It was congealed, but there was some on her lips, some on her face, all drying, all incredibly attractive.

I took a couple of steps forward, and she stumbled back, nearly falling onto a rock. My fingers wrapped around her wrist within seconds, catching her in a half-ballroom-dip and I pulled her back onto her feet. She made a face, rolling her eyes up to the gap and shaking her head.

"I guess that's a no, then?" I looked at her; she was watching me, her face almost white with fear.

My brain stopped functioning as I stepped forward and touched her cheek, ran a finger along the base of the deep cut. She shuddered under my cool touch.

"How are you doing that?" she said softly.

"Magic," I laughed sarcastically, and she blushed, looked away. I had to get her to look at me as I explained how we would be escaping, so I took a breath, and tilted her chin up to look at me with my finger. "Hey, I got another trick for you."

"What?" she said, just as softly as before. A muscle twitched in her jaw and she closed her eyes.

"Did that hurt? God, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry." She smiled softly, but it looked like it was hurting her. I felt a flash of pain across my cheek, between my sinus and my nose. I must have winced, because she smiled, "Are you hurt?"

"Nah, I'm ok." She tilted her head slightly. "OK, maybe there's some pain."

"I didn't think vampires could hurt," Quil butted in from his seat on the other side of the cave. I felt the jealousy as it crossed his mind. I watched her as she stepped away from me, looking down at the sand again.

"Do you want me to get rid of the blood? Would it make it better?" Max said before I could reply.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I think so." She smiled at me and I crouched down beside her, scooping water across her face and letting it trickle into the sand. I didn't want it in the water- I had realised the way we would be leaving, and I was scared that fresh blood would send me over the edge.

She chewed her lip as she looked up at me a minute later, flushing bright pink. I could still smell the blood on her; it was like a whole orchestra playing… well, a symphony, at me as I stared into her eyes. There was blood on her lips still, too. That had to go. I pulled her head towards me suddenly, and she tensed as I scrubbed at her bottom lip with my hand.

"What th-"

"The blood." I grunted, trying to hold my breath. She half-nodded and closed her eyes. There was a weird sensation coming from her as I dropped her gently and she hung her head. It was happiness. A twisted happiness, I'll grant you, but she was happy.

It had changed. When I'd broken the surface before, she'd looked terrified; the atmosphere had been tense, ridiculously strained. It appeared they had been in silence for a while. Now she was happy, now she was comfortable, and I looked at her, trying to work out why.

She blinked and looked at me, smiling, though there appeared to be a secret hidden behind those pretty blue eyes of hers.

-x-

I stood in the water now, looking at Max, desperate for her to get in at least up to her waist, so her lack of clothing would stop teasing me, so that I could focus on the task at hand. She stood uneasily on what, ten minutes ago, had been the edge of the water, but now was up to her ankles. She looked down at it and swallowed nervously.

"The tide's rising, Jasper." She said softly, "Quickly as well." I nodded, held out my hand to her. She smiled, a shot of pain grazed her face and the smile dissipated, she stepped into the water and took my hand.

"I know. But you'll be alright. I'll make sure."

Quil looked at her for a second, a dark blush rising in his face. There was something about their friendship that had changed; from before they'd been stuck here, to when I'd arrived, I was sure of it. But I couldn't pinpoint it. I'd ask her later, though. I would have to, or the suspense would kill me.

"You're gonna go first." I said to him, he stared at me as if I was mad. Like I was doing it on purpose - that as soon as he left, I would corner her and kill her, suck her blood, take her out of the equation. I stared back. "If we get stuck, two of us will die, because you'll be trapped behind us," He looked at me like I was mad again.

"Two of us?"

"I don't have to breathe, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But that doesn't justify why you get to wait around-"

"Oh, shut up and _**go **_Quil. Just get out there and be safe, OK?" Max snapped at him and then looked at me, a blush rising in her face. She shuddered in the water and looked at Quil again. "Damnit, Quil. You're being an illogical pillock, and you know it. Just go. We'll be alright." He offered her a small smile and nodded, hyperventilating for a few seconds to pump as much air into his lungs as he could. He nodded at Max and I again, and strode away, diving into the water and disappearing into the tunnel, our escape route.

"We'll give it ten minutes, alright, Max?" She nodded silently and swallowed loudly. "You're scared."

"No." She said defiantly.

"Don't lie; I can feel it in your emotions."

"I know." She conceded, blushing darkly. "It's just-just that you're a vampire and I'm covered in blood and… this plan of yours just can't work."

I smiled and held out my hand to her. With a little hesitation, she took it and I led her back to the shallower water, I pulled her down to sit beside me.

"Listen, Max… I don't do the whole rescue mission thing for just anyone. You're a sweet, kind, funny person… and I'm sure you know how…" I couldn't say it, "How interesting you are… to many people around here." She looked away, chewing her bottom lip. "Seth's a good friend of mine. I had to help out. Especially because I'd saved you before - I know what kind of stupid scrapes you get yourself into." She shoved me playfully. "And there's no need to worry about the plan, I'm sure it will work."

"How can you be?"

"Do you want to practise? Will that make you feel better?" She giggled for a second, looked away. "Max, it's just like kissing-" OK, probably not the best way of putting it, but still. "You know what I mean."

"Can you do it?" She said softly. "Can you control yourself?" She gestured at the cut on her face but I took her words to mean something different.

"I'll try." I leaned forwards, "Let me get one practise shot in, alright?" She half laughed and held her breath for a second; I sucked in a lungful of air and pressed my lips to hers.

She felt so good against my cold skin - her body heat tingled, and I could feel the venom in my mouth, swirling around my gums. Very slowly, very gently, aware my desire to bite was stronger than it had ever been, I opened my mouth, used my tongue to part her lips, cursing my crapness at scrubbing the blood away as I tasted it, as I longed for it, as I controlled myself, breathed air into her mouth, and pulled away.

She shook against me and I looked at her.

"You did it." She murmured, not meeting my eye. There was a twisted emotion in the air, elation tainted with guilt. I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah," I smiled at her, running an embarrassed hand through my hair, "I guess I did." I pulled her to her feet, pulled her down, into the deeper water, and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?"

"Making this easier. I swim faster than you, even with you attached to me."

"What?"

"Wrap your arms around my neck and lock your legs around me."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then do it." She pulled me into slightly deeper water, and jumped so she was clinging onto me with a surprisingly strong grip. "Take a load of deep breaths, close your eyes and put your head on my chest, alright?"

"Why?" She asked again. I was slightly preoccupied with her skin resting against mine. She had to repeat her question. "Why, Jasper?"

"Because, alright? I don't want to be too close to your blood."

"Right." She paused, "How will you know when I need air?"

"Headbutt me. Don't bother opening your eyes. It'll hurt you." I paused. "I'll control everything, OK?"

"Yeah." She started to take gulps of air, oxygenating her blood as she did so.

"Right. One last question," She looked up at me.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" I needed to know. If she trusted me, I could trust myself. This girl seemed about as pure as… well, as pure as glacial ice. She looked at me, still hyperventilating slightly, and after a long couple of seconds, nodded, gasping in another breath of air.

I did the same and we held our breath. She pressed her head against my chest, and I threw the pair of us underwater, ready to get out of this… place.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yay for Jasper's part in this... I love him so...**_

_**Well done MathsIsImmortal and BadWolfRose, for getting OxyJazz correct (MII's term for him, if I remember rightly) Excellent guessing, Ladies :P *gives huge hugs to both***_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	22. Twisted Logic, Utter Brilliance

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Do you trust me?" I needed to know. If she trusted me, I could trust myself. This girl seemed about as pure as… well, as pure as glacial ice. She looked at me, still hyperventilating slightly, and after a long couple of seconds, nodded, gasping in another breath of air. _

_I did the same and we held our breath. She pressed her head against my chest, and I threw the pair of us underwater, ready to get out of this… place._

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

I told myself I hadn't kissed him as I pressed my head against his chest and closed my eyes under water. He was feeling his way along the sunken tunnel with one hand, the other was holding me close to him, and making sure I didn't fall away.

I told myself I hadn't kissed him as he adjusted his grip on my, his hand sliding across the small of my back. I told myself it was just a practise at sharing air, because if he hadn't pressed his lips to mine in the bloodstained air, he would never have been able to do it in the cold water, with my blood swirling around his every movement.

My lungs started to burn as we hit the open water, the current buffeting my back, making me cough up all the air, all the breath I'd held. He saw the bubbles, I'm sure, because seconds later, I felt his fingers curl into my hair, he tilted my head up and, far faster than before, he pressed his lips to mine, let me take a bubble of sweet air into my lungs. Two minutes might have passed, three at the most.

His thumb brushed the cut on my cheek as he pulled away. I winced. It hurt, so much; it burned as the salt mingled with my blood.

It took me the second time he did it to realise that it was on purpose. He wanted to enjoy his role as scuba-tank for me… OxyJazz, I guess, but he couldn't hurt Alice like that. He couldn't enjoy being with somebody else. So he wanted to feel some pain for his pleasure, to cancel it out.

He hurt me, so he could hurt himself. A twisted logic, but utter brilliance.

I sucked in a huge breath as my head broke the surface of the water. Jasper spat out some of the salt water he had managed to inhale beside me, and I looked at him, my chest hammering with excitement.

"I'm alive!" I grinned, wrapping an arm around him.

"That's really hard to contain, you know," he grinned, chuckling slightly.

"What is?"

"Your excitement. I can feel it too, remember?"

"Oh, right." I smiled at him and he pulled me close for a second.

"Hold on." he pulled my arms around his neck so I was clinging onto him in an awkward piggyback ride. "Alright?" I nodded and he smiled at me, over his shoulder, "good," and he struck out for the shore, easily beating the current under the water and pulling me to the shore. I sucked in another breath as I was buffeted by the waves, burying my head against the back of Jasper's neck.

_**Seth's POV**_

I had been pacing up and down the beach while the others were eating, the vampires had started playing tag and Jake had joined in. everything seemed too normal as I strode through the group of undead people and werewolves, feeling like I was one of the living dead without her.

Then all hell broke loose.

Edward fell to his knees in the middle of the game and put his head in his hands, closed his eyes and started to speak in low murmurs.

"Edward?" Emmet grabbed his shoulder, made him look up, tried to get some sense out of him.

"She's in a bad way…" Edward was murmuring, "Jasper couldn't help himself," Another pause, "She was bleeding," a longer pause, "Where's Quil?" He went silent for a minute, listening for Quil's thoughts in his head. "He's fine… hating the fact that he's fighting the current and losing," He smirked, "He's about two miles that way, and still swimming," A low laugh.

My chest was burning as I grabbed Edward by the shoulders.

"She's in a bad way?" I paused. "What do you mean _in a bad way? _She alive?"

"I can't see them," He stopped and closed his eyes, "Whoa, Jasper… you didn't?" He was revelling in our discomfort, for some reason Edward was enjoying our pain. "Dear god…" There was a moment, silence washed over the beach, and I closed my eyes, fell back to the empty sand.

No emotion washed over me, I felt completely empty. No Max meant no world. It meant I had nothing, nothing keeping me grounded, nothing to keep me here, to keep me strong, or happy. Nothing to keep me… alive.

I threw myself down on the sand, chewing my bottom lip. I was starving, but I didn't want to eat. I was… I wasn't even furious - how could I blame Jasper? He was… almost bound to be the one that lost it. It wasn't his fault - he was young, he was weak-willed. If anything, I should have been mad at Edward.

He looked up at me as I thought it.

"Excuse me?"

_You let him go._

"He demanded he went alone."

_You thought that was smart, did you? One word that should have given you a tiny, weeny clue, "Blood," Edward. You should have known he wouldn't cope._

"He seemed so sure." Edward admitted, for once, defeated by a wolf. I felt an empty sense of victory, and then I shut my eyes and let a sense of hopelessness wash over me.

I breathed in and out, opened my eyes and looked out at the horizon.

The sun was setting, on a beautiful day and what could have been a wonderful life. The different shades of red washed out across the skyline and I stared as they reflected across the water, turning it a bloody, horrible shade of red. Irony. I thought to myself. Edward chuckled hollowly in the background.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I looked up into Jared's face.

"Man… I don't know what to… I'm sorry, dude." he bit his bottom lip and pulled his arm around me again. "Listen, if I can do anything, I-" but I'd thrown my hand up into his face and risen to my feet.

"Shut up, Jared," I muttered, having seen the mass of gold just beneath the sunset.

"Jasper's coming!" Emmet whooped without any feeling for the mood.

We watched the vampire who had caused so much trouble strike out to the shore, realising that he had her body with him.

I wanted to swim out to them, to meet him, to take her away from him, to bring her back to me. I wanted to hold her and cry and apologise.

-x-

About three minutes later, I was standing, staring into the water as Jasper emerged, soaking wet, shaking his hair out as though it was perfectly normal to be a vampire on a rescue-mission -gone-wrong, and to be carrying a body on your back.

He looked, even I would say it, pretty gorgeous, I heard Alice giggle from a little way to the left of Edward, Kim was staring pretty blatantly, though Jared was ignoring it, completely used to her awe around the vampires, and as he let go of Max's legs and let her stand on the floor… well, the pair of them looked absolutely stunning…

_Wait. _

"Max?" She looked up, still clinging onto Jasper's side as though her legs wouldn't hold her up. She smiled at me and nodded, grinning widely at me. I looked at Jasper, suddenly all feeling returning to my heart. "You lied!"

"I said she was in a bad way." He replied simply, "I never said she was dead." Max looked up at him again and blushed.

"You shouldn't have implied it, Jazz," She said softly, then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered something. Edward grinned and folded his arms, "Seth," She turned to me, stumbled forward and threw herself into my arms.

She kissed his forehead. She _kissed _his forehead. I took in a deep breath and frowned.

"Seth?" Her arms tightened around me and she rose onto her tiptoes. "Seth, what's… what's wrong?" She inclined her head slightly and looked up at me. The jealousy I was feeling was clearly rubbing off on Jasper, he was staring at me, frowning, looking furious.

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." She looked away. "Has… have you found Quil?"

"No…" Edward butted in, "But he's coming." He gestured up the coastline vaguely and she relaxed.

"Good." She nodded, then looked down and shivered. My arms wrapped around her convulsively and she leaned against me. "I-is there anywhere I could get some clothes?" She murmured. "I'm kind of cold and wet."

There was a long second where Jared looked up, his face cracked into a smile and he yelled down to the campfire. Everyone has surrounded her within about three seconds, pushing me out of her way, forcing me away from her, fawning over her… making her blush, making her look to the ground, making her shudder and pull her newly-given clothes tighter around her.

I stared at her as she pulled away from the gathering, embarrassment making her features as red as the sunset. She strode away from the group, arms folded, head down, and walked away alone.

I stared at the floor and then looked up at her; she had folded her arms and sat down on a rock in the treeline.

She sat, stock still, for fifteen minutes, her oversized t-shirt pulled down over her knees.

I didn't know what to say to her, my legs had lost their will to walk. I couldn't move. I wanted to, but I couldn't. A movement in the trees behind her startled both of us, and a person stepped down to the rock beside her.

Jasper put his arm around her consolingly, and I felt sick. He was taking her away from me. I sighed, my stomach churning, and took a step forward.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yay for Jasper's part in this... I love him so...**_

_**OxyJazz rocks. This chapter is dedicated to both BadWolfRose and MathsIsImmortal.**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	23. Never Heard Thus In a Sentence

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I also don't own Russell Howard, but he's a legendary comedian, and I love him. I make no profit from the use of his name  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_A movement in the trees behind her startled both of us, and a person stepped down to the rock beside her. _

_Jasper put his arm around her consolingly, and I felt sick. He was taking her away from me. I sighed, my stomach churning, and took a step forward. _

-x-

_**Jasper's POV**_

I sat down beside her, put my arm around her and smiled. She didn't move and I sat with her in silence for a minute, watching the sunset, ignoring the fact that every vampire in the vicinity was sparkling as if they were made of sequins.

I had to break the silence eventually. It was too heavy in my head, the weight of her emotions.

"What's up?" She sighed and I felt the morbidity wash over me. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I tightened my grip around her shoulders and she offered me a half smile, it disappeared as soon as she looked away. The sadness hit me again.

"Mackenzie-" There was a few seconds of silence. She looked away and sighed.

"Don't." A pause, "Listen… this morning, I heard something that…" she paused, "Sue is it?" I nodded, "Something that Sue said, about me being the _third_ girl Seth had imprintedon in the past six months." Her face went bright pink and she closed her eyes.

"That can't be true… it must just have been a line, Max, a wolf can't imprint on-" I stopped myself when I saw her face and felt the simultaneous sickness that washed over me. "Oh." I looked away, "Right." She stood up and started to walk down the beach.

"Exactly." She whispered it but I could hear it easily. I strode down the beach after her and put my arm around her shoulders, this time not caring about how Seth felt, the jealousy emanating from behind us was almost solid. I fought it and rubbed her shoulder consolingly.

"Is it weird to say that… it's him that should feel bad, not you?" I said after a couple of seconds. She stared up at me, frowning slightly. "He shouldn't have lied in the first place… about-"

"He lied to me?"

"OK, you've got the wrong end of the stick-"

"Did he, or didn't he lie to me-"

"He didn't lie. Max. God, if you knew the feeling coming from him right now, you'd know he wasn't lying."

"Why?" She sounded curious, rather than anything else.

"There is a pretty solid wall of hurt and jealousy coming off the poor dog-boy-" she shoved me, a smile lighting her face. She winced as the smile faded and I felt the pain across my own face.

"And that's affecting you?"

"Kind of. It's easier to suppress it when I'm the subject-"

"So… when you were in the cave with me…" She looked at me, her eyes dark, some kind of fear within them, "You knew it was all…"

"Yeah." I smiled at her, she put her arms around me, "But you do have a _freaky _mix of emotions and moods in your head. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I think scared-but-happy-but-lonely-but-hurt-but…" She let out a breath and looked at me, "Slightly-attracted-to-the-vampire-because-he's-just-saved-my-life, does kind of qualify as a screwed up set of emotions."

"So that's why I was so attracted to myself!" I laughed and she shook her head.

"It's all of you-"

"What is?"

"You're all so fantastic. I mean there's that freaky stuff Edward can do… and then there's you and your emotions… and the fact you saved my life…" She paused and looked at the sand, "It's hard not to be drawn to that…" Another pause, "but we're going off topic."

"We are?" I couldn't resist the question. She looked up at me, blushed red and looked back at the sand.

"We are." She confirmed. "All the way through that…" She paused and gestured to the cliff. "I was thinking what life would be like if I had gone somewhere else-"

"A damn sight less eventful?"

"Very much so." She shook her head again. "Stop it."

"What?"

"You're making me feel relaxed." Was it possible I could do it unconsciously? It certainly wasn't _impossible_. I would have to ask Carlisle later.

"Am I?"

"Well my mind's relaxed, but everything else is pretty wound up." She took a deep breath and looked up at me again. "I was thinking that there would have been so much less trouble around."

"What?"

"I've caused everyone a load of utter shitness." She said, though there was a half-smile in her voice.

"Yeah, right."

"Hmm…" she paused, "Now, let's look at this logically. Who was found on the motorway, slightly hypothermic, and then imprinted on by one of the youngest-"

"And bravest." She shot me a dirty look and continued.

"-And bravest wolves in the pack?"

"You."

"Who… who," She closed her eyes, "Who ran off with one of Jake's bikes and crashed and disturbed your afternoon?"

"You." A small pause.

"A-and who went cliff diving, must have hit their head and disappeared, thus nearly ensuring the death of another pack member, pulled everyone off of what they were doing and caused a ridiculous rescue mission to happen?"

"You." She smiled.

"Do you see now, why I have a slight issue with causing trouble?" I laughed softly and she sent me another dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"I've never heard someone use _thus_ in a sentence."

"You're a genuine comedian, Jasper, almost as funny as…" She stopped and looked around, "As funny as Russell Howard."

"Who?"

"Don't worry."

"I won't." She smiled and looked up, "Where are we?" I looked up and realised we had wandered into the forest. It was dark in here, the trees had formed a huge canopy, but the sunset had made it even darker. I took a seat of a fallen tree and she sat on the ground opposite me.

"You know…" She took a breath and sighed.

"What?"

"I love him." I smiled at her, "No, I'm serious. He's… perfection personified."

"Nobody's perfect, Max."

"There are eight people who are perfect in the world, and that's your family. I mean he's _my _perfection personified. He's everything I want." She looked at me and smiled again. I felt a wave of hunger wash over me, and was slightly confused. I couldn't be hungry.

"You're starving, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" She said after a few seconds, "I am kind of hungry." She said softly, looking away. "Can we go back?"

"Course." I watched her stand up and she shook on her feet. Before I knew it, I had thrown her onto my back and told her to close her eyes. Eight seconds later, we were on the beach.

"That's really weird." She said softly as she slid off me and started down the shore. "Very cool, but really weird."

"Jealousy's gone. Just concern now." My emotions were confirmed as Seth was walking towards us, his eyes blazing but his expression hurt.

"You alright?" He asked Max softly.

"Yeah." She went to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he looked away. It was subtle enough to be coincidental, but sort of blatantly obvious. "Seth?"

"Max." He smiled, but there was no expression, none of the intensity in his voice that had been there a couple of hours ago. "I'm just gonna get the bike. Bring it down to where the guy's truck is." She nodded. "You stay here."

_**Max's POV**_

_You stay here? _

"Seth?" I repeated it, because I was at a loss for every other word in the dictionary. He looked at me without the usual smile, without the usual happiness that Seth seemed to be made of. There was no sun shining out of him like there had been this morning.

"I won't be long. There's some food with the guys. Go get some before it's all gone."

He was only five minutes, but something was wrong. He sat down, silent, his face with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks, and a small frown on his face. The seat beside me was free - Jasper had deliberately sat as far away from me, to try to cool Seth off, but it seemed that Seth was having none of it.

He sat on the sand beside Jared and Kim, didn't take any of the food that was offered to him, though I could tell by the small looks of desire that crossed his face as he looked at the plates that he was starving.

I went and sat down beside him, so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Jared looked at me, an obvious question in his eyes.

_Privacy? _I let him know with a small nod. _Cool. _He took Kim's hand and they wandered further down the beach, out of earshot of us.

"Seth…" I looked at him. He was determinedly keeping his eyes on the horizon, watching the sun set behind the clouds. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. It dropped below the horizon quickly and I sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Hmm." He nodded.

"Listen… Seth, Jasper and I…" I offered him a smile. "You know there's nothing going on between us, don't you?" He didn't move. Maybe I had just affirmed the idea in his head, I don't know, but he took a long look at me and shook his head very slowly, very deliberately.

"Right." He nodded and rose to his feet, going to walk along the shoreline. I assumed I was invited, and followed him slowly. He was swinging his arms, so I took his hand and laced our fingers together.

"What's the problem?"

"You reek." He said softly. "Like _bloodsucker_." I had never heard him use that phrase before, it sounded so harsh coming from his lips.

I felt a little bit sick.

"What do you want me to do?" I said softly.

"I don't know." His voice was hollow, each word hit me like a brick, and I released his hand and walked away.

I don't remember passing Jared and Kim, but I heard their voices shouting after me, telling me to stop walking, to come back,

"_Please, Max,"_ But I ignored it. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't realise it until I was halfway there.

I chewed my fingernail absent-mindedly as I stared into the darkness. The ground beneath my bare feet was soft, I half-wondered where my shoes were, but remembered that I had taken them off at the top of the cliff. They were around here somewhere.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, feeling suddenly cold on the inside. No sunrise-in-the-stomach now.

The tears began before I could stop them, burning into my cut, burning into the blood on my cheek. I shouldn't have been here. I should have stayed home. Then I wouldn't have torn a friendship apart, I wouldn't have torn a family, a pack. I swallowed and felt the lump of emotion in my throat.

Seth didn't care anymore. I had died to him when I had jumped over the edge. The pain in my chest was incredible; I questioned how a person could lose their soul mate. Was it because of our decisions? Was it because of something outside of us? Of Quil letting go of me, because he definitely hadn't meant for me to go off the cliff, he had meant to hold onto me, they were trying to scare me.

I closed my eyes and waited in the silence. A voice on the beach said something, I could hear it from here, and I heard another voice counter it.

My name was said a couple of times, then a short, sharp burst of yelling, an argument. I laughed hollowly on the inside and looked down on the scene. Jasper… at least I think it was him, was squaring up to Seth, he had his hands behind his head, frustration in Seth's movements making him frustrated too.

I closed my eyes, put my head onto my knees and hugged them tight, afraid to watch them, afraid to see what was going to happen.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Yay for Jasper's part in this... I love him so...To everyone that's said... "But I thought it was a SETH story... don't break them up..." I like a little drama, and life's not perfect. Lol hhaaa... it's gonna get better. I promise.**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	24. Have a Drink on Me

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I cried. You might too.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_I closed my eyes, put my head onto my knees and hugged them tight, afraid to watch them, afraid to see what was going to happen. _

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

I watched him half leap at Jasper, and rose, slowly at first, then, when I was sure, when I knew exactly what I was going to do, but still changing my mind every other second, I pulled the T-shirt off again, the shorts lay beside it, and I closed my eyes and stood at the edge. The wind hit me and almost made me freeze. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself, wishing my hands were Seth's, rubbing my upper arms, making me feel wanted.

Tears were still seeping from my eyes, stinging the cut on my face as I stood at the top of the cliff, the wind whipping my hair around my face, spiralling it across my cheeks, making me hurt. I shook as I stood, alone, scared, and terrified, looking down into the water.

Nothing to live for. I had lost Seth. I had lost my family. Hell, with the row that was going on down there, I was probably in the Cullens' bad books too.

__I closed my eyes again and cried, let the tears seep out of the corners of my eyes and drip down my face, the wind picked up and stung my cheeks more. I wanted to yell, to scream and to throw myself off the top of a building.

_**Here would do.**_

__I rocked back and forth on my heels, my shoulders shook with sobs, silent, because nobody was here to listen.

"_**Dear Seth," **_I murmured aloud, trying to think of the last lines of Romeo and Juliet. They left me instantly, for all the good half a literature degree had done me. I wondered what I had done to end up here, really. Was it just luck, or… fate? General crapness of life? That one would do.

It all seemed to happen to me. I shook my head and looked out across the landscape again. It was a beautiful place, the La Push Reservation, and I wanted to see it all.

But that could wait for another lifetime. I had ruined so many chances by coming here, by trying to make friends, trying to make something of my life.

I'd failed at that like I'd failed my brother. Ben had begged me to enjoy life for him, his last words as he lay on the tarmac on the motorway, the paramedics trying to save him. He was choking on his own blood, tears blinding the pair of us. I would never forgive myself. At least this time I could apologise and he would hear me.

I didn't want to do it, of course. I had no option though. I felt like there was nothing for me to do but this. Maybe it was just me being mad, again. All I could remember was Seth being my soul mate. I'd ruined that, he had… started to hate me. Because I leaned in and kissed Jasper's forehead. Because Seth couldn't cope with me saying thank you into his ear.

_Because it was wrong for me to care. _It was wrong for me to show feelings. And he couldn't tell me any different.

What would I say to him if I had the chance? I didn't know. I didn't want to know. It would be full of begging, full of screaming and crying and pain and illness and terror and hatred for everything but him. It would be an apology. It would be a disappointment. I would hate myself and have nothing to show for it.

My head was pounding. It was thumping, words were screaming in my ears, but I didn't understand what they mean, what they were trying to say to me. Everything seemed to be colliding, crashing between my ears, undoing me with every step I took closer to the edge. Colours were slamming across my vision, trying to stop me from doing it. It was confusing me, absolutely _doing my head in._

I stopped and felt uncertain for the first time up here. I didn't want to die, did I? _Ah, _my mind replied, already making itself up, _but what have you got to live for?_

I took another step towards the edge and heard her scream.

Alice had felt my decision. She'd seen it; she knew what I was going to do. But they wouldn't make it in time. Not even with their weirdo vampire super speed thing.

I closed my eyes and imagined a year from now, the pack having drinks in my memory, no; I had been here less than a week. They would forget me quickly. I wouldn't mean a thing to them.

They'd forget me, because I wouldn't matter.

Still, I'd have liked them to have had a drink on me.

_**Seth's POV**_

I looked at him. What a… I shook my head silently and Edward leant in to whisper my thoughts into Jasper's ear.

He looked up at me and mirrored every movement, trying to make me uncomfortable. It worked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I said eventually.

"Sorry? You'd prefer I left her in the cave?" He put his hands behind his head, relaxed as he stood up. I followed suit, resisting the urge to phase right in his face. "'Cuz I can go put her back, if you want?"

"Shut up." I retorted, feeling a wave of humiliation wash over me. Was that him, or was it just me?

"It's just you, mutt." Edward said softly. The pack shifted in response to it, readying themselves for a fight that they didn't really want to happen. The Cullens shifted too. Strange. I thought Edward was my friend. "Things change, Dog. You insult my family, you insult me." I raised an eyebrow, now absolutely ready for a brawl.

"I don't want a fight with Max watching." Jasper shouted, no doubt trying to attract her attention wherever she was. "I doubt you do either. She's my friend, _I wouldn't want to hurt her_."

He was playing with my mind. Jake had said he was the charismatic one, he had said he would talk anyone round to believing whatever he wanted them to believe. I think right now, he was either attempting to make me believe that Max would hate me more if we fought, so much so that she would just leave… or that she would be so hurt… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I sucked in a breath and looked away. The embarrassment this time was all mine.

"Seth!" the voice this time was from behind us, I looked around, and mom was watching me, frowning. "Where did Mackenzie go?"

"Hell if I know." I shouted without thinking, and every wolf that had imprinted snarled at me. "_What_?" Was everyone against me now? Was that it? Hating me because I had imprinted on the one person that wouldn't be _normal_? Because she was anything but.

I didn't even look around when Edward muttered a few words of confirmation to me. I ignored him and stood absolutely still.

"You're not even worried?" Jake asked softly.

"Of course I am. I don't know where she is." He stared at me and I shook my head. "Just leave me alone." I crossed my arms and stared at Jasper. "This is all your fault."

"You're blaming me?" He said softly. I couldn't… no, I wouldn't contain my anger any longer. Snarling, I went to launch myself at him, to rip him to pieces. I had had enough of him and his stupid mind games, his attempts at making me feel… _better. _

I nearly got him as well, but I was halted by the scream that rose from Alice's throat as she held her head in her hands.

"Alice?" Jasper sidestepped me and ran to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, tried to calm her down, his concentration revealing the fact he was having no effect on her whatsoever. "Alice, sweetheart, what is it?"

"No… no…" He rubbed her back, his face still contorted in concentration. "She's going to die…" She murmured, over and over again. "It's all… it's all going wrong-"

"Jasper?" I said softly, "Jasper… what's she seen?"

"I don't know." He replied, still holding his wife in his arms. "Ask Edward."

"She's going to die." Edward said, just as emptily, all trace of anger, frustration or hatred gone. "Nothing's going to stop her from doing it."

I think as one, we turned to the cliff top. I had realised where she was almost immediately. She was going to jump. For real this time, let the current take her too far. Let the current blast her into the rocks, let her blood seep into the water.

Her silhouette, made so dark by the still-setting sun, stepped forward again, leaned over the edge, stopped, and toppled forward, her arms flew out, a perfect dive, because it would be her last.

We blinked as one, and by the time we opened them, she was gone.

"No splash." I think Jared murmured, a horrified look on his face.

The sun passed down behind the horizon, the last few rays of it disappearing. I thought it had gone down earlier, before we'd eaten, but it was low-lying cloud, the storm we'd faced earlier spinning further out into the ocean.

She let her life end with the sunset.

Beautiful.

_**Max's POV**_

I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, feeling for all the world, unbalanced. I had had enough. This was enough. I was done. I fell forwards, the tears in my eyes whipped away by the wind.

I loved flying, freefalling through the air without a care in the world, because I knew I had nothing left to worry about, nothing that would pull me back, throw me in, to scare me, or upset me.

I swallowed a deep breath about twenty feet up, having half-a-second to register the blow to my stomach and the fact that I was now tumbling sideways onto a lower dive platform, the one Embry had pointed out earlier, somebody… or something, falling with me.

I rose to my feet, winded, and stared at the wolf before me. It jerked its head and I turned away, mindful that they wanted to phase. There was a long moment of silence between me and whoever it was, then they cleared their throat and I turned.

"You know that's dangerous, don't you?" They smiled at me and I looked down at the water, the spray from the waves hitting the base of the platform and splashing against my body.

"I could have killed myself." I replied, shaking my head, thinking clearly again.

I sunk to my knees and sobbed at what I had just tried to do.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**I'm a bad person, I know. Let me know your thoughts/how you reacted. **_

_**Oh, and who are "they" ? I am curious.**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	25. Caught in a Fire, Losing Your Mind

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I cried. You might too.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_I sunk to my knees and sobbed at what I had just tried to do._

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

I rubbed my stomach as I stood up.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Kind of. You're pretty strong."

"Thanks." She smiled proudly, "I do try."

"What were you doing down here?"

"What were you doing throwing yourself off a cliff?"

"Touché." I conceded and looked away. She half laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You look so guilty."

"Thanks." I paused, "I guess." She stared at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

Only then did we fall silent. I had just tried to throw myself off a cliff to finish it; I had just attempted to kill myself. She was acting as if this was perfectly normal. I shuddered a breath and felt my legs give way beneath me. I hit the floor hard, my leg hurt, my shoulder hurt; my body was aching like nobody's business.

"Max…" She started again, rubbing my shoulder slightly. "You can tell me." Did I really want to? The answer was _yes. _Of course I did. My shoulders shook as the torrent of sobs slid out of my mind, I lost it all and felt her put her arm around me.

"I had a row with your bloody brother - he took me cliff diving and… well, it all went wrong, like it generally does with me, and J-Jasper had to save me and-"

"Right." She paused. "He was jealous?"

"Jealous?" I looked at her, "You make it sound so easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I think the imprinting… I think it made it worse." I looked at the floor. "He was… furious. He just stopped everything. He looked so…" I looked back up, into her eyes. "He looked so _empty._"

She stood and looked at me for a long time, trying to understand, I think, trying to work out exactly what I was on about. My predicament seemed to amplify in the silence and I felt more tears falling down my face, burning me.

"I don't know." She returned after a few seconds. "I don't understand why he would do it, Max… if I had imprinted, then… I guess I would… but I can tell you, that… when you love someone with everything you have, with every…_fibre of your being,_" She shuddered at the cliché. "You feel so empty when they display any kind of emotion towards someone else."

"No…" I shook my head. "It was more than that. It was as if I'd betrayed him… by being alive because of Jasper. It was like it was my fault that I'd been rescued." I closed my eyes and let the tears fall again. I hated it. I did not understand it, so I hated it.

"Max… I'm sure it's not that drastic…"

"You didn't see him, Leah." I sighed. "I have to leave."

"You can't-" She said too quickly.

"Why not?" I looked at her, "I'm not from around here. Does it honestly matter where I go?"

"Seth will _die _if you leave him."

"Leah, I'm sure it's not that drastic." I echoed sarcastically.

"You think so? Look at what happened when _someone else _saved your life, Max. Look at how he reacted to that." She stopped, looking for all the world as though she was having a good epiphany on the edge of the platform. As she spoke, she counted her fingers against her palm with a quiet slapping sound. "You," She pointed at me, "Have the wrong end of the popsicle."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, shut up and listen to me, will you? I know we're not exactly friends, but still-"

"You've saved my life. I think that changes our friendship status from _frosty _to _firm friends._"

"Again. Shut up and listen. Seth's not mad at you. Imprinting is like a gravitational pull - you have to be near the subject to be happy, you don't feel like a whole… like a person, without it." I nodded. "You're getting this?"

"Just about?"

"Well, then you should understand that…" She bowed her head, "We're all frightened of Jasper. Apart from Jacob, we're all… kind of uncertain about him."

"What?"

"You noticed how he screws with your emotions?" I nodded, "Well… this is what we were worried about - when he first met…" She bit her lip and looked away, "Emily," Another pause, "And Kim," Her name came freer. Seth hadn't explained what history Emily and Leah had, but they clearly weren't happy together. "He made them feel so free and easy, that we were worried what he could do to someone…"

"I don't get you."

"He could make you… willing." She said softly. "Me and Seth worked it out… ages ago, and I mean… a really long time…"

"Willing to what?"

"Submit." The single word sent connotations of anything and everything through my mind. I realised what she meant almost immediately and it shook me. "I don't think he's considered it before, I don't think it means anything to him, he couldn't do it… but there was always the possibility." She looked at me, "I'm guessing you came out of it covered in blood?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I think you can excuse Seth for being a little… worried? I guess he thought he'd lost you, and then you came back, real, alive…" there was a long pause. "And Jasper had saved you… well, with the blood everywhere; you would assume the worst, wouldn't you?"

I stood up shakily and looked at her.

"You really believe that?" It was an honest question. "But… he's so…"

"I know. And I don't think it's even a possibility." She replied simply, "But… you have to consider…" Another pause, "If Seth thought you were dead… and Jasper was the one trying to save you-"

"Oh… oh, god." I had only been on my feet for thirty seconds, forty-five at best, but I found my self back on my knees, falling to the floor, losing every single faculty.

"It's OK." She wrapped her arms around me and I felt safer. "You know he'll forgive you if you talk to him."

"Shit, Leah. He must think I'm dead."

"He'll know." She looked at me and smiled. "We should get you back to the beach."

_**Jared's POV**_

Seth fell to the sand, his head in his hands.

"No splash." I repeated, things turning over in my mind. Someone could have saved her. It wasn't as if she had arced out too far for a wolf to jump… and I mean, Quil could have been on the platform. Edward might have got it wrong; he could have been south, rather than north.

"It wouldn't work, Jared." Edward said from somewhere to my left. I'd forgotten he could read my mind. "There's no…" He wouldn't say it. He couldn't be so… heartless. "No way."

"Seth…" Jacob sat down beside him; put his arm around his shoulders. "Man, I'm so… so sorry."

He looked up at Jake and pushed him away, then rose to his feet and shoved past the Cullens too.

"Just leave me alone."

"Seth, man, wait!" Embry followed him, walked away with him. He didn't say a word as he caught up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, Seth pushed him away again and strode off into the trees.

The pack and the coven froze as they heard a howl, it sounded like he was hurt, like he was burning up, caught in a fire, losing his mind.

Then there was a sudden returning howl. This one wasn't so full of anguish, it was more… hopeful. I looked at Embry, he had phased too, one by one, the wolves around me were collapsing into their lupine forms, and I joined them, almost automatically.

When a fellow wolf, one of our best friends, was in trouble, our packs merged seamlessly, to open our minds to each other. Today, it seemed, Seth was closed off to everyone but… Embry. It was as though Embry was in two minds, our pack, and his little duet with Seth.

"_What're you seeing?" I yelped into his head, pounding up the beach beside Jacob. Twelve other voices yelped it a syllable after me. _

"_I don't know… it's a rush of sobbing, of… I don't understand it." Embry tilted his head to the left and my sight shifted into the diagonal. _

"_Damnit Em'! Keep your frickin' head up, will you?" He nodded and the world shuddered again. It didn't usually make a difference - when we were running, all our heads were shaking everywhere. It hurt to see through everyone else's eyes when they made gestures, though._

_I caught up with him within half a minute, and I heard another howl in the forest._

"_He's saying 'stop messing with me,'" Embry turned to look at me, a second-hand picture falling into my mind, across my vision. "I think he's talking to Leah." _

_Jacob was on Embry's other side._

"_He's closed his mind off to our pack." _

"_I figured." I returned. The others had been pretty quiet throughout this. I bowed my head and sighed as Embry stopped and Jacob followed suit. "Why're we still here?" _

"_Because we don't want to see this." Embry returned to human form and pulled his jeans on. Reluctantly, I returned to my own skin, and pulled on the sweatpants I had saved. _

_There was a long silence and a horrific howling sound. I shuddered and put my hands over my ears, a thousand images flying through my head. Memories of Seth that I wouldn't let go of. Not in a million years. _

_**Leah's POV**_

"_I'm not messing with your head!" I yelled at him, "For god's sake, Seth, don't be ridiculous."_

"_You want me to hurt? This is how you want it? Can't anybody have a minute to themselves?"_

_I pulled up on the top of the cliff; Mackenzie got off my shoulders and pulled her clothes back on. _

"Do you know where he is?" She wondered aloud. I did my best to nod.

"_Stop nodding in my head, for Christ's sake, Leah… you're such a bitch-"_

"_I'm trying to help you!" I stared intensely at Max for a couple of seconds. _

"You're really freaking me out." She murmured, I made movements to try and get her back on my back. I hated carrying people, it was so uncomfortable, but I didn't have time to worry about that.

She climbed onto my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"_Stop imagining this shit." Seth growled into my head and I started pounding down the track, trying to zero in on where he was, trying to get to where he was before he did something stupid. Images were flying through my head and I tried to decipher them as fast as I could. _

"_None of that shit will work, Seth," I grunted, "You're pretty indestructible, remember."_

"_Yeah, right, whatever." He really did sound empty. "Why're you headed my way, anyway? Wanna see the show?" _

"_I'm coming to prove to you, Seth… she's alive." He shook at my words. _

"_Don't fuck with me Leah." He growled, I heard a howl in my ears. We were closer than I thought. _

"It's just a wolf, probably Seth, happy that you're alive. He knows… Leah's told him-" Max was whispering to herself, trying to convince herself it was all OK. I bounded with her on my shoulders for a few moments longer, until we blasted through the treeline, less than a quarter of a mile away from Seth.

I circled the clearing and stopped at Seth's point of entry. Max dismounted and looked at me, I nodded as I heard him howl again.

"It's alright?"

I nodded, realising I was going to have to phase back without clothes. I closed my eyes, leaned forward and tugged at her t-shirt.

"You've got nothing to wear?" I nodded again. She smiled and pulled the top off her, leaving it on the floor beside me. "Well, here goes nothing."

Wearing her bright blue bra and a pair of Jacob's spare-board shorts, she stumbled forward, barefoot, over a large log, and into the near blackness of the clearing.

"Seth?" Her voice was hesitant; I returned to human form and picked up the T-shirt, hoping it would cover everything.

He choked. I heard the half sob, she gasped. I assumed he'd phased too.

"Max?" He said softly, hardly believing it.

_**Seth's POV. **_

I saw her walk towards me, half-dressed, pale and shaking. The leaves rustled as a breeze blew up and I saw her shudder. She took another tentative step forward, reached out a hand. A slice of pain crossed her face, marring her beautiful features. I closed my eyes and prayed I wasn't dreaming.

"Seth?" She whispered my name, without thinking I phased back, covering myself; I heard her gasp, shuddering, and I held my hand out silently for the board shorts. She closed her eyes, pulled them off and threw them to me.

I let the sobs fall from my lips as she stepped even closer, reaching her hand out to take mine.

"Max?" I couldn't believe it. I pulled her towards me by her outstretched hand and she whimpered as her skin hit mine. "You're not…"

"I'm all real, Seth," She whispered into my ear, shaking against me. "You didn't believe Leah, then?" I pulled her close and shook my head.

"I had to see it for myself." She smiled against my neck and everything through the past hours was gone. Nothing mattered but the here and now; nothing mattered but being with her.

I squeezed my arms around her and heard her sobbing. Her shoulders shook and I pulled her right against me.

"I'm so sorry, Se-" She started, but I didn't need to know.

"Don't." I murmured, pressing my lips to her jaw, then against her cheek. "We can talk tomorrow," I pressed my lips to her hair and inhaled the strawberries and cream again. I couldn't smell Jasper on her anymore.

It was wolf. Wolf, and home.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**To all those who said they was Leah, well done! **_

_**Oh, and For all those who are desperate for a happy reunion... be careful what you wish for...**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	26. You Know What? I'm Hungry

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_It was wolf. Wolf, and home. _

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

She twisted in my arms and I pulled her closer, pulled her tight into the heat of my body. She shuddered against me like the day we'd met - only five days ago, but it felt like years. Her lips pressed into my neck and I bowed my head to kiss her cheek.

She laughed softly and pulled away.

"You can't pretend today's not happened." She whispered a second later, her laugh fading and a small frown hitting her features. "You know we'll have to talk, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded, her words hitting me in the stomach like a vampire-kick. "But not now."

"No." She smiled against me, her lips still on my neck. Her breath tickled my neck and I found a giggle slipped from my lips before I could stop it. "I'm pretty happy right now." My arms tightened around her and she half-fell against me.

I loved how she smelled. Earlier, when she'd first fallen back into my arms, I'd hated how she had reeked of, garlic, ironically, and rotten eggs. She stank. Absolutely wrong. I loved how that maybe half an hour later, after… falling through the air, and being rescued by a wolf, she smelled right again, like me, like my pack, like strawberries and cream - like my Max should.

I looked at her after a long minute of just holding onto her, trying to keep her warm. She had been shaking for a while, I had realised that she had given Leah her top, I had taken the shorts from her, and I had to keep her warm as an apology.

When I looked up, she was smiling slightly, her eyes closed, blood caked on her bottom lip. When I didn't speak for a minute, she blinked her eyes open and looked up at me.

"What's up?" She said, her tongue touching her lip gently. She grimaced at the taste and I licked my own finger, tried to wipe it away. "Don't, Seth. It kinda hurts." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well… can I do it another way?" I smiled and she tilted her head slightly and wrinkled her nose slightly. A moment later, she grinned and shook her head, a look of sheer disbelief crossing her face.

"You're serious?" she laughed. I nodded my head.

"It is your birthday. And… I really should give you a present."

"I've told you before, you don't have to, and-" I silenced her by doing it anyway.

I pressed my lips against hers, as gently as I could, she took a deep, surprised breath and I heard her gentle back-of-the-throat giggle as I pulled her slightly closer to me. Her arms slipped around my neck and I groaned, my hand sliding up to press against her cheek, to cradle her head, to stop her hurting any more.

_**Leah's POV**_

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"Don't Seth, it kinda hurts," I imagined he was either brushing his hand against her cheek or kissing her there. She laughed lightly and said something, then, halfway through her sentence, she was cut off quite forcefully, by, what I assumed, was his lips.

Curious, I stepped forward towards the clearing, my head down, my lips pressed together and hid behind the tree, just out of sight of the pair of them, should they decide to look my way.

I felt guilty, almost voyeuristic as I watched her slide her arms around his neck, held him tightly and slid her hand against his upper arm. She pulled away slightly, took a deep breath and Seth swept her into his arms, lifted her off the ground. Her head bent down slightly again and I saw their lips touch.

Jealousy hit me and embarrassment joined it. I couldn't watch my brother make out with his imprint, or rather, I shouldn't, but it was too hard to look away.

The only time I had felt anywhere near the passion they shared was with Sam. I hadn't felt anything near this for almost five years. I was a menopausal, lonely, half-human, who hadn't had a good snog in years. And I was sitting, watching my brother getting very friendly with a girl he barely knew.

I was expected to let it go because she was his imprint, but… it's hard to be sure about someone when you barely know them, isn't it?

I closed my eyes and looked away, backed off, let them have their fun. I knew I couldn't hang around for long - the vampires didn't like me much and the wolves weren't exactly willing to share their cake with me. As long as Max was with Seth, and they were happy, I would be alright, and I'd be back soon. I just didn't want to impose myself on them, when I knew I wasn't exactly the best person in the world.

I smiled at Max as she turned to look at the way we'd come in, pulled the T-shirt off and phased back into my wolf form. I wouldn't stay.

_**Max's POV**_

I took a deep breath as he set me gently down on my feet and he put his arms around me again.

"You certainly do kiss by the book," I giggled, slightly breathless and very dazed.

"Sorry?" He paused and then nodded, "Oh, right, the Romeo and Juliet thing." I smiled and he bit his bottom lip, a wide smile in his eyes.

"Yes, the Romeo and Juliet thing." he leaned in to steal another kiss, I obliged and let his fingers slide into my hair. His lips touched mine again and I succumbed to the stunning feeling in my heart, the somersaulting, cartwheeling, wonderful feeling that made my head spin and my stomach churn and everything feel alright.

I sucked in a breath as he pulled away; I licked my bottom lip slowly, a grin spreading across my face. I felt so dozy, so stupidly half-asleep as he Eskimo-kissed me and smiled.

"You're very good at cleaning away the blood." I said dopily, he grinned and hugged me again.

"I try my best."

"I know."

"And you know what else?" I shrugged. "I'm damn hungry."

"Well, you should have eaten earlier, then, shouldn't you?" He snickered and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"See, this is why I love you. You won't let _anything _drop." I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on, if you're hungry." I disentangled myself from his arms and took his hand, loving the heat I was getting from his body. I looked up for a second, saw Leah hiding in the trees and smiled at her, mouthed a _thank you _and watched her nod once and slink away. She was smiling.

I wondered if she was going back to get her stuff, or maybe to let us have some privacy. Seth hadn't seen her standing in the shadows, he looked at me as I smiled and leaned closer to him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing at all." I said honestly, "I just like being near you." He laughed and we started to walk… well Seth started to walk; I started limping, toward the safest exit of the clearing. Seth put his arm around me, lifted me gently over the larger log and let me drop to my feet. The T-shirt I had leant Leah was lying on the floor, spread out flat, still warm.

"Where did that come from?" Seth asked softly.

"Ask Leah." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder a second longer. He pulled me closer and released me, I limped forward and pulled the top from the floor, put it on, tried to stay comfortable as he pulled me up into his arms and carried me back towards the beach.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Jacob was shaking, his body trying to reject his thoughts. Every single emotion I tried to push towards him was overwhelmed by despair and panic, and he kept looking at me, telling me to back off.

The other wolves were easier to calm down. Jared and Kim were holding onto each other, he was brushing his fingers through her hair as she buried herself against his T-shirt; Embry was staring into the water, every so often looking up at the cliff and shaking his head. Edward was looking at him with pity; I could feel guilt and sadness radiating from him. Clearly he blamed himself for the whole fiasco.

Sam and Emily were walking on down the beach, as far away from the group as possible. As I watched, Emily shook her head, four bursts of quick confusion hit me and I watched her fall against him, he wrapped his arms around her in the darkness and stood with her, saying something. Everyone was subdued - apart from Emmet, who was never very good at calmness. I tried - and failed - to hit him with a little more sensibility, but he wasn't having any of it.

I closed my eyes and tried to pick out every other emotion in the vicinity. Underneath the panic and despair, very weak, very far away, was elation, relief, it ebbed away and then returned stronger, moving like the tide behind me. Naturally, I turned toward it, trying to hold onto those happy feelings as everyone around me collapsed into the negative.

I didn't think about it, as I started to slink away, towards the feeling, so Edward never tried to stop me. I wanted to know what was making this person so happy, what was making them feel the opposite of what they should have been feeling - two of my friends had done stupid things today. Embry had lost contact with Seth, we had assumed he'd followed his imprint, Alice hadn't seen anything to do with Max for almost an hour. I had wondered if she could see where Max would end up, but… she both refused and was not able to.

Before I knew it, I had stepped into the sheer darkness of the trees. The smell of forest and green hit me and I closed my eyes, trying to follow the emotion. Another fifty paces, and it grew stronger, thirty more and I was surrounded by elation.

"Don't! Seth, that kinda hurts…" Her voice span through my mind and I think I went slightly insane for a moment. She was alive. _She_ was _alive. _He laughed and I shook with anticipation. The pair of them must have been feeling it. It was crazy.

I waited for ten minutes, listening to their emotions, feeling them rise in my chest, change, twist, become more and more intense and more and more incredible.

There was a burst of movement moments later and I saw a grey wolf fly past me, a streak of lightning in the darkness. _Leah._ She was back, then? Not in Port Angeles.

I closed my eyes and turned to go back to the beach.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

"_**Happy" Reunion next chapter. Does anyone have any questions for Seth to ask Max or Max to ask Seth (related to the story, of course)**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Please Review!!!**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	27. Is That His Aftershave?

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**It's longer, is this one...**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_I closed my eyes and turned to go back to the beach._

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

__I kept my arms around her as I set her down and walked with her onto the sand. Jasper looked up as we approached; he was sat away from the group, his arms folded across his chest, his knees drawn up, sad.

As we got closer, he grinned, the smile lighting his eyes, but he didn't speak, he looked away, back at Alice and the table of humans she was entertaining. I stepped over to him, Max looking at me, surprised but smiling, and put a hand on his shoulder. If he hadn't looked at me, I would have been offended.

His eyes were full of surprise as he stared up into my face.

"Thanks man." I murmured, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"S'no problem." He half-smiled and nodded, "As long as we're cool." He looked at max, "And you're cool with me and her being friends?" I took a long second to pause and consider. He hadn't killed her yet, and she had been teasing him with all the blood that had poured from her body for the afternoon.

"Yeah man. As long as Max is cool with it."

"Good." He smiled, then frowned, "Man, would you eat something before I end up chewing my own arm off?"

"Yeah." I laughed and Max grinned at me from her lone spot on the sand. She stepped forward as she realised everything was cool between us.

"You've made up?"

"Yes." Jasper smiled at her and she gently reached down, patted his head. "Hey! Don't do that!" But they were laughing. She looked up at me, smiling, and I couldn't help returning it. Her happiness made me happy. Her hand wrapped around mine, she locked our fingers and clung onto me, Jasper still laughing.

I still didn't get this stupid imprinting thing.

"Maybe the others would like to know you're alive?" Jasper asked softly, realising I was starting to tire of her laughing with him. I didn't like other people taking her from me. It was Jake and Nessie all over again.

She looked up at me and nodded, putting her arm around my shoulders again. Jasper stood too, realising she was having trouble walking, he got her between us and we helped her walk easier back to the group.

There was a long silence as our strange trio stumbled through the sand - mainly Max - and back to the group. Jasper had a look of concentration on his face, I wondered if it was the blood still on her cheek or the smell of wolf on her, because I was getting mixed hits of revulsion and happiness rushing over me.

I stopped about thirty feet away from the mass of people, some sat around the table, none eating anything, the others staring out across the water, all looking utterly distraught. There was a huge pause, and Mackenzie's eyes widened. She had noticed something, but as I stared, I couldn't work out what was different - there was Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Sam… wait -

"Quil!" She yelped his name as his presence thunked into my mind, and he looked up, span from his seat on the sand, jumping to his feet. "You're alive!"

"So're you!" He stood before her, glancing at Jasper. "I was worried about you."

"You needn't have been." She smiled at him and then at Jasper. "I had an excellent rescuer." A surge of jealousy slammed through me and Jasper frowned at me over Max's head. I made an apologetic face and he half -shrugged. She noticed and shook her head, tiredly, bored of our little bout of friction.

The rest of the guys were grinning at me widely, staring at the fact that I was here, and she was standing beside me. Max took a deep breath and blushed as Emily and Kim practically grabbed her and hugged the hell out of her.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Maxxie." She pulled a face, "We were so worried about you, sweetheart-"

"-Gosh, you're freezing-"

"-You should get something to eat-"

"-We were honestly _**so **_worried about you, Max-" Embry had joined them, wrapped her up in a bear hug and crushed the breath out of her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of earlier to happen - it was a complete accident, and-"

"Don't worry." She smiled. I loved that she was so forgiving. He stared at her, almost shocked that she had forgiven him. She shrugged at the confusion and smiled at him. "Honestly… I can't say I enjoyed it, but it was certainly an experience."

"Of sorts." I added confidently. She nodded and rolled her eyes at me.

"Indeed." Embry laughed at her accent and she folded her arms. "I shan't speak again, if you keep that up."

"Haha, _shan't._" He was still giggling as he walked away, "That's such as brilliant word."

"I've got a million more!" She yelled after him as the guys took a step closer to her, stared at her for a long second and then at me.

"I told you there was no splash." Jared said softly. "But none of you frickin' listened to me." He huffed and Max reached out to hug him.

"Thanks for believing in me, Jared." He smiled and looked away, blushing a nice red that I'd only seen him go when someone complimented Kim. "Sam…" She looked up at my old Alpha and smiled again, "Thanks."

"I haven't done much-"

"I know you were in the search party earlier and…" She sighed and shook her head, "Look. It's been a long time since so many people really cared about me. So, please…just accept that I'm thankful and move on, would you?" He half-smiled, nodded and she turned to Jacob; Sam caught my elbow as he passed to return to Emily and bowed his head slightly.

"What does she mean?"

"I…" I stopped, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know."

"You need to find out." I nodded and looked away, at her, for a second. She was laughing with Jake; it was as though this afternoon had never happened.

Her past intrigued me like hell, I wanted to know everything about her, and she had been reluctant to tell me up to now. I had to ask her… I had to find out. She smiled at me and hugged me tight as we ate together, so different from earlier - I hadn't said a word then, refused to touch anything I could eat.

I sighed as I walked her back to the bike, almost three in the morning by the time we got home. She made me ride behind her as she took the keys from my hand and got on. She had surprising control of the bike - but that was only to be expected when she had been learning since she was old enough.

-x-

Next morning, eight or nine o'clock, maybe, I woke up to hear the shower running. Groaning, I sat up stiffly and sighed, Max was obviously desperate to clean all the blood and salt off her from yesterday's _'happy dip in the ocean'. _I looked around my bedroom, deciding that today; I would start anew and clean up. Maybe.

That's when I saw it. It was on top of her suitcase, a small, A5 sized wooden box. It was practically calling to me, screaming my name. I looked at it for a few seconds longer and stretched forward to reach it. The lid was half-open, I swore as everything fell out of it and I tried to pick it up in the order it had come out in.

"Crap, crap, _crap_…" I muttered as I put it all back, barely noticing what it all was. Then I stopped and realised that this was actually what I had originally planned to do with the box.

Seconds later, the contents of the box were all over the duvet. I sent a cursory glance over a couple of the pieces, a small badge and an empty bottle of cologne, and looked at the birthday cards, the Christmas cards, a long letter… I flicked through the pages and looked at the name signed at the bottom - _**Evan.**_

Even looking at the name told me a million things. The cologne was obviously his; I nearly picked up the bottle and smashed it. The letter he had written was because he knew she was leaving. I picked up the next interesting piece of the puzzle. A teenaged boy, about eighteen, with short, messy, dark blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a load of freckles across his nose was grinning, with Max on his back. She looked beautiful; her hair was all over the place, an immense grin on her face.

There were three more pictures of her with him, and one with another boy about the same age, who had his arm draped lazily around her shoulders, his messy black hair all over the place. They were half-sitting on a rug, enough picnic for four people spread out beside them. I sighed, feeling a sting of jealousy as I stared at the picture again.

"Seth?" I slammed the stuff back into the box and tried to shove it behind me as I looked up to see her standing in front of me. "What're you doing?" I shifted uncomfortably and the bottle of cologne fell to the floor, she looked at it for a second, realisation dawning on her face, "Seth, you didn't-" her face was a picture of disappointment and hurt.

"I-…" I looked down at the box, I had broken the hinge in my haste to close it and hide it, as she watched, I tried to hide it once more.

"What're you doing with that?" She picked it up from my hands and looked at it. "This is private." she shook her head and held it up to her eyes. "Where did you find it?"

"It was on your suitcase." I stuttered, "I was going to put it back, but it fell open and-"

"It _fell open_?" she asked politely, though there was a stilted growl in her voice. "Yeah, right." She gathered the stuff I hadn't managed to shove into the box, and put it neatly back in, then picked up the cologne bottle from the floor and snapped that back into the box. A second later, she pulled it back out again.

She turned away from me and busied herself with putting things back in their rightful places and stared for a long second at the picture of the boy with her on his back. She sighed and happily put it away again.

"Who is he?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said who is he?" A pause, "Your ex? Is that his aftershave?" My tone was no longer curious. I had gone into full on accusatory mode now.

"Who said he was my ex?" She retorted, staring at the picture again.

"He's not your boyfriend any longer, is he? I am-"

"Who said he was my boyfriend?" Her voice was cracking, hurt, broken. "Anyway, he's gone now."

"Who was he, then?" She didn't reply, so I pressed the question three more times, getting whinier with every repetition.

"He was my brother, alright?" She threw the box at me with incredible accuracy; I caught it deftly, slightly worried that the cologne would break inside. A second later, I realised she had the bottle in her hand.

"Th-that's Ben?" I spluttered, opening the box again and looking at the picture. "Oh."

"Yeah." I realised there were tears in her eyes as she looked at the picture in my hands. "He's my brother. And yes, this is his aftershave." she sniffed and turned away. I had my arms around her within a second as she choked on the sob slipping from her mouth and tried to wipe her eyes. I went to do it for her, but she shoved me away.

"What?"

"You have no right to go into my personal things," She sniffed again, looking at the box.

"I'm sorry-"

"It doesn't matter whether you're sorry or not, Seth, there could have been something in there that-" She sniffed again and looked at me, horrified. "You didn't see the letter, did you?"

"Letter?" I had, of course. "What… the really thick thing?"

"Yeah." She nodded and sniffed again. "You didn't read it?"

"All I know is it's from Evan." Her face went pale and she looked away, "Max…?" She wouldn't look at me, "What is it?"

"He's…" She stopped, "You've seen the picture, haven't you?" Her voice was empty and slightly hollow. "I didn't want to bring him into this."

"He knows you're here?"

"No." She shook her head. "He doesn't." Another pause. "He was never my boyfriend." there was a very long pause. "He was my brother's best friend," She smiled, "and he was always over at our place. We were really good friends - he taught me how to play the guitar-"

"You play the guitar?"

"Seth, there are three things I can do: Play the guitar, bike and…" She looked away, "I can annoy the hell out of people." I couldn't help laugh.

"Seriously?" I asked softly, "Come on."

"Guitar, bike, draw a bit. That's it. You'll soon find out that's how far I stretch." She laughed emptily again and looked back down at the box. "This was his idea - when Ben died, Evan told me that memories were a good thing to keep, but that you never needed to be constantly reminded by them." Another pause, "So he said why not put it all into a box you could look through and remember…" She gestured at the box. "I never told him I was going to run, but he knew… he knew me well enough to know I wouldn't stay around any longer than I had to." She sucked in a long breath and looked at me.

"So… he wasn't your boyfriend?" She blushed, shook her head.

"No." Then she smiled. "I did snog him for a bet once, but that was Ben's fault." She grinned widely at the memory. "Stupid first kiss." My ears pricked up at that. I was a little jealous that I wasn't her first kiss…

I looked up at her, anger and jealousy making my face bright red.

"Seth… I never loved him… he wasn't anything like that to me… it was a laugh-" She paused, "And anyway, Mr three-imprints-in-six-months-"

"Shut up!" I yelped. She looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "That's totally different-"

"Don't say that to me." She frowned, furious, "Don't you dare start all the hypocrisy with me, Seth Clearwater." She waved the bottle at me threateningly and gestured at the box. "Give it here. I'm not talking about this with you."

"Oh, shut up." I folded my arms and looked at the floor.

"You're so bloody jealous." I heard her mutter as she put the box in her suitcase.

"Well excuse me for caring-"

"Yeah, right. You just want to own me-" She turned around, fury in her eyes, "I mean… look at Jasper-"

"I'd rather not-"

"Exactly, what… has he done to you?" She looked at me, furious again; I made a face, "Don't look at me like that. He saved my life, so I thanked him-"

"You don't have a clue what was going through my head all the time, Max-"

"Yeah, I do." She swallowed and looked at me, "How do you think it felt to watch your brother die in front of you, choking on his own blood because a car practically knocked a four hundred pound bike through him?" I swallowed. _She'd seen him die?_

"Max… I-"

"Don't even bother." She pulled a pair of socks out of her suitcase and pulled them on. Her shoulders shook, and I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't push me away this time. "Please… don't do this, Seth… I-" I kissed the top of her head and let her cry.

"I shouldn't have, Max-"

"You needed to know, but I didn't want you to… find out like this." She swallowed and pulled away. "Leah said something about… you thinking Jasper would be able to make me…" She shuddered, "Submit to him."

"We figured he could screw with people's emotions hard enough to make them _want_ to be like him… _want_ to be bitten by him…" she put her arms around herself and rubbed her upper arms for a second.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be able to… fight it?" She breathed the words.

"No. You can't fight what he does."

"You can. Because… you can fight everything." She whispered. "You should have a little more faith in me, Seth."

"I'm sorry-" But she shook her head.

"Don't be. You were scared. It's alright-" there was a long pause; I looked over at her suitcase, looking almost through it, at the box. "You want to know."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"Of course not!" She half-shrieked, shoving me away and looking at me in horror. "It's…" She paused, "I was going to say none of your business… but… it is, isn't it?"

"Yes." I said after a long silence. She nodded; she shrugged, taking a deep breath.

"Well… I don't want to tell you now." She murmured. I smiled at her.

"That's alright. I don't mind." She looked at me.

"You do." Another pause, "Because everyone wants to know why I'm here, don't they?"

"I don't know. Max, I've not asked any of them what they want to know, what they think… because it's none of their business." Another pause, "I don't want them to know, and I don't really care what they think either."

She stood up and picked up the box from her suitcase. The lid came off where the hinge snapped and two of the photos slipped out, one of her and her brother, the other with her and Evan at the picnic.

A knock at the door stopped her from picking them up immediately; she was crouched down beside one of the photos, her hand hovering inches above it. She sniffed and looked up at the doorway to my bedroom.

"Leah?"

_**Leah's POV**_

"I heard shouting." I said softly, stepping forward and stopping as something crackled beneath my foot. I picked up the picture and looked at it. Max was in it, smiling with a boy. I closed my eyes as I stared at him for the longest time.

My stomach did a somersault and it burned for a second. Suddenly all I wanted to know was who he was, an amplified curiosity swam through me and I had to know. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the picture again. The undercurrent of panic, which had risen in me when my eyes had closed, disappeared as I looked at him again.

Oh, dear god.

Not now. Not right now… and not him… I didn't even know him…

"Leah?" Mackenzie repeated my name. "Mate, what is it?"

"I-… I- who is this?" I held up the picture and she blushed, looking away.

"Why?" Seth was immediately defensive. I wondered who he was to her… to him.

"B-because." Max looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Just because, alright?" She knew there was something behind it, something else in there.

"Lea-"

"Drop it, Seth." Max said softly. He looked at her; she smiled and rose, picking up another photo and joining Seth on the duvet. "She'll tell you when she's ready."

Hell. I wasn't gonna tell him. I'd just imprinted on a frickin' photo.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Sort-of-happy-reunion chapter is here...i hope you like it and the little happiness for leah... perhaps. **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	28. All The Way From England

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**No POV this time. Take your own guesses. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_Hell. I wasn't gonna tell him. I'd just imprinted on a frickin' photo._

-x-

_**London, England.**_

I wrapped the flowers in white paper and put them in water. It was Max's birthday yesterday, and she hadn't called. I had found her email address and sent her a quick note, begging her to call, begging her to come home, but I knew she wouldn't reply, she wasn't that sort of person - to start something and not finish it. It was a change of scene for her, to be with her aunt and uncle in South Africa.

Her mum had told me that she'd emailed a couple of days ago, told her to phone her uni and tell them she was jacking it all in. that had got me worried - she wouldn't do that unless something utterly drastic had happened. I assumed it was a guy, because she wouldn't drop everything for nothing, if that makes sense.

"Evan…" Mum shouted from upstairs and I went to see what was wrong. There was a long second where my feet wouldn't move, and the world shifted around me. It was as if in that second, everything had changed about the world, and something immediately felt wrong.

I sighed for a long second and felt my stomach turn over happily. I smiled to myself, vaguely wondering what I had eaten, and went to see what mum wanted.

"Are you going to take those to Ben's?" Mum sighed as she said his name. "Bloody hell. I keep…" She shook her head and looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Ev'." She sighed and looked down at the carpet again.

"I know, mum." a long silence. "I can't believe Max went too."

She nodded and busied herself with pulling the duvet off her bed. We both tried to talk at the same time a few seconds later.

"Maybe it's for the best, Evan-"

"I think something's happene- What?" I looked up at her. "How can you say that?"

"I'm just saying… if she'd stayed, I think she would have gone mad. Her parents aren't exactly the most supportive of people, are they?" I stared at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh… don't worry-"

"Mum!" I stopped and looked at her. "Tell me."

"I can't." She stopped and looked away. "I didn't tell you this, alright."

"Tell me what?" I was suspicious now, and terrified. "Is Max alright?"

Mum wouldn't look at me and I felt my throat burn suddenly. Something was wrong. Something had happened to her… when Ben had died. She'd run away, she'd done something stupid… I didn't think there was anything… I knew she didn't want to stay, but she'd left so suddenly I thought she'd just… I thought it had been arranged.

"I don't know." The bottom of my world dropped out. I felt like the floor was collapsing underneath me. "Max… Mackenzie ran away the night after Ben's funeral." She looked at the floor again. "You… you couldn't see her because we didn't know where the hell she was. She's asked us not to go after her - in that email from last week. She said she didn't want anyone to worry," A small smile, mum wrapped her arms around me, "Least of all you."

"OK." I went red and looked down at the floor.

I missed my Max. She was my best friend and… she'd been the first kiss I could never forget. I wouldn't not look for her. Even if she didn't want to be found, I could find her. I knew her well enough. I was sure I could find her. I pushed mum away gently and made my excuses.

"Oh, Evan-" She called after me, but I ignored it, looking at the floor as I strode slowly down the stairs, focussed only on that bottom step, and not thinking of anything else.

When I got back downstairs, I looked back at the flowers and wanted to tear them in half. For a half-second, I hated Ben and how he'd torn the place apart, three households gone to absolute pot in his absence - The Scott's, the Buchanan's and our place. His girlfriend, Lizzie Buchanan hadn't fared well, clinging onto the other boys like there was nothing else that mattered in the world, Max had run away… was I the only person that still knew themselves?

It was an odd question, but I did wonder. Had Max changed in her absence? Was she still my best friend? Was she still… the same?

-x-

I took the flowers to Ben's grave and left them there, waited for ages for someone else to come along, so they would talk to me, so I could let myself work things out with someone else.

I closed my eyes and held a deep breath as I looked around the cemetery. It was empty, all of it was silent.

Something was off about the place; something was cold and lonely about the whole place. I didn't like it. Every time I came here, I felt like I was being watched, as if something was following me until I hit the sunlight on the other side of the trees.

I walked across the grass; it was wet with dew as I flicked my feet onto the path and looked up.

"Hello." The voice was melodious and charming. I was immediately on edge. "What brings you here?"

"A friend." I gestured vaguely, suddenly desperate to get to the sunlight. The boy was pale, blonde haired, but beautiful. I took another step sideways and he let me pass somewhat reluctantly.

"I suppose I'll see you another time?" He smiled wolfishly at me and I looked up at him again. I'm sure my breath caught in my chest as I realised he was less than a foot away from me and his eyes were bright red. Not even bloodshot. The pupils were bright red.

And he looked mad.

I backed off as fast as I possibly could, he sighed and stalked away. I hit the sunshine and felt so much safer within those two seconds. That kid had been weird. He must have been maybe a year older than me - Max's age… crazy.

I walked the long way home, kicked my shoes off and smiled as I got through the door.

"I can get him to call you back, Max?" I could almost hear her soft voice from here.

"Mum!" I yelled. "Don't hang up! I'm in!"

I ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, slipping on the wet floor and landing right beside my mum, she handed me the phone and I shook with anticipation as I looked at the receiver.

Her voice was like heaven as I put the speaker against my ear.

"Max?" I realised I was breathing heavily.

"Evan!" she sounded genuinely happy. "Are you on your own?"

"No… but-"

"Go to your room." She demanded and I shook slightly, "Please…"

"OK." I wavered slightly and walked up to my room. "Right…" There was a long silence as I threw my coat onto my desk and watched my guinea pig squeak and run away to the other side of its cage. "I'm alone. Are you alright? Where are you? What's been going on?" A pause, "I've missed you, Max."

"I've missed you too." She giggled softly and I heard what sounded like someone kissing her cheek. "Hey, Gerroff!"

"Who're you with?"

"A friend." She said softly. "His name's Seth. I'm here with him and his sister, Leah." A voice swore at the other end of the line. "Oh, shut up, Leah."

"Right. Well… where are you!?" I pressed again. She sighed down the lie and it crackled.

"I'm…" She sighed, "Are you sure you're on your own?"

"Yes." I repeated, "Listen, do you want me to…"

"Yeah, go on then."

"Alright." I picked up my phone and hoped she was far enough away from the receiver wherever she was. I slammed it against the desk and held it back to my ear. "Better now?"

"I feel much better, thanks."

"Why all the secrecy?" I said softly, "You've not joined a cult, have you?" She laughed genuinely and I could feel the smile in her voice.

"Don't be stupid. Course not, you pillock." It felt so good to hear her voice again, even if she _was_ insulting me. "I'm in the US." I half choked on my own tongue.

"No." A pause, "You're joking?"

"Nope. I cleared my accounts and… just ran, Evan. I couldn't stay at home." A pause. "Mum and dad didn't tell you that, did they?"

"No." A soft sigh.

"Didn't think they would. Damnit." She hit something at the other end of the line. "Listen… would you like to come out here… just for a while." Someone made a small noise in the background, "I'd love to see you again."

"You're not coming home?" I said softly.

"I can't anymore." She said, "I'm… I'm all about here, Evan. It's all new, it's all wonderful and I love it."

"You're joking?" Surely there was an April Fool's joke in there somewhere, even in mid May.

"Nope."

"But Max… you can't just… leave everything-"

"I have." She stopped and sighed. "I wish I could see you again, Evan, just to explain." A small pause, "I bet you'd love it here - they've got bikes." I half choked, "Cliff diving…" The boy said something, "But I'm not doing that again for a while, believe me-"

"Mackenzie… you're not hurt, are you?" A small pause. Her silence told me I had hit the nail with the hammer pretty damn hard. "Oh, for god's sake, Max, what did you do?"

"Nothing." She retorted, then she relented just as suddenly, "Crashed a bike… hit my head cliff diving. Nearly died." She said it matter-of-factly. "There's an amazing beach out here, Evan."

"You nearly died?" I think my heart stopped right there. "Oh, Max, mate… what if you had? You've got to come home-"

"No!" She yelled it loud and I jumped on my mattress. "Please. Listen to me. Get onto the internet, book yourself a plane ticket."

"To where?"

"Seattle." She said softly, and I looked at the calendar on my wall. There was a picture of her, Ben, and me at the picnic last summer. When we'd been together. When we'd kissed the second time, on the swinging tyre by the huge lake in the park. Ben had caught us, half-choked, and half-given us his blessing. I had to see her again. I knew I couldn't last another day without seeing her, when for the past three weeks all I had done was wonder why she hadn't been in contact with me.

"Seattle?"

"Port Angeles." She laughed again. "Let me know when you get the ticket." A long pause.

"How?"

"I- just email me, OK, Evan?" She sounded suddenly sad, as though I still meant something to her and she didn't want to let that go. "I'll even reply to you this time."

"Thanks." I smiled at the receiver and closed my eyes. "I never did take much convincing when it came to you, did I, eh?"

"You know I love you." I nodded to myself.

"Yeah. Love you too." She laughed. "Miss you, Max."

"You too. See you soon, Evan."

I heard a click as she hung up and sighed, staring at the phone in my hand. My hands shook as I looked back up at the picture on my wall, remembered that day when I was sure my life had changed - for the first time for the better, since dad had died.

I looked at the floor and sighed.

"Love you too." A bitter smile crossed my face. "I'm sure you do." I felt utterly pathetic… and I knew I had to talk to my travel agent.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Oh, Evan... poor thing. you've got no idea, mate. **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	29. Seventeen, but Immature as Hell

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**I'm revealing Max's Secrets now... *evil laugh***_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Love you too." A bitter smile crossed my face. "I'm sure you do." I felt utterly pathetic… and I knew I had to talk to my travel agent. _

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

I closed my eyes as I hung up and let out a long breath. Quil looked at me, his arms still tight around me. He was being my pretend Seth for half an hour.

I hated lying to Evan, and Seth didn't know I'd come to Port Angeles to phone home, because he would probably get dead jealous if he found out, but I had to get here.

I'd spoken to Leah when Seth had disappeared into the shower for a while - she had gone pale when she'd looked at the photo and I had assumed the worst had happened - she'd imprinted on him.

_**-x-That Morning-x-**_

_Within seconds of her looking at the photo, I had snatched it off her and stared at it, my heart rate slowing as I realised it wasn't my brother. _

"_What happened?" I hissed as I threw the picture onto the table in the kitchen. Seth was in the shower_

"_I imprinted!" She hissed back._

"_Why him?" I retorted, aware that, thankfully, the shower was still running. _

"_I don't know!" She replied in a whisper, "I can't chose who I imprint on!" _

"_Well… un-imprint yourself!" I growled. _

"_I can't." She said, a pained expression on her face, "He's my frigging soul mate." I groaned and threw myself down at the table. She was grinning wildly as she said it. "Don't say anything to Seth…" She begged as we heard the pipes shut down upstairs and she took my hands. "Please Max…"_

"_Alright…"_

"_Can you get him here?" _

"_What?" _

"_Can you get him here?" She repeated, I took a long breath and stared into her eyes. She looked so weak, so lonely, that I had to nod._

"_Yes." I conceded tiredly after a few seconds. "I'll try." A pause, "Nothing else. If he doesn't want to then I can't make him, OK?"_

"_Yeah." She nodded and looked at the stairway. Her voice rose slightly and she giggled. "Thank you, Max." _

"_Why're you thanking her?" He smiled and wrapped one arm around me, shaking his still-wet hair all over me. _

"_Thanks." I grunted, shoving him gently. _

"_Max said she'd go shopping with me in Port Angeles. She needs some clothes and I'm running outta trousers-"_

"_I'll come with you…" He started immediately._

"_No, Seth." I blurted suddenly, knowing I couldn't phone home with him around. "You've got patrol. I'm sure Quil won't mind taking us-"_

"_But Macken-"_

"_No." I said, a little more forcefully, "I want some girl time with my new friend." I gestured at Leah and she waved sarcastically. Seth leaned closer to me and looked into my eyes. For a second, we stared at each other and then he smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine for the longest of times. "Thank you." I_

"_I never agreed to anything."_

"_I thought you'd just sealed the deal with a kiss?" _

_**---**_

_**---**_

_**Evan's POV**_

_**London, England, **_

_**Two Days Later**_

I stuffed everything I could into a suitcase, heavy and unhelpful; it dragged on the ground as I tried to get to the cab as fast as I could. My passport was in my rucksack, I had paid for extra luggage so I could take my guitar with me. I was going to nick Mac's from her place too, but I figured… Ben bought it for her, I wasn't sure if she'd want it yet.

Mum was out at work, I hadn't gone back to uni yet - I was still taking some personal time, but I knew, in my heart of hearts, that if Max… if my Mac was staying in America, I would be too. I'd emailed last night, so that mum would have no idea. I wouldn't tell her I was going, it would break her heart. I had taken every number off my mobile, put them into a notebook and stuffed that in my backpack too - I wasn't leaving anything to chance - I wanted to make sure she couldn't find me. But I'd left a note, and my sim card, to tell her I was going to find Mac and that she shouldn't bother trying to follow me. I had written to her to tell her I was going to try to bring Mackenzie Scott home.

This time I was the one that didn't want to be found. I laughed to myself as I sat in the car, looking morosely at the three bags I had with me. My guitar case, old and battered, lay on the seat beside me, like a faithful friend. My old school backpack - it held all my money, everything I owned in the world, a change of clothes, a bottle of water, a load of general tat and my passport, a one-way ticket to Port Angeles Airport - it had a name, but I didn't really care at the time - stuck safely inside it. I put my headphones in my ears and tried to concentrate on the music I had turned right up, tried to block out the past fortnight and pretend this was just a school politics trip, or something.

Every time I closed my eyes, I found that picture on my calendar appeared in my mind. I remembered that day as if it was yesterday - a constant memory that haunted my mind - a good memory though, with a beautiful girl in it, the pretty fairytale girl who always won her prince. That day I could pretend I was the prince, and she was my princess.

_-x-_

_We'd been down at the fields for the day, it was the last day of the summer and the three of us were going our separate ways - Mac was setting off to Nottingham for her first year, about to bike off into the sun and leave us behind - Ben and I were going back to sixth form for our last year._

_She'd convinced Ben to let Lizzie Buchanan come along - he hadn't been interested in the fair girl with big brown eyes and a wicked personality, but this would be the time he'd notice her. _

_We'd left them alone and gone down to the lake, to say 'goodbye for now' in Mac's own words. She laughed as she found the tyre-on-a-rope that Ben and I had installed a few weeks ago, the one that swung out over the water where it was just deep enough to jump into - we were seventeen, but we weren't mature enough to know it was stupid, yet. _

_She looked at me as she climbed onto it easily, standing on the top of the tyre and holding the knotted rope tightly. _

"_Aren't you gonna join me?" _

"'_Course." She laughed as I wrapped my arms around her and clutched at the rope tightly, stepped into the ring and rested my head on her shoulder awkwardly. "Gonna miss you Mac'. It's gonna be a long year." _

"_I know, Evan, but… you'll find some girls, you'll forget about me." _

"_Mac' you've known… for ages how much I've liked you." I murmured, "I love you in my life… you can't just go." I remember biting my lip and holding my breath and waiting for her to tell me to let go, to leave. _

"_Well… maybe…" She turned so she was balanced delicately on the tyre, sandwiched in between the rope and me. Her movement had set the rope swinging slightly and I couldn't afford to change my grip - if I went, she would go too, and we'd end up in a tangle of person, rope and floor. _

_She smiled and leaned closer to me, the grin growing on her face. _

"_Mac, what're you-" Her lips touched mine and she sighed, melting against me. Her hand slid into my hair and she pressed herself against me. I was older than her brother, caught midway between them, but I knew he wouldn't like this. He wouldn't feel comfortable with it. _

_We were still kissing and swinging on the tyre three minutes later, I was bloody impressed with our balance, we were swinging, but still standing. She had wound her arms tight around me, her fingers still slipping slowly through my hair, her lips still pressed tight to mine. I felt a little guilty, unable to move for fear of falling - I wanted to lock our fingers together, hold her tight and never let her go. _

_She was here, she wasn't going to leave, she was going to stay in this memory forever - as the sun set, I jumped from the tyre and held my arms out to her, to help her down. _

_She laughed as she fell on top of me and I swept the hair from her face. Her lips grazed mine again and I fell even deeper than I had before. _

"_What're you guys, - oh…" Ben's voice came out as a half-excited giggle, mixed with a pained groan._

"_I… uh… Ben, I-"_

"_I've been waiting." He laughed and I relaxed, looking at him with a big bright grin on my face. "Don't look at me like that, Evan!" He laughed louder, "It's not like it wasn't obvious. You'll drive her anywhere, mate. We men only do that for the ladies we adore." I raised an eyebrow and he grinned. "Well… Maybe Maxxie had an inkling…" There was a long pause and he saluted her comically, a blessing from her brother. When he'd left, I looked at her, a smile on my face, questioning with my eyes._

"_Yeah, maybe I did." She was grinning brightly, "You've joked about it often enough," her fingers grazed my arm and she put her head against my shoulder again. "You wanna sit for a while?" _

_I nodded silently and she sat down on the grass, leaning against the tree the tyre was hanging from. I laughed and joined her, wrapped my arms around her and held onto her for all I was worth. _

_Tomorrow life was going to change, but now, at least, I had Mac to hold onto. _

_We sat together until the shadows grew long and we could barely see for the darkness around us and the last slice of the sun beaming into our eyes. When I'd walked her home, she kissed me goodnight and wrote her number down on my hand for the millionth time._

"_I've already got it," I said softly as her lips touched my cheek again._

"_I'm making sure you remember me." She murmured into my ear. I laughed and shook my head._

"_Like I'll forget." _

-x-

I opened my eyes and sighed, looking at the glass mass that was Stansted International Airport. I was only sighing because I was tired of architecture, modern or otherwise, I was tired of it raining, pouring down on my head every single fucking day of my life.

I'd looked at the area around Port Angeles last night. It wasn't the best weather, but… hell, it _had_ to be sunnier than England, didn't it?

I paid the cabbie with twenty quid, he groaned that it wasn't enough, but I didn't listen, walked away, stuffed all my stuff onto a trolley and went to check in.

Not long now. I noticed vaguely as I sat down in the departures lounge that the stomach ache I'd had for a couple of days had intensified.

Maybe I was just nervous? Maybe my brain knew something I hadn't realised yet… I didn't know. I just couldn't wait to see her again.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Oh, Evan... poor thing. you've got no idea, mate. (again)**_

_**This chapter was inspired by "Just So you Know" By Pete Schmidt and "Indiana" By Jon McLaughlin (thank you Badwolfrose) haha**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	30. What Changed?

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_Maybe I was just nervous? Maybe my brain knew something I hadn't realised yet… I didn't know. I just couldn't wait to see her again._

-x-

_**Leah's POV**_

I went over to Jake's with Max to check her email - our internet had been screwed up for the past month or so - someone, namely Embry, had chewed through the wire. OK, so he had been drunk and phased, but you would expect him to have some kind of common sense? He owed us thirty dollars now. Seth kept hounding him for it, pardon the pun, but he wasn't coughing up.

I slid my fingers through my hair as she typed furiously, her thirteen-character password pissing me off as she spelled it wrong the first time.

"Damnit, Max! Don't you know your own passw-?"

"Oh, shut up!" She groaned. "I'm in now, give me a second." I watched the mouse skirt over the 'New Mails' button, she double clicked it and deleted all the spam, then searched through a couple of blog updates and a newsletter to see if she could find and email from Evan.

There was one. I was bouncing up and down for joy as I saw his name.

"Leah…" She looked up at me, a dark blush forming on her face. "C-could I… read this one from my parents first?" I nodded and went to wait, relaxing back on Jake's bed. She looked at me and jerked her head towards the door. "In private?"

There was a long silence and I nodded, slightly irritated, got up and went down to the kitchen.

"I'll come back in a couple of minutes, alright?"

"Don't worry," Max murmured, "I'll print it off and bring it down. It'll let us plan." She grinned and a few minutes later, she joined me, her eyes slightly red, and her cheeks damp.

"Well?"

"Here." She handed me the piece of paper. I read over it and smiled to myself. He would be here in a day or two. I could meet my imprint, I could finally meet him. My heart was flipping over and over, I couldn't believe it, it was fantastic.

"I can't wait. You'll have to drive me! This is fantastic! I can't believe-"

"I'm going to go on my own." She cut me off and I felt sick.

"What?!"

"I'm going to ease him into this, Leah. If he comes here and you just appear as a wolf, I think he'd die."

"But you're bound by the pack-"

"I won't tell him. That's your job. But I need to talk to him… to explain… _something_, first of all." That was reasonable, but I wasn't sure if I could stay away for so long.

"But surely-"

"I… I have to, Leah." She folded her arms, "I've known him since I was five. I _have_ to do this." She looked at me, knowing what I was about to say, "On. My. Own." She said, almost angrily.

"Uh…" I didn't have a clue what to say. Her fingers drummed on the table for a few seconds and I realised she wouldn't let up, that she wasn't going to let it drop. "Fine." I growled and she looked at me. "I saved your life, remember." I added childishly.

"Oh, shut up. We're even, alright?" She added, "Anyway, you'd never have imprinted if-"

"Alright." I knew when I was beaten.

"Thank you." She nodded and smiled at me. "Thanks, Leah. Seriously."

_**Evan's POV**_

I rubbed my shoulder nervously and lifted my guitar higher onto the trolley. I didn't really expect Max to turn up, to be honest, I thought I would get a cryptic email and have to follow a million clues to find her - like they do in the movies.

Thirteen hours. Thirteen stupid hours on a plane, because of that fucking jet stream headwind being stronger than usual, and a stupid plane change in bloody… oh, to complex. I was half-asleep by the time I'd got off the plane, completely lost in a sea of nodding and simple answers, the murmur of the crowd and an _immense_ headache which I was sure was caused by jetlag. My stomach ache had worsened slightly since I had got in the air too, going from a dull ache to full on soreness. Bloody hell.

I looked up at the row of people, you know, the ones that are always there, the ones that are watching for their husbands to come home, or the blokes in dark suits with sunglasses that scream _MI6 _at you ridiculously loudly. And she was there. Her eyes were cast up at the clock, her hair twisted around her shoulders, all over the place.

She was wearing a hoodie I recognised immediately - because it was mine, old, oversized and bright blue. Her hands were shoved deep into the pockets and I smiled wryly, because she's had that jumper for two years now, since we first got together. I saw the stitches in her forehead and nearly ran to her, kissed her forehead and held her for an age. But I held it together for a few seconds longer.

"Mac!" I settled for yelling her name out loud, it came out more surprised and hopeful than I had hoped, but it was wonderful to see her face crack into a huge smile.

After a long silence, I navigated through the long corridor of people and met her at the end of it. She practically jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Evan!" She said from buried somewhere within the folds of my jacket. "I can't believe you actually came!" She let go of me for a second and I looked down in her eyes.

"I've missed you-"

"Evan, please, I need to-"

"I can't believe you left without telling me-"

"I-" I cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips; she responded almost violently, her hands wrapping themselves into my hair and holding me tight. She groaned and I stared at her as I pulled away, grinning like a loon.

"I'm your boyfriend, Mac… you should have let me know."

And her fingers relaxed their grip on my hair. I knew something was wrong almost immediately and my face must have fallen.

"Mac?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at me for a longer second. It stretched out forever, I think I… I think I lost everything in that second. "Mac," I had to force her to look at me, to physically move her face to stare into her eyes. "Mac, tell me, please…"

"I…" That's when I snapped.

"I got onto a plane for nothing, didn't I?" I said angrily, suddenly furious, "Mac, you've just led me on… halfway across the fucking planet, haven't you?"

"Evan, I-"

"Please…" I looked at her, my heart pounding in my chest. "Mackenzie-" She wouldn't look at me. "Right." I grabbed all of my stuff, shoved the trolley in front of me and started to walk. "Where are you parked?"

"I…" She looked at me. "What?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of whoever thinks you're available." I said simply. "I assume you're staying with him… right?"

"No, Evan, plea-" She had started to hurry after me, so I stopped and turned to slam a finger to her lips. She looked stunned that I was so close to her, I curled my arm around her waist and pressed my lips to hers again. "Oh…" She froze in her tracks and shuddered in my arms.

"You said you were mine." I whispered, "Three weeks ago, you said you'd always be mine."

"I meant it." She whispered. My fingers slid down the curve and hollow of her cheeks, and her eyes fluttered involuntarily. She leaned against my hand and I closed my eyes. "I really did."

Her fingers very slowly pulled mine away from her cheeks and she pulled an apologetic face.

"You have to understand, Evan…" She chewed her bottom lip and stared into the middle distance for a long minute before looking into my eyes and pulling me closer to her, whispering into my ear. "You need to understand."

-x-

I wrapped my hands around the coffee mug and stared into the brown liquid.

"Are you telling me you just… don't love me any more?" I whispered, petrified that she would nod and tell the truth. She took the mug from my hands and laid it down on the table, taking my hands between hers.

"I _do_ love you, Evan." She murmured, and I had to believe her. Her lips curved into a small smile and she leaned forward to press her lips gently to my cheek. "But… it's a long, long story…"

"Five days, Mac. You've been away for five days." Her fingers tightened around mine. I sighed and looked away. "Honestly, Mac… what could've changed in five days?"

She pulled me towards her again; touching her lips to my cheek so softly and sweetly that I shook inside.

She was leaving me, and this was her way of telling me - running away and making me follow her.

I had always followed her - I tried to get into Nottingham because she was my girlfriend, I wanted to be with her and love her forever, because… she loved me, and I knew I'd be lost without her.

My fingers drummed on the table as she pulled away, I knew tears were going to spring up in my eyes, and I wrenched myself away from her, ran to the men's and locked myself in a cubicle for ten minutes, just sat, with my head in my hands, waiting for the pain to pass. My stomach ache intensified and I groaned, closing my eyes, waiting for it to go.

I sighed as I pushed the men's room door open and strode back to Mac. She looked up at me, wide-eyed and fearful, her blue eyes swimming with tears.

"I-"

"Don't." I said simply. "You want me to meet him, so I will." I lowered my voice and looked away, down at my empty coffee cup. I'd do it. Just to make her happy.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Oh, Evan... poor thing. That's really all I can say. **_

_**I'll update later today! **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	31. Finding FortyFive Dollars

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_I'd do it. Just to make her happy. _

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

I came back from Patrol about five minutes early. It was half past eight in the morning - I went back upstairs to find Max, wake her up, and make her breakfast.

All I found was her Memory box, and a note.

"_**Seth, I've gone to Port Angeles. I'll be back tonight. Love, Max."**_

I smiled to myself and sat down on the duvet, wondering what the hell I could do with a free day. I thought about cleaning my room up a bit, making it look vaguely presentable, but I figured I could do that later - after I'd done something vaguely interesting. I threw myself back on my bed after gathering up some of the discarded clothes and shoving them into the washing machine, closed my eyes and thought for a second about going to see the Cullens and having lunch with Jake, but then I took another look at the box that sat beside me, still hanging open, looking pretty banged up.

I could try to make her a new one - for her birthday, a late present. That sounded like a good way to spend my time. I picked up the box and tipped everything out of it, tried to arrange it neatly on the bed, to work out the sizing.

Minutes later, I was distracted by looking through her memories again. There were old ticket stubs for bands I had never heard of, another five or six photos of her, Ben and Evan, one of them in Halloween costumes with painted faces.

Her life looked like so much fun; she seemed so free and excited at everything in her past. It wasn't like that any longer. She was very… quiet now, so embarrassed and modest. But I guess… in her old life, she would have been quiet too. These were just moments when she was laughing, jumping on Evan's back, pulling him close, and ruffling Ben's hair…

I looked at the thick, long letter from him. Evan. I stared at it for ages, willing it to magically open so I could see it, so I could read it.

I set it aside so I couldn't look at it and went downstairs to get a jacket, and then ready myself to see Brady and Collin down at Brady's dad's carpenters - try to get some wood.

I made it halfway down the stairs before curiosity got the better of me. I ran back up the stairs and threw myself on the bed, pulled the pages from the envelope and unfolded it, flattening it out. It was written in a scribbled script, black fountain pen on white paper. She had obviously read it a hundred times, a coffee stain on the bottom corner of the pages blurring the bottom words.

I picked it up and looked at it, stared at the pages, looked at his lovely handwriting.

"_**Dear Mac,**_

_**Missing you loads - how was fresher's week? Hating the teacher's we've got, Ben says that we will end up with E's at this rate, utter bollocks to be honest. As long as you're tutoring me again, I'll be fine…… should be fun, when are you back?" **_

I tried to make out the missing words, but couldn't - the coffee had stained them into oblivion. It took me an age to realise that if I read on, I might get somewhere.

"_**Because I'm telling you now, when you do, I want the full weekend for us - I'm gonna take you shopping and not complain about it, then we can go out for dinner and I'll keep you out until breakfast, (haha) as long as Benno doesn't mind.**_

_**I'm serious though, I can't wait to see you again, I know it has only been a fortnight and a half, but three weeks is three weeks, isn't it? I would love to come up to Notts and see you as well, but I wouldn't have a clue where to start!**_

_**Oh! I got you your early birthday present too! You need to be back at home on December 11th to see… for your little gift. And bring something utterly stunning to wear (not that you're not stunning in the mean time but you know what I mean) because I'm going to make sure everyone knows I'm with you… and you're with me."**_

__I didn't even look at the rest of the pages as I got to the bottom of the first. It made me feel sick to know that this guy had put his hands on her, kissed her, held her and missed her… when she had told me he was just a friend. I took a long look at the photo again and sighed, wondering if he knew where she was, what she had become… and that she lied to keep me happy.

I put the letter back and went to sit in the kitchen, considering why she would lie to me, why she wouldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. She didn't want to hurt him, maybe, or she didn't want to let her old life follow her here. She didn't want to make me jealous - which hadn't worked, because I was simply furious, and _totally_ jealous - she was trying to hide it from me, simply because she was embarrassed…

I practically stomped down to Brady's place, snapped at him when he asked what was wrong, and took far too much wood. If she was trying not to make me jealous… then I wouldn't show it. I wouldn't confront her. I would let her know I was pissed beyond belief in my own special way.

I left the wood in the kitchen, on the table, and went back to my room, picked up three old pairs of jeans, stuffed them in the washing machine, finding $45 in the pockets, which was quite a find. I was running out of clothes, to be honest, and when I'd found $25 in the left hand back pocket of the old washed out pair, I'd found my new-favourite-pair-of-jeans.

I pulled the wood into the backyard and settled to work. It took ages, but by the time I'd put the shape together, I was pleased. There was a box, useable when the wood glue had dried, and a large dent in the pile of wood I'd brought home. I sighed as I put it in our garage, left it to dry, and replaced everything into the old box, for now. I had half an inkling that she wouldn't throw that old box away, because that was a memory too, and I smiled to myself as I thought about it. She was exactly the sort of person to start hoarding things, to save them _just in case _she needed them.

There was a long silence in the house that I refused to break for the whole afternoon; I didn't actually _do _anything all afternoon, actually. I spent my time seething, furious, jealous and missing Max with everything I had.

I could have gone to Port Angeles, I know, but I think she might have shot me quite a few times with several of Billy Black's Bear Tranquilisers had I come after her. Anyway, I didn't really want to go shopping for nothing in particular. That was a pointless waste of my time.

-x-

I was worried as hell when Leah appeared at nine. Her fingers were numb with the cold and her eyes were wild. I jumped up as she came in, thinking it was Max, but sat back down, disappointed as Leah appeared.

"Has Max come back yet?" She spoke first, was practically bouncing around the kitchen as she busied herself with coffee and tea, and started making dinner.

"What's with you? I've not seen you this happy since-" I closed my eyes and looked at my sister. "You met someone, didn't you? The other day, when you went to Port Angeles with Max and Quil?" She didn't confirm my thoughts, but her sudden sheepish smile gave me more than a clue.

"No." She blushed pink.

"And you've sent Max to find him? To bring him back here?"

"No!" She half-yelped, a whine escaping her throat as she looked at the doorway, blushing widely. Quil was sitting beside me suddenly, looking confused, stunned and wickedly happy.

"Why're you grinning?" I said at him, but Leah fielded an answer.

"You've got an extra night with Claire - babysitting, right?!" She said, her voice gaining in pitch and squeaking happily. "Excellent!"

"No." Quil grinned, "But I do know Max promised me dinner tonight, so-"

"What?!" I jumped into his sentence, slamming my hand onto the table. Quil looked up at me, a confused, lopsided smile on his face. I was furious, still. "When did she-?"

"Aaaayges ago." He grinned and laughed, "When we first met, you know."

I half nodded and let it slide, Leah convinced me to show her the box I was planning on making for Max. Half an hour later, a car roared into the driveway and three doors slammed violently.

"Damnit, Evan!" She was saying, "-Oh…" a small pause and a foreign voice jumped through the house.

"I said I liked the place, Mac. Well, as far as I've seen it, it's pretty lovely-" There was another long pause, Leah locked eyes with me for a long minute, and then bounded out of the garage.

"Leah? Where're you-"

"I'm just gonna see who that is-" She yelped vaguely and disappeared from the room. I was confused for a minute, and then it all clicked - the photo a couple of days ago, Leah picking it up, staring at it, Max going ape and disappearing twice in four days, and Quil turning up tonight.

Leah imprinted on Evan. Max had to get him here, because Leah would have gone nuts if she hadn't. Quil had taken Max and Leah to Port Angeles earlier this week to call him up. He had responded so quickly because he still loved Max and… She needed Quil tonight in case I tried to rip him in half.

She knew I would look at the letter. She knew I was curious and was easily distracted… and she knew I would look at the frickin' letter.

"Leah? Oh, no, Evan's just gone-" She said something and I missed her words, but I think he had gone to the bathroom. "He'll be down in a minute." finally regaining the use of my legs, I stumbled into the kitchen and saw Max, looked at her for a long minute and I think she nearly cried.

"Max-"

"Seth, I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think less of me. I ran away without telling Evan because I thought I could start again, but I never dreamed Leah would imprint on him," Her eyes refocused over my shoulder and I turned to see a dark haired guy with bright green eyes staring back at me, looking like a furious and distraught rabbit in the headlights. He took one look at me, disregarding Leah and Quil completely, and started forward, slamming me up against the wall. "- Shit! Evan, No!" She tried to push between us but I relaxed and ignored the violence, let him get it all out.

"How dare you think that you can take away the one thing, the one person who means everything to me because she's spent all her life with me, and she started… _us,_" He whispered into my ear, his face bright pink. "Well?" His voice rose, "What the hell makes you think you have the right to… to-"

And he let me go. I slumped against the wall and Max looked torn between him and me, unsure of who she should go to. She'd been wrong about one thing today - she didn't need Quil for his protection. I wouldn't be trying to rip this guy in half. I was stronger than him… but he looked like he would catch on quick, he would be able to put up a good fight.

I sucked in a breath and watched him stand awkwardly by the sink. Max was watching him with wide, nervous eyes, trying to ignore the obvious anger emanating from me.

"I wish Jasper was here." Leah murmured seconds later, and his head snapped to look at her. At my sister.

Suddenly all his fury was gone and all he was doing was looking at her.

_**Leah's POV**_

__Max stared at him as she watched his anger dissipate, his fists unclenched and his scowl calmed down slightly. He wouldn't take his eyes off me, I don't think he _could_, to be honest, and I think it scared him.

He looked at me, because it wasn't staring. Staring was where you were sure you were obsessed with the person, where you couldn't afford to look away, because you thought you would stop breathing. Evan looking at me made it feel like… I couldn't breathe, as if he was trying to work out why I seemed familiar, like he was working out who I was, what I meant. His hand slid to his stomach unconsciously and it seemed as though he was having an epiphany, because he was mouthing words I didn't understand. He was looking at me.

And I was staring back.

Seth growled furiously as Evan took a step forward and held out his hand to me.

"Hi," He murmured, "I'm Evan." He shot a look at Max, a small frown at her, and a scowl at Seth. "I'm Mac's… friend."

"Leah." I took his hand; he seemed astonished at my warmth but didn't pull away from my hand. "I'm Seth's sister." I said breathlessly, losing the ability to actually think. I supposed, when I regained my faculties, that he had expected some intelligent conversation, because he looked downcast for a second… but then he smiled at me, and nodded, and my heart leapt inside my chest.

"That's cool." Another pause. "Do you mind if I hit him?" The words were lost on me, I looked into his eyes and I skipped a breath. They were like… jade green, pretty and shiny, but there was despair and confusion behind them, a shiver ripped through his body, barely noticeable, but there, and he turned to Quil.

I felt empty at that tiny shudder. Did I disgust him? Did I make him feel… did I repulse him?

"Hi." Quil nodded at him and Evan returned the gesture. "You're English?" Evan nodded again, smiling slightly.

"Londoner and proud. How can I help you?"

"Do you like Marmite?"

I couldn't hold back a snigger, and Evan looked over at me.

"Yeah, I do." He laughed, "Do you, Leah?" I shrugged. "You've not… Mac hasn't forced you to try it yet?" He laughed, "That's surprising, actually. She'd not let a day go by if she didn't get toast and Marmite." Quil laughed and Evan looked back at him, an expression similar to a rabbit in the headlights expression crossing his face again.

"Leah…" Max looked at me, trying to get me talking again. "Why don't you try to… why don't you show Evan around. He can stay for a while, can't he?"

I heard Seth growl a 'no' in the background, but ignored it.

"Course he can, Max." Her elbow slammed into Seth's ribs and he murmured something into her ear, he looked furious and growled something, but she shook her head and smiled at Evan. I smiled at him and he shrugged his coat off.

"Is there somewhere I can…?" There was a short pause as he looked at me for a longer time and settled on a smile.

"Hang your coat?" He nodded mutely and I gripped his wrist without thinking. He looked down at my hand but didn't pull away. "Come with me."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Here's your second update for me saying i'd update on saturday then being an epic fail and being chucked off my laptop before I could even get onto fanfiction. **_

_**This is inspired by: "Too Close For Comfort" By McFly (Seth's POV) and "Use Somebody" By Kings Of Leon (Leah's POV), but i'm not done with them songs yet! Haha! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions for songs (epic, sad, or very, very hyper) which I could write to, depending on their mood, would you please leave them in your reviews?! **_

_**Evan interested in Leah?! Maybe perhaps possibly? I don't know just yet haha **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	32. What The Lady Wants

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Hang your coat?" He nodded mutely and I gripped his wrist without thinking. He looked down at my hand but didn't pull away. "Come with me." _

-x-

_**Seth's POV**_

"Why did you bring him here?" I hissed at Max as he left, following my sister with wide eyes and a small half-smile. "Come on, you can tell me-" I smiled at her, offered her my hand to hold. She batted me away and looked up at me, her eyes wide and furious.

"Oh, shut up." She spat angrily, I looked at her, she still looked like she was about to cry. "I…" She folded her arms and looked at me, furious. "Just shut up, Seth." She growled at me, and then looked over at the doorway.

Evan was standing there, staring at her, wide-eyed and nervous. She looked at him and he smiled slightly. She offered him a gentle smile back.

"Well?" I said to Max, loud enough for him to hear me, "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She looked at me, her eyes widening, horrified as I repeated the question.

"O-of course…" She blushed and looked over at Evan.

"I'm Evan. Evan Jackson." He held out his hand to me and waited. "I assume you're Seth?" His jaw seemed to be set in a bland smile, but I could see the muscle twitching in his face, I knew from his expression he was gritting his teeth, trying to keep from hitting me again. He half smiled at my reluctance. "I can see why you wouldn't want to shake my hand." He paused, "Sorry. I suppose I don't belong here, but… hey, what the lady wants, she gets, as far as I'm concerned."

I took a deep breath and held out my hand, enveloped his fingers in mine, and looked into his face. His fingers were cool to the touch, his eyes were a bright shade of green, swimming with confusion and despair, loss and hurt. I didn't know what to say to him. He looked at me for a long moment and I released his hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry, for earlier." He murmured suddenly, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, almost furiously, his eyes skirting down to the floor like a beaten child.

"What?" I had to be sure I was hearing right. "Did you just say-"

"I'm not normally… I thought Mac loved me." He whispered, looking up at me, and me alone. His voice seemed to change as he stumbled over the words, "I thought she was the person I'd come to… the person I had come here to see." he looked at me and then over at Max. "Turns out _she_ wasn't the person I found here." There was a long moment of silence and he kept staring at Mackenzie.

She had tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Don't, Mac." He muttered, "I'm obviously not worth crying over."

He took three steps away from her, walked towards the doorway, and stopped, his hand on the frame. I curled my hand around Max's wrist to stop her going after him, because that wasn't her job any more. He shook his head and started to walk again.

"Where are you going?" She half shrieked, half begged, trying to pull out of my grip, stumbling as she tried to get to him. "Evan, you don't understan-" There was a slam, cutting her sentence off, as he walked out of the door. Leah appeared in the hallway, looking terrified and startled, staring back at us.

"What just happened here?" She muttered, looking at the tears on Max's cheeks and the hands I had curled into fists. "Did you guys-"

"I…" Quil's voice made us all turn to look at him. "Look, I don't have a clue what's going on, and, you know, exactly what happened, but…" There was a long pause, "I think I might go. Dinner's not going to be so lovely now, is it?"

Leah half-giggled and looked at him. He nodded, tipping an imaginary hat to her, and left. I looked at Leah; she looked like she was desperate to go too. She seemed to be waiting for approval, waiting for me to say it was OK to go after him.

I looked at her for a long, hurt-filled moment. She wanted to bring him back. She wanted to bring him back and ruin everything I had built with Max. I shook my head and there was a long moment of silence between us. She smirked and bounded out of the door, running quickly from the house, searching for him, for something she… something I think she finally deserved. He was her imprint. She needed him, and even though he didn't know it yet, _he_ needed her.

I realised then that I couldn't take that away from my sister, even if she had been a right bitch to me for the past nineteen years.

Damnit.

_**Evan's POV**_

I didn't even know where the hell I was going. Thoughts were streaming through my head, memories of Mac with her arms around me, huge smiles on our faces, stolen kisses, moments which, for me, were perfect, but obviously meant a lot less than that to her.

I kept walking, swearing as it began to rain and I realised I had forgotten my jacket. I swept a hand through my hair and shook it out, groaning as I wandered further along the pathway; any safe pavement disappeared at the crossroads between the road Seth and Leah lived on, and a turning that led into the forest. I turned down it, half-curious, half-lost, and stepped faster, my fury growing more and more apparent as I started running through the forest, desperate to scream.

And suddenly, as I looked to my left, Leah was running beside me, two or three trees to my left, she was focussed on me, watching me. It was unnerving, but beautiful to watch her run, incredible to see her streaking through the forest, her hair, shoulder length, flashing across her face.

A tree passed between us and she looked like she was shedding her t-shirt, another one and she looked like she was hurdling over two or three logs at once, her legs stretched out, her head down, but tilted so she could keep her eyes on me. She was diving forward as we passed between the next trees, I almost stopped, looking at her, hoping she hadn't fallen, but then I realised she was jumping over more logs.

Then a block of three thick trees passed between us and there was a flickering, short burst of silent running. I looked across at Leah, expecting to see her beside me as I burst into a clearing, my head suddenly empty. I glanced at her, and hoped to see her watching me again. A silver-grey wolf had taken her place, the size of a horse, pounding through the forest like there was nothing there in front of her, nothing there in her way.

I ground to a halt in the centre of the clearing, looking at the beast, confused. My heart was pounding, but I assumed that was because of the speed, because of the run I'd just been on, and the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"What do you want?" I yelled, trying to scare the wolf off, then, as I realised I was alone, "Leah?" A long silence, it seemed to take forever for it to break, the snapping of a twig under my foot made me leap a foot into the air and I collapsed to the floor, shaking, terrified.

The wolf took a step towards me and bowed its head, pressing its muzzle to the floor, its tail between its legs. It looked like it was submitting to me, but I had no idea how to react.

"Hello?" I yelled out, "Leah, this really isn't funny. There's this fuckoff big wolf here… it'd really help if you had a tranquiliser gun…"

Silence. The wolf let out a whine, lonely and unloved, and I shivered, cold, locking eyes with the creature before me. It seemed to be asking… something. I stared for longer and worked it out.

"No… no…" I murmured without thinking, "No. I'm not disgusted." I whispered, then, "Why the hell am I talking to something that probably wants to kill me?"

The wolf huffed, almost laughing, and I shook with fear.

"What are you? And where's Leah?" I murmured, closing my eyes and trying to think straight. I couldn't.

"Evan?" I opened my eyes and shut them almost immediately afterwards. Leah was sitting, her legs crossed over herself, one arm folded across her chest, absolutely starkers, on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Leah, put some clothes on! We've only just met!" She laughed happily and I opened one eye, trying to keep my gaze firmly on her face. Bugger it. Why couldn't she be fully clothed?

"I can't." She said simply, and I nearly got up and ran again.

"Why not?"

"Got none." She returned simply. "Can I have your T-shirt?" I pulled it off and hoped it was long enough to cover her comfortably. Thankfully, I had decided to wear a heavy one today. It had been cold when I'd got on my flight, and I hadn't had time to change. She smiled at me and sat down next to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then my heart started to pound faster, terror making me realise what had just happened. "What the hell was that?"

"I… I'm a wolf-girl." She said softly. I burst out laughing.

"Sorry…" I said between my desperate breaths, my desperate giggles. "That's just incredible."

"I know it sounds ridiculous… but-" And she launched into an incredible story, about wolves and tribal legends. I listened politely, as she spoke, though I was reluctant to believe what she was saying.

"Leah… I don't… that's-"

"No." She said firmly, "You have to understand… because…" She closed her eyes, screwing them up tight, making her look like a beautiful model in a scrunched up magazine. Her hands curled up into fists, shaking by her sides as she opened her eyes slowly, unwillingly, again. "You have to understand, Evan… because-" She twisted and caught my lips with hers.

Something exploded in my brain and confusion reigned alongside hope and elation. I closed my eyes for a second and forgot where I was. I knew, in my mind, that I was in the middle of a forest, with a semi-naked girl, shirtless and freezing, but in my heart, I was in that meadow, on that summer's day, kissing Leah on that swinging tyre.

That's when I realised, and pushed her away.

"That… don't… you… what?" I managed to start eight different sentences, not getting past the first word for any of them. I mentally berated myself and shook my head.

"You didn't…" Her face went pink; she looked distraught and hurt, pain in her eyes.

"No, Leah, please… don't take it the wrong way, you're beautiful, and I'm sure you're a fantastic person…" I rose and looked at her. She was smiling softly, as though she knew what was coming next,

"But you still love Max?"

"No! Yes… I…" I put my hands over my eyes and counted to five.

"You're not dreaming Evan. Shit happens." She whispered. I shook where I stood.

"No." I whispered. "No… You can't love me. You've never met me before. You don't know a thing about me-"

"You're nineteen. You've been in love with your best friend for seven years, but she didn't know until two years ago. It's hurting you now, because you wish you'd told her before, you wish that you'd let her know that you loved her, because maybe then she wouldn't have run away and met my brother. And you don't understand why your feelings for me are so strong, because you've known me for all of three hours." She paused, "Not even that."

I stood there, looking at her and feeling so mortal, so pathetic, as if I'd been punched in the stomach, slapped and spat on. I realised I was chewing my bottom lip as she looked at me more intensely, still not quite staring.

"You know more than I thought." She stared at me, "But… I don't agree." I whispered, "I don't understand my feelings, no, but I do understand that right now, the one person that needs me is Mac Scott. Because it was her brother that died. Because it was her that saw him die. Because she didn't talk to anyone about it." She looked like she was about to cry. "Because I love her."

I turned away and held out my hand for her to take.

"And you can't love me?" I heard her whisper, and I swallowed, taking in a deep breath as she took my hand. _No,_ I wanted to say, _No, I can't love you. _

But I knew that would be cruel. I looked over at her and closed my eyes.

"No." I murmured. "Not yet."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Inspired by: "Standing in the Rain" By Jamie Scott and the Town, and "Gives you hell" By The All American Rejects – thank you LiliaGryffindor'sheir376 haha**_

_**Wellll... what do you think? I heart Evan (Lol haha)**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	33. Why He's So In Love With Her

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_No, I wanted to say, No, I can't love you. _

_But I knew that would be cruel. I looked over at her and closed my eyes. _

"_No." I murmured. "Not yet."_

-x-

_**Leah's POV**_

I closed my hand around his tighter and closed my eyes, walking blindly as he led me back towards home. Something inside me was breaking with every step I took, until I just got sick of following him.

I stopped but he carried on, yanking on my arm as he took another step, but springing back towards me. I looked at him, firmly rooting myself to the spot.

"Leah, would you get a move on?" He said in his soft English accent. I held my breath for a second and tugged him back towards me. He shuddered and stumbled against me.

"You… you just don't see, do you?"

"What?" He murmured, closing his gorgeous eyes. "I don't see what?"

"That I'm in love with you." He closed his eyes and shook his head, a large smile flashing across his face. "Don't, Evan, I-I'm serious."

"Look… maybe… you need to talk to someone." He closed his eyes again and I dropped his hand. "Thank you." another pause, "Listen… can we go back now?" He turned away and kept walking down the street. I watched him go for a few seconds, then realised that my stomach felt like it was collapsing in on itself, as though I was going to die as he walked away from me.

"Evan!" I yelled after him, he stopped and looked at me. I ran after him, catching up to him easily, "Listen, I'm sorry." I lifted my hand and placed it carefully on his bicep, smiled at him and looked away. He caught my hand and pulled it away from his body, but looked at me closely, intensely, and kindly.

"It's alright." He half smiled, "I suppose you were just trying to make me feel better-"

"No…" I repeated, and he smiled softly, "Well…" I smiled at him, "Maybe." And he relaxed. For the first time he had been here, I'd seen him drop his shoulders, let out a long sigh and shudder slightly from the cold.

"Maybe." He murmured slowly, looking down at the floor for a second. I let out a sigh and he looked up at me, smiling widely and gesturing that we should start walking again.

I kept pace beside him as he dug his hands further into his pockets and put his head down, shielding himself from the rain. It took me a long time to notice that he wasn't just doing it to protect himself from the drizzle. There were tears dripping down his face.

"Evan, are you alright?" He didn't reply immediately, but looked at the floor for a second longer.

"Yeah." He looked up at me, nodded quickly and sped up a bit; I had to jog to keep up with him. When we got inside, he excused himself quickly, disappearing into the bathroom and sitting in there for about fifteen, twenty minutes, maybe.

I was sitting at the table when he reappeared, a fresh t-shirt on and a pair of dry jeans. I still had his top on but had found some sweatpants to throw on quickly. He looked at me quickly, shaking his head minutely and sitting down in the chair beside me.

"Evan…" Max looked in from the living room and smiled at me. I shook my head and she closed her mouth simply. "You alright mate?" His head snapped up to look at her and he held her gaze for half a minute. She nodded and sat down opposite him, looked over at me, and I knew exactly what she meant.

Without a word, I looked over at him, dared to touch his shoulder, squeeze it gently, and walk away. As I stepped from the room, I looked back at the pair of them, he still had his head down, she had reached across the table to take his hands between hers and hold them tight. She wasn't saying a word, just holding his hands, very gently, very cautiously.

I knew then, exactly why he was so in love with her.

_**Max's POV**_

I sat down opposite him and watched Leah leave, her movements reluctant, her footsteps hesitant, and entwined my hands with his, holding them tight like I had done so many times before. I took a deep breath and looked up, expecting to see him looking at me, grinning like usual. He still had his head bowed, staring into his lap, looking through himself at the floor. I swallowed nervously and looked away, concentrating on his hands.

His fingers were absolutely freezing, and I resolved to hold them until they warmed up before I made a sound. When he was looking at me as if I was utterly mental, I pulled away and smiled. His expression remained the same - hurt, confused, and lonely, and I was desperate to hold him tight.

He looked up at me a few minutes later, staring into my eyes.

"Well?" He muttered, breaking our silence with a hammer blow. I shrugged and sniffed deeply, questioning where my tears had sprung from. "You want me to go, don't you?"

"No!" I yelled, he looked at me with a half smile. "Please don't go back home. I need you here."

"You don't." He said softly, and I think my heart broke. "You've got Seth." He looked away. "I told you once before that we could never go back to just being friends." He whispered, "And you promised me we would never have to." I looked at him, remembering the night it all changed, and the morning that I'd promised him everything.

"Everything's changed." I heard myself whisper, taking his hands and pulling them up so I could look at them instead of the glare I was getting from my now and newly ex-boyfriend. He smiled to himself and pulled one hand from my grip, touched my cheek with it and slid his thumb up and down it slowly. I breathed slowly and closed my eyes, sniffing again. "You need to understand."

"Can I just ask something?" He interrupted me before I could start any explanation. I nodded mutely. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to run?" His tone wasn't accusatory, he didn't sound curious. It was pure hurt in his voice, and it broke me inside. "Was it because… you thought I'd try and stop you?"

"No." I breathed out, "I know you'd never stop me from doing something I wanted to." And I had him over a barrel. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Because you loved me with everything." He opened his eyes again.

"Why past tense?" He was curious now.

"Because you're not… you're not stupid, Evan." Tears were flickering from my eyes now, and as I looked up at him, I realised there were tears in his eyes too. "You're putting things into boxes in that brain of yours, you know exactly what's going on and it's only because you refuse to let go that you can't see it."

"I don't want to let go, Mac." He breathed, leaning forward. "There was so much I had planned for us." He bowed his head again and looked back at the table. "I guess…" And he ground to a halt. I waited for him to start talking again, but when he remained silent, I sighed and went to get up.

His hand curled around my wrist with lightning reactions and he pulled me back to the chair.

"Mac?" His fingers relaxed slightly and he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't coming back?"

"Because I was scared I'd lose you." I blurted.

"You know you'll never lose me."

"I thought…" I bowed my head, knowing the truth was the best thing to go with. "I thought if I left, for a while, I'd be able to get over Ben. And then I'd be able to be happy with you." Another long pause, "Because I knew I'd never be happy if… if we'd grieved together."

"What?!" He looked at me and stared for the longest time. Tears were freely falling from his eyes and he made no attempt to wipe them away. "Mac-"

"Listen to me, Ev'." He closed his eyes and nodded, "If I had stayed and listened to you playing sad songs on your guitar all day, I would have gone mad. You were his best friend; you'd grieve your way. I had to get out of that house and get away, Evan. I had to leave. I couldn't… I couldn't _be _there any more. It got too much."

"I didn't actually play sad songs all day," He murmured defiantly. "I wrote. I wrote letters to everyone. I wrote letters because it made me realise that life is for living, and I could die tomorrow. I guess you had to get that out of your system too." He paused again, "I just wanna know why you ended up here."

"On the Road." I muttered.

"The gap year thing." He smiled genuinely for the first time in hours. "I should have known!" He slammed his hand into the table, frustrated, "Why didn't I fucking guess, Maxxie?" And I shuddered, and sobbed. Because that reminded me of Ben.

His arms wrapped around me before I could blink, and he was murmuring apologies into my ear. I hugged him back and he held me, I buried himself into his T-shirt and sobbed out all the sadness I'd tried to put behind me. He pulled away and kissed the top of my head gently, hugged me tighter and I was home again. I felt so stupid for thinking I could ever survive without him, but I needed to remember he wasn't my lover any longer.

His hands grazed my shoulders as he pulled away, smiling softly.

"This is a figurative goodbye, isn't it?" He said, a soft chuckle in his voice, wiping his eyes and looking away. I nodded and sniffed loudly, looked up into the doorway and frowned madly.

Seth was standing there with a face like thunder.

"You made her cry," He growled at Evan. My London boy looked up at my wolf-boy and frowned.

"Not intentionally mate." He said with a small smile. "I wouldn't ever want her to-"

"Shut up!" Seth barked, and Evan rose, wary and hesitant. "I don't want you coming anywhere near her if you're going to break her heart-"

"I…" Evan looked between Seth and I, then down at his hands. They were shaking violently and he ran them through his hair - his usual technique to disguise it. "You think I… would hurt her? You think I would even think about hurting her, when for the past three years, she's been everything to me?" He shot me a look which said _and still is, _and I smiled weakly at him.

Seth took a step forward, he looked determined and furious, before I knew it, I had let out an involuntary squeak. Evan stepped back, unaware he was inadvertently cornering himself, and drew Seth away from me.

"How dare you…" Seth started, raising his fists and looking at Evan menacingly. As he paced back again, Evan hit the wall and spread his hands out, looking for somewhere he could hide. There was nowhere for him to go.

Evan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, swallowed loudly and looked over at me.

"If you want a fight…" He stopped and closed his eyes.

"Evan, don't-"

"Come and have a go." He breathed, and Seth launched at him.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Inspired by "Please don't Stop the Rain" By James Morrison, "Gives You Hell" By The All American Rejects (Thanks again Lilia), and "Handle This" By Chris Townsend.**_

_**Again, once more, Evan has asked for it, and got it. I'm really starting to like him. **_

_**My Day was luvverly today. Make it even better and push that little review button!!!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	34. Did I Screw It Up For You?

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Come and have a go." He breathed, and Seth launched at him._

-x-

_**Max's POV**_

Seth was at his throat before I could blink, one hand pressed into the wallpaper, the other forearm across Evan's neck. Evan had his eyes closed, looked like he was having trouble breathing as Seth got right into his face. I was shouting at him to stop, to leave Evan alone, but my hysteria just made Seth more angry.

"Apologise, English!" He barked loudly, right in Evan's face.

Evan did the only thing he could - he kept his eyes closed and spluttered something unintelligible as Seth shoved harder, pressing down on his throat, cutting off any breaths he could take. Evan tried to speak, brought his hands from his sides and tried to push Seth away.

With his wolf-strength, Seth easily out-powered him, stood his ground, and punished him by grabbing Evan by the collar and throwing him to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and searched for a way out, still choking, trying to get his breath back. Seth grabbed him before he could get very far, slamming him against the wall again so the cork-notice board shook from its nail and hit the floor.

"Seth, please, stop - you're hurting him!" I rose slowly, unwilling to get him any angrier.

"Mac, sit down and don't get involved," Evan breathed, bringing his arms up to try and force Seth away. A huge silence followed, and as Evan shoved away from him, Seth growled and stood his ground.

I didn't do as Evan had said; instead, I slowly made my way around the pair of them, Seth growling, Evan still barely able to breathe. Choosing my moment, I tried to force between them, gripping onto Seth's arm as I tried to pull his hand away from Evan's throat. Evan shook his head violently but could only watch as Seth flung his arm out and I went staggering backwards, slamming into the table.

Dazed, I closed my eyes and wished everything would stop, just so I could take account of everything. As it was, I heard Seth barking orders at Evan, just like a drill sergeant, trying to force all the feeling out of him.

"Stop!" I screamed at Seth, because Evan was choking, choking hard, choking violently now, "You'll bloody kill him!" I was still lying on the floor but I didn't care. Evan was in trouble because of me, and I had to let him breathe. "Seth, please!" I pulled myself from the floor and stepped towards Seth, put my arms around him and tried to make him face me. "Seth…" I took a deep breath and slammed my lips to his.

I knew that he had released Evan as soon as I heard the poor boy coughing his lungs up as violently as he possibly could. Seth released me, and looked down at Evan, a smirk on his face.

"I ought to kill you-"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Mac, can't you see he's fucking mental?" Evan asked from his dishevelled position on the floor.

"Evan, please, don't make this any worse-"

"Can't you _see_, Maxxie?" He murmured and scrambled to his feet, slipping on the wood. He groaned and curled up against the wall. I looked at Seth, shaking my head violently. He held my gaze simply, an empty gaze in his eyes. "Can't you understand, Mac? He'll hurt you-"

"Evan," I murmured, offering him my hand. He didn't take it, but looked terrified. "Please…" He still looked at me, shaking his head violently, his eyes wide and terrified again. There was a soft cough from the doorway; Leah stood there, her arms folded across her chest, surveying the scene before her.

She must have been astounded at the smashed glasses on the table, the chairs thrown across the kitchen and the cracked notice board on the floor beside Evan, who was rolling his shoulder tiredly and looking daggers at Seth and I.

"Evan?" She murmured, his head snapped up to look at her and he half-smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah." he nodded and she stepped over an upturned chair to help him to his feet. "Thanks." He smiled at her softly, looking at her for a long time. I felt a pang of jealousy as he started to walk away, towards the hallway and Leah followed him, putting an arm around his shoulders. He looked over at her and mirrored her, putting his arm around her.

They disappeared upstairs as I watched and I heard one of the doors slam angrily upstairs.

_**Evan's POV**_

She looked at me and smiled, and I returned the expression happily. Her warm fingers wrapped around mine and she pulled me to my feet with an incredible strength.

"Thanks." She nodded at me and I smiled again.

"You alright, Evan?" She murmured into my ear as she righted a chair and put her arm around me.

"Yeah," I nodded and sighed again. "I suppose so."

"Listen… do you…" She murmured something unintelligible and I looked at her, waiting for her to repeat it. She looked up at me and I locked eyes with her, watching my expression reflected in her pupils.

"Sorry?" I inclined my head and waited for her to repeat it. She blushed and looked away.

"I said do you want to go upstairs, you look a bit… beaten up, for want of a better expression." She laughed quietly and I put my arm around her waist, letting her know I was happy to follow her.

As we turned to go upstairs, I saw Mac watching me, and looked determinedly away from her, tightening my grip reflexively on Leah's waist. She looked up at me and smiled, I returned the grin.

"So…" she closed the spare room door behind us and stood nervously by the door as I sat down on the bedcovers. "You and Max-"

"Were involved with each other." I said softly. She blushed and looked away. "Past tense." I pressed the fact, rising and looking in the mirror. A dark red handprint was blossoming on my neck, staring back at me.

"I'm sorry." She replied reflexively and sat down on the bed. "I didn't know-"

"Don't worry." A small pause, "I don't think I expected anyone to know." Another short pause and I turned to face her. "Is your brother normally this insane?"

"It's… it's an…" She stopped, "Listen to me, alright?"

"That's what I'm going to do." I smiled back and she narrowed her eyes, poking her tongue out. "If you start talking."

"This is a serious thing, Evan…" Then I stretched my head back, to try to stop the pain in my neck and she went bright red, jumping up and pushing me down to sit on the bed. "Woah… Evan… I-" She pressed the back of her hand to it gently and I groaned. "Did that hurt?"

"Kind of…" She pulled away and blushed pink. "Not as much as earlier though." I smiled. "Just… go on, tell me what you were going to say-"

"It's kind of… important for you to understand, alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "Can I ask questions if I get confused?" I couldn't stay serious with her. I don't quite know why, but I just wanted to go out and walk for miles, just talking with her, because I knew she would listen to me.

"Course." She put her hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me, brushing her hands across my neck. I shuddered slightly from the heat and leaned into it, "And you don't have to put up your hand."

"Cool." And I waited for her to talk.

"You know how I'm… well, you saw what I become. When I'm scared, when I'm nervous, it just goes like this," She made an _explosion _gesture with her hands, from her chest, and I nodded, "and I become that… thing you saw in the woods."

"Yeah. You explained… all the legends." She nodded and sighed.

"Well… when a wolf… when a wolf grows up, I guess…" She shrugged, "I should probably ask Jacob, actually, I've never thought about it… but… when we find someone that is…" She paused again and looked right into my eyes. "When we find someone that is made for us, personally, perfectly, you know, like a soul mate…" I realised her hand was still touching my neck very slightly, she moved it gently, I closed my eyes and loved the sensation that stemmed from it, hating myself because I was sure I still loved Mac.

"A soul mate," I echoed blindly, understanding everything she was saying but ignoring it. Her fingers traced down to my shoulders and left my skin. I looked at her again, realising we were both breathing heavily, insanely.

"When we find a soul mate, everything changes for us. The wellbeing of that person… becomes everything. Nothing else means a thing to us, everything is…" My hand moved of its own accord to brush hair from her eyes and I felt that stomach ache return painfully. "Everything is for them. Even breathing is for them."

I nodded and looked into Leah's dark brown, nearly black, beautiful, tired eyes. She bowed her head, embarrassed, and I touched her cheek, making her eyelids flutter and her shoulders drop.

"That's why he's so protective of her, isn't it?" She nodded simply and looked at the floor again, "Does Mac know?" Another nod, and this time, a far longer, more awkward silence.

We sat together, not saying anything, I just ended up staring into the pattern on the wallpaper and making my head hurt.

"Leah?" I asked eventually, my thoughts building up sufficiently enough to warrant speech.

"Hmm?" She couldn't, or more likely, wouldn't look at me.

"Did I screw it up for Mac?" She shook her head and I smiled happily. "Good." I took a breath and looked at her again, biting my bottom lip. "Did I screw it up for you?"

"Screw what up?"

"This…soul mate thing…" I looked at her. She forced herself to look at me.

"It's like that person imprinted on your heart, Evan. Like you can't forget them and you don't want to." I nodded and she smiled, awkward and embarrassed.

"So… did I screw up this _imprinting _thing for you?" she shook her head again. "Good." She blushed and I went to go over to my suitcases, have a look and see what, in my blind panic, I had actually packed. Her voice stopped me in the middle of the third step I was going to take.

"Evan?"

_**Leah's POV**_

His head whipped round like a shot had gone off, and I looked down at the floor again. He was beside me in a second, his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my upper arm gently.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He stopped and tilted my head up to look at him, confusion reigning in his eyes.

"No… it's nothing." I looked away again, but he caught the embarrassed blush.

"Leah, what're you-"

"It's you." I took a long, deep breath and exhaled with a whistle. I bit my top lip and looked away.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Inspired by "Not Alone," By McFly, and "Beautiful Disaster", "Indiana" And "Praying..." by Jon McLaughlin (Thanks Badwolfrose, but i've not used the other one yet... I have plans haha)**_

_**I hope that was better than the last chapter, and tell me what you loved and hated... Please?!?!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	35. Thank You For Changing The Subject

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_It's you." I took a long, deep breath and exhaled with a whistle. I bit my top lip and looked away. _

_-x-_

_**Max's POV**_

I rounded on him as soon as Leah and Evan had disappeared upstairs.

"What on earth were you trying to do?" I yelped, crossing my arms and assuming the furious-mother-naughty-child argument situation. "Kill him?"

"Well… I-he…" Seth seemed to be at a loss for words. I wasn't going to take any old bullshit for an answer though. I think he had pushed it far enough.

"Out with it, Seth!" I hissed, for fear of disturbing Leah and Evan's little discussion upstairs, "Come on,"

"I don't know, Max." He ran a hand through his hair and tried to look cute. It didn't quite work this time - hell, he was still damn attractive, but I was furious.

"That was attempted murder. Bodily harm if nothing else, Seth-"

"But he hurt you-"

"That's no excuse. It wasn't him anyway. We were talking about Ben." I swallowed hard even as I thought about it. "And I got upset." He looked at me, trying to work out whether I was lying or not.

"So he never…"

"He said some stuff. But it wasn't supposed to hurt me. Maybe you should have thought about what he actually said, Seth-"

"I just walked in and saw you crying." He sounded so hurt that my anger dissipated immediately. It was only then that I realised. He was trying to screw with my emotions, if he was hurt, I would feel bad for him. And I'd be mad at Evan.

"But you could have waited." I said softly, knowing my resolve was sinking in my chest, crumbling the longer I stood before him, looking at him, staring into his eyes. "Seth, don't you understand? Jumping to conclusions…" I folded and unfolded my arms again. "Is wrong?" I finished pathetically.

"I get you, Max." He nodded, smiling slightly.

"No… you just don't." I was sure he was wrong. He didn't get it. He didn't understand. "This is wrong."

"What is?" He was frowning now, and I was pleased about it.

"You can't hate him." I gestured towards the ceiling.

"Hate who?"

"Don't play stupid, Seth Clearwater." And I put my hands on my hips, the best display of anger I could manage right now. "You can't hate Evan. I-he's a lovely bloke. You don't know him at all-"

"I think I know him better tha-"

"Oh shut up!" I nearly went and slapped him, but settled for shoving him in the chest. "You fucking moron!" His eyes went wide and he looked honestly hurt. "We've been best friends for fifteen years, Seth. Evan is as much a part of my life as breathing. I've loved him… like a brother... and more, for an absolute age, Seth. Feelings like that don't just turn off. He'll be a brother forever." He stared at me for a long minute. My fingers drummed on the table as I unfolded my arms and I sighed.

"You need to let him get used to everything, Seth. Life has just flipped inside out for him." Seth nodded slowly and went to put his hand on my shoulder. I dodged him easily - I assumed he hadn't been desperate to grab me, because he could have if he had tried. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"And anyway, he'll forget all about me as soon as Leah smiles at him." His face went white.

"What?"

"Leah." I said again. "Oh, shit." He looked at me for a long minute.

"You mean… she-" I cut him off with a nod. "On him?" I nodded again and swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" I offered hopefully. He did something I would never have expected.

He punched the air and whooped with delight.

_Wolves. _

_**Evan's POV**_

"So… explain the whole thing again." I asked softly, streaks of light flashing across my vision, confusing me even more. "You're saying that… I imprinted on your heart… and… now-" Our conversation was unfolding at an agonising pace - I'd asked her to repeat it about eight or nine times, still confused about the whole situation.

"And now… everything is for you." She breathed, looking up at me from her cross-legged position on the bed. I couldn't believe it, and I don't really know if I wanted to - I mean… who wants to be told that suddenly, somebody perfectly capable of looking after themselves is dependant on your existence.

It was terrifying, but fantastic. She was looking at me with her big, beautiful, eager eyes, and I knew I was mirroring her with a not-so-subtle stare.

"Leah… I don't understand." I brushed my hand through my hair again and sighed. "I want to understand, Leah, but it just makes no sense." Her face fell and she looked away. I had to fix that. "I'm just saying… you said you saw me in a photo… but… how does that work?" And she finally lost her sense of calm.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She barked, "I didn't ask for this to happen, did I? It just… this is why I hate being a wolf. Because you can't control anything you do, and then when all this imprinting crap comes along, it screws up your life…" she closed her eyes and looked away. "Evan, I didn't mean that."

"Yes, Leah, you did." I strode around the room to crouch down in front of her and take her hand. "Leah… if I've screwed anything up for you-"

I don't know why, but there was an immense attraction burning in my stomach, putting the stomach ache of the past three days to shame. I leaned closer to her and rested my forehead against her shoulder, nudging her gently, trying to make her laugh, to make her grin.

She just seemed to get angrier.

"It's not you!" She threw my hand down furiously and hit the mattress with her own. "If anything, it's me! Evan, I'm the only female wolf in the pack." She was opening a whole new angle up on this problem. "When I first changed, I was different. I was in love with Sam - he's the Alpha in the other pack, we used to date…" A longer pause, "We used to be completely in love. Then he met Emily, and imprinted on her. And I lost everything."

She sniffed and I shifted to sit beside her. She leaned against me and I couldn't push her away.

"And this was when?" I was suddenly furious at this Sam bloke, for breaking Leah's heart.

"Five, six years ago now, I suppose." She shrugged, sniffed, breathed in heavily, "I've always been afraid that I'd do the same thing." She looked at me and blushed, hiccupping again. "I knew I'd break up a relationship - it's just how everything seems to go for me. And now that I find out Max and you-"

"Don't worry." I murmured, putting my arm around her. "You've not screwed anything up, Leah." I tried to keep her breathing even - she was crying and that had to stop. "None of this is your fault." she shook her head. "Seth imprinted on Mac…"

In that second, everything clicked into place. She didn't want to be the one to hurt the other half - she knew how it felt; she knew that… she knew that our situation was exactly the same. We'd been left behind by someone else, left to pick up the pieces. And now fate had shoved us together. She knew that nobody else could see it either. It was her personal hell.

And I had to bring her back.

"It's my fault-" She reiterated, and I had had enough of her self pity. It wasn't her problem. She needn't be worrying. I had to make her see… that weird attraction hit me again and I shook slightly.

"No." I said a little more forcefully. "Leah, listen to me," I raised my hand to touch her cheek, my hands visibly shaking, more than usual, to tilt her head so she had to look at me. "None of this is your fault."

"It…" She bit her bottom lip again and as she released it, I found my thumb brushed the curve of her lips, touched the corner of her mouth and I felt myself leaning forward, touching her lips to mine. Her lips moved against mine and she made a small noise in the back of her throat. I laughed and pulled away, she looked at me, blushing, but holding back giggles. "You just kissed me."

"Indeedy." I was suddenly running on a feeling of pure elation. She tasted like coffee and chocolate, her lips were soft but untreated. And I felt a little bit giddy as well. "I kissed you." I whispered, my voice laden with disbelief.

"You're regretting this already?" She sounded just as incredulous as I felt.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly for a few minutes, wondering whether I did regret pressing my lips to hers, enjoying the sensation of elation that I got from the simple connection of our skin. The question was easily answered.

"No." I had made up my mind then. "I don't regret it." Her lips curved into a smile and she leaned forward to kiss me again. I gently pushed her away. "I don't regret it, but I want to pace myself."

"Oh." She blushed again, and looked away. I turned away too.

I slapped my forehead with my palm as soon as she wouldn't be able to see, running my hand down my cheek and trying to wipe away any trace of idiocy that might have been left by that last sentence that fell from my lips.

"_Bugger." _I breathed, and Leah looked at me.

"Evan?" I blushed but looked back up at her. "Do you understand now?"

_Dear God. Thank you for changing the subject. Love Evan. _

"I suppose so." I nodded for a long minute, feeling like Churchill. _Ohh, yes. _"I do understand, Leah." She smiled at me and leaned over for a hug.

I obliged, and welcomed her, someone new and beautiful, with open arms.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Inspired by "Not Alone," By McFly, **_

_**Let me know what you loved and hated!!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	36. Impulse:Hypocrisy

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**4 Points of view in this one... yay**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_I obliged, and welcomed her, someone new and beautiful, with open arms. _

_**-x-**_

_**Evan's POV**_

"Sorry," She murmured, closing her eyes as she pulled away.

"Why're you apologising, Leah?" She shrugged and bowed her head.

"I don't know." I smiled at her, but she didn't see it, her hair falling across her eyes as I laughed.

"Super-mood-swings." I tutted sarcastically, rolling my eyes with another laugh, "What is it, you on your period or something?" She blushed pink and looked away, her expression changing from elated to heartbroken in a second. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her against me again, "Hey! Hey, I was only joking, Leah… I didn't mean to be rude or anything-"

"I know." She said quietly, still looking utterly shattered. "I know… but…" She shook her head and stopped speaking.

"You want to tell me, or… is it a bit too quick?" She bowed her head and looked away again. "It's cool." A pause and my stomach growled, breaking the awkward silence.

"You hungry?" I nodded mutely, suddenly starving. She smiled and rose, offering me her hand. "I started making pizza before… earlier." She blushed and looked away. "I don't think it'll be burnt yet…" She trailed off and looked at our hands for a second. I took her moment of indecision to be the perfect time to pull her back into my arms. She stumbled and laughed and I smiled at her for the longest time, pulling her into a tight hug and waiting for her to pull away.

I wasn't hungry when she was hugging me. It was strange - when I was with her, it… it didn't feel weird, but it was as if nothing else mattered. And that was a fantastic feeling.

I was vaguely aware of the knock on the door as I pulled her close to me again, she was laughing in my ear, enjoying the repeat hug-attack, apparently, but I didn't look up to see who it was. I was too caught up in the whole moment to even care, and as Leah gently tilted my head to make me look at her, pulled me closer to kiss her and I stumbled back to the bed, just in case I fell over, I heard the gasp, and the door close. But it didn't bother me.

_**Leah's POV**_

I pulled him down to kiss me, hearing someone open the door, but ignoring it with all the strength I had. I wanted to be here. I wanted to be held.

I had found my imprint, and he was kissing me. The door closed again as Evan fell back on the bed with a small laugh and a yelp of surprise. I tried my best to act gracefully, but ended up falling on top of him, his arms still around me, our lips still pressed together.

"What-did-I-say-about-pacing-myself?" He managed to squeak as I lost control and kissed him repeatedly. He eventually found the strength of will to push me away, and cupped my cheeks between his hands. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Control yourself." I took a deep breath and let it out, suppressing the urge to throw myself at him again. "OK?" I nodded and he relaxed. "Good."

There was a long moment of silence and his stomach growled again. I pulled him up from the bed and he dusted himself off, grinning, his face flushed with… a lot of emotions, I suppose.

"You're blushing," He grinned and I took his hand, leading him back downstairs, trying to brush my hair back from my eyes as best as I could. He laughed and ruffled it, I growled back and he shoved his hands in his pockets, mock-terrified, and laughing. I poked my tongue out and smiled at him, he dared to jump forward and kiss me on the nose.

Laughing, we stumbled into the kitchen, arms linked, grinning at each other pathetically widely. Evan stopped as he saw the scene before us, his mouth hanging open slightly. Max had a mug of tea on the table; Seth had a drink and was sitting beside her, rubbing her back gently as she cried.

"Mac?"

"Oh, you fuck off now." Seth said without looking up. "This is your fault."

"What is?" Evan went pink and his hand flew unconsciously to his throat, touching the well-formed handprint that now sat there, looking menacing. I swallowed and stepped in front of him. "Mac… what've I done?" she sniffed and didn't reply, so he turned to Seth and asked the same question.

_**Max's POV**_

_I went upstairs to go and get them for dinner. The pizza was smelling pretty good, actually, I could almost taste it on my tongue as I strode upstairs and pressed on the door, knocking twice. It swung open before me and I gasped as I saw him hugging her. _

_She was laughing, giggling in his ear as he squeezed her tighter, and a surge of jealousy spread through me. My fingers slipped on the door handle and it clicked loudly, but neither of them noticed, neither of them had seen me there. _

_Tears sprung up in my eyes and I stepped back as they kissed, Evan falling back onto the bed, pulling her down with him. I shook with anger as I watched them, throwing the door shut and shaking, tears falling from my eyes. I thundered back down the stairs, throwing myself into Seth's arms and holding onto him tightly. He tilted my head up and kissed me softly on the lips to calm me down. _

_Yes, I was well aware of the hypocrisy. But I was alright with it. Seth sat me down and let me cry a bit more, making me a cup of tea and sitting down beside me, just rubbing my back gently, letting me know he was there. _

_-x-_

I knew exactly what Evan was going to say when Seth couldn't explain.

"Well? What've I done?"

"I-… I don't know." Seth murmured, not looking at Evan.

"Then how can you be sure I've done it?" He was always quick and sarcastic. That's why I loved him. He was smart, cute, funny… everything a girl could want. And now he was looking at me, a mixture of confusion and concern plastered across his face. "Mac?" A small pause, "What's up?"

"S'just me being stupid." I managed to murmur, blushing harder.

"Doubt that." He sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Come on."

I shut my eyes and tried to ignore his hand, slowly rubbing up and down my arm in his own little consoling way. Shaking my head, I sniffed and wiped my eyes, pulling away.

"Mac." He was suddenly slightly sterner, "You've got to tell me."

"It's ridiculous." I sniffed, "You'll call me a hypocrite." Another sniff. "And you'll laugh."

"Promise I wont. Though I can't guarantee on the hypocrite thing." I looked up at him and frowned. He shrugged, "You know me, call 'em as I see 'em."

"I do know you." He smiled and hugged me tighter again. "It's…" I leaned closer to him and murmured the words into his ear. "It's…" I pulled away again and shook my head, bottling it. "Don't worry."

"Mac!" He yelled, "For god's sake, I've had enough of you screwing me around." he pulled his arm away and stood up, "I'm just gonna go, alright?" He looked at Leah for a second; she was staring at me, furious.

"Don't." She murmured, turning and laying a hand on his arm. He stopped in his tracks and I snapped.

"It's that!" Suddenly I was on my feet and pointing at him. "You and her!"

"What about us?" Evan was genuinely lost on this one; I could see it in his eyes. "I mean… we've only just met and…. I mean, alright, she's…"

"What I think he's trying to say… is that yes, I imprinted on him," Leah jumped in, "But… we're gonna take it slow."

"Then why the hell were you kissing him?"

"Impulse." Seth said softly, turning to me, "Max… you remember when I… the first night you were here, you thought you were dreaming and-"

"I thought you kissed me?" Oh, crap. Welcome to Hypocrite Central. "You did?" I tilted my head slightly and he nodded. "Oh, Christ, why didn't you bloody say?"

"Because I thought you'd overreact." He paused, "Which is what you're doing now."

"Sorry…" Evan folded his arms and stepped between us, "Sorry to break up your little domestic, but… you're saying that I have no right to go around kissing someone else, who I happen to have a weird but very strong attraction to, when _**you **_went around kissing him the night you met while you were _still _in a relationship?"

"I-uh…" I started, Seth jumped to my defence.

"Hang on, man, I had no idea you two were together at the time-"

Wait. He didn't just back up Evan? This must be a joke.

"Oh, right, well I don't blame you, then." Evan turned to look at him for a second. "But you." He turned back and looked at me. "You…" There was a long pause.

"Evan… I-"

"I don't want to hear it." He didn't look at me as he went and sat back down, then, after a few, long seconds, got up again and strode upstairs. "I don't want any dinner, thanks." He called back down and Leah looked at me.

"Maybe you should have… I dunno… talked about this with Seth." She said softly, before going to the oven and pulling the pizza out of it, slicing it and taking some for Evan. "I'm gonna… go eat with him." she gestured and disappeared upstairs after him.

I looked over at Seth and noticed his huge frown, and disappointed eyes.

_**Seth's POV**_

"You were gonna have him take the blame, weren't you?" I murmured, she looked at me, wide eyed and panicked. "Max… I feel like I don't know you."

"Well," She tried to make light of it because I knew if she didn't, she would probably cry, "You don't really, do you?"

"Mackenzie… please-"

"No." And suddenly I was going mad, because she had no idea what she was saying. "No. you don't understand, do you? I couldn't stay at home, because everything there hurt. I still love Evan, 'course I do. But when I met you… everything shifted and all I want is to be with you."

"That's bullshit." I murmured, "Because it doesn't work like that."

"What?" She stopped and looked at me, "Course it does. How else would I be feeling all this?"

"It's bullshit, Max, because I've seen what you've done. How can I trust you when you've lied to me so many times? When you've kept everything from me and… done this to him." Suddenly everything made less sense, but it built up to one conclusion.

She never loved him like she said she did.

"How could you do it to him, Max?" I paused, realising I felt so bad for him, felt so guilty, and so horrible. "How could you do it to someone you loved so much?" Because I knew he was going through an accelerated version of what Leah had gone through, and he was clinging onto her because he thought she would help him through it. "How could you be so…" I hesitated, but she second-guessed me before I could speak.

"Cruel?" Max murmured, and I closed my eyes. "Well? Is that what you were going to say?"

"You can't take the moral high ground any more, Max. Evan and Leah aren't in the wrong. As much as you want to feel jealous, to be hurt and destroyed, you don't have the right."

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me-" but I had to stop her, I had to let her know that she was wrong. She couldn't have both worlds. Even, I think, Evan understood that. And he was letting her go.

"I'm trying to tell you that hypocrisy doesn't work, Max. You did it to Evan. You hurt him. So shut up and deal with the consequences."

There was a long silence in the kitchen, broken by a couple of thumps and a laugh from upstairs.

"You can't stay mad at him for moving on, Max." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her, "I know that's not what you want to hear, but remember, I'll always love you…" I paused and looked down at the top of her head, "And I know Evan still loves you," a longer pause, she sniffed and held me tighter, "But you need to understand that things change… and you initiated it this time."

She breathed deeply again and I tilted her head up to look at me.

"Maybe you should go and apologise… and perhaps the drama would end, for one night?"

She sniffed and kissed me, then turned away and nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe I should."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Inspired by "Sleeping with the light on" by Busted, and "Easier to lie" by AquaLung (thanks Badwolfrose, once more)**_

_**Lol, and i'm sorry I didn't update/get back to your reviews yesterday, I was at a 70s party, rocking out. Lol haha**_

_**Let me know what you loved and hated!!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	37. Whoosh, Right Over My Head

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this. Same with KIGH and Easy Tiger.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Yeah. Maybe I should." _

-x-

_**Evan's POV**_

I hated storming out of places. It made me feel so weak… so useless and a little bit upset - like I couldn't handle the situation.

I sat on the bed, looked around the room and let my gaze settle on my guitar case. I figured I should see the damage the baggage handlers had done to it, to try to take my mind off the argument that still seemed to be going on downstairs.

By the time I had it on the bed, unlocking the hinges, I knew it was alright, that nothing bad had happened to it. I pulled it from the case and tested the strings, to make sure it was still in a satisfactory state, fixed the high-E and lay back, strumming absent-mindedly, albeit uncomfortably.

Within two minutes, I was sat back up, nearly dropping the poor thing as I realised Leah had been standing there, watching me for god knows how long, and holding out a plate of pizza.

"I brought you some dinner," She said softly, "I didn't know you played."

"Seems like nobody knows anything about me around here." I sighed tiredly. "But yeah, I play." She smiled and sat down beside me on the bedcovers; I looked sideways at her and grinned. "Do you play anything?"

"No." She laughed lightly, "Well, I used to play the Saxophone, but that died when I was about thirteen."

"Oh…" I stopped and looked sideways at her again, "Well… you can sing, right?"

"Howling only, I'm afraid." She laughed.

"Oh, come on. Anyone can sing-"

"I can't-" I protested mildly

"Course you can." I smiled at her and she laughed, shaking her head. "Believe me." She shook her head again, "Oh… _come on_." I laughed again, taking one of the slices of pizza and stuffing it in my mouth. "_Wuat? I'h un'ryyy!" _I managed to cough through the dough.

"Swallow, then speak, idiot." I choked through the food and laughed.

"Aah, shut up, Leah!"

"Never!" She laughed and I discarded the guitar in favour of attempting to grab her and tickle her to death. She laughed louder and staggered heavily, taking two loud steps before she managed to regain her balance. There was a loud shout from downstairs and the pair of us froze for a long moment, looking at each other nervously and laughing quietly. I collapsed to the bed again, suddenly feeling shattered.

"I-uh… maybe I should go down there and do-"

"No, don't!" I yelped, determined to keep her out of this. "I think they'll bite your head off if you interrupt them."

"Ah, touché." She grinned and sat down beside me, putting her arms around my shoulders. "Then I'll stay here, and…" She paused and kissed my cheek gently.

"_Leah_…" I warned gently, but she paid no heed and continued to press her lips against my neck. I laughed and pushed her away. "Leah. I've said it once and I'll say it again, _pace yourself_," She frowned but nodded again and sat back against the pillows, still smiling.

I picked up the guitar again and started strumming random intros to songs I barely remembered. There were only three I'd cared about enough to learn off by heart - everyone knew the basic songs about three years ago, so I went a little mad and started learning different, random songs I'd picked up from internet searches and stealing other people's Mp3 players. I loved listening to Kids in Glass Houses, so I had settled on a couple of their songs.

I realised I was watching Leah's reaction as I started playing my favourite song at the moment - _Easy Tiger_. She was grinning as her foot picked up the beat, I attempted to sing and failed miserably, but she wasn't angry.

"I like your voice, Evan," She said as soon as I closed my mouth, embarrassed. "You can sing, you know."

"Uhh… No." I grinned, still playing, my hands stuck on repeat, happy to keep playing the same songs forever as long as she liked them.

"I think you can," She teased gently, "Go on. There's nobody else here… just us."

"Fine." I relented and sang for her. She kept smiling the whole way through; I just loved the way her pretty mouth curled up in a smile as I set about with the chorus. As soon as the song was finished, though, I fell silent and went bright red, looking down at the jeans I had decided to put on this morning. "I don't usually put on a free gig for just anyone," I smiled to myself, looking over at the floor, avoiding her eye.

"I can tell." She smiled and squeezed my knee. "It was really good though.

"You don't have to say that, you know." She gave me a look that told me if she hadn't liked it; she would have told me so. "Well, then, thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled and I looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Leah asked softly.

"Is Evan in there?" Mac's voice made the humiliation and fury bubble up once more. "I wanted to apologise."

"For what?" I found myself speaking before I could stop it. "Come in, Mac." She pushed the door open, blushing fiercely and looking tearful. I pulled a face, something more than concern but less than actual hatred. "Sit down."

"I'm just gonna go shower." Leah said from somewhere to my left, I nodded and looked over at her. "Won't be long, alright?"

"Yeah, cool." She passed behind me and gently slid her hand across my shoulders. It was weird, but a very pleasant weird. "See you in a bit."

"Cool."

She closed the door behind her and I was left alone with Mac. As soon as she was sure nobody was listening, I was subjected to the weirdest apology I have ever experienced.

She threw herself at me, wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight, then kissed me gently on the lips and pulled away.

"Tease." I muttered.

"Man-whore." She laughed.

"_Slag." _I put on my best cockney accent.

"I'm really sorry for fucking you around… and expecting you to just… accept it." I kept my arms folded and raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And I acted completely stupidly by running away and not telling you what was going on, and then calling you out here - using the fact that you loved me to use you to get you out here… and then sort of break your heart?"

"And…?"

"And I'm really sorry? And I'll stop being a complete prat for the rest of my life and think before I act?"

"And?" I was only really looking for one more thing, something to make her feel so much better, and something that had been burning at me for the past few hours.

"And what?"

"And you know you're not forgiven, but I can't stay mad at you. You'll have to work for… you'll have to work to gain my trust again, but I do still love you, Mackenzie." I paused and looked at her, taking a deep breath and sighing, "But I guess we can only be friends from now on." I held out my hand, almost reluctantly, but desperate to get back to a level, fair playing field. She took it and I pulled her into a tight, England-laden hug.

_**Seth's POV**_

I sat in the kitchen, waiting for Max to come back downstairs or waiting for Evan and Leah to return or something interesting to happen. I sucked a deep breath in as I heard Max laughing and the soft sound of the guitar I assumed Evan had brought with him.

My shoulders dropped and I smiled at the sound. She was happy, and I suppose he was too. It was nice to think that I had had a small part in that - trying to make her apologise and make her see sense was all I could do, but at least I had done some good.

I finished my tea and got up, determined to go and make my own peace with Evan - I really had no reason to dislike the guy, and I felt bad because he was getting on so well with my sister, and I had been quite rude to him all day.

I crossed to the stairs and heard Leah shout my name from the bathroom.

"Seth?!" I was up the stairs in a flash, worried - Leah had never shouted for me in such a nervous tone before. Usually she just shouted _at_ me.

"Leah?" I knocked twice on the door and pushed it open. "You alright?" She looked pale and in a little bit of pain.

"Close the door behind you." She whispered, drawing the towel around her tighter. She sounded so hurt, so afraid, that I did it straight away, and sat down beside her on the edge of the bathtub.

"What is it?" I murmured, putting my arm around her gently, still slightly afraid she might take my head off. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She murmured. "Nothing's wrong." She started to smile.

Leah was smiling.

"Leah… what aren't you telling me? I mean… you smiling is like a sign that the world's gonna end." She laughed and looked at me, her eyes wide and bright, shiny, slightly unnerving. She glanced down for a second and I looked at her again. "Leah?" I made the _it's gone right over my head _gesture. "_Whoosh_!" ah, the joys of onomatopoeia.

"What would you say…?" She paused, bright red shining in her cheeks. "If…"

"If…?" She blushed for longer and bit her bottom lip.

"If I wasn't menopausal any more?" I looked at her, confused.

"Sorry?"

"You remember… when we first…" she shuddered slightly, "_changed_, and what happened to me?" A pause, "To… my body?"

She gestured and it hit me like a train.

"You got your period back?" I yelped excitedly, so pleased for her. She slapped her head into her hands and sighed.

"Yes, you dumbshit. But I was _trying _to be… calm about it." She sighed. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. "Get off me." She laughed, punching me on the arm, and half rose, then caught herself and sat back down, hugging me tight.

It was odd. I sat thinking, as she hugged me, then rose and went to dress again, smiling wildly all the time. It was odd, and she would have to discuss it with Jake, Evan and Carlisle, because I didn't have a clue why it was happening. Still, I was happy for her.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**See, in this chapter, you got to see Leah *Facepalm* and see her happy again because everything's going right – just curious, but why do you think it is she got her period back? I know why, but I wonder if you're thinking the same thing...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and liked Evan and his favourite song – I thought i'd let him have some quality time with his guitar!!**_

_**I've frozen my butt off on trains around london today (on a RUBBISH, stupid geography trip,) so please review and warm me up!!!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	38. Screw 'em

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

_It was odd. I sat thinking, as she hugged me, then rose and went to dress again, smiling wildly all the time. It was odd, and she would have to discuss it with Jake, Evan and Carlisle, because I didn't have a clue why it was happening. Still, I was happy for her. _

_**-x-**_

_**Jake's POV**_

I rubbed my eyes and picked up the phone, blinking tiredly.

"Hullo?" I groaned as Seth's voice burst through the speaker.

"Hey, Jake… do… when are you going to see Carlisle next?"

"Why?" I wasn't particularly compliant at that point. "Seth, sleep on it. Whatever's broken will be fine tomorrow morning." I yawned and groaned again. "Unless it's something else?"

"Well… it's kind of…" He stopped and sighed down the line. "When are you going to see the Cullens next?" He asked again, yawning through the line.

"It's past midnight, man."

"I know. Just humour me, dude. Please."

"Probably tomorrow… maybe the day after, I don't know."

"Will you call me when you go? Leah wants to talk to you and him… and she'll be bringing someone along."

"Who?" I rubbed my face with the heel of my hand to try to displace all the tiredness in my face. It didn't particularly work - it just moved the exhaustion around a little. I sighed and blinked twice, registering the vague curiosity in my chest.

"Just a friend. But… I think you'll be pleased."

"Cool." He seemed satisfied with my lame reply. I sighed and closed my eyes again. "G'night Seth."

"Night Jake."

I barely had time to register the obscurity of the conversation - Seth never called me unless something was wrong, or someone was in serious trouble, we patrolled every third day - Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah and I, and the other pack, the larger pack, split in two and took the other days. I rolled over and nearly crushed my phone, then yawned and closed my eyes, tired, falling asleep almost immediately.

_**Seth's POV**_

I sucked in a deep breath of strawberries and cream, and closed my eyes. Max snuggled into my warmth and kissed me tenderly on the lips before shutting her eyes and yawning tiredly, wrapping her arm around my body and sighing.

"Night Seth." She smiled against my cheek, I closed my eyes, letting her scent take over my mind, and my body doze off to get the sleep it so desperately needed.

"Night Max." I murmured as sleep took me away.

It was midday before I woke up, rolled over only to get blasted in the face by angry sunlight, and groaned.

"Aww. Crap!" I groaned again and someone laughed happily, and then poked me in the ribs.

"Come on, Seth. Up you get." Her hand slid across my shoulders and I turned over again to face her. "Morning sleepy." She smiled at me and I grinned back, pushing myself onto my elbows, and up into a sitting position. "Did you get a good rest?"

"Why're you so cheery?" I was immediately suspicious.

"I'm not." She was still grinning, but she relented and admitted, "I've been watching you sleep."

"Yeah, because that's not weird." She crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside me. I closed my eyes and let her kiss me gently, wrapping her arms around my neck. She bit my bottom lip gently as she pulled away, grinning like a lunatic.

"You look so lovely when you're… out." She murmured, grinning again. "So peaceful and quiet." I sniggered; she smiled back at me, leaning over to kiss me gently. Her fingers slid into my hair and tugged at it gently as she twisted my lips into submission. Her other hand slid around my neck and stroked lightly across my shoulders, I groaned and she smiled against my lips, hungrily pressing her body to mine.

"And I'm not peaceful and quiet usually?" I laughed as I pulled away, nuzzling into her neck gently.

"Well… not really." She smiled.

"Good morning Max." I smiled to myself and threw her against the pillows. Her shiny hair flew in every direction, her eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp of surprise. She laughed and shook her head, refusing to kiss me again until I had given her room to breathe.

Reluctantly, I leaned away and let her sit back up. She was wearing a light cotton jumper and a pair of jeans that were obviously wide fit. As she stood up, she drew her hair into a clip and pulled it back off her face, looking gorgeous at every stage of the process.

I, on the other hand, got up, ran a hand through my hair and dressed quickly - I was still wearing the jeans from yesterday - I had taken to sleeping _on_ my duvet, rather than underneath it, and pulling on a pair of trainers.

Only then did I notice that the floor was actually visible. For the first time in about ten months, I could see my navy blue carpet, and the mess that had been all over the floor was gone.

"I kind of… cleared up." She murmured softly as I got to my feet and looked around the room, almost stunned, "I… you don't mind, do you?"

"No," She smiled as I put my arm around her shoulders, "That's fine… really." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

_**Max's POV**_

I'd rented Leah for half an hour when I'd woken up. She was sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee as she stared out of the window, her eyes bright, but slightly glazed over. I supposed she was either dazed or daydreaming.

"Leah… can you spare some time?"

"For what?" She was immediately looking at me.

"If I chuck some stuff downstairs, could you separate it into piles for the laundry?" I glanced at her hopefully and she nodded happily. "Thanks!" She smiled and I set to work gathering clothes and throwing them downstairs. When I had cleared up sufficiently, I took the stairs three at a time and landed in the kitchen neatly, helping her stuff things into the washing machine. I yawned as I worked, but felt better for having done Seth a favour.

Half an hour later, when the washing machine was spinning, and Leah had finally found the desire to wake Evan up from the jet-lag induced sleep he had collapsed into about ten hours ago, I decided to go and wake my wolf-boy up.

I crept into his bedroom, and watched him for a long minute. His fingers were curled up around the pillow, twisted into the fabric of the case so he was clutching it like a teddy bear. His hair was strewn all across his face in the cutest way, as he breathed in and out, growling from his chest, he blew the strands from out of his face and through the air, so they arced around and hit the pillow.

I crossed the room and drew the curtains so the sunlight streaming in through the windows shone on his skin, making him look so perfect, so beautiful in the half-light of the late morning.

I smiled and sat down on the mattress watching him, brushed the hair from his face and leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. My stomach twisted happily, as I licked my lips and touched his cheek with the back of my hand. I so enjoyed being near him, and his unconscious state was just as attractive as his waking moments.

It was sad to say that I had moved on so quickly, but I could safely say I had been in love with Seth from the moment I saw him, and his actions had only cemented that fact, digging it so deep that I found I had never been so wholly, so completely in love with someone before. I felt a pang of regret at the thought of Evan, but that was stifled by the quiet laugh that echoed from Leah's lips as the pair of them sat downstairs.

"Seth?" I whispered, he snuffled like a lonely puppy and I gently poked his shoulder. "Seth, sweetheart, time to get up."

There was silence in the room, mitigated slightly by the groaning of the bedsprings as he turned over and opened his eyes, grimacing as the sun blinded him for a second. Staring at him, I ran on a mindless daydream, enjoying simply staring at him for the next few minutes.

Then my lips were on his, once, twice, three times and more, and we were sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and preparing breakfast. I closed my eyes for a long minute and there was a loud, unbroken silence as Seth disappeared.

"I thought I'd make you a present, Max." I heard from somewhere to my left. I twisted to look at him, he was holding something that looked cumbersome but not heavy, and as he placed it on the table, I realised exactly what it was.

"You've made me a new memory box?" I asked, slightly astounded, to be honest with you, "But… why?"

"Well, I figured that… because the first one… the hinges were broken, and you were gonna need a new one anyway - I mean it was nearly full and falling apart, so I thought I should make you a new one… Jared has been helping with my carpentry and -"

"I love it." I murmured, determined to stop his babbling streak. "Seth, it's gorgeous."

"You've not even looked at it."

"It's from you… it's gonna be perfect, I guarantee it." He smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Well… I'd open it first, if I were you."

"OK…" I pulled the white sheet off of it and gasped.

Across the panels were images of the forest I could see outside the window, and a pack of five wolves carved into the wood, all of them howling at the full moon that had been etched into the box, set in with a white gemstone.

"It's Mother of Pearl," Seth grinned as I ran my fingers over it. "I asked mom if I could take it off one of her necklaces… and she said it was fine."

I turned and stood up, wrapping my arms around him tightly, and kissing him quite violently on the lips. He groaned and slid his arms around me, kissing me softly and smiling against my lips.

His cell phone rang, but he tossed it onto the table as he slid his lips from mine so they could press against my neck.

"Don't you want to answer that?" I murmured, my breath coming in an almost-pant.

"Screw 'em." He breathed, gently nipping at my collarbone.

_Too right. Screw __'__em._

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**Too right. Screw 'em. Did you know, if you have 'em on autocorrect, it changes it to "Me"? I found that funny – reread the last couple of lines and you'll get me**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	39. Emmet, I'm Busy

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

-x-

"_Screw __'__em.__"__ He breathed, gently nipping at my collarbone. _

_Too right. Screw __'__em._

_-x-_

_**Evan's POV**_

I stood by Leah's shoulder, my arms folded tightly, trying to keep my face set, trying not to panic as I looked up at the huge, white mansion that was staring right back at me. I swallowed loudly and Leah looked at me, smiling lightly and taking my hand, locking her fingers with mine, making me feel just a little bit more relaxed.

Jacob, the tall, strapping young man, I laughed to myself as I thought about it, looked at me and offered a smile, nodding his head slightly, indicating it was all going to be alright. He started stepping toward the house and Leah looked at me again.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, rubbing her hand down my arm and pulling me closer to her, "Problem?"

"Nah," I looked down at her for a longer second, pressing my forehead against hers. "No problem at all." But there was a little bit of a problem brewing in my chest.

I followed her up the pathway and kicked my shoes off as we stood on the front porch of the house. Leah raised her hand to grip the knocker and the door swung open. I nearly had a heart attack.

"H-hi!" I said, in a falsely cheerful, squeaky voice, severely intimidated by the tall, gorgeous man standing in front of me. I turned to look at Leah and blinked at her, extremely slowly.

My problem amplified slightly.

"Leah," The bloke said in his soft, melodious voice, sounding a little bit accusatory, "What do you want?"

"I'm here, Edward, to see Carlisle." He looked at me for a second; staring at me as though her was trying to read my mind. After a long minute, I was treated to a curt inclination of the head and he let me pass through the doorway.

I immediately noted the too-calm atmosphere in the house. Another bloke was sitting on the stairs, headphones in his ears, his foot tapping to music I couldn't hear. Leah skidded up to him on the shiny floor and wrapped him in a hug, whispering something I couldn't hear.

I coughed lightly and she pulled away from him, he looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey!" He had a slightly southern accent. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I suppose-" He thrust his hand out at me.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale." He spoke quickly, as though he was desperate to impress me, to fit in. I looked at Leah; she raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. I'm Evan. Evan Jackson." I couldn't resist mimicking the speech patterns of the Southerner. He smiled at me again and I was struck by the fact that, not unlike the other guy, he was pretty good looking. Well, I say pretty, I mean damn.

"You're Leah's… imprint?" I nodded, smiling simply. "That's fantastic, you know, we never thought she'd move on from Sam, but-"

"I'm sure you didn't, Jasper," Leah elbowed him and he pretended he was in pain. I laughed along with him and grinned at Leah, she winked back at me. "But I have now, and it's bloody brilliant." She grinned and smiled at me, I put my arm around her shoulders and she kissed my cheek.

"OK, that was too much." Jasper grinned at her and clapped me on the back. "Carlisle's in his study, if you wanna go see him, Leah?" He looked at me and smiled, "You want a drink?" I was suddenly incredibly thirsty.

"Yeah, go on then." I nodded and he grinned again. This bloke was _bloody_ smiley.

"Come with me then. I'll introduce you to everyone else." I followed him into the kitchen and he threw me a beer from the fridge, lifting himself easily to sit on top of the counter. "So, Evan… you're from London?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "'_Maybe it's because'_ and all that." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"How did Leah find you?" He asked, somewhat nonchalantly, although he looked a little as though he was reluctant to be asking.

"Mackenzie's ex." I pulled a face. "Before she met Seth." He made a face that was part realisation, part _-oh-shit-I-really-shouldn't-have-said-anything. _"Seriously, Jasper, it's fine." I tried to smile but my jaw had set. Reflexively I took a sip of the beer and looked at the floor. It was quite a nice floor.

"Sorry, man," He raised an eyebrow apologetically and smiled at me.

"'S alright." I looked back up at him. "So… who was the dude that opened the door?"

"Oh, that's Edward. He's my brother." I nodded.

"Why did he look so mad to see me and Leah?"

"They have a… history." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, God, no, not like that!!!" He laughed, "When Jacob first imprinted on Nessie - that's Edward's daughter, Leah was very pro the connection, Edward, obviously, was very protective over her-"

"Daughter?" I paused, "But he's only, what, nineteen?"

"Well-" He looked at me for a little bit longer, "Didn't Leah tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now he was the one looking as awkward as I felt.

"Oh, it's nothing," He said softly. "It's just that…" He stopped and smiled at me, "It's kind of Leah's place to tell you-"

"What?" I pressed, getting seriously annoyed now.

"We don't age-"

"What?"

_**Leah's POV**_

I grinned at Jasper as he half-dragged Evan into the kitchen, smiling wildly as I took the stairs three at a time.

"Ewww!" I turned at Rosalie's voice, "Look what the cat dragged in!" I laughed and she held out her arms for a hug. We had been friends ever since our combined anti-Edward's opinion effort when Bella was pregnant. It was strange, but we'd bonded over such a small thing. It kind of sucked that now that might change because of what was happening to me. We hugged each other and she drew away, sniffing the air. "Why do you smell like stale bloo-" Her eyes widened and realisation dawned in a _brick-to-the-face _way. "Oh, my God. You restarted?!" She clapped her hands gleefully and I looked at her.

"You're… happy about that?" I offered quietly, she nodded wildly and hugged me again.

"This is brilliant!" She kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me again. "You still stink of wolf, but at least I can be aunty to another lovely kid!" she was insanely happy. This was mental.

I found I had wrapped my arms around her again and hugged her again, even tighter than before.

"Aw! Rose, of course!" I grinned, "But that might be a while away yet. I only-" I trailed off into silence and she turned her head slightly, questioning me with her eyes.

"You only what?" she grinned, teasingly, trying not to laugh. Realisation hit her like a brick again and her eyes swelled about as wide as a CD. "Oh. _Oh, my. _You-" I slammed my hand over her mouth before she could speak any more.

"Speak and I'll rip you limb from limb." I hissed angrily. She laughed through my hand and shook her head. "You won't speak?" She shook her head. "Good." I lowered my hands and she relaxed.

"But you did?" She repeated, "Seriously?" I nodded, blushing bright pink. "God. If that's why…" She looked like things were clicking in her brain, very, very quickly. I looked at her, tilting my head slightly. "Go and see Carlisle. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"What? Rose, what were you -"

"You'll see." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "I'll be in the kitchen. I think I heard Jasper down there-" she trailed off and almost floated down the stairs, grinning inanely.

"OK." I nodded hurriedly and almost ran down the hallway to Carlisle's office. I knocked softly on the door and jolted as a voice spoke from behind me.

"Wellity, wellity wellity. Who have we got here?"

"Fuck off, Emmet. I'm busy."

"Course." He nodded but didn't move. "You reek." He said softly, "Of blood."

"Oh, Fuc-"

The door opened and Carlisle stood, looking at me happily for a long second.

"Emmet, would you leave us alone for a while? Leah has something to discuss with me." Emmet looked at me for a long minute, poked his tongue out cheekily and disappeared. "Would you like to come in, Leah?"

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen."

"Leah, we've been over this a million times. You don't have to call me that." I nodded, blushing bright pink. He let me pass him and I sat down in the comfy, squashy chair opposite his desk. "Call me Carlisle." He smiled as he sat down opposite me, arcing his fingers and leaning forward on the desk. "Well, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him, he was smiling softly at me, waiting for me to continue. I blushed again and looked at the floor, then forced myself to look at him and opened my mouth, trying to get the words out.

"I started my period again, Carlisle." He stared at me.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P**_

_**What's Evan's Problem?!?!**_

_**What's Carlisle gonna say?!?!?!?**_

_**Sorry for the update fail, i've been uber busy for the past couple of days, we had a huge group dinner on valentines day and i've been dozy over loads of things... so... yeah, but now i'm back!!**_

_**Could you guys do me a favour as well, and check out my newest story – fighting for what you need??? I'm curious as to what people will think of it, and I want a few reviews to know whether people want to read more or whatever!!**_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And i'm really, really happy that you keep reading :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_


	40. Supernatural Creatures, Please

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_-x-_

"_I started my period again, Carlisle." He stared at me._

_-x-_

_**Leah's POV**_

I repeated it twice but he just shook his head. So, I told him all the lovely, happy details.

He was still at a complete loss for words.

"Impossible." he looked completely incredulous and it didn't take long for my anger to hit new and fantastic heights. "I didn't think this would happen-" he looked at me and smiled sheepishly, "Of course, I hoped for your sake that it would, but I think it's impossible… I-"

"Carlisle, I think I understand my body a little better than you." A long pause and he looked at me, "Supernatural creature, Carlisle," I indicated myself, "I think some supernatural shi-uh-stuff is happening and I could _really_ use some help here." He nodded and steepled his fingers again, staring at me for a long minute.

"To be honest with you… I don't know what's going on, Leah." A short pause, "If you give me a couple of days to work out a few theories, I could get back to you, but I have to say that… you're one of a kind, Leah." A long, embarrassed pause, "But…" He looked away and picked up some of the books on his desk, piling them up so he didn't have to look at me. "I can't help you straight away. Give me the weekend to work out some theories."

Dissatisfied, I rose and threw the door open, walking straight into Emmet and finding myself on my arse within half a second. He held out his hand to me and I took it, he helped me to my feet and patted me on the head. It was all I could to not to punch him.

_**Emmet's POV**_

"Tell me you weren't." It wasn't even a question; it was a demand from the wolf-bitch. Oh no, don't get me wrong, I did love Leah in that freaky you-connect-with-my-wife-on-a-level-I-don't-understand way, but she was still technically our natural enemy.

"Weren't what?" I tried to be innocent, but I think the kick-ass grin on my face was giving me away.

"Eavesdropping." She said simply, and I had two options. I could tease her for the next forty seconds - as long as it would take for her to rip me apart, or I could lie through my teeth and hope she bought it. I chose living and lying.

"Damn, Leah, what do you take me for? I'm not a bad person. Rose wanted me to get her a hairbrush." I gestured vaguely to our room and she nodded, satisfied. _Go Emmet! _I couldn't help victory dancing in my head as I walked past her, ideas already forming in my mind.

Rose and I had actually discussed this, sad as we were - we had been curious as to why Leah had never been… _happy, _exactly, and when Jacob had kind of let it slip that she'd been menopausal for about four years at the time, well, we had a field day trying to work out why it was - Carlisle had been one hundred percent sure it was permanent in the beginning, so we never consulted him - when Carlisle decided something, it was decided, _period_.

I laughed at that, I have to admit, as I disappeared into our room and found the hairbrush sitting on Rose's dressing table. I held it between my fingers for a second and couldn't help pitying her. My poor baby would never have a kid to hold onto and love, but I know that Leah would let Rose look after any little one she decided to have… although admittedly, I don't know if I could handle my wife coming home and smelling like wolf-pup every damn night.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rosalie's voice floated up from the kitchen, "Carlisle hadn't got a clue?"

"No, of course not - he said he thought it was impossible…"

"Well, he doesn't know much about animals-"

"Supernatural Creatures, please." Leah laughed and I smiled too, knowing Rose would be grinning from ear to ear. I spun the brush deftly between my fingers as I returned downstairs, hoping Rosalie wouldn't ask me why I had her brush.

I took three steps into the kitchen, nodded at Leah, Jasper and some other kid, and handed my wife the hairbrush. Only then did I pull the mother of all double takes. _Score. Fresh meat._ I went to speak but Leah shot me a look and Rosalie hit me with the brush. It would have hurt had I been human, and the kid in front of me winced slightly as it made a horrible cracking sound and split in half.

"Idiot!" Rosalie picked up the pieces of the brush and threw them in the bin. "Damn, now I'll need a new one." she folded her arms and shook her head at me - as if it was my fault.

"Rose, sweetheart, not my fault." She looked at me and I suddenly feared for my life. "Or maybe it was." _Subject change. Quickly, please… _I scanned my eyes around the room; they settled on the dark haired kid with stunning green eyes _- ah, yes, the new kid on the block_. "Who're you?" That came out a little… harsh.

"Evan. Evan Jackson." He nodded and Jasper burst out laughing and the kid, though, actually, he must have been at least nineteen, looked at him as though he was a space-case.

"Sorry. I love your accent." Rosalie looked at her 'twin' with pure disgust.

"Jasper, that's a little harsh, don't you think." Evan looked stunned that Rosalie was defending him, or at least, paying any attention to him at all. He swallowed loudly and blushed. Jasper tensed and shifted to open the window, Rosalie went to the cupboard, got a glass, poured out some water and handed it to Evan. He took it and looked at her, confused, "Gotta cool you off before Jasper has a heart attack." And… bloody hell, he smiled.

"Right… the whole, vampire thing." He nodded and drank the water down in about ten seconds, shuddering as he went cold. OK. This kid has just gone up in my estimation. He didn't look dumb enough to not understand, so it must have been that he either didn't care, or he was doing well at hiding being terrified. I think it was that he didn't care, because Jasper wasn't having an emo moment, or climbing up the walls or anything.

So, logically, therefore, this was Leah's imprint.

"_Sweet_." Everyone in the room was looking at me, so I must have said that aloud. It didn't have the reaction I expected, either - I guess I expected a high-five or two, but it went the other way - Rosalie crossed the room to stand in front of Leah, she'd moved to guard Evan and Jasper was suddenly at my side. "No, guys I meant…" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "I meant that's cool. You know, the whole… post 1970's teenage lexeme for cool…" Rosalie shook her head and laughed, sitting back down at the table and sighing thankfully.

"Damnit, Em'… I thought you were gonna kill him!" Leah punched my shoulder and I feigned severe injury, she laughed and Evan relaxed slightly. "Evan, this is Emmet. He's Rosalie's husband, and Jasper's 'brother'." He nodded and ran a hand through his hair; I smiled at him and looked at Jasper, wondering how much joy I could get from beating him at Call Of Duty on the Xbox in our living room. Jazz nodded and we offered Evan the choice to leave the ladies to their own devices. He took it quite happily. Until he realised we were going to beat him to a pulp. Strictly game-wise, of course.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Leah watched nervously as Evan left the room sandwiched between my man-mountain of a husband, and the gorgeous southerner who masqueraded as my twin. I watched her, grinning as I recognised the symptoms of imprinting, grinning as she turned around and looked back at me.

"What?" We said in unison, and set about giggling.

Leah was one person I didn't have to be bitchy around. I think she sort of understood me, but I knew that now, she could join the mother's club and I would be the one left out in the cold. I closed my eyes and Leah put her hand on my forearm.

"It might…" She started, but lost her words halfway through, blushing, embarrassed. She looked at the floor and I knew I'd never need to hear it from her. She was probably the only person that understood me.

"Don't worry, Leah." I nodded at her and she smiled at me.

"What were you saying earlier?" She asked me a second later; I looked at her and smiled.

"Before you saw Carlisle?"

"Yeah." She nodded and looked out of the window again. "I know he's doing his best and everything, but… I thought he'd be able to help me a little better than he did-"

"Carlisle's been convinced from the beginning that the wolves were a medical oddity, you know, with the whole _extra_ _chromosomes_ thing." She nodded and closed her eyes, as though she was letting the situation wash over her quietly, "He was sure that you weren't gonna… you know, get your period back. And the thing is, convincing Carlisle he's wrong is a bit like the proverbial rock and hard place. Except, you know, Carlisle's tougher than a rock…" She laughed as I spoke and shook her head.

"So what did you think?"

"Personally, I didn't have a clue whether you'd get it back either. I hoped you would, because, you know, we'd been through the whole bitter-old-women-when-we're-only-technically-nineteen thing, and I reckoned you could do with some happiness…" She blushed dark and looked away again, "but it was Emmet who came up with the best theory." She smiled and looked at me, tilted her head slightly, waiting for me to continue. "He reckoned as soon as you imprinted, you'd be able to have kids again."

"Why though?" She asked softly, her fingers sliding up into her hair.

"Because that way, you'd know you weren't having kids with the wrong person. Your imprint would be the one who, y'know… would be able to support you and look after you… he'd care for you." I smiled to myself, glad I was finally getting this through to someone. She nodded slowly and her smile grew too. "It's sort of… an insurance thing, y'know?"

"You mean… so I can't fuck up again?"

"Sort of." She smiled and stood up, going to get a can of soda. I stood up and joined her by the fridge; she turned to look at me and smiled sadly.

"Rose… I'm really sorry." She bit her bottom lip guiltily and looked at the floor.

"Don't be!" I laughed, "Leah, I'm happy for you." She looked like she didn't believe me though. "Honestly, Leah." She laughed and shook her head.

"You don't have to pretend-"

"I'm not pretending!" I squeezed her hand gently and went to hug her. I think for the first time she pushed me away.

"Good." A short pause, "Because I want you to know that as soon as I have a kid… I want you to be there… like… the godmother, you know?" Jasper must have nearly exploded with excitement, because I was only just holding it in.

"If I could blush, I would." I whispered as I crushed her in a hug. "Thank you, Leah." She smiled at me and opened the soda, returning to the table.

"Not yet though." She grinned, "I've only just met him."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**So, clearly, Carlisle would never make it in VetSchool. **_

_**Clearly Emmet is far more perceptive than we could ever imagine.**_

_**If you wanted to see the initial sketch of the box seth made max, there's a link at the bottom of my profile... but other than that, there's not a lot to say lol :)**_

_**I'm sorry i've not updated, i've been ill and not well...**_

_**Reviews are like neurofen. Make my illness go away!! :)**_

_**Love you guys **_

_**xxx**_

_**Please!! Check out Jasper is My Romeo (New Chapter up – love it, very proud of it!!)**_

_**---**_

_**OH, and heyY!! So, these are all the people who got it kind of right: **_

_**BadwolfRose**_

_**MathsIsImmortal**_

_**Kaleidoscopicepic**_

_**... and probably everyone else who guessed it but I can't remember who you are... I think Liliagryffindor'sheir got there tooo!! Lol haha**_


	41. Obviously Excellent Gamers

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_-x-_

"_Not yet though." She grinned, "I've only just met him."_

-x-

_**Evan's POV**_

_I'm being whupped. Severely. _I sighed. _Bloody hell, I'm getting my arse handed to me._ Then I considered it properly. They were vampires. They had mad, crazy speed and insane skills. And I was human. And pretty shit at video games under normal circumstances, so you know, I was never going to win.

I rested the controller in my lap, pretending to concentrate but letting my thoughts drift back to Leah every so often. I wondered if she wanted to get away from here. And why the hell she hadn't imprinted of any of the guys up here. All of them were gorgeous - all of them had these stunning amber eyes, incredible faces, like… I was straight as hell, but I would happily sit there and watch Jasper all day. He was just that pretty.

My thoughts switched back to Leah almost immediately. Was I jealous of the guys who so clearly knew her better? Was it me? Or was it because I cared about her that I didn't want to consider her with anyone else? Was it that I didn't want anyone to?

"Aww, man, he's not even trying!" Emmett folded his arms and put the controller down.

"C'mon, Evan! Try and beat us!" Jasper patted me on the back and I think he may have fractured my spine. "Aww, shit!" He looked at me as I doubled over, "Did I hurt you man?"

"Kinda, yeah." He laughed and I sighed, shaking my head. Then Jasper froze and I looked at him. Emmett froze a couple of seconds later.

"Jazz, man, you alright?" He murmured, barely moving his lips.

"Yeah. Superior excitement coming from the kitchen."

"Sorry?" I looked at him. He was grinning madly, staring into the kitchen doorway as though he was going to burst out in a happy dance any second.

"I pick up on people's emotions," He supplied quickly, still listening to the conversation. "And right now, Rose is feeling like she's going to explode with excitement."

"Right." I turned back the game without thinking, and, seeing that I had an opening, I tried to hammer my way through the level past the two vampires on either side of me.

My thoughts drifted back into incredulity as I thought about the boys around me, and the gorgeous Rosalie sitting in the kitchen. Damn, it was nearly worth becoming a vampire to look like them… but then again, surely being human is the reason we are here. I looked at Jasper and Emmett again, they looked back at me.

"It's either guilt or jealousy." Jasper grinned with a laugh.

"I… just…" I felt a wave of relaxation cross me and I looked at Jasper. "I just think you guys are more suited to Leah than I ever could be." Jasper frowned at me then, suddenly confused. "I mean… you guys are funny, smart… obviously excellent Gamers… and you're beautiful-"

"But you're Leah's soul mate." Emmett supplied and smiled at me. I felt far happier as he grinned and shook his head. "Dude, you gotta have some faith."

"Faith?"

"Well, you know. You gotta believe you're worth it."

"Right." I nodded and shook my head. "Course." another pause. "I'll keep reminding myself of that." He laughed and I sighed. When Leah and Rosalie appeared from the kitchen, I tensed slightly, wondering what the hell was going to happen next, what supernatural creature was next on our visiting list.

Turns out she just sat down in my lap and wrapped her arms tight around me. I grinned and hugged her back, allowing her to turn my head and press her lips to mine.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Her ex boyfriend? I sat and played absent-mindedly with the controller, barely concentrating on what I was doing, shooting sound effects rocketing around my head but nothing going in and registering. I watched him sitting on the floor, Leah on his lap, holding onto him for fear of falling onto the floor.

I liked Leah - she was a good friend of mine, I suppose - and for a long time, I'd been concerned about her finding happiness - though that's not to say she hasn't had her moments, such as the time she accidentally set fire to Emmet's shirt at the beach with Jacob and his pack. It was Nessie's birthday and we'd been building a bonfire… and then we realised Leah was a little more drunk than we'd thought, and had some fun with Edward's cigarette lighter. We put him out eventually though.

I respected her for that, she had wanted to do it for ages - ever since he attempted to dump her in a tub full of sheep dip to try and get rid of the she-Beta-Wolf stench. It hadn't worked, and Emmett had learned to keep Leah in his sights at all times.

I was slightly disheartened as they left, Leah taking my new friend away again. I liked Evan, he said what he felt, and if he were a little bit scared, he would mention it and look away, back to the game. He seemed to be the perfect opposition to Leah - she wanted to be the most complex person ever, not letting on to how she feels, not saying a word unless you almost force it out of her, while Evan seemed to be the kind of guy who could cope with that and help her to unwind, as long as he could keep her out of the way of other people for long enough to scratch past her solidly unbreakable surface.

_**Leah's POV**_

I held his hand as we walked through the door, knowing that Max and Seth were probably having the full-on makeout session just behind the wood panelling. He caught the groan that came from Max, audible even through the living room doorway, and looked at me, flushing bright red.

"You alright?"

"I'm not gonna be able to stay here long," He said softly, looking pointedly into the living room, shaking his head. "I don't think I could cope with them getting…" He didn't have to finish his sentence; I just wrapped my arms around him and let him hold me. He knew I would be able to take the pain away, but… I don't think he would trust that I could do it immediately.

I rubbed his shoulder gently as I pulled away; he grinned at me and let his lips rest on my cheek for a long minute. When he heard the living room door open, he looked quickly at me and jerked his head, gesturing that we should go and hang out.

I shook my head and gestured to the kitchen. The vamps hadn't fed either of us, but as we were busy, we hadn't been hungry, because we hadn't been thinking about it. I smiled as he nodded and offered me his arm, looking at me for the longest time.

"Would you ever want to go away from here?" He asked as we sat down at the table. I was struck by the sheer front he had to ask me. Maybe La Push wasn't where I was meant to end up, something I had considered a million times before.

"I've thought about it so many times, you know." I replied without a little hesitation. "That's why, normally, I'm never at home." A pause where he smiled at me for a second. "I'd love to get out, to be honest with you." He grinned at me and I blushed. "Why?"

"Curious, that's all, really." But I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't exactly spectacular at lying, his eyes trying to hide everything that I could see so clearly. His bottom lip was being chewed to death without his conscious knowledge, as he sucked it and released a long, sighing breath.

"Oh. Right." He nodded and I smiled at him, his eyes went bright for a second and he joined me on that side of the table. "Because?"

"Just because, alright?"

"Yeah." I decided I would relent for now, and watched him as he rose and went to the fridge, pulling out a load of drink and food. "You hungry?"

"Starving. I was up early this morning, remember?" I had accidentally woken him when I had got up for my early morning run. Granted, I had fallen asleep on top of him on the living room sofa, which would explain why my movements would disturb him, but even so, I have fallen asleep on Jake before, and he has never woken up when I have. I laughed as I thought about it, and decided I would help him make some dinner. But not before I terrified him by pulling him close and holding him as though we were going to dance

"Sorry…" I grinned sheepishly as he went to tell me off, for _moving too fast, _as he had put it three nights ago. I laughed as he opened and closed his mouth twice, just looking at me, confused.

"Uh… I-" He looked at me for a long second, speechless. "How do you always know what to say to me?" He seemed stunned, and I couldn't help but smile. His arms enveloped me in a tight hug and I looked at him, watching him for half a minute.

"I just do." He nodded and took my hand again, playing with my fingers. "Just… I do."

_**Max's POV**_

I heard the door open, but Seth distracted me by pulling me into his lap and making me laugh like hell as he kissed me lightly on the nose, then pulled me closer and kissed me all the way from my forehead down to my lips.

I sighed as I heard Evan's voice, saying something about not being able to stay, not being able to stand being here. It hurt me to know I was doing it to him, but I also knew that he wasn't going to be able to resist Leah forever. My fingers slipped on the doorframe as I went to get a drink and say hi, and I was stopped in my tracks as he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long, long while.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated – i'm just sorry, and Lazy and tired and everything.**_

_**I've had loads of work and am just knackered.**_

_**On the plus side, MathsIsImmortal, Man-friend and I are getting along VERY, very well... **_

_**Please review if you feel the love!**_

_**xxx**_


	42. At His most grumpy in the mornings

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_-x-_

My fingers slipped on the doorframe as I went to get a drink and say hi, and I was stopped in my tracks as he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long, long while.

-x-x-x-x-x-

****

Skipping forward one Month. Just because I can.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**__**

Seth's POV

I actually quite liked Evan, in the end. It took me about a fortnight to get over the whole desire-to-mark-my-territory-by-barking-at-him-whenever-he-got-near-Max thing, but in the end, I was able to cope with them being frosty-but-friendly to each other.

He liked staying in his room for most of the day, coming down and sitting in the garden at all the other points. Leah, even though she had work to do, enjoyed just coming home and joining him, doing nothing but being with him. She had shown him her wolf form on his first day in La Push, preferring telling him the direct way, rather than putting him through the hell of having to guess everything, like I did with Max.

She was loving it here, never spending more than an hour in the house unless she was asleep, and she enjoyed running in the forest to avoid having to talk to Evan in the mornings, which was apparently when he was at his '_most grumpy_'.

"I just… don't want to talk to him right now, Seth-"

"You'll have to eventually," I murmured as I put my arms around her, held her there tight as she shifted to find the TV remote, "Because I know he's not totally happy about everything here…" I paused and flushed, "Especially us…" Another pause, "and you."

She shook in my arms and I was desperate to stop her from crying, so I gently pressed my lips to hers and forced her to think of other things.

"I know," She sighed when I pulled away and looked into her eyes, forcing her to feel everything I could, trying to be Jasper when I knew I was nowhere near as cool as he was. She sniffed and buried herself against me. "But I'm kind of scared to fight it out, you-"

"It won't come to that, Evan's reasonable, Mac." Leah appeared in the doorway, "But I'd do it soon." She shot me a look that said _'we need to talk' _and left the room, tossing her lengthening hair over her shoulder and smirking at Max. something about the gesture made me furious, something else about it made me scared, and something about that tiny little smirk made me overjoyed, because, okay, my sister could be a bitch about things, but that smirk wasn't angry, it wasn't hate filled.

It was a smirk that said _I am going to be the one_. A smirk that said _this is how I'm going to be_. That she was going to be happy with him, because of whatever she wanted to say to me now.

"What was that about?" I shrugged and kissed Max on the forehead, put her onto the sofa beside me and watched her close her eyes as she lay back and pulled the blanket we had been sharing over her, making her comfortable.

"I won't be long. Just want to have a word with her. Check and see what she was on about." I rose, hugged her, pulling her tight towards me, and kissed her forehead. I moved quickly into the kitchen, before she could say another word; ask another question about what was going on.

I was a little bit scared about knowing, to be honest with you, and as I sat down at the table and Leah put a glass of red wine in front of me.

"I won't drink this," I murmured, looking up at her with wide, confused eyes.

"I know. But it's there because you might need to."

"Excuse me?" I still didn't get it.

"Seth… Evan's not happy here." She paused and sat down opposite me. "He wants to leave, and to be honest with you, I don't know if it's my place to stop him." I knew exactly what this was about. She was going to leave me. Leah was going to go… with _him_.

"B-but can't you stay on the reservation, Leah-"

"No. I don't think I can." She bowed her head slightly and frowned, "You know I've never been happy here, Seth… not since… you know-" I nodded reluctantly because she had told me that a million times before, word for word, without hesitation.

"Leah… you can't just up and leave-"

"We won't be gone permanently." She assured me, smiling softly, "Seth, you know we'll be alright-"

"We… Leah, please…" I closed my eyes and directed my gaze down at the table. "I don't understand, Leah." She reached forward and slid her hand up my forearm as a sort of comfort, as an attempt to hold onto me.

"Seth, Evan and I are going to take a road trip." She smiled at me, "To try and get to know each other… and I mean… _really_ get to know each other." her fingers laced with mine and she smiled at me. I had to grin back, even though I felt sick at losing my sister.

"You're gonna be so far away, Leah." I tried my best to get her to stay, I really did.

"I'll be on the other end of a phone line, Seth, all you've got to do is text me… to get me to phase."

"We don't even know if that'll work across country-"

"Three Hundred miles, remember?" She smiled again, "You got me to run three hundred frickin' miles, you and Jake did." I rolled my eyes at the memory and smiled again. She nodded, obviously glad that I was feeling better.

"When do you go?" I looked at the wine in front of me, the need for alcohol overcoming my distaste for the stuff. I necked it and shuddered at the taste, before holding my glass out for a refill.

"Not long… we're gonna get out of here as soon as we can…" She blushed and stepped around the table, wrapped her arms tight around me, and held me for the longest time.

I hadn't hugged my sister in about a year and a half. The last time we had been like this was Sam and Emily's wedding, when she had broken down outside the marquee that mom had set up on the beach, and I had gone to find her. I had been forced to go to find her, because she was my sister. I didn't want to go and find her, oh, no, because I knew all she would do was force me away, all she would do was be the bitch that she was to everyone else. It was sad to say it, but back then, I didn't love my sister. She was there as a means of borrowing things, as someone to say hello to, but I didn't know her. I didn't know her after what Sam had done to her, she changed, and I thought it was an irreversible alteration. And I hated her for being that way.

But when Evan had turned up, she had changed immediately. She had been changed overnight, almost literally, and it was all because of him. His pain was non-existent thanks to her, and her pain was diminishing day by day, because he had given her something to love, something to live for.

I followed her up to her room, pushed the door open and lay down next to her as she curled up on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was then that I realised what I had missed most about Leah, the real, not-hurt-by-Sam-but-my-sister-now-and-forever Leah; and it was the fact that she would always be there for me, whenever I needed her.

And it was only now that she was leaving, that I realised it.

"When do you go?" I asked again, and it was another voice that answered. Evan was standing in the doorway, smiling softly, his hand resting on the white doorframe, tapping lightly out to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Next Tuesday." He murmured. "Sorry about all the… uh, Deception Seth." I nodded and he smiled at me.

"No problem." He nodded as I smiled at him. "I guess…" Another blush. "I'm gonna miss you both, Evan." He smiled at Leah over my shoulder, I turned to look at her and she smiled back at me, blushing pink and turning her gaze to the floor.

"Good." He nodded. "We'll be back, Seth. You know that, right?"

"I guess so." I nodded back at him, smiling, offering him my hand as a congratulation. "You look after her, alright?"

"I won't leave her, Seth. Not for a minute."

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P **_

_**Sorry I haven't updated – i'm just sorry, and Lazy and tired and everything.**_

_**And this is going to branch into another story soon, as you can probably tell. I want some road-trippy names for Evan and Leah's little... trip :P**_

**_Leave them in your reviews pleasee!!_**

_**Please review if you feel the love!**_

_**xxx**_


	43. Knowing Your Own Emotions

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_**Sorry for the epic gap**_

_**Hope this makes up for everything**_

_-x-_

"_I won't leave her, Seth. Not for a minute." _

-x-

_**Four Days ~ Leah:**_

Jasper was surprised we were leaving so quickly - he seemed more upset by the fact that Evan was leaving than anyone else. Except Seth, who was glad to have a human friend to hang out with all the time. He called us up to the Cullen mansion on the Friday night, made us sit down in the living room, show us all our plans so he could make sure we would be alright.

"You know, Jasper…" there was a short pause as Evan went to speak, but Jasper gave him a look which would have silenced any normal human, "You don't have to do this, mate, we've got everyth-"

"I want to." He smiled at me, and for a second, I was slightly unnerved. "I don't want you guys hurt."

"Thanks, man." I smiled at him and laced my fingers with Evan's. He looked over at me and smiled, his green eyes glittering in the half-light. "We don't know what we'd do without friends like you."

Evan shrugged in agreement and Jasper grinned.

"Probably throw a kickass party?" Emmett burst through the door with a huge grin and threw himself down on the sofa beside me. "When's the big send-off?"

"Oh… we leave next Tuesday…" Evan had never been the most… comfortable around Emmett - my man was quiet, sensible, but fun. Emmett was a loudspeaker attached to a megaphone attached to… well… something voicing a sonic boom. He blushed and smiled, his fingers locking in his lap.

"Well… we'll have to have a party before then-"

"What?" Both of us spoke in unison. I blinked a couple of times at Emmett and Jasper smirked.

"You've just freaked the hell out of them both, Emmett." He laughed, his voice strained-but-balanced. Evan looked over at Jasper and smiled at him.

They had really become good friends in the time Evan had been here - they liked to talk about England - where Jasper had been before he met Alice, how it had changed, how it was good to get out of your comfort zone sometimes.

I took a breath and looked over at Evan. He smiled at me and touched my hand, his fingers were cool, but familiar, welcoming. Emmett grinned and rolled his eyes.

_**Three Days ~ Evan:**_

I caught Seth this morning. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, and his usual maniac smile was only half-hearted.

I did try to make amends for planning to leave with his sister by making him a slap-up breakfast, bacon sandwiches, scrambled eggs, manic piles of food. He swallowed all of it in about thirty, forty seconds, maybe, looked up at me and grinned, his eyes emanating gratitude, but his stomach growling, expecting more food.

"Sorry, mate… that's all we've got in the fridge." I shrugged.

"Oh well. I have to say, that's possibly the best breakfast I've had in months." He paused, "Is it apology food?"

_Damn, he's perceptive. _

"Uh… _no_?" I blinked innocently, but he laughed and shook his head.

"Evan?"

"Kinda. Yeah. I did…" He smiled at me and clapped me on the back. I stumbled and made a small noise of pain as the ripple of his pat spread across my torso. He is so damn strong. Freakin' werewolves. Leah's like that when she hugs me too-tight. Her hands are like fire when she touches me, although her face burns for different reasons - when she blushes, she blushes beyond any standard temperature. It is beautiful.

_**Two Days ~ Seth: **_

I slept better tonight - Max was on the bed beside me, staring up at the ceiling, looking at the patterns the lamplight threw onto the wood. I kissed her goodnight, she barely moved to respond, and I curled up on my side, tried to ignore the fury bubbling up inside me.

"What gives you the right, Max?" I found the words coming out of my mouth before I could regulate them.

"What gives me the right to what?" She rolled over to look at me, her eyes wide and shining.

"To be so…" I folded my arms across my chest and growled, "So… damn rude."

"I'm sorry?"

"You've ignored him, every single day since you'd argued, like, a month ago, Max."

"Only because he's… because I-"

"And now you're pissed because he's leaving?" She folded her arms, "Or are you pissed because he's leaving with my sister?" There was a pause, she looked away, unable to answer, and I felt an absolute, overwhelming rush of guilt. I wrapped my arms around her, but she pushed me away. _It had to be said_, I told myself. And I knew I wasn't done.

"It's… it's-" She was searching for an answer I knew already.

"You think he's doing it on purpose?" My voice was hollow. She knew I'd got her. But I wouldn't let it drop there. "You do, don't you?" Another pause, where I realised exactly where I'd gone wrong.

_She doesn't understand as much as you think, Seth. _She doesn't get how deep imprinting goes. She doesn't understand it at all.

_**Last Night at Home ~ Jasper: **_

Emotions were high tonight. Everyone seemed to be running on nervous energy. I'd locked myself away in Carlisle's office - for fear of losing it and having a mental breakdown in the middle of the party. Not exactly the best thing for them to remember me by, really.

I spent most of the evening alone, listening to the too-high laughter, hearing Edward reminiscing about how Leah used to be a bitch, hearing how Seth was "totally gonna miss the pair of you." Mackenzie hadn't come tonight. She was at Charlie's place, helping him paint the kitchen. He wasn't very well, so she had offered to keep him company so Sue could join us here.

I shut my eyes as I heard them coming up the stairs. I assumed it was Esme, she always liked to make sure I was OK on nights where there were a lot of emotions on show, but I was stunned when the voice seeping through the solid oak door was Leah's.

"Jasper?" She knocked twice. I didn't want to reply, but she sighed from the other side of the door and I felt her sadness in the centre of my chest.

"Yeah, what's up?" I sped to the door, unlocked it and was back in Carlisle's office chair before she had even gone to test the handle.

I waited for those eight agonising seconds as she pushed the door open slowly.

"Are you alright, Jasper?" I shrugged. I barely knew the real emotion I felt now, my condition was becoming hypersensitive, and every change in every emotion sent me shaking with change. I had to admit, I could control other emotions, which was some kind of reassurance. But I liked to be able to feel like me. I liked to be able to feel my own emotions.

And right now, I know that I'd be desperately sick with worry about them, that I'd be scared, that I would want to go with them, to make sure they were OK.

"Just sad you're going," I murmured, hanging my head.

"We'll be back before you know it. You'll look back at this… in, like, an eternity, and think, _hey, they only went for a week… why was I so worried?_" She laughed and sat on the desk in front of me, looking understated in smart jeans and heels.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Why'd you lock yourself away?"

"Fear of embarrassment." She smiled and shook her head. "Hey, if I'd hung out down there, you would have seen me go mad," I paused, "And not just because I was gonna miss Evan _so_ much." She giggled again and stepped toward me, pulled me into a tight hug and blushed pink.

"Say goodbye to Evan as well." She murmured, nodding as she pulled away. "I'll miss you too, Leech." She turned away and smiled, a small pang of sadness hitting me as I realised I wouldn't see her for a while.

"Later, Mutt." She knocked on the door as she closed it, and I knew exactly what I was feeling.

I ventured downstairs two hours later to say goodbye to Evan. He looked like he was going to cry.

I smiled to myself as I felt that desire too.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated – i'm just sorry, and Lazy and tired and everything.**_

_**If You want a full Explanation, please go and check out the first chapter of Swing,Swing, my newest fic.  
And guys, I'm back now!**_

_**Please review if you feel the love!**_

_**xxx**_


	44. My Own Personal Radiator

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_**I promised Epic Update, but I just had to split it into three. Sorry. **_

_-x-_

_I smiled to myself as I felt that desire too. _

_-x-_

_**- Leah -**_

"Leah?" I felt him gently poking me in the cheek, blinked my eyes open, expecting to see Evan smiling at me, his face a mixture of sleepiness and joy. Instead I was faced with my goddamn kid brother, looking at me like a lost puppy. "Leah, you awake?" He hesitated for a second, then poked me again. I caught his hand with quick reactions and jerked him towards me so he was inches away from me.

He smelled like he'd been running in the forest, but I didn't care. He'd woken me up, and I wanted to know why. He knew I was bad in the mornings, and hell, I didn't even think it was the morning yet.

"What?" I growled, catching the time on the clock on my nightstand. "Seth, for Christ's sake, it's two A.M." He smiled apologetically but sat down on the bed in any case. "Seth." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "That means go away. I'm trying to sleep, you know."

"I know." He shrugged. "But you're leaving today." His voice was somewhat different to what I was used to. There was a darker edge, something empty and a little bit lost to his usual cheery disposition.

"So? You've never cared before." I raised myself up on my elbows and stared at him, "Why the change of heart?" Another pause, where I could see the answer forming in his mouth, "And before you say no reason, remember, I'm faster than you, wolf-form or not. And I will chase you." He opened his trap and shut it again without saying anything.

"Right." His voice went hoarse for a second, broken and unhappy, then, "Well… I didn't realise how much I'd miss you." Another small, tense silence, "because you've always been a bitch to me… but… when -" He gestured at Evan, who was sleeping on top of the covers, shirtless but with pyjama bottoms on. He said he liked sleeping next to me because I was warm. Like his own personal radiator.

"When you saw that I could be happy, you decided you liked me again?" I couldn't help the edge that crept into my voice. I felt guilty, but at the same time… I didn't care so much.

In my heart of hearts, I knew I would miss my brother like hell, his presence had made my life seem so much brighter than it was, especially in the darker times - Sam and Emily's wedding, watching the bloodsuckers get their happy endings, finding his happiness… but I didn't want him to know that. I was Leah. Ice queen Leah. Leah who didn't give a fuck about anyone, and more fool them if they thought I did.

But Seth was my brother. He was family. He knew I would miss him. He just enjoyed torturing me by making me tell him so.

"No." He bit his lip and looked down at the duvet, picking a hole in it. I slapped his hand away, frowning. "Stop being mom." He pouted, and proceeded to pick another hole in the sheets, just out of my reach.

"Hey, this house will be all yours in a couple of days. Mom'll be at Charlie's for the rest of her life, won't she?" He laughed and shook his head.

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Another pause, "Anyway, what did you wake me for?"

"I… I just wanted to say that I was going to miss you." He hesitated, "And that… I love you, sis. Do I need any other excuse?" He looked so pathetic. I nearly jumped out of bed and hugged him, but I counted to ten and remained in place.

"You've hated me for the past… what, six years?" I smirked, "What changed?"

"You found happiness." He smiled. "I hated you because you didn't have the one thing you wanted, and you knew it. And you had to make everyone else know it too." I bit my lip. Did I really want to hear this the day I was going to leave home? "But I think I kind of understood. It hurts to be on your own, doesn't it?" He looked over at Evan. "I mean… it hurt to be the only person, looking at everyone else getting on and being happy, and… not being able to have what you wanted _because _of those people, didn't it?"

"You saw the damage I did, Seth." I whispered, barely able to hold back the tears that wanted to fall down my face. I _did_ want to hear this. Because I knew I had to.

To be able to leave, I had to know. I had to be sure that my brother had forgiven me and he'd be able to… he'd… he understood _why_ I did it. That there wasn't anything I gained by being a horrible person, but doing it… it let me distance myself from everyone else. It let me get away from everything I hated, and everything I didn't want to be. It let me escape from the hell that was all around me.

It let me have my own personal grieving space.

I'm just glad I grew up and got out of that space before I had repelled everyone, before I was left on my own, and for good. Well, not exactly on my own, but you know.

"I saw it. And I hated you for it." He raised his eyebrows.

"You hated a lot about me, didn't you?" I offered, knowing now was the time to repent for everything I'd done to Seth in the past. I might not get another chance for a long time. When he didn't speak, I took the initiative and spoke for him, "It's OK, Seth, I know you did. Hell, I'm still surprised you introduced me as your sister to everyone we met." The look on his face told me everything, "Mom told you to be civil, right?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, Seth."

"You were a stubborn, bitter, angry woman, Leah." He smiled, still looking at the duvet. "You've changed a lot since then."

"Well, I'm not so angry any more… and I'm not so bitter, but I'm still damn stubborn Seth." He nodded and reached his hand out to take mine. I didn't let him, but I put my arms around him and held him for a long minute.

He sniffed and coughed to cover it, but I knew as soon as I pulled away that my hair would be a little wet and he would be teary.

"Damn, Seth, be a man." I murmured. He laughed into my hair and squeezed me tighter for a second.

"I'm going to miss you, Leah." He choked, pulling away slightly so he could look at me face. I smiled at him and pulled him close again.

"You know how to find me, Seth, and I'm always on the other end of a mental connection if you want me." He nodded and squeezed me again, released me and smiled.

"I really am going to miss you, Leah." He said, his voice breaking as he rose from the duvet and wiped his eyes. "I… I want you to know, as well, before you go…" He blinked a couple of times, the moonlight shining on the wall and reflecting into the tears on his cheeks as he turned away.

"Yes, Seth?" I was playing bored and tired Leah again, just to make him feel better, "What?"

"That I… well, I forgive you, Leah." I looked up at him, running my hand through my hair.

"You what?"

"I forgive you." He swallowed, "For everything. And I love you and I'm gonna miss you." He smiled, "Now get some sleep, or you'll never be up in the morning."

"Damn, you sound like dad." He laughed softly and closed the door behind him as he left me awake and alone in the dark.

Slowly, I let myself back down to the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, watching the light shine on all the cracks in the paint.

I was leaving home tomorrow, and I was going with the one person that meant everything in the world to me. I would do anything for him, and I'm pretty sure that he would do a fair bit for me, if push came to shove. I looked over at him, sleeping quietly with a huge smile on his face, and felt my stomach do the familiar tidal wave of emotion as the imprinting did its work. I wasn't sure if I really needed that any more though, because Evan had become all the things I had never had, in just the short space of time I'd known him.

He'd become my best friend - we sat up and chatted for hours on end, we had loads in common, like our love of extreme sports - Embry had practically forced him to go to the cliffs with the guys and try jumping them, and he'd loved it, even though, according to Mackenzie, he'd been afraid of heights since he was eight. Go figure, had been my simple retort.

I didn't think I liked Max much, because she always seemed to have a bad word to say about Evan. I know it was my job to be protective and positive, he was my soul mate, and he was the one who I would love for the rest of my life, but she just couldn't be happy for him. I swear sometimes it would be a case of jealousy. She'd see Evan and I sitting down together, talking or something, and she'd immediately put in a dig about his shoes or his hair looking scruffy.

It was like she was jealous of him being so happy - because I never saw him without a smile on his face - even though she was the one that had hurt him so much. He didn't talk to her often, didn't react to those tiny comments any more. He was so used to them, or so good at ignoring them, whichever it was, that it didn't take long for our conversations to become deeper and more complex, more personal, more knowing.

And it didn't take long for us to become more intimate. It didn't take long for us to hold hands wherever we went, for Evan to throw his arm around my shoulders when we were at the Cullen's place, as though he could protect me if the bloodsuckers went schizo, or for me to sit on him, basically wherever he sat.

_**- Evan -**_

I lay in the darkness and heard them talking. The door had opened and the clicking of the lock had woken me where I lay, but I knew better than to move immediately. Leaving my eyes closed, I focused on keeping my breathing even as Seth jokily berated his sister for being the broken woman he felt I had fixed so quickly, and so perfectly.

I had to hold back a laugh when he said he'd hated her. He'd wanted to disown her- our talks over football and American football had revealed a little more than our tactical differences. He had filled in the blanks for me, just like, I assumed, Max had filled in the blanks for Leah. Still, I couldn't help that. I liked Seth a lot, he seemed to know exactly how to brighten up a room or a party, without really a lot of material to work with. He was a sunny person - a lot like Jacob, but with a little less… anger and resentment.

When he left, I heard Leah sigh and turn over, then there was silence for a while. I dared to blink my eyes open and look at her, see the perfectly formed woman that lay next to me. My own personal radiator. I shifted slightly and she turned to look at me.

"You awake?" She murmured, her voice barely audible in the darkness.

"Kind of." I smiled and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "What's the time?"

"Half past Two." She growled. "Seth woke me up."

"Oh." I nodded, still lying on top of the covers. An involuntary shudder crossed me and I swore in my head. _Bugger and damnit._

"Cold?" without waiting for an answer, Leah yanked the covers out from under me and let them flutter down over the pair of us.

"Bloody hell, woman! Warn a person." She giggled softly and I wasn't mad any more. There was no way I could be mad at Leah. I appreciated that she had to love me, because of the imprinting thing, but I liked to think there was something in there that meant she would have fallen in love with me even if she hadn't been a wolf. Even if she'd been human.

"Go back to sleep, Evan." She smiled, and I nodded, even though I didn't plan to do anything of the sort.

If circumstances had been different, I supposed, I would have looked and looked, but never found someone like her. Mackenzie was beautiful, in her own way, and I did love her, but I think I had been too blind to see the manipulation she managed so easily, the fact that she wasn't afraid to make people feel bad for her own ends. Because she was a good person, I knew her well enough to be sure of that, but she hurt me, and I don't think she could let that go. Hurting me seemed to be her way of coping with our break-up, and I wasn't going to take that away from her. I was just going to leave.

I watched Leah for the better part of ten minutes, I think she thought I had gone back to sleep, but I was still lying there, watching, studying the curve of her cheekbones, the edges of her lips that blurred into her skin, the shape of her eyebrows, the smile that reached around to her eyes.

She was staring up at the ceiling, looking into the nothingness above us, staring into the darkness of the light fixture. I took a breath, leaned over and let my lips rest against hers for a long second, she squeaked in surprise and I brought my hand up to slide into her hair. She smiled against my lips and slid her arm around me, pulled me closer.

"Night Leah." I murmured as I pulled away. She grinned up at me and laughed lightly.

"Tomorrow's the start of something completely new, isn't it, Evan?"

"If you want it to be, then yes, it honestly, really and truly is." She smiled at me and sighed.

"You know what, Evan?"

"No, what?"

"I love you." I was struck by the heavy sentiment of her words, weighed down by sleep and nostalgia, but brand-newness and sweetness of the three words made my heart do cartwheels. I shut my eyes and smiled at her. Because I loved her too.

"I love you too. Now, go to sleep." She laughed and curled up against me, warming me up almost immediately, and that was even before I felt the too-hot-body-temperature.

I blinked, my eyes getting heavier every time I did, and finally resigned myself to sleep. I didn't particularly want to, but I knew that the faster I fell asleep, the faster tomorrow would come and the faster my life would change.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**Please review if you feel the love!**_

_**xxx**_


	45. Breaking Contact

_**DISClaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I make no profit from this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this. **_

_-x-_

I didn't particularly want to, but I knew that the faster I fell asleep, the faster tomorrow would come and the faster my life would change.

-x-

_**-Leah-**_

I threw my stuff into the back of the Cadillac the Cullens had surprised us with last night.

"Leah!" I looked up at the house to see Seth standing there, leaning on the veranda, looking at me, with wide, sad eyes. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?" He sounded genuinely hurt, his hands curled around the wooden bar and he nearly wrenched it in two before I reached him, laying a hand on his shaking form.

"Don't get mad, Seth. I'm not going until I've said goodbye to you, and Mackenzie, and -"

"Then where were you going?"

"I was just putting our bags into the car, Seth." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Seth, bro, don't worry." I smiled at him and he grinned back, though he looked like he was going to cry. "I'm not gonna leave you without saying goodbye. You're my brother."

I sighed and folded my arms, leaning on the barrier and looking up at him.

"I'm gonna miss you, Leah." He had to pull it again, and I know he did - he didn't want me going, I think, because he was scared I would get hurt again. "You know that, don't you?"

"I'll be on the other end of a cell phone, Seth. Don't worry about me. I'll be protected."

"Whatever you do?" He raised an eyebrow sceptically and I couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like I'd been doing that a lot lately, laughing.

"Whatever I do," I put my hand over my heart and saluted, "Wolves honour." He mimicked my movement and words, and the pair of us collapsed into giggles. I jumped up to balance on the pole and Seth grabbed my ankle, holding onto me so I couldn't fall.

"What's the time?" I asked as I looked down at him, he let me go to check his watch and I very nearly slipped, very nearly fell and broke something, but, of course, with lightning reactions, Seth had yanked me onto his shoulders.

And I screamed, attempting to kick his butt from here until next week.

Evan came running out of the door, clad in only a pair of jeans with soaking wet hair. And, instead of doing the gentlemanly thing of beating up my brother and helping me down, he stood in the doorway and burst out laughing.

"It's not-frickin'-funny-you-English-bastard-get-me-down-from-him-" I hit Seth's back again and he released me, muttering under his breath as he set me on my feet.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Leah, but that was just brilliant-"

"It's not funny, Evan-"

"Oh, come on, Leah-" I folded my arms and refused to let him touch me as he went to hug me. "I was only messing with you-" I poked my tongue out at him and he wrapped his arms around me. His body was a little damp from the shower, but he was cool and inviting and I let myself get all wrapped up in him as Seth stared at us and smiled.

"God. You two are sickening."

I spun out of Evan's grip to look at her, my fingers balling into fists as I felt a wave of rage engulf me. Seth took one look at me and shook his head. I returned the motion and focussed on the feeling of Evan's hand on my waist, his fingers lightly running through my hair. I took a long, deep breath and looked at his light smile, the smile that told me there was nothing to worry about. That he wasn't bothered about it, so why should I be?

I looked at her and forced a laugh from my lips. Stupidity, that's all it was.

"Well, at least you won't have to look at us for much longer." Evan grinned at me and kissed my cheek, "Two hours 'til lift off? Or three?"

"Two and a half." I turned and grinned at him, then looked at Seth and grinned at him, "Breakfast?"

"Indeed," he smiled at me and caught Mackenzie around the waist, sweeping her along into the kitchen. I looked over at Evan and he smiled at me wickedly, leaning in close so I could feel his lips against my ear as he spoke.

"We'd better go inside before she spits in our morning coffee." he laughed at his own little joke and I followed him into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

_**-Seth-**_

I actually felt as though I was going to cry. Leah was leaning in the window, looking at Evan in the driver's seat. He was smiling as she said something I couldn't hear, then he slapped his hand to his pocket, and swore loud enough for me to hear.

"Aw. Fuck." He was out of the car and in the house before I could blink, disappearing for a full five minutes and returning holding up a small book and wearing a huge grin.

"Hey, Seth…" He looked over at me, "We're gonna be going now." He half-smiled, "I guess… I should say thanks, and you're a really cool guy, and I'm really sorry that she's been so bitter towards me over the last month-" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the house, where Max was still asleep, sure she didn't want to see them say goodbye. "And yeah," He nodded, "Thanks, dude. Just thank you so much for everything you could have given me, and offered me and you've let me stay in your house and everything-"

"Dude." I grinned at him, pulled him into a man-hug and smiled, "You're welcome." There was a pause where I leaned towards him and looked him square in the eye as he went to go and join Leah, "Look after her, alright, Evan?"

"I will, Seth. I promise." He held out his hand and we shook firmly, parting as friends.

Leah bounded forward and kissed me on the cheek, grinning.

"I'll call you and email you and stuff." She nodded, "you're the best, Seth." I wrapped my arms around her and sighed as she let got of me. "Miss ya." She punched me in the arm and I felt it. It damn hurt.

She bolted across the lawn and left me standing on the grass as Evan gunned the engine and she waved vaguely out of the window. I stood, watching them, following them with my gaze as they disappeared down the street.

_**-x-**_

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did... :P **_

_**I'm really glad you all like it... so i'd appreciate more feedback...**_

_**And, ofcourse, this was totally pathetic – the space inbetween updates here was one where I should have been hung, drawn, quartered and a million other things. **_

_**However. This chapter (45) marks the introduction of the spinoff / sequel for the saga. It's time for All Roads Lead Back Home... The road trip story for Evan and Leah. **_

_**So go check that out, and i'll update again soon!**_

_**(We're back to Seth and Max again!) **_

_**Please review if you feel the love!**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
